Our Future Together
by winxclublover1999
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story Love Story, its about the future of Sky And Bloom. Their kids and their adventures together, They have a difficult future together. Do They Get Through It? (Excuse the crappy grammar, I promise I will edit it.)
1. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1****

****This is my Sequel to Love Story,If you haven't read it then I suggest you do, Because if you like Sky and Bloom stories then you'll Like my other one.****

****This story is about Bloom and Sky's future together as you can tell by the title. This story is a typical life story, now that Bloom and Sky are married they become rulers, face problems, arguments, have children etc.****

****Okay so here goes.****

The sleeping married couple awoke by a knock on the door, the person behind the doors didn't give up when the couple didn't answer, the knock on the door, the person still kept knocking.

Bloom thought it must have been important and finally answered. "Yes." Her voice was stern, yet sounded pissed off.

"Your Majesty you have been requested to awake for your ship is to arrive very soon, for your honey moon." The maid said from outside.

"Oh of course." Bloom said as realisation hit her, "We shall be there very soon." Bloom said in a very queen-like manner.

"Of course your majesty, I shall take my leave." The maid said.

"Okay." Bloom answered very strictly, She figured she had to act like a queen in front of everyone, accept the Winx and the Specialists and her husband obviously.

"Sky..honey wake up we have a ship to catch," Bloom said in a rushed tone.

"hmm—mm," Sky replied half awake.

"Hurry come on I want to get to Tunisia, I want to see the views and I-" Bloom got interrupted by Sky's kiss, her eyes shot open, but they slowly fluttered closed when she realised it was Sky.

"Come lets get up and have our first shower together as husband and wife." Sky said, the smirk on his lips, spread across his face. Bloom noticed how his eyes darkened.

"Or bath." Bloom added with a wink.

She got up and realised she was naked, but shrugged it off and pulled _her_ husband off the bed, he fell on the floor and landed on hit butt.

"Oops." Bloom said, helping him up. She blushed a bright red, almost as bright as her hair.

"You owe me because of that." Sky said, he scowled and got up and stood in front of an apologetic Bloom.

"Okay come on lets get in the bath." Bloom said.

They both walked into the bath room, Bloom set up the bath and they got in, Sky at a few points teased Bloom and Bloom did the same back at him. After an half an hour or even forty-five minutes they both came out. Bloom with a towel wrapped around her body and Sky with a towel wrapped around his waist.

They both got ready; seen as it was a sunny day they would dress in summer clothes.

Bloom wore a floral summer dress that ended mid thigh, it had two straps and she also wore a pair of sandal heels to match with the whole summer theme thing she had on, she wore her Eraklyon pendant and also done her make-up in a natural way, she accessorised with a pair of sunglasses on the top of her head.

Sky wore a pair of three quarter Jean shorts and a super dry T-shirt, his sunglasses were hung off his t-shirt.

The guards had loaded the ships with the couples luggage, they were all waiting downstairs to say bye to the couple.

Downstairs waiting in the hall way were the Winx, Specialists, parents, siblings and a few close family friends and lots of relatives.

"Bye Bloom have a good time." Stella said winking at Bloom. Bloom blushed and looked down and her heels and then walked over to Flora.

"Have a nice journey sweetie." Flora said, she seemed a lot happier when Linphea earned their money back, thanks to the help of Eraklyon and Sparks.

"Have a amazing time, text me if you need any good tunes. Like romantic ones and stuff." Musa said. Bloom nodded and hugged her.

"Have a good honey moon." Tecna said. Bloom nodded and smiled.

"Your so lucky dude." Brandon said to Sky causing him to smirk.

"I know." Sky said grinning, he took a quick glance at his red-haired beauty, she was with the Winx, then Miriam walked up to her.

"Okay honey, have a great time." Miriam said as she hugged Bloom. "Make sure you have an heir inside you when your back." She whispered in Bloom's ear while she hugged her back.

"Ha-ha okay mother." Bloom said, rolling her eyes, the sarcasm was obvious in her voice.

"Bye everyone." Bloom and Sky said in unison.

They got into the Eraklyon royal ship and sat down on the comfortable seats that were really relaxing, they didn't feel like seats but they felt like sofas, the ship was like a home. It was more homely it had a TV, bathroom, kitchen and even a bedroom.

"Sky oh my god, there's a bedroom in this ship." Bloom said from inside the bedroom, Sky chuckled when he heard Bloom's surprise gasp.

"Ooh there's a bedroom, want to get busy Bloom." Sky asked with a seductive tone, Bloom rolled her eyes.

"No way, I'm sleeping we had to wake up early to get here." Bloom said as she changed into her Slit cut sleeping dress with the click of her fingers. Sometimes Stella's spells came very useful.

"I'll Join you then." Sky said he took off his clothes accept boxers and laid next to her and cuddled up; the couple fell asleep together.

****Okay this is short but its a first chapter and first chapters are always short. Need reviews to carry on and follows,Otherwise I'm deleting this "Sequel"****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Happy? Good because I am**

**Any ways I decided to update again because mi basically home alone and have nothing to do, and**

**one of my readers reviewed and said "MORE" So I thought why not huh?**

They had been asleep for the whole journey, but when they finally reached, one of the security guards of the ship had to wake them up.

"Your majesty's we have arrived at your destination." the guard Louis said.

"Okay thank you Louis," Sky said as he lightly shook Bloom."Baby were here come lets get up."

Bloom yawned and then got up and stretched her arms, she got up and went to the bathroom and fixed her make up and clothes. Bloom changed into exactly the same type of clothes but different patterns and colours.

Sky changed into shorts and a t shirt and Flip flops. The weather in Tunisia was boiling warm and they would be hot and sweaty as soon as they got out of the ship.

"Welcome to Tunisia your majesty's." a girl with black hair and green eyes said.

"Thank you for having us." Bloom said.

"No thank you for coming anyway, I'm Serena and I'm your personal Guide around Tunisia, here's my number when you need anything call me, but first let me give you a guide I'll let you get settled in your 5 star hotel room that Samara booked for you, and I know this is your honey moon so I'm going to give you loads of space." Selena said, a bright smile on her face.

"Well thank you Serena, I'm Bloom Queen of Sparks and Queen of Eraklyon and this is my husband Sky, King of Eraklyon and Sparks." Bloom said smiling.

"Well as you know my name is Serena and I'm 16 nearly 17 years old. My father owns this hotel and he, wanted me personally to be your guide and I of course was more than delighted to meet the King And Queen Of Eraklyon." Serena said with excitement in her voice.

"Okay so here is your room." Serena said as she opened the door to reveal a first class room the best that the hotel had. It had been given to Bloom and Sky, they were impressed, very impressed

It was beautiful room, it had a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a shower room, out on the gigantic balcony was an electrical hot tub, Sky smirked as soon as he saw that, and he looked over to Bloom, who was chuckling at his expression and childish like excitement.

"Okay...so anyway I'll leave and give you privacy. If you need me you have my number so give me a call." Serena said.

"Thank you Serena and I'll be sure to tell your father of your kindness and politeness." Sky said.

"Were glad to have you as a tour guide. We could become good friends." Bloom said a grin plastered on her lips.

"Really...I mean yes ...yes we could" Serena said trying to keep her cool.

"Wow she's actually really nice." Bloom said as she closed the door of the hotel room.

"So when are we going to use that bad boy." Sky said, as he pointed towards the hot tub. It was gigantic and had a little bar with drinks in it beside it, he walked towards Bloom and pulled her closer and kissed her deeply and looked back at her.

"Now,"

"No not now later." Bloom said.

"Please." Sky said.

"Nahh." Bloom said.

"Come on you owe me remember in the morning you tried waking me up and you made me fall, now is the time I want you to repay me." Sky said grinning devilishly.

"But I cant be bothered putting a bikini on." Bloom moaned.

"Who said you have to have a bikini on." Sky said as he could already picture his wife, in a revealing bikini.

"But I cant go in my clothes that's just—ohhh." Bloom said as she realised Sky wanted her to go in without clothes."You mean—naked what if someone sees us?" Bloom asked the last part.

"The doors are locked and the balconies too high up for anyone one to see us." Sky said, trying to convince Bloom to get in with him.

"Got it all figured out haven't you." Bloom said with a frown. "Fine—But your undressing me I cant be bothered and I'm going to get so drunk—I mean we may as well we have no responsibility like needing a condom during sex because of the worry of accidentally creating a child, because we want to create a chi..." Bloom got interrupted by Sky's surprised kiss.

"Perfect way to shut me up." Bloom muttered against his lips.

"Now lets get naked." Sky said, in an excited voice.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Bloom said with a smirk.

"Yep." Sky said, as he went behind Bloom and started unzipping her dress, his hand brushed against her skin which made her shiver. Bloom had taken her shoes and dress off, now it was his turn he took off all his clothes, so now he was fully naked and Bloom still had her under-garments on.

He unclasped Blooms bra and slid it off with experience he had done it a million times, then he jumped into the hot tub, letting bloom do the rest, she got naked and then jumped in to.

Sky stared at her and made her feel uncomfortable.

"Sky," Bloom whined.

"What, I'm just having a look at my wife." Sky said in response to her whining.

"It doesn't make a difference if I'm your wife." Bloom said.

"Oh yes it does because I have permission off your parents to get you pregnant." Sky said, his signature smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you have been given a ultimate goal to get me pregnant." Bloom said, Sky's face was now buried in her neck and he smelt her beautiful red fiery hair, It smelt like cinnamon and strawberry's and everyone knew Sky was obsessed with strawberry's.

They both were relaxed in the tub and they were drinking as well, and having a fun chat that was not for kids to listen to. Bloom had a text message from Stella saying:

__Hey bloom,__

__Just wanted to know hows your honey moon, I hope you liked your room, because yours personally mwah picked it out, Its so fashionable and because I packed for you theirs a few surprises in your suitcases I know for a fact sky will like...No Love__

__Yours Stella, The best__

Bloom chuckled at the text and replied with:

__Hey stell,__

__Yeah its amazing so far, enjoying my self so much and I know for a fact that sky will, Not spare me tonight if I wear that out fit you got me. Have to get pregnant any how. Hows everyone in Eraklyon or where ever you are and Hows Brandon? Sky's asking__

__Bloom x__

They carried on their girly chats. It was quite late at night so Sky and Bloom decided to dry their selves off and go inside and get some rest.

Bloom had no choice but to wear the sexy slutty outfit that Stella packed her. It was black and see through, she bought matching stockings. The dress practically revealed her boobs, she walked out the bathroom. Sky was sat on the bed changing the channels, of the TV, when he heard.

"Don't laugh,Stella made me." Bloom said annoyed with Stella, she had expected revealing clothes but not as revealing as this dress.

Sky turned around to see heaven right before his eyes, he knew this was his honey moon but he did not expect such a gift, his eyes were melting he finally got up and walked right up to her and hugged her.

"Sky what are you doing?" Bloom asked, her expression was puzzled.

"Your amazing, I love you so much." Sky said. Bloom blushed a really deep red on her cheeks, he chuckled at the blush on her face and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He started kissing her and necking her, he placed her down on the bed while still kissing her,and started to kiss her on the neck, then he slowly went down, his mouth worked its magic a_ll over her body s_he obviously moaned in delight.

So did Sky because Bloom had worked her magic on him.

After their love making for an hour and a half, they finally dropped on the bed panting.

Sky leaned over to Bloom, his lips were less than an inch away "Your perfect Bloomy, I love you" he mumbled, more to himself than her.

She smiled and said " I love you too, my Husband." She winked and snuggled up to his chest and they peacefully fell asleep, not aware that some crazy person was watching their every move...

****So how was that, I need Reviews and Follows****


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally Updating sorry but this might be a short chapter**

Bloom and Sky were on the ship back, to Eraklyon after their very romantic and fun week, they had to return back to Eraklyon. If it was up to them they would've stayed there for who knows how many weeks.

There was an incident were a girl Called 'Diamond' tried to attack Bloom while they were on their romantic boat ride, but Bloom was to powerful for it to affect her, instead of taking it as a worry Sky and Bloom laughed because it was so easy, they didn't worry at all they were really powerful together.

That's what made their love so powerful, the trust they had in each other, with the others life.

"So—do you think your pregnant?" Sky said.

"What?" Bloom asked as she sat next to him on the couch, that had seats that were suitable for a king and queen.

"I mean like do you feel like your pregnant?" Sky asked, muddled up in his own words.

"I don't think you feel pregnant until like the 5th or 6th month Sky." Bloom said, laughing at Sky's stupidity, but she found his curiosity cute.

"Hey— it's not funny i was just curious!" Sky exclaimed.

"Don't let your curiosity get to the better of you, Sky honey," Bloom said, as she looked down at her phone "Oh my god!" Bloom yelled.

"What?" Sky asked, his voice was full of concern.

"As King and Queen of Eraklyon, we guardians of Earth are throwing a party on your behalf, we would like you to attend." Bloom read from the text she had just had off the guardian of Earth.

"Wow, I guess we should attend," Sky said, Bloom squealed.

"Just wow I cannot wait, its being held in Gardenia as a special thank you, yay I cannot wait to see all my high-school friends." Bloom said really cheerful voice.

"Careful now Bloom, I don't need a headache from my wife, thats my mothers job," Sky said with a huge grin on his face.

"Haha very funny, come on we're nearly home. Wow calling it home, sounds off but I'll get used to it." Bloom said as she got up and changed in to a Gown, that was a halter neck. It was a light pink with a Shade darker pink on top, it was a layered with sequins.

Sky wore his Red and Cream/White royal attire, with the three golden badges, showing his royalty for Eraklyon, one for his bravery and the last for his qualifications in heroics.

They needed to look appealing to their realm, they were role models all over the universe, people looked up to them, so they needed to dress like it, so Samara had set up a royal wardrobe for the couple.

The couple walked off the ship and into the front of the Eraklyon royal castle, they could see loads of their people, stood by the doors and ready to greet them back.

"Welcome back your majesties,"

"Hello King and Queen."

"You are looking very beautiful today, you are looking very handsome today also your majesty."

They were happy with these comments, but happier when they saw the gang and Sky's and Bloom's parents, Bloom was taught she wasn't allowed to run up to them and Hug them so it was Stella's Job this time to run up to Bloom.

Bloom smiled at Stella's happiness, Stella whispered. "Hope you're pregnant or your mother won't be very happy and not to mention Samara and Erendor," Bloom mentally giggled.

She looked over to Sky who was giving Brandon a manly hug, she giggled at that, her and Sky went upstairs to their royal couple bedroom. It had been remodeled into a bigger and better room, there were several pictures of Bloom and Sky on the wall and they didn't have a wardrobe in there, but the wardrobe had been moved into a bigger space. The wardrobe was more Bloom's than Sky's.

While they were away Stella decided to stay at Eraklyon, she was more than delighted,she got to stay with Brandon— her Fiance. Oh did I forget to mention Brandon proposed to Stella and Stella immediately called and told Bloom on the phone, during her honeymoon.

Anyway Stella stayed at Eraklyon for the week so she decided to get Bloom's royal attire ready for the rest of the year and also Sky's, with a little help from her fiance, of course. Bloom had a different gown for every day, which was quite exciting for Stella as you can imagine, she also picked out her shoes and accessories.

Bloom fell on the bed and layed there, she felt Jet lagged, Sky laid beside her.

"You feeling okay Bloom?" Sky asked.

"Yeah—i just feel A little sick thats all." She said and with that she got up and ran to the bathroom, holding her mouth sealed and started puking in the toilet, Sky being the gentleman he is, held her hair for her and rubbed her back.

When Bloom finished, she had a little pain in her stomach, she shrugged it off and accepted Sky's offer to carry her to the bed.

He laid her down. "Bloom have you checked a pregnancy test yet?" Sky asked as he layed beside her on his side facing her and stroking her hair, she looked up at him. "I better try one." Bloom said, she gestured Sky to get her a pregnancy test from the bathroom cabinet. He nodded and bolted up.

Bloom went into the bathroom and Peed on the stick, a few seconds later, she came out the bathroom to find Sky right in front of her.

"What does it say?" Sky asked with excitement in his voice, Bloom smiled at this, she knew he would be the most amazing father ever.

"You have to wait 2 minutes before it tells you," Bloom said. Sky nodded.

After two minutes. Bloom picked up the stick, but before she could look at it she handed it to Sky.

"Im to scared you look at it," Bloom said.

"Okay—few—Breath" Sky said to his self, Bloom chuckled.

"Ohh Myy Godd," Sky said.

"What am i not pregnant?" Bloom said,with sadness in her voice.

"Bloom I'm going to be a father." Sky screamed, Bloom smiled and Sky picked her up and spun her around."Were going to be parents" Bloom said with tears of joy running down her face, Sky wiped them away.

"At 7.00pm were meeting our parents to tell them the results, but before we do we should see a doctor, these tests don't work 100%." Sky said.

Bloom smiled. "Since when did my husband become such an expert on pregnancy tests" Bloom said, she was sitting on Skys lap.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Bloom said.

"Bloom ahhhhh can you believe it im engaged." Stella screamed at Bloom showing her the ring, It was a 2 carat silver ring that had orange and yellow rubies presenting Solaria's colours.

"Aww thats so cute Brandon, you've got Solaria's colours on it." Bloom said. "Congratulations," Bloom screamed, she pulled them into a group hug, then she hugged Stella separately and whispered in Stellas ear."I'm pregnant" Stella squealed so loudly.

"Whats wrong Stella?" Brandon said from where he was chatting with Sky.

"BLOOM'S PREGNANT OMG OMG OMG, GIVE ME SOME AIR PLEASE," Stella screamed, she squealed and then pulled Bloom into yet another hug.

"Stell calm down you're the first to know." Bloom said, the girls went over to the boys, they were sat on the bed.

"Sooo How was the honeymoon?" Brandon asked with a smirk and a wink.

"Not telling you." Bloom said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on, at least tell us how many times you did it?" Stella asked, with a grin.

"I don't know, I didn't count" Bloom said.

"There was no need to count, we had sex at least twice a day, and the rest of the time, we spent in the hottub." Sky said, with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Wow calm down guys." Brandon said.

"hey it was my duty to get Bloom pregnant, so I made sure of it." Sky said, as he pulled Bloom closer to him on the bed.

"and after all that, you'd think Sky would be bored of it but, on the ship he asked for more and just now he said and i quote he said 'Lets make sure your pregnant' and then he winked and pulled me into a kiss and tried unzipping my dress," Bloom said.

"Wow i think we found ourselves a sex addict," Stella said laughing.

"What can i help it if Bloom just attracts me," Sky said defending himself.

"Sky." Bloom said as she blushed a little. Stella felt a little upset because Brandon had never ever done that to her, she hid her sadness, she didn't want to stress Bloom, who was already pregnant.

Later that day. Bloom's pregnancy was confirmed by a doctor, her and Sky's joy rised up more and more, they were so happy as a couple, but they didn't realise they should fear for their to be born child.

**End of chapter, Hope you guys enjoyed and thank your for the reviews in chapter 2**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry if I'm forgetting suggestions and ideas I'm at my cushions staying so I basically have no choice to use her laptop,Which is quite an old make so its quite difficult.**

Summary:Blooms pregnant and very excited her and sky cannot wait for their first child(Need suggestions like boy or girl or twins and also names, I'm terrible at names sorry)and also Stella and Brandon are engaged, I'm going to do a flash back,because I was in such a rush last chapter now I can be slow,since its a week holiday,anyway Stella felt a little upset at the fact sky said he cannot resist bloom and he cannot keep his hands off her,and Brandon never said that to her,so their kind of going through a rough patch.

Sky and Bloom walked down the long halls of Eraklyon's royal palace as King and Queen of Eraklyon they walked poshly and elegantly, by now the couple had mastered everything about being King and Queen.

Samara and Erendor were very proud of their heir to the throne, they just hoped Sky and Bloom had an heir to the throne, they didn't know in fact the only ones who knew Bloom was pregnant was

Stella and Brandon and obviously Bloom and Sky.

Sky knocked on the door of Erendor's throne room which was smaller than the one Sky had, obviously Sky had the bigger throne room now because he's king and Erendor is not. The throne room of Erendor had 12 seats , Bloom sat on one side next to King Oritel and Queen Miriam and Sky sat on the opposite side of them next to Erendor and Samara.

"So Bloom, you know why we've called you here, we aren't asking for much just a straight forward answer" Oritel asked.

"Bloom honey are you...pregnant?" Miriam asked

All four of the royals looking straight at her. At first Bloom thought she could trick them and look all sad and then scream out the words 'I'm pregnant' but she couldn't do it, it was to much excitement she was going to have a little baby in her hands soon she couldn't wait, Sky was just as happy as herself.

"Yes." Bloom said with a huge smile, in fact the best smile she had ever shown, she saw all four royals had huge smiles on their faces as well. She watched as Sky's smile turned into a grin and then he cheeky winked, which Erendor saw. Bloom cringed and looked away so Sky faced all the glares off Erendor.

Sky could tell that Erendor was saying with his eyes 'Not inappropriate son' Bloom chuckled as she had Miriam and Samara half strangling her with hugs but she decided as queen she couldn't say anything like 'I cant breath' or 'calm down' or even 'This inst good for the child' it was all to childish and sarcastic she didn't want to act like that in front of her in-laws and her parents.

"Congratulations." Samara said with a smile. Erendor and Sky stared at her like she was crazy, Samara only Occasionally smiled like that. In fact once or twice, the first was at her wedding and the second was at Sky's birth.

"Thank you Samara." Bloom said smiling she didn't call her queen anymore because that's what she had requested.

"Well done sweet heart, I hope the children are as cute as their parents." Miriam said in the most loving way she could. Oritel had just walked by her side, he had come back from having a manly hug with Sky. Bloom smiled at this, her father had finally accepted Sky after the last incident with Diaspro, Oritel hadn't really liked Sky but he didn't dislike him either so it was a fifty fifty chance.

"Thank you mother, thank you father." Bloom said as she hugged both her parents. Miriam whispered in Blooms ear "I'm proud of you honey," Bloom smiled softly. Butterflies filled her stomach, if this is how her parents reacted imagine how everyone else would react.

After their fun encounter Bloom and Sky had been given the rest of the day off for a relaxing evening, so they decided to go back to their royal chambers, they both got changed into their pyjamas and they both snuggled up to each other.

"Sky, so we've got alliances with Sparks, Solaria, Linphea, Zenith and Melod-" Bloom started.

"Yes but Bloom, we have Andro's to get on our alliance list!" Sky exclaimed with a scowl at the mention of that place.

"No honey I've sorted that. The King and Queen also gave us their apologies for ruining our wedding day, they said they owe us one." Bloom said with a sudden confidence in her.

"Wow you really are good at everything." Sky said as he winked at Bloom, she felt her cheeks burn a little, Sky chuckled and leaned in to kiss her, their lips brushed and then he put his lips against hers.

Bloom pulled away.

"Sky honey you've already got me pregnant isn't that enough already!" Bloom said.

"I cant wait to have a little child running around our room." Sky said with a smile, he looked down at Bloom and kissed her forehead.

"Me either but Sky you do realise we wont have any privacy, to do our you know-" Bloom said.

"And why cant we?" Sky said, he looked a little offended.

"Because we have to take care of our child you moron." Bloom said as she playfully hit him in the forearm.

"I maybe a moron but I'm your moron and that ring on your finger proves it and so does that baby in your stomach and also your title as Queen of Eraklyon." Sky said in a hurried tone. He stopped and released a breath. Bloom looked up at him and smiled.

"Well my moron, you made a good point but-" Before Bloom could finish Sky pulled her into his embrace by her waist and kissed her like it was the last time he would ever get the chance to.

"No Sky, for gods sake we literally just had our non stop sex honey moon, we are going to sleep peacefully tonight."Bloom said as she pecked him on the lips and turned around, she closed her eyes.

"Oh come on at least give me a proper good night kiss!" Sky said nudging Bloom over and over again. She signed in annoyance. She sat up and looked at him and huffed.

"Fine!" She yelled louder than expected. Sky found it so hot when she was annoyed or angry, it made him want her even more than he normally wanted her which was a lot.

Bloom got up and kissed Sky passionately. Sky slowly moved his mouth in sync with hers, their tongues collided together and they were practically playing wrestling with their tongues of course Sky won, like always, but she couldn't help and try to pull away but couldn't.

The more she tried pulling away the more he kissed her fiercely, she was underneath him but she finally managed to get on top. Bloom pinned his hands down on the bed and looked into his eyes, her lips turned into a smirk.

"That was too easy Sky." She laughed and he smirked he liked this new bad girl attitude of Bloom's. He grinned and that grin turned into a smirk as he watched his wife go into deep sleep, Sky kissed her forehead

"Good night my queen." He whispered.

He saw Bloom was now in deep sleep, so he quickly pecked her lips and then put his hand on her stomach and fell asleep with her they snuggled closely to each other. They were going to the Earth for a part tomorrow.

The eyes of the mysterious person watched as the two love sick birds fell into a deep slumber. The now angry person looked at one of them with pure hate and furious burning in their eyes. The person was going to strike as soon as possible.

**Who do you think it is?**

**Tell me your opinions in the Reviews. Okay so that's it for today I'll update as soon as possible. Need Reviews and Followers Please I might delete this Sequel and stop writing!**

**NEED FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWS AND ALSO ANY IDEAS PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Okay so like I mentioned before in my other chapters, I need reviews people, I need to beat my Love story review record please help and instead of telling me how good this is I'd much appropriate it if you gave me ideas; although all these nice reviews do make me want to write more and more but when I actually do start I need ideas and it gets a little awkward if I use the same things so yeah.**

**If you have any suggestions I'll take them if you want me to add a certain couple I will and if you want more intimacy I will or if you want to see the actual lemon part of the chapter I will or if you want a massive accident or even more romantic things I will but I don't know what you want so please I am begging you for ideas.**

Sky and Bloom were in the shower the couple had just woken up to an exciting day, they were having a party thrown for them and for Bloom the best part was she got to see her Adoptive parents and all her friends and also she got to make all her old enemies jealous. She knew for a fact the gang would be there and she knew that literally all Kings and Queens all over Magix would be there just to congratulate them.

Bloom giggled and ran out to her bedroom. Sky was tickling her, he finally caught her and started tickling her which made her towel fall, he shamelessly looked her up and down and back at her beautiful cyan blue eyes. She chuckled and ran away from him.

"Come on Sky we both have meetings to attend to as King and Queen." Bloom said in serious in her voice. She was trying to sound intimidating to her husband.

"Oh come on we can miss a few meetings especially for you if I explain to them that my beautiful wife was naked they would understand." Sky said. Bloom chuckled and hit him on the chest playfully.

"Okay go ahead tell them that but will your father understand?" Bloom said giving him a questionable look. She crossed her arms over her chest as part of being serious and trying to cover up but it was pointless because everything could be seen.

"Erg fine—but tonight we are continuing this exactly as it is now." Sky said finally giving up.

"Now that's a good boy." Bloom said. "Oh and Sky I forgot to mention Samara and Erendor are going to announce my pregnancy to everyone at the party at Gardenia." Bloom added with a smile, she couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions.

"Okay." Sky said looking at his and Bloom's schedules for the day. "Bloom we both have two hours free time at 3.00PM shall we meet for some husband and wife time?" Sky said with a sly grin playing at his lips.

"I'm sorry honey but I promised Stella I'd go shopping with her, she wants to find the perfect dresses for the party tonight. Sorry baby." Bloom said as she slide her nude and red coloured gown on. Sky done the zip up for her and placed her necklace on for her and then started planting light kisses on her neck.

"I'm sorry Sky but my meeting starts in like 5 minutes so I have to get my purse and heels/ Bye honey." Bloom said as she left the room to go to her walk in closet. Sky signed it seemed like Bloom didn't have any time for him. He now knows how she felt when he had no time for her. Sky walked out of his and Bloom's room in his royal attire, he went to his meeting five minutes earlier than expected seen as had nothing better to do.

**3.00PM**

Sky was finished with his meeting. He was walking down the stairs he noticed his red fiery haired beauty by the doors of the castle along with Stella. He smiled and walked down to her but she didn't acknowledge him she was too in her gossiping with Stella to notice him.

He lightly tapped her shoulder and she turned around to be face to face with him, He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss went on for a minute or two until Stella interrupted.

"Uhm." Stella said loudly to get their attention.

Bloom pulled away."Sorry about that Stella anyway Sky honey I'll meet you at 5pm before the party. At our room okay?" Bloom said as she secretly winked at him, he grinned stupidly until he heard Brandon behind him.

"Sky dude stop grinning like an idiot you have a meeting to attend!" Brandon said. Sky joined him walking down to the throne room.

"Remember when I said I feel like a sappy girl because Bloom hasn't got time for me?" Sky asked. Brandon nodded remembering the words come out Sky's mouth.

"Well forget that crap. I'm going to meet Bloom later and I am going to be so hard." Sky said devilishly making Brandon think about it.

"Oh—dude no need for that information," Brandon said but in his head he was thinking of a naked Bloom in bed, she obviously was good or amazing even because Sky wanted to ravish her more and more every day. They arrived at the meeting and sat down and discussed things.

**With the Girls -**

"These shops in Eraklyon are amazing I'd have to say their better than Solaria but don't worry when I do rule Solaria they'll have the top shops there." Stella said as she had seen about hundreds of things in the 10 minutes they'd been there.

"Stella calm down!" Bloom scolded her. After nearly two hours of picking dresses and trying them on as well as accessories they had finally chosen.

Stella chose a orange gown with yellow sequins, she was happy with the colour choice her father would be proud and it also matched her engagement ring. Bloom laughed at Stella's quirkiness.

Bloom chose a baby pink gown that looked totally cute on her it was strapless and had a heart shaped neckline. The top part up to the waist was covered in sparkling sequins. Her heels were a Pale peach colour. They were peep toe heels, she decided to wear the necklace that Sky gave her for her birthday it was a real expensive Diamond necklace that shimmered to its finest, she bought a diamond purse that matched perfectly.

They were done at 4.56PM and arrived at the palace of Eraklyon. Bloom said her good bye to Stella until the party. Bloom arrived at her chambers she settled down the three bags of shopping she had done. She then gave it to her maid Kim.

"Thank you Kim." Bloom said.

"Oh its no problem your majesty" Kim added. Kim left and Bloom dropped her self on the bed after that very very exhausting shopping trip with Stella, she had to lay down. Bloom closed her eyes and laid on the bed, her head shot up when she saw Sky at the door she looked at her Gucci watch and then looked up at Sky.

"One minute late shocking," She muttered while shaking her head in fake disgust which caused Sky to chuckle.

"You seem tired Baby," He said, he sat beside her. He started stroking her hair

"I am the amount of shopping Stella made me do; My feet are absolute killing me." Bloom said.

"Fine how about you rest for an hour then I'll wake you up so you can get ready and then when we come home we can do whatever I want?" Sky said, she nodded.

"Thank you, your the best husband ever!" Bloom squealed, she laid her head on Sky's chest and fell asleep.

**Next chapter will be the event and I might update later on today,at night when my Aunt is asleep I'll sneak the laptop up and Start typing. Anyway reviews needed need to beat my record of 100 please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here goes,its the event and like I said before in other chapters bloom met Andy and Mitzi on earth when she visited,But screw all that pretend that none of them have seen each other in ages**

Bloom had woken up from her one hour nap. The noise of her phone vibrating because someone had set the alarm clock for 7.00PM which awoke her. Bloom looked over to see Sky deep in sleep, she smiled and sat up and leaned over him, she whispered in Sky's ear.

"Honey." Bloom whispered she shook Sky slightly causing his eyes to open and then close again.

"Hmm," Sky said, he was still half asleep.

"Come on get up its seven o'clock." Bloom said as she got up and went to the mirror, she got her make-up done. Sky nodded and laid there because he only needed fifteen minutes to get ready, so he just watched Bloom do her make-up.

Blooms make up consisted of foundation, concealer, blusher, eye shadow, gold and black natural colours, a plum coloured lipstick, eyeliner and realistic false lashes. He smiled as he watched Bloom do her make-up, she walked out the room and grabbed a hanger with a baby pink dress on it with a pair of matching heels and a diamonte purse, she also got out some jewellery that matched.

She stripped out of her pyjamas, underwear and bra. She looked over to Sky who was looking her up and down while grinning like a child.

"Sky...what are you grinning at?" Bloom said suspiciously.

"Oh—nothing nothing at all!" He said in a way that made it look like he was imagining her naked and doing despicable things.

"Stop that." Bloom said as she put on her strapless bra and matching knickers, they were black with white polka dots on them.

"Oh god." Sky said. She walked over to him with just her under wear and bra on, she had her make-up and hair done.

"What's wrong Sky?" Bloom said innocently.

"You!" Sky exclaimed.

"I'm wrong?" Bloom said raising an eyebrow, she pouted.

"No—no no— no I mean—you've given me a —you know." Sky said, he pointing to his private part where there was a huge bulge.

"Sky that's disgusting what did I even do to give you a hard on or what ever you have!" Bloom said.

"Be alive, be sexy, be hot, be-" Sky said while smirking.

"Oh okay, I'll just go kill myself and then you'll be fine." Bloom said as she leaned in closer to Sky, he got a way better view of her cleavage. She knew what she was doing but he didn't, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"No Sky do not ruin my lipstick!" Bloom warned but it was to late, he had already fiercely kissed her, when she pulled away she ran over to the mirror and fixed her make-up and it was 7.45 so Sky got up and did the back of Bloom's dress.

Sky was stood behind Bloom, he was in his boxers and that's about it. Bloom looked him up and down and then she looked at his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Sky honey do you like this lipstick?" Bloom said pointing towards her lips.

"Yes it makes me want to kiss you." He said leaning in but he was stopped by Bloom covering his mouth.

"The reason I asked is because I know you like it and it makes you really want me but that doesn't mean it suits you." Bloom said giggling.

He was confused until he looked in the mirror, he had lipstick smudges on his cheek and lips he quickly grabbed a wet wipe and wiped it off.

Bloom put on her heels and then asked Sky to put her necklace on for her. "Put my necklace on please." Bloom said as she handed the necklace to him. Sky looked at it and smiled because he remembered the exact moment he gifted it to her.

"This is the necklace that I got you for your 19th birthday." Sky said.

"Yes it is indeed, that's why I kept it in my jewellery box. The special jewellery box for special jewellery." Bloom said.

It was now 7.00pm and they had to be a bit late so everyone could arrive.

—**At Gardenia—**

"I cant believe the new queen of Eraklyon is going to come to Gardenia." Mitzi said she didn't who the queen of Eraklyon was.

"I know I'm so going to become her friend so she can show me around Eraklyon and buy me expensive things." Jessica one of Mitzi's worshippers said.

"Me either like oh my god. Hehe." Sally said.

**With Andy, Rio, Roxanne, Anne, Isabella, Brady and Ray -**

"I wonder who the queen is?" Isabella asked the group of friends.

"Who even cares its probably one of those I am better than everyone else girls who is selfish and obsessed with herself." Andy said with a scowl.

"It probably will be." Roxanne said. She was the Gothic kind of chick and wasn't to be messed with.

"Whatever I'm still going to wink at her." Brady said. "You'd never know she could be the kind of person who is heartless and fucks around." He shrugged.

"I bet she's a right gold digger and only married the prince for his title and the cash." Ray said.

"She's probably the worst queen but she's probably hot as well so the king of Eraklyon decided to marry her." Andy said with a scowl.

"Attention everyone your highness and his wife are arriving soon. Please welcome them with great dignity." The guy on the top of the grand staircase said. The party was being held at the gigantic hall called The Brangwin Hall. A portal opened to reveal the former king and queen of Eraklyon.

"Everyone in Gardenia please welcome your majesty's, the former king and queen of Eraklyon." The announcer said.

"Thank you, thank you we are very grateful for this thank you everyone, my son and his wife are very thankful." Erendor said in a thankful tone. His hand held Samara's hand.

The portal appeared again as soon as Samara and Erendor walked down the stairs. The portal opened it revealed Bloom and Sky. Bloom was holding Sky's arm tightly, she was squeezing it in fact.

"Its alright honey." Sky whispered in her ear.

**With Bloom's old friends -**

All of them were facing the table of drinks accept which happened to be opposite the stage at the top of the stairs, where Bloom and Sky stood. Brady was the only one facing the stage.

"Oh my god guys its—i—her." Brady stuttered.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Its Bloom." Brady said with a lot of struggle. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Where?" Everyone asked they all looked every where accept the stage.

"I think you've had a little to much wine and stop getting Andy's hopes up." Roxanne said.

"NO guys—look at the stage." Brady said pointing towards the stage. They all turned to see Sky and Bloom, they were actually shocked their friend was up on that stage and titled as queen of Eraklyon.

"Please welcome the king and queen of Sparks and Eraklyon." The announcer said.

Bloom and Sky walked down the stairs and sat at their VIP table. Bloom and Sky went to Mike and Vanessa and hugged them, Bloom ignored all the insulting compliments and whispers about her going on.

Mitzi and her two minions Jessica and Sally came back from the bathroom and Mitzi bumped into someone.

"Awe you idiot can't you watch were your going?" Mitzi spat as she looked up. "Well looky looky who's here? Bloom the poor little cycle rider loser!" Mitzi said.

"Yeah loser," Sally repeated.

"Yeah like err." Jessica said in a high pitch tone.

"Pardon me. Would you please repeat the words that you just said." Bloom said with a slight smirk.

"What's wrong with you yelling at me like that? Who the hell do you think you are you stupid tramp?" Mitzi spat, by now everyone watched as Mitzi said those words.

"Excuse me what's going on here?" Sky said, he stood beside Bloom. Before Bloom could speak Mitzi said

"Oh I'm sorry your highness but this tramp over here bumped into me and I was just telling her to get lost because I don't want her trampiness." Mitzi said.

"Did you just call my wife a tramp?" Sky questioned.

"No not your wife this girl over here, her names Bloom she comes from a poor family." Mitzi said pointing at Bloom. Mitzi had a confident smirk.

"Yes you did call my wife a tramp then and how exactly is the royal family of Sparks poor?" Sky asked.

"What no that's impossible, she cant be—how is Bloom from a royal family ? of Sparks she's poor and she cant even afford a car and now she's apparently a Queen—is this some sick joke." Mitzi said, she took a big gulp.

"No this isn't a joke Miss, you just insulted my daughter the queen of Sparks!" Miriam said with Oritel behind her. She was furious, some commoner had insulted her daughter.

**With Blooms old friends -**

"Oh my god I cannot believe this Bloom—our Bloom is married and is Queen of Two Realms!Hows is this possible three years ago she was one of us, a commoner, a rebel." Roxanne said with disbelief.

"I missed my chance she's gone, I cant believe this." Andy yelled. He was so upset. When Mitzi forcibly kissed him and Bloom saw she ran away with tears in her eyes but when he went to explain what happened she wasn't home and the next day he knocked at her house and Bloom's mother, Vanessa said she had gone to a fricken boarding school. This angered him.

"I'm sorry bro." Anne said with a pat on his back.

"Wow she's so gotten hotter, look at her she's banging." Brady said with Ray and Rio silently agreeing. Andy looked up at Bloom who was in her husbands embrace. She was smiling at her husband.

God her smile, those eyes and that hair, how could I let her go why am I so stupid, Andy thought.

Bloom excused herself to go to the lady's room to freshen up. Sky nodded and let her go. This was Bloom's old friends chance to meet her in private.

"Shh—Come on lets go." Rio said.

"Where?" Roxanne asked suspiciously.

"Toilet to meet Bloom quick." Rio said. They all followed Rio into the ladies room. Bloom was stood in the ladies room in front of the mirrors fixing her hair. She turned to see her best friend Anne.

"Anne is that you?" Bloom asked.

"Yes Bloom its me." Anne said holding her arms out to Bloom to embrace her for a hug,They hugged and said their I miss you's with squealing.

"Uhm," Rio said. Bloom and Anne looked up from their hug to see the whole group there and

starring at them. She walked up to them and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure this is a girls toilet ?" Bloom questioned. They were all looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Joking." Bloom said as she hugged Rio,then Roxanne and Isabella soon embraced Bloom in a group hug.

"Bloom why didn't you tell us that you were going to a boarding school " Roxanne said, she was on the verge of tears.

"Well I wasn't really at a boarding school I went to Magix to discover my strength and powers, I'm actually happy I did because I've saved Magix loads of times and I met my husband during that as well." Bloom said she shrugged. "I would've told you if you believed in magic at that time!" Bloom explained. She looked at her really expensive watch and then back up at the group. "Guys I better go my husband's waiting for me. Sorry but it was nice seeing you, you all should come down to Eraklyon to visit sometime." Bloom said as she left the ladies room.

"She didn't even acknowledge me." Andy said in an upset tone.

"Right I know Bloom used to be your close friend for life and shit like that but I wasn't there for half the time so I didn't get to meet her back then but now she's a total idiot for ignoring you, you know what? Go to her Andy! Give her a piece of your mind and tell her the truth and I'll be right by your side." Ray said.

"Your right Ray." Andy said, he looked at the door. Andy and Ray headed out of the bathroom, only to see Bloom and Sky standing on the large staircase ready to make an announcement.

"Welcome Kings and Queens we are very happy to be here, thank you very much for this but my wife and I have another announcement to make. Well—my wife here is two weeks pregnant so Eraklyon has its next heir." Sky said loud and proud. Everyone erupted in cheers and clapping.

They walked off the stage to be congratulated by loads of people. Andy was even more heart broken the girl he once kissed held in his arms and called his was taken, married, happy, rich, loyal, beautiful and most worst of all pregnant.

After a while the party had started getting quieter and Bloom said her good byes to the guests that had already left and So did Sky.

"Bloom." Andy said tapping her shoulder. He held on to her shoulder.

"Yes, Bloom said turning around not knowing it was Andy "What is it Andy?" Bloom asked annoyed.

"Bloom—please listen what happened to us?" Andy pleaded.

"Well I don't know about you but I fell in love with the best man in the world and became his wife and is having a child with him." Bloom said.

"Bloom seriously what about us?" Andy asked his voice filled with desperation.

"Andy there is no us anymore after you cheated on me with my worst enemy, that so happened to call me a tramp today and then you try and lie to me on the day they are throwing a celebration for me and my husband. Get. Lost. Andy." Bloom said she turned her back to him. Andy grabbed her wrists and turned her around, then Andy felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Any thing wrong Bloom?" Brandon said.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Brandon asked.

"Yes please get this man away from me, thank you Brandon." Bloom said as Brandon pulled Andy away.

"Now come on Brandon me and Sky are leaving with you coming?" Brandon nodded. They said goodbye and went through the portal.

Bloom and Sky kissed each other as soon as they got in they started intensely kissing fiercely and viciously at each other,they started undressing each other

**Thanks for all the suggestions. I am so glad I am have finished this chapter, it took me a while to write it since I am kinda having a writers block.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Happy to be updating,all the good stories i read about bloom and sky are always ethier unfinished or crap,i have read 3 or 4 good stories though,Anyways Thankyou guys so much for the reviews you guys are the best next chapter im going to replie to you all i just havent had the time,because after the holidays ive got a test so i have to revise alot

In stories when people have children i always like the idea of One of blooms children,when they have 2,one is a boy whos the oldest and the other is a girl,The reason i like the fact the boy is older is because in stories i can havethem bond and he can protect his sister,its makes the storie cuter

Anyways here goes

"Sky honey wake up we have a meeting with the council today"Bloom said

"Ok im up"Sky said

"Come lets go have breakfast"Bloom said,About to get up but sky pulled her back and whispered in her ear

"Or we could do something like not go down"Sky gave her a devilish wife raised a skeptical Brow

"Really what have you had in mind,my King"Bloom teased him,While trailing her fingers in his hair

"Well it goes something like this"With that Sky pulled the bed covers over them.

(We all know what happens ;))

After that fun Experience Bloom and Sky got dresses and went to Skys Royal office,He and Bloom took their seats at the front of the room,It was a gigantic table,all yound kings and queens were in their positions

The Queens were Stella of Solaria,Musa Of Melody,Tecna of Zenith,Flora of Linphea,Diaspro of Isis(Her punishment in the Omega Dimension is over),Krystal of Dyamonte,Selena of Neyland and Seven other princesses

all princes had partners accept Diaspro and Selena,It was Brandon,Riven,Timmy,Helia,James and The most important Couple was Bloom and Sky,Of course 7 other princes or Partners

"Okay so lets ahead with this meeting,We are going to form alliances with ou.."Sky got interrupted by the door opening

"Sorry im late"Aisha said walking in,The only reason Bloom and Sky had her get involved was because Andros apolagised but we all know she wasnt sorry,but her parents are and shes still out of the winx club,Shes just a enemy princess just like diaspro but they had to for the benefit of Eraklyon.

"Take a Seat"Sky said with a little annoyance in his voice,Bloom squeezed his hand tightly before he did anything stupid that would ruin the alliance

"Anyway we are Here to make alliances for The safety of our realms,By any chance we cannot Risk,Valtor of the Trix attacking again,we may have defated him before but he could come back even more powerful and frankly i am the only one with Queenix and Im pregnant so that isnt a good combination"Bloom said making everyone but Diaspro and Aisha laugh

"Whos the Father Bloom?"Aisha asked with a smirk

"WHAT?"Bloom asked,i mean the nerve on her

"Dont act innocent i know That Brandon is the Father"Aisha said

"No what is wrong with you"Bloom said practically screaming,the whole castle heard all the 'Used to be Kings and Queens'Walked through the door into the Royal office

"Whats going on?"Samara said

"I dont know Samara why dont you ask your good for nothing Daughter in law"Aisha said laughing

"AISHA"Stella and Aishas mother Screamed

Sky and Stella had stayed quiet,so did brandon up untill now

"How dare you accuse me of Cheating on Stella and with My best friends wife,Whos pregnant how Low and Sick Could you get?"Brandon said angrily,he was boiling hot,his blood was steaming

"You dont belive me do you"Bloom asked Samara and all the other Parents"You all think i cheated on Sky"Bloom said,looking so upset she was on the verge of tears

"How else would you explain,Why their so close"Disapro butted in

"Stay out of this Diaspro"Stella screamed

"Calm down we know that your upset about your 'fiance' cheating on you with your so called 'bestfriend'"diaspro said with emphaises on the words Fiance and Bestfriend

"Shut the fuck up you Slut."Stella said

"You know what i'll prove this once and For all,Brandon And Riven Keep everyone in this Room,Sky come with me"Bloom said

"What you going to do put a spell on him"Aisha said laughing

"No actually We are going to have a Dna Test"Bloom screamed in aishas face,Bloom dragged Sky by his Hand,They left,But before they didnt bloom said to Oritel"Father Please discuss The alliances With everyone,While we are away"Bloom said

20 Mins later

Bloom walked into the room,Looking glum she had an envelope in her hand

"I havent opened it yet because some of you apparently do not trust me"Bloom said"Aisha you can do the Honours of Reading it out for us"Bloom said grinning

"Gladly"Aisha said

She tour the envelope open and Read the Test out Loud

"The mother of this child Bloom Of Sparks had a blood type of c-"She looked further down

"The Father of This Child has a D+ Blood type,The father is..."She looked further down scanning the piece of paper

"Its...its"Aisha couldnt even say it

"Oh give that here you moron"Stella said,ripping the piece of paper out of aishas hand,Aisha glared at Stella

"Its Oh My God,Bloom i love you so much,Its Sky"Stella said hugging Bloom,But bloom didnt hug back,which was unusual

"You didnt belive me did you"Bloom said her eyes were Watery,She turned to Sky and was about to hug him,But saw the look in his eyes

"You didnt ethier"Bloom said with tears running down her face,She ran out the room,Sky was about to run after her but was stoped by someone he didnt bother looking

After 5 minutes or so..

Everyone came out the Royal Office they were all in The front Hall of Eraklyons palace

They all turned their Eyes to Bloom,Who had a Suitcase in her hand,She walked past them,Ignoring there stares and Looks and even them calling her,She walked into a Ship,Sky was running up to her,But he was to late by the time he reached the Ship was off To gardenia

Sky called Blooms mobile several Times,and There was A Search for her

"Breaking News King Sky Of Eraklyon Looking Fo his Missing Wife Bloom Of Eraklyon"The reporter said"If anyone has seen the Missing Queen Please Report To eraklyon"

At first Bloom went to A secret River/Lake side that only she knew of,It was in Pyros,the place she earned her enchantix

Sky was so worried Noone knew what Bloom was capable of,She was so upset

_Why the hell didnt i belive Bloom she wouldve never cheated on me,and With my Bestfriend its Impossible,bloom and brandon are close but not like a relationship but like Brother and sister close,Aisha out of all people i had to belive,Im the worst Husband ever,I shouldve had a little more faith on her whats wrong with me,Shes my Bloom and My Bloom would never do that shes faithful,and loyal and her eyes and her..Snap out of it sky you have to focus on getting her back,Come on you cannot Lose the love of your life_,Sky thought

"Get her out of Eraklyon"Sky shouted at the guards pointing at Aisha

"yes your highness"The guard said

After aisha went back To Andros,She tracked down bloom and found out Bloom was on Pyros and Decided to Pay her a visit

Bloom was looking into the river thinking about what had just happened

"Hello there Bloom"Aisha said

"Aish...a what are you...ahhhhhhhhhhh"Bloom screamed as aisha tied her up and Put a non magical belt around her,Aisha took a uncouncious Bloom To Valtors old hide out

Aisha tied Blooms Wrists to a chain on the wall,Blooms back was leaning on the wall

**Its been a Month since Blooms Disapearance**

"I cant believe this Brandon shes gone,what if she never comes back weve looked all over,the whole universe,its on the news reports of Every Realm and we still havent found Bloom"Sky said as he Put his face in his hands he was hopless without bloom

"Dont worry dude we'll find her,its only been a week and we still have to search other realms like,Linphea,Pyros and Andros"Riven said consoling his Friend

"We still havent Searched every realm so lets get going"Brandon said

They left to Linphea but found absoultley nothing

They arrived at Pyros and Sky had found hope when someone said they saw her a week ago,But after that she wasnt seen around

And Finally they arrived in Andros

They walked through the whole castle with several guards,all around them they searched and searched,But aaisha didnt know they were searching for bloom so she was in the dungeon with Bloom torchering her

"You stupid slut who do you think you are,Sleeping with my Future Husband,And getting pregnant but dont worry soon you wont be pregnant"Aisha said as she kicked Bloom in the Stomach

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"bloom screamed in agony

"Did anyone just hear that scream"Timmy said

"Yeah where did it come from?"Asked Sky they were in a corridor of Doors that led to Different Rooms,Sky got closer to a certain Door and asked the guard,

"Whats in this Room?"Sky asked

"Its the Dungeon"The guard said not knowing Sky was sky of Eraklyon,Who aisha had told the dungeon men to Keep a scret fromt him

"Whys There so much screaming"Riven asked the guard

"Some girl Is being Tortured"The guard replied

"Why is she Being Tortured i thought it was against to torture a girl"Brandon said to the guy

"Move out my Way"Sky said shoving the guards out of his way,Obviously they didnt bother fighting him,Because the amount of guards he had behind him

Sky walked down the stairs,that were concreate grey with dust all over them,He walked down followed by Brandon then Riven and Then Timmy and helia and then a load of guards

Skys eyes widened,He saw Aisha Beating some poor girl,To the guts,Sky or anyone else could not see who the girl being beaten up was

"Aisha"Sky shouted,The girl(Bloom) was to weak to Speak she was laying there uncouncious

"What...how did you get in here"Aisha asked,Trying to cover bloom so they wouldnt see,But she was failing terribly,they noticed she was hiding something

"What are you hiding?"Brandon asked

He walked over to The girl he didnt see who she was but he saw she had bruises all over her hands and legs,And he could tell she had been beaten up very badly, and i mean very very badly,He leaned down to check her pulse

aisha gasped really loudly,and everyone notice,Sky was curious so he walked to where brandon was he saw the girl lying there,he couldnt see her face,the darkness in the room,because there was no light bulb was hiding her face,He went on one knee and Checked her pulse also,Then he noticed the shinning ring on her Finger,Which ment the girl was married,Sky gasped really loudly and realised this was the ring Sky gave Bloom,When brandon saw what sky was looking at and gasped aswell

"What are you idiots gasping about,hurry with this girl we need to find bloom"Riven said

"Sky is...is it her?"Brandon said looking up

Sky picked her up and checked to see if she was Bloom,He saw her face and hugged her tightly the condition she was in was not good

"Boys we've found her"Brandon said

"Where"Riven asked and then he noticed Sky holding A girl in his arms,and gasped

"You Did this you fucking Monster"Riven said to Aisha

"Guards Seeze her"Brandon said,They put a magic barrier around her

Sky picked Bloom up Bridal style and Carried her uncouncious body out,She had Bruises all over her and gashes,Her clothes were tore and she didnt have shoes on her ball gown was not longer a ball gown all the bottom bit was wripped off,it covered her properly,Sky noticed she was still his Beautiful Wife

Everyone Of Andros watched as Sky was infront carrying Bloom who was Half Dead,They all gasped to see who once used to be a Beautiful Goddess was Now half dead with cuts all over and what suprised them most was she was missing and now there she was right infront of her eyes,The king and queen of Andros were at Eraklyon along with everyother King and Queen and Princess,They were all supporting Eraklyon and Sparks and most of all their friend Bloom

Then they all watched as Brandon was Standing with the other boys,They were all behind a determind sky,and behind them was A crying aisha who was being held by 2 guards etheir side,Everyone was suprised all different ideas poped into their heads

Sky went into the ship along with the boys,The guards and aisha went into the second ship

when they arrived at Eraklyon,Everyone outside the palace Was absoultley shocked to see their Queen Uncounsious

When Sky arrived in the castle ,All eyes Turned to him,when they saw Bloom in his arms,The gashes were huge you could see them from a mile away,They saw as aisha came in with guards Holding her

"Throw her in the dungeon and give her the same treatment that she gave Bloom"Sky said harshly"Call the Doctor To my Room Brandon"Sky said

When a crying miriam saw Bloom uncounscious in skys arms,She screamed and said"BLOOM"She walked up to her lifeless daughter,she looked pale and had bruises all over her

Sky walked out their way and went to his room with bloom in his arms as soon as he layed her down,he put his hand on her stomach

"Im here sire,But my apolagie you will have to exit the room while im examing''the doctor said

sky nodded and left the room,he was bumped into by his mother,Skys eyes were red and You could tell he haden slept in days

"Im sorry son''Samara said,She hugged sky"Its not your fault'' these words reminded him of the person who caused this

The guards were still in the hall holding her,because aishas parents were begging them to leave their daughter alone

"Please leave my daughter it was a mistake"Aishas mother said

aishas father didnt say anything because truthfully aisha deserved this because what she had done

"im sorry Queen but we have to,we have been ordered by King of Eraklyom''the guard said

"Please''the queen said

''you idiots i told you to take her to the dungeons and treat her the way she treated bloom,make sure you kick,her thats what i saw when i came into the dungeon"Sky said thinking of the thought of Bloom being beaten

"Okay sire"The guard said as he dragged a crying Aisha into the dungeon

Stella stepped infront of aisha and said"You are low and you dont deserve a life,you hurt her and i swear if shes lost the baby,You wont be alive anymore"Stella screamed,Brandon Nodded and Sky then tensed he thought of his child

"Take her now,Shes a disgrace to human beings and Fairys i never want to see your face ever"Erendor ordered the Guards

they took aisha into the Dungeon

Ohhh so does Bloom lose her child or not tell me what you think and your ideas this took me a while to write lol


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally decided to Update,P.S im going to Skip a few months of the Pregnancy

Sky was upset,His wife and Childs lives couldve been in dangered because of that rechid Witch,he slowly Walked up to his Room followed By the walked up to the doctor and said

"Is she Alright and what about the Child?"Sky asked,He was probably the Most Worried Person in the entire World,everyone knew how much Love sky had for Bloom

"Im sorry your Majesty But it seems that your wife is in a coma,after the very dangerous experience she has experienced,If your Wife doesnt wake up in 2 or 3 days we are going to have to feed her with a Pipe,For the Health of Your child"The doctor said

Sky felt his heart ache he ran past the doctor,He was in total Shock,He went into his room and Sat on the bed behside Bloom and held her hand

"I love you"Sky whispered as he hugged her gently to make sure she didnt get hurt

A Few Months Later

It was Yet another sunny Day in Eraklyon,Sky was in one of his council meeting in his royal room,with other Kings and Queens from other realms,They all made agreements on decision about battles and Support and The alliances needed to be sorted out

Blooms POV

I woke up to find that i was in Mine and Skys Bedroom,I got up and my head was hurting alot.i tryed to sit up but something was in my way,It was...My stomach it was Huge...wait how did it get that huge i was Tiny yesterday how am..i so big

"Jenny"I called my Maid who was usually Outside of My Room

"Your majesty Your Awake"Jenny said as she hugged Bloom and helped her up

"Yea..wait what do you mean im awake..?"Bloom asked Confused

"Your Majesty You have Been in a Coma for Months now,we were all worried you wouldnt wake up,Especially King Sky he sits By you everyday and Strokes your Stomach"Jenny said

"How was i in a Coma what happened to me?"Bloom asked Looking up at Jennys Worried face

"Your highness i shall leave to inform the doctor and The rest of The kingdom of your arrival..and..."Jenny got interupted

"No dont Just Call a Doctor first,I want to see Sky alone first ...He must be in a meeting dont call him to inform him,I'll just wait here its only a 30 minutes wait"Bloom said,Stroking her Stomach gently

"Oh and Jenny what about the baby,Is it Healthy"Bloom asked

"Yes your majesty the doctor fed you with a pipe,For the health of the baby and be careful your majesty,You may not have noticed But youve had Several injections on your Arm,and They may sting a little"Jenny said smiling

"Ohh okay thank you Jenny youve been a big help,After calling the doctor You may Leave and have the rest of the day off"Bloom said smiling back at jenny

"Thankyou your majesty,You are very nice but i do not think i should leave,Do you need anything a glass of water Or Orange Juice Perhaps?"Jenny asked

"No thankyou jenny"Bloom said,jenny Left the room and Bloom layed back down on her bed Thinking about the Few months how many was it and How pregnant was she exactly,and how cute of Sky to Sit by her and support her

Just then Bloom heard Foot steps Coming to her room from outside she closed her eyes and Pretended to Sleep,She listened to the person come in and Sign,The person sat next to her on the bed and Stroked her stomach and kissed her forehead

After a minute or two,Sky(The Person)Layed next to her on the bed,seen as it was quite late,Sky hugged Bloom and held her in his arms,She smiled But skys eyes were closed so he didnt notice

Bloom looked up and then smiled and realised she had to tell Sky that she was out of her coma at some point

"..Sky!"Bloom said,Nervously

"Huh...Yeah"Sky said half asleep"BLOOM"Sky said once he realised she was Calling him

"Your awake"He said Bringing her into the tightest hug ever

"Sky,I ...uhh cant um...You know Breath Or move even"Bloom said struggling to say the words

"Oh sorry"Sky said

"Sky why was i in a...Why are you looking at me like that?"Bloom asked as she smirked at the way sky was looking at her

"Nothing.."Sky said

"Its not nothing"Bloom said

"Fine"Sky Kissed Bloom on the Lips,Well More like Snogged"You have no idea how long ive wanted to do that,its been a couple of Months now"Sky said Smirking

"Ohh...Anyway What happened to me Why was i in a Coma"Bloom said,Skys face Turned from a smirk to a serious expression

"Sky...what happened"Bloom said

"I...I'll tell you tommorow gets some rest"Sky said

"No sky ive been resting for Months and i want to know what happened"Bloom said

"Dont you rember bloom,She kidnapped you and Beat you mercislesly"Sky said,trying his hardest not to think about it

"What who beat me mercislesly"Bloom asked shocked at the words that came out of Skys mouth

Sky explained everything from the going to pyros,to the finding her and aisha in a dungeon,Bloom started Crying

"How Far am i on my pregnancy"Bloom asked

"Your Nearly 7 months"Sky said,Huggging bloom"Get some rest honey"Sky said,

"Sky i should be the one telling you to get rest in looks like you havent slept in days,It because of me isnt it,Omg i cant belive this i hate myself"Bloom said she was crying again her hormones were crazy

"You have no idea how many people are going to be happy to see you baby,I missed you so much"Sky said,Hugging her,She pulled out of the hug and Gave him a peck on the lips but that turned into more,She put her hands around his neck and Sky put his around her waist/belly bit

Bloom pulled away for breath"So Sky have you found out the Gender of our child"Bloom asked

"Yes"Sky said

"Really is it a Girl Or A Boy"Bloom said

"Not saying"Sky said

"What why not?"Bloom asked looking Angry

"Wow you look hot when your angry"Sky said smirking

"Just tell me the gender"Bloom said ignoring his words and that very handsome smirk on his face

Sky layed his head down on the pillow the happiness inside him burst his wife was finally awake from her coma

"Bloom,Honey I love you"Sky said,as he gave her a kiss on the cheek,Bloom looked up at him with a smile

"I love you to"Bloom said,With that gorgeous smile of hers

"Sky can i ask you something"Bloom asked

"Yeah"Sky said nodding slightly

"Whos been changing my Clothes while i was in a coma and who gave me a bath and Washed my hair,Because i can definatley smell the shampoo on my hair"Bloom said smirking

"it was me"Sky said

"What really?"Bloom said shocked

"I wish"Sky said"Bloom dont you want to inform the gang about your wakeup"Sky said

"I do but not now because knowing stella she would be over in a second just to see me and i'd rather her Sleep calmly Tonight"Bloom said

"Bloom one other thing...Brandon and Stellas Wedding is Soon and they said if you didnt wake up in time they would cancel it but they had faith in you and ordered you dress,But you being pregnant i dont know if you can do it"Sky said

"Wow thats a lot to take in...Okay...so Alright then "Bloom said smiling

"Okay get some rest honey we both need it"Sky said,as he Put the covers over Bloom properly then Himself

"Good night Baby"Bloom said

"Good night sexy"He said with a wink and a smirk,Bloom rolled her eyes and Closed her eyes and fell asleep as well as Sky he could sleep peacefully today seen as he Had his Wife and Child right behside him


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Skipping to 9th Month of Pregnancy

Bloom was Outside Sat in the garden on the bench along with Flora and Stella,It was a Sunday they were all relaxing sunday

The boys and Musa were playing Football

Suddenly Bloom shoutd"GUYS...GUYS"Bloom screeched

"Whats wrong honey"Sky said running up to bloom,He was wearing shorts and was topless since it was such a warm day,You could see his Tattoo on his arm of Blooms name

"Sky...ahhhhh"Bloom said in pain"My...Phew...waters...phew...BROKE"Bloom screached

"Brandon call an ambulance"Sky shouted

Stella magically put everyone back into their royal outfits so the Newspapers wouldnt see the king and Queen Of Eraklyon Looking like Swaety messes,Although Bloom was pregnant

"Its alright honey,You'll be fine"Sky said consolling Bloom they were in the Ambulance

"Its not like your the One Squeezing a baby out of your Virgina"Bloom shouted

"Ohhh Cranky"Riven said,The ambulance was a Extra large one for everyone else to fit in as well they rushed into hospitial

They ordered a VIP room for the Queen Of Sparks and Eraklyon,They rushed into the room and Bloom was Screaming

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"She screamed

"Bloom Honey"Sky said,trying to calm her down

"Dont honey its all your fault that im pregnant"Bloom Shouted

"Okay shes about to deliver can everyone but the father of the husband Leave the room please"The doctor said

"Okay"Said the gang

"Good luck Bloom"Stella shouted as she blew a kiss to Bloom

"Okay Queen,Please Push as hard as you can"The doctor said

"I am"Bloom said quietly

"Come on Baby you can do this,For me"Sky said holding blooms hand and Squeezing it,he kissed her on the cheek and Told her to Push harder and harder

"Ok Your done your majesty Your Child is here"The doctor said

Sky smiled but Bloom suddenly Fell Unconsious,He looked worried

"Doctor"Sky shouted"Shes Fainted"

"Do not Worry Your majesty its normal,To pass out after all that pushing as soon as your wife wakes up,You can see your baby,We have to get Him washed up and clean first"The doctor Said

"Okay,you may take your leave Doctor thankyou"Sky said

After Bloom woke up

"Huhh..ow my head hurts"Bloom said as she sat up and put her hand on her forehead

"Bloom finally your awake"Sky said

"Sky was...was i in a coma again"Bloom asked

"No baby you just passed out after all that pushing"Sky said

"OMG my baby,Where is it?"Bloom called the baby an it because No one had told her the gender

"Here"Said the nurse handing the Queen her baby

The baby was Wrapped up in a little Light Blue blanket

"ITS A BOY"Bloom screamed

"Yes i know Bloom Its our son"Sky said happily looking down on his son,Who had little Blonde hairs and Cyan Blue eyes just like his mothers

"Ahhh Sky i cannot belive this Im a mother this is the best thing ever"Bloom said the excitment in her was Bursting open her son was just born

"What should we name him?"Sky asked

"Ryan or Daniel"Bloom said smiling down on her son who was showing a cute little smile,Sky smiled aswell they had the exact same smile,Cute

"I say Ryan...What do you think of that little man"Sky said,Tickling Ryan With his finger,Ryan smiled

"I guess he likes it"Bloom said smiling,she looked up at sky and said"Want to hold you son"Bloom said with a grin

"I dont know what if i hurt the little guy"Sky said

"Come on sky"Bloom said as she gently placed Little ryan in Skys arms

Sky and Ryan Looked so cute,Together Bloom smiled at her Little family,Soon hopefully what sky and her planned was to have another child for the kingdom of Sparks,Eraklyon was Sorted with their heir now they decided on the Sparks Heir

Then everyone Burst In and Smiled at little Ryan

Miriam held him in her arms after sky passed him on to her,she smiled at her grandson and passed him to Oritel and Then Samara and Erendor

"Do we have a name for him"Miriam asked,I looked at sky and smiled and said"Ryan of Eraklyon"

"I like it"Erendor said,Everyone laughed a little this was a very happy day for Bloom and Sky today was Little Ryans birthday

They all carried Ryan and then past him back To Bloom

"Happy Birthday Little Ryan"Bloom said as she kissed his Little nose,and He smiled,His eyes were so cute and small

"Mammy and Daddy Love you"Sky whispered to his son

They went home and Took some Rest Bloom layed Ryan next to her on the bed and Played with his little hands they were so cute and small,Sky walked in and chuckled ,which made Bloom turn around

"What are you chuckling at?"Bloom asked

"Nothing"Sky said as he smiled at his little son,He couldnt wait for his son to grow up and become a hero like Him,Bloom knew exactly what he was Thinking about

"I hope he grows up to be like you"Bloom said smiling

"Oh yeah.."Sky said as he winked

and gave a kiss to bloom

"Finally Your hormones have gone i can relax"Sky said sarcastically

"Hahaha thats not funny"Bloom said as she rolled her eyes and sat up

"It kind of is,If your wife threatens to kill you because you got her prgnant"Sky said smiling

Done for today

Sorry im working on a One shot Story Of Bloom and Sky

so im kinda Busy,but i promise next chapter will be longer

NEED REVIEWS 150 IS MY RECORD


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**First of all i'd like to say,Thank you so much for reviews**

**PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon &amp; Emily2087 ( You two have been the two who have been reviewing each and every chapter even when i dont ask,For reviews thanks for all your ideas your both amazing and ive realised you guys have been Reading my stories since chapter 1 Of Love story Thankyou again :)**

**Here Goes p.s i need more reviews and Ideas and Suggestions and if you want a shout out like the two girls then Keep reviewing because i read all your reviews and Most of them are amazing thank you**

**Skipping TWO YEARS**

Bloom had Just come home from the Hospitial,She had Given birth To her second child,Bloom and Sky were the happiest people ever,They Came into their Bedroom,with their Baby Daughter she had Fiery red hair and Occean Blue eyes

They decided to name her 'Emily Of Sparks'AThey named her Emily,Because when Bloom was born their options to name her were emily and Bloom,But later on they chose bloom,So Sky and Bloom decided Emily it was

Bloom sat on the bed With her baby daughter in her hands,She was tiny,She was born 1 month earlier then Due but she was healthy she was just a little under size,so she needed to grow more

Sky sat next to Bloom with one arm around her shoulder and the other Hand Tickling his new born Daughters nose,She was smiling,Her smile was gorgeous

Bloom and Sky stared down at their daughter,when the door burst out to Find Brandon holding a little 2 years old Ryan

Ryan reached out his hands towards bloom,Bloom gave Emily to Sky and took Ryan

"You didnt Think Mummy Would forget you did you"Bloom said,to little ryan,he laughed and hugged Bloom,she smiled

"Hows Stellas Pregnancy going"Bloom asked Brandon while hugging Ryan and Bottle feeding him

"Shes alright Hormones are Crazier than yours though"Brandon said,Bloom was about to Say something but brandons Phone buzzed"Excuse me"Brandon said as he exited the room,He came back a minute later and looked shocked

"Whats wron.."Sky started but was interrupted

"Stellas in labour i have to leave now"Brandon said

"Okay go quick"Bloom said

"But what abo.."Brandon started

"Are you stupid your Wife is Pregnant and in labour leave now"Sky said

Stella and Brandon were now married and stella was now 8 and a half months pregnant,She was having a beautiful daughter for the heir To solaria,Stella wasnt the queen yet because her parents hadnt resigned and the heir might not go to her but Lunas son with her second husband(Basically stellas Step Brother)But the throne was more likley to go to stella

Musa and Riven Had a son Straight after Ryan was born,So they were basically the same age(Not logically but i need to make him the same age to carry on this story it may be confucing now but in time it'll make sense)Aaron Was their sons name,He had dark Blue hair and Dark Blueish/Purpleish eyes that belonged to his father(Riven)He was Two years old aswell

Helia and Flora,Were now engaged,they were planning on having the wedding when everyone stopped being pregnant so everyone would fit in their dress sizes,But the funny thing was after flora had said those words half an hour later she found out she was pregnant her and helia were so happy

Tecna and Timmy were More closer than ever after their engagment which was only official Two days ago

"I wish i could be there for stella,Im suppose to be her Best friend and i cant be in hospitial with her while shes pregnant"Bloom said,Rocking Ryan back and fourth for him to fall asleep

"Dont worry honey,Its not your fault stella will understand"Sky said

"Sky isnt it weird how Emily and Stellas child were born on the same day,But thats if stellas Child comes out"Bloom said giggling

Sky laughed and stood up and Put emily in her cott next to their bed and Took ryan from Blooms arms and Went next door and Put him to sleep,After a few minutes he came back and Sat on the bed with Bloom who was wearing her reading glasses and Reading a book

Sky took the Book and Glasses off Bloom "Heyy what do you think your doing"Bloom said,Quietly though so emily wouldnt wake up

"Shhhh"Sky said,Pointing towards Emilys Crib

He Went closer to Bloom and Pressed his lips against Blooms at first Bloom didnt want to Kiss infront of emilys crib but it was Hard not to react to the kiss because his lips were already pressed against hers

Bloom reacted and Let Skys Tongue wonder her mouth,After their 3 minute make out session Bloom realised she was Laying on the bed with Sky Underneath her,His hands were wandering to her Butt,she quickly moved them towards her Waist and Kissed him again,Sky kissed back and smirked,His hands went back to her butt

"No sky,Emilys sleeping and...ohh We have guests downstairs they want to see emily"Bloom said she quickly stood up and Got changed into a gown and Heels and Fixed her hair and makeup and sky got ready aswell,Bloom wrapped Emily in her Soft Pink blanket and Carried her Downstairs,Sky stood behside her

The guests of hundreds of people were there to Celebrate the Princess of Sparks Birth,Bloom and Sky reached the bottom of the stairs

"Shall i take Emily,Honey"Sky asked Bloom,He could tell her arms were hurting from the Injections she had to have

"Thankyou Sky"Bloom said passing Emily to him

"Oh Bloom how are you and how was the birth and oh hows it being a queen have you fogotten what happened this time two years do you hope it wont happen again any secrets you'd like to share apparently people think that your Bringing Evil to Magix"The Very Rude Reporter said

"Guards..."Sky yelled"Take this Reporter out Escort him and if he refuses then Pick him up and throw him out"Sky said,he got over protective sometimes

"Sky that was not needed,All i had to do was ignore him"Bloom said as she walked off

Bloom knew sky was defending her,But sometimes he'd go crazy about the smallest situations which was a little over hand,She loved Sky alot but sometimes she had to handle her own battles,Not need support every where

Blooms head was hurting it was feeling a little dizzy and come to think of it she had a massive headache and Pain in her stomach she also felt sick,She closed her eyes for a brief Second

"Are you okay My Queen"Some one asked Bloom Couldnt tell who it was it mustve been Louis Blooms Personal Body guard  
"Uh..Yes Thank you"Bloom said

The person walked away after Bloom said she was Okay

Bloom closed her eyes,She felt Something fall over her and suddenly she Heared someone yell her name Everything went Black

"Bloom"Miriam yelled as she saw her daughter colapse to the floor

"BLOOM"Sky yelled,He ran over to Her as fast as possible,a while back Samara had Taken Emily

Sky ran as fast as his feet could take him,He shoved past Everyone,and Picked her up bridal style

"What happened"Sky asked To Blooms BodyGuard Louis

"I dont know sire,She Closed her eyes for a brief second and I asked if she was okay and she said yes,Then she Colapsed"Louis Said in a Worried tone of voice

"Call the Doctor For a Check up"Sky said as he Walked up the stairs with an uncounsious bloom in his arms,Bridal style,He Kicked their bedroom doors open and layed Bloom down on the bed,Sky took Of her Plum coloured Peep Toe heels and Layed her down,after taking her crown and Necklace and bangles off

"Please be okay,Bloom Im sorry for Being so Over Protective I just dont want anything Like this to happen to you"Sky said as he kissed Bloom on the forehead

Ring...Ring

Sky answered His Phone,Its was brandon

"Hey dude"Sky said a little glum

"Hey...Man guess what ive got a daughter"Brandon said

"Congratulations man Do you have a name For Her"Sky asked

"Yes...Its Shannon Of Solaria(Sorry i only know modern time names)"Brandon said like he was the happiest man ever"Shes got Stellas Honey-Brown eyes and my Brown Hair,ohh and Sky ive seen the news i hope bloom wakes up soon,But i cant tell stella about bloom fainting she freak out i'll mention it to her later"Brandon said

"Its no biggie dude,Ive got to go The doctors coming soon and as soon as Bloom wakes up we'll come to solaria to see your daughter"Sky said

Reviews PLEASE

!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yay got my laptop back for the weekend,So happy

Bloom was Still in her Difficult position she felt dizzy and felt sick,They knew it wasnt pregnancy,So they had to call Mrs Faragonda,To check up on Bloom

But Mrs F being a Headmistress was obviously really busy,So she had to come on The weekend,By now all the winx have Graduated and so have The Specialists,They were all Kings and Queens of their Realms,Some were married,some engagded and some pregnant

Sky sat Behisde Blooms lifeless Body,She had awoke from her Uncounsiousness but felt Dizzy and sick so i told her to rest,Sky was holding His baby Daughter,she was now 3 days old,Ryan was laying behiside bloom,he would cry every time he saw Bloom throw up or even yelp in pain,which you can imagine was upsetting for sky,Seeing his Child upset,His Wife ill and His baby daughter had no one to Lookafter her like bloom did when he was in meetings

Sky imediatley looked over to bloom,she was moving she slowly fluttered her eyes,open them Perfect Blue Eyes

"Bloom"Sky said,He had emily in one hand and with the other he helped Bloom sit up,Blooms Held her side,Because it was in pain,She stopped when she spotted Emily in Skys arm

"Is she Awake"Bloom asked,looking over to the baby Wrapped in a soft pink blanket

"Yes,are you sure you can carry her though Bloom"Sky asked,he didnt want his wife screaming in pain,Bloom nodded sky could tell it hurt when she nodded,Bloom was upset she was suppose to be a Good mother to her children but she couldnt do that,Bloom knew she'd never live a normal life

Sky handed Emily to Bloom,When sky saw the smile on blooms face he couldnt help but smile his self,Bloom was smiling for the first time in ages

Then Ryan Woke up,he looked up to see that bloom was awake and holding emily,He sat up and hugged bloom,Bloom turned her head to see Ryan hugging her

"Awake are you Little Man"Bloom asked giggling she put one arm around Ryan and they snuggled together,Ryan moved alot and it hurt bloom in certain places she didnt say anything because she enjoyed hugging her kids

"Ryan,come on lets get you your lunch the maids will feed you"Sky said picking ryan up,Ryan shaked his head,as in 'No im not going to leave my mum'Way

Ryan held onto Blooms hand and wouldnt let go

"Come one Ryan eat for my Sake,Please i promise You can come back up when youve finished Your Food"Bloom said to Ryan

Ryan shook his head

"Please be a good boy"Bloom said

Then ryan saw the pain in his mothers eyes,and got a little scared,And reached his hands Towards sky,After 5 Minutes Sky came back to His and Blooms Room

"Bloom honey,Let me take emily,She fallen asleep"Sky said

Bloom nodded and kissed emily on the nose,and handed her t sky,Sky went into Emily and Ryans Room and put her in her crib,the crib was white,with pink covers inside,it was a really posh one bloom and sky recieved it as a gift for emilys birth

Sky came back into the room and sat next to Bloom,She was deep in thought,He put his hand around her shoulders and brought her closer,Bloom imediatley Burried her face into skys chest and started sobbing

"Whats wrong Bloom?"Sky asked,while running his hands through her beautiful red hair,Bloom looked up at him her, eyes were red

"Sky i hate this"Bloom said

"Hate what bloom?"Sky asked

"Not being able to hold y children without being in pain,Not being a good queen doing her duies,Not living my life normally And.."Bloom started

"Bloom.."Sky said not knowing how to console his wife

"I hate it all,Ryan looking at me like hes scared of me,He crys because of me sky,My son cries because of me His Mother,Im the worst mother ever,Ive just had a daughter and i havent been able to even take care of her like a Good mother,I seriously dont deserve them"Bloom said sobbing into skys chest

"Bloom,Listen to me your the best mother any one could ask,for and if they were old enough to understand whats going on then they wouldve agreed,Its not your fault and i promise when you get better you'll be the best mother and Queen"Sky said

Sky hugged Bloom tighter

"Ahh"Bloom said because of the pain,Sky let go and said"Im sorry bloom"

"See Sky i cant even hug you without being in pain,Im the worst Wife ever"Bloom said turning her back to sky

"Well in my opinion i couldnt ask for anyone else to be my wife,Right now and Bloom i promise we'll get through this happily"Sky said

Bloom was about to say something when One of the guards knocked on the door

"Yes"Sky said

"Sorry for Interrupted Sire but Mrs Faragonda has Come,She is waiting in the Throne room,To check up on Bloom"The guard said

"Okay bring her here"Sky said,He looked over to Bloom,and said"Bloom your Dress if Half off"She giggled knowing Sky done done it

"Oh yeah,You would like to see it more lowered wouldnt you"Bloom said sarcastically to her suprise Sky said

"Oh yes i would"He chuckled and Bloom giggled,Sky quickly fixed her dress for her and sat beside her,With his arm around her Shoulder,her head was resting on his chest

"I love you sky"Bloom said

"I love you to Bloom"Sky said,He leaned down to kiss her,They kissed for a minute or two

"Im sorry am i interrupting something"Mrs Faragonda said as she walked in on Bloom and Sky making out

"Oh nothing Mrs F"Bloom said weakly,She and Sky were Blushing

"Oh dear Bloom,Your voice has got weaker to,Im going to Do a Magic spell check up,seen as this isnt anything to do with your health but it might have something to do with Evil and Dark Magic"Mrs F said

"Okay sky could you step aside,And Bloom just close your eyes and Breath"Mrs F said

Sky moved aside and let mrs f do her spell

Mrs Faragonda Performed her spell,It made Bloom glow a Firey orange colour,She lifted from the bed into air,Mrs f was busy doing the spell

There was knock on the door sky answered it only poking his head through not wanting to let anyone See it

It was Brandon,Sky stepped out to See stella and Shannon

"What are you guys doing here"Sky said

"Dont you dare ever hide a secret About Bloom from me your utter morons"Stella said"Now where is she?"Stella asked

"Stella you cant go in"Sky said

"And why not,Just because your her husband,Well guess what Bestfriends over husbands anyday"Stella shouted in skys face,She was about to open the door,When sky blocked her with his hand

"Whats your problem"Stella said

"Nothings My problem,Its Bloom shes having her body examined and no ones allowed to step in otherwise it will be distracted,You guys can wait in the throne Room"Sky said,Motioning Brandon to Take his Family to the throne room

"Ohh...well you couldve told me that instead of blocking me god"Stella said,Sky rolled his eyes

"SKY"Mrs Faragona Called him from inside His and Blooms room

"Yes Mrs F"Sky said

"Blooms Examine has been done and Ive found the result of the Magic"Mrs f said

"Whats happened to her,Whos doing this to here"Sky asked

"Its the Dark Dragon Fire,The one Bloom destroyed a few years ago"Mrs Faragonda said

"WHAT,YOU MEAN VALTOR"Sky shouted

"Yes Sky,Valtor hes after Blooms,Heir of the Dragonfire,But hes also After Blooms Powerful Queenix Dragon Fire Power,Bloom can Fight this with a spell,But Bloom has to be the one to say the spell"Mrs Faragonda said

"Okay i'll wake her up and then we can deal with Valtor"Sky said,He was about to wake up bloom but mrs f stopped him

"No sky do not wake her let her rest that spell probably warn her out,Once she regains Consiousness then we can Perform it,And we wont have to wait to long ethier"Mrs Faragonda said

"Okay Mrs Faragonda thankyou,You can Join my Parents In the throne Room,Emily and Ryan are in there to"Sky said

"Ohh Goody,I cannot wait to see the futures Most powerful fairy and Hero"Mrs Faragonda said,Sky chuckled and Escorted Mrs F to the throne room,and Then came back to sit with bloom on the bed,he couldnt wait to see her out of this condition it was killing him

An Hour Later

Bloom,Opened her eyes,she looked around her bed and saw Mrs F,Sky,Stella,Musa,Tecna,Flora,Her parents,Daphne,Daniel,Skys parents and Lots more people,Then she looked over to her side,to see Ryan sleeping next to her,clinging onto her arm

"Wha..ts going On?"Bloom asked confused as she looked around her to see everyone Looking at her

"Bloom Mrs F has found a cure,For your condition"Sky said

"Here Bloom,Take this Book and say the spell on the top hand corner"Mrs f said handing her the book

"Okay"Bloom said a little confused on the situation

"Everyone stand out the way"Mrs F said,Sky had Emily in his hands,and Brandon Took Ryan from the bed and Carried him away,I looked very confused

"(pretend shes done the spell i have no idea which spell i which)"Bloom finished saying the words for a brief minute of Two nothing happened,Then she started Glowing,In the air and floating

Bloom fell onto the bed,And then Looked up at Everyone looking at her

"How do you feel Bloom"Mrs Faragonda asked

"I...Im fine"Bloom said she was no longer in pain,Or didnt have any Dizziness of Feel Sick

"Mammy"Ryan said,Reaching his arms towards him

"Oh my god,Ryan you just said your first Words"Bloom said,she took ryan off brandon and hugged Him

"Mammy Loves you"Bloom whispered to Ryan

"Okay,Now that Blooms fine,Everyone let the Family have sometime alone,and Stella by Family i mean Bloom,Sky,Emily and Ryan"Miriam said

Everyone laughed and then left Bloom sat behisde Ryan,They both were looking over to Emily,Bloom Placed emily on the bed,with ryan sitting next to her

"I told you everything would be fine"Sky whispered to Bloom

"Thankyou Sky"Bloom said,Cupping his face

"For what?"Sky asked confused

"For Restoring my faith when i was about to let go"Bloom said,Sky leaned down and kissed Bloom,The kiss turned to more,Soon Bloom was laying on the Bed with Sky ontop of her they were having a make out session,They were interrupted by a loud Chuckled

They looked over to the Other side of the bed It was Ryan,Bloom imediatley Pushed Sky off her and sat up,Blushing,Sky chuckled

"Oh yeah Bloom,Stellas Daughters Been born"Sky said

"OMG where are they bring them in here please"Bloom said

"Okay i will because im the best husband"Sky said,as he Was about to kiss Bloom on the lips,She turned her head,and Giggled,

"Haha not again"Bloom said smirking

"Cant blame a guy for trying "Sky said as he left to get Stella and Brandon and Their Daughter

REVIEWS NEEDED


	12. Chapter 12

I had A PM(Private Message)Off of MikoNoHikari saying that im a terrible writer and i should work on my storys and that 'Im just a FanBrat'

AHAHA you make me laugh,Tbh if you dont like my stories dont read them simple as,Ive said this about a million times now,Stop being childish and pathetic how would you feel if i said your stories are rubbish and no not everyone thinks they are 'Crap' because i have atleast 100 reviews asking for more,Or Saying its a good chapter so get it in your thick skull you idiot

Wew Feels Good to get that out hehe

Bloom was sitting on her bed,She was feeling fine but Sky said that she had to stay in bed for the rest of the evening,Bloom had Emily in her hand

"Isnt it amazing how your born on the same day as Stellas daughter"Bloom said tickling Emily nose,She giggled "I cant wait for your first Words"Bloom whispered

Just then Stella burst in Saying "Bloom"

"Hey Stell"Bloom said laying Emily down Beside her and Hugging Stella"I cannot belive this first thing i know is im in labour and im screaming at brandon to get you in the room and then i found your not even in the hospitial and then i find out Brandon and Sky hid the fact you were Ill to me,I mean how dare they"Stella said

"Stell...Stell calm down the reason they didnt tell you was because they didnt want to cause you stress it wasnt good for your baby"Bloom said

"Fair point,But still Brandon has to buy me a gift to make it up for me"Stella said smiling

"Speaking of Your child,Can i hold her?"Bloom said

"Yeah of course"Stella said handing Shannon to Bloom"Her names shannon and i decided your her god mother,Its only fair since im Ryans"Stella said smiling

"Hahaha yeah,Shes so cute shes got your eyes"Bloom said smiling down at Shannon

"Yeah haha And im very proud,So how many times did your hormones make you threaten to kill your husband"Stella said giggling

"Me...Ohh No never"Bloom said giggling"Why how many times did you?"Bloom asked stella curiously

"6 or 7"Stella said,Bloom rasied an eyebrow"Ohh do not give me that look,You know how painful Pregnancy is?"Stella said

"I know its painful,But 6 or 7 Really?I only said it once or twice"Bloom said laughing

"Anyway lets change the subject,Have you gone Baby shopping?"Stella asked,With a smirk,she seriously had a shopping was -what some people call- A shop-a-Holic,Bloom laughed and said"Yes,Why have you"

"Yes but i feel like going again but this time with a girl,Not a Boy who nodds at everything i pick without even looking at it"Stella said

"Who Brand?"Bloom asked,Stell nodded bloom smirked and said"Wow never expected Brand to be like that during shopping,Sky was Proper interested he gave more opinion than me on some things"Bloom said Rembering back to the day Bloom and Sky went shopping for Emilys Clothes and Other things

Flash Back

"Sky honey what do you think about this Pram,Its Pink and its cute"Bloom said,Studying the pram

"Hmmm i dont know,Its to Pink"Sky said

"Too Pink?"Bloom asked with a skeptical Brow

"Yes To Pink,We need other colours what if our daughter doesnt like Pink"Sky said

"Sky shes a Baby,She wont understand what colours are what"Bloom said

"Still!"Sky said looking at the shelf of Stuffed Toys

"Fine..What about this one?"Bloom asked pointing to the Black and White pram

"Now thats way to Black and White"Sky said

Bloom signed and looked at the Pink and Blue pram"What about that one over there"Bloom said

"Where?...No thats just weird"Sky said,Making a weird face

"Okay...FINE i give up you choose"Bloom said

End Of Flash Back

"So,Bloom i should be heading back now i promise me and shannon will come and visit you tommorow the Four of us"Stella said pointing at Shannon and Emily"Can go out and Have a Mother,Daughter,GodMothers and Future Bestfriends Night in"Stella said

"Yeah...Of course stell Because that made sense"Bloom teased

"Oh shut it you..I'll see you tommorow Cutie Pie"Stella said kissing Emily on the cheek

"Bye bye Princess"Bloom said,to Shannon

"Bye Bloom"Stella said

"Bye Stell"Bloom said

Stella,Brandon and Shannon Left Eraklyon back to Solaria

On the Ship

Stella was sitting on Brandons lap,With shannon on her lap,She was looking down at shannon

"Brand,Do you ever think that Shannon and Ryan will Be together"Stella asked

"I dont know stella,Why are you already fantazising about their wedding"Brandon asked sarcastically

"Yes,Omg you know me to well"Stella screached

"Yeah..Seems like i do"Brandon said frowning,

"You know what i think would be a good idea to keep the alliances between Eraklyon,Sparks and Solaria is have an arranged Marriage Between Shannon and Ryan"Stella said

"Wow thats not a bad idea stell,But we have to get Sky and Bloom to agree"Brandon said

"They'll easily accept,Bloom already loves shannon"Stella said laughing or more like giggling

In Melody

"Aaron What are you doing honey"Musa said,She had became less rough and more sweeter with Aaron her 2 Years old son around

"Hey little Buddy"Riven said walking into the room

"Hey Riv"Musa said,He sat next to Musa and Gave her a peck on the lips,They heard Aaron chuckle

"Whats so funny"Riven said"Your going to have to do it someday"He said

"Riv stop teasing him about girls hes only 2 years old"Musa said

"Ever think about who he'll end up with?"Riven asked Musa

"Riven this may be sudden but i think we Should Betroth Aaron to A princess,So we can have an alliance with their realm and He wont end up marrying the wrong person"Musa said

"I dunno,What if the princess is some what like diaspro"Riven said

"As if I'd put my sone through that hell,and the princess i was thinking of isnt that kind,Shes going to grow up like her mother powerful and beautiful"Musa said smiling

"Who did you have in mind?"Riven asked curiously

"Well...Emily"Musa said

"Wait..Emily as in Emily Sky of Eraklyons Daughter"Riven said

"Yes"Musa nodded also

"You do know how crazy protective of Bloom he is,imagine how protective he'll be of emily"Riven said sarcastically

"Riv dont be weird,So do you like the idea or not?"Musa asked

"Of course all your Ideas are amazing just like you"Riven said,He kissed Musa on the lips

In Eraklyon

"Bloom Love Rest because Tommorow is the meeting of all realms,every king and queen has to go,And i dont want my queen to fall asleep in the middle of the meeting,now would i"Sky said chuckling about

"I cant sleep!"Bloom said

"Why whats wrong honey"Sky said

"I need you to Fall asleep with me"Bloom said Giggling

"Ive got 2 More meetings"Sky said checking his schedule

"Please"Bloom pleaded Giving her best puppy dog Eyes,Sky just couldnt resist

"Unless,I Ask My father to go to the first meeting,Because the second one is a matter with sparx and i can easily handle that,With you being the queen of sparks in all"Sky said sitting behside Bloom,and putting a hand around her shoulder

"You know them mornings when i cannot be bothered to wake up and i say i would stay in bed all say if i could,Well guess what i regret saying them words,because being in bed all day without your husband laying next to you is horrible"Bloom said,Sky laughed,and Hugged Bloom,sometimes she was cute..well nearly all the time but she was funny aswell

"Let me get changed then i'll join you in bed"Sky said kissing Blooms head and Taking his phone out and dialling his fathers number,While he was on the phone he took emily off Bloom and was about to leave

"Wait Sky"Bloom said stopping him,"I havent given her a good night kiss"Bloom said

Sky laughed and brought Emily over

"Good night Honey,Mammy Will miss you"Bloom said kissing emily On the right cheek to the left cheek To her Small soft nose,Emilys eyes were closed Bloom had put her to sleep and then handed her to Sky

"Bye Bye Little Princess"Bloom said to emily while Sky took her to Ryans and Her Room

Sky had finished Talking to his father he had emily in one arm and his phone in the other,He put his Phone in his pocket and Tucked Emily safely in her light pink blanket

"Night Princess"He said giving her a kiss on the cheek,He walked over to Ryans Bed,and Leaned over him and Tucked him in properly he Smiled down at his son peacefully sleeping"Good night My Little Man"Sky said,He switched the light off and went into his and Blooms bedroom

Bloom had her eyes closed making Sky think she had fallen asleep,I mean she was in a very bad state a few Hours ago Sky quickly Stripped his clothes accept His Boxers obviously

Bloom smirked and Closed her eyes,Sky joined her in the bed and Hugged he closeley,Bloom opened one eye to check if sky was asleep,She grinned Devilishly and placed her lips on top of his and Her tongue joined in,letting herself in(Tongue nothing else)For a brief second Skys eyes widened then he realised it was Bloom,and kissed back

After 2 minutes they pulled back

"Your a little Devil did you know that?"Sky said looking at Bloom,she was grinning

"Yep"Bloom said

"I like Devils"Sky said smirking'Oh no i know that Smirk'Bloom thought

"Especially Sexy and Beautiful Ones like You"Sky said,he leaned down and kissed Blooms neck to her jaw line and the to her neck,she giggled

"Sky"Bloom moaned,he was Touching certain areas,But he stopped when he realised she wouldnt have enough energy

"What"Bloom asked once she realised Sky stopped and Spaced out for a moment

"Nothing"Sky said

"Its not nothing Sky"Bloom said looking at him"Whats wrong why are you looking at me with that worried face"Bloom said

"Well its not worried but disapointed,I wish we could tonight Bloom,But you certainly dont have enough energy otherwise you wouldve been naked By now..Trust me"Sky said winking

"Fine...Tommorow Night but dont wink like that because You know i can resist Those winks and them Smirks of yours"Bloom said crossing her arms

Sky smirked

"Sky stop that"Bloom shouted

He smiled,then laughed

"Oh my god Sky"Bloom said looking away,She looked back at him,he had a lip balm in his hand he was applying it to his lips in a Seductive way

Bloom laughed and raised an eyebrow"Sky you do know thats not a lip Balm,But Nail Glue"Bloom said

Sky stopped immediatley"What?"Sky asked looking at the Thing that looked like a lip balm to him,He felt his lips Go hard

"Dont worry clever clogs i have a spell"Bloom said laughing,she said the spell

"Did it work?"Bloom asked

"I dont know"Sky said

"Let me check"Bloom said

She sat up and Kissed Sky,After 3 Minutes,she looked at him panting,her breath was gone thats how long that kiss felt like it was amazing

"Yeah its definatley back too your normal lips"Bloom said

"Lets get To sleep bloom,You need rest baby"Sky said

"Okay,Good night Sexy"Bloom said winking,He chuckled and Bloom pecked sky on the lips and went to sleep

The Next Day

Sky woke up to see Bloom at her dresser doing her make up,Her hair was wet and she was in a towel,it was wrapped aroung her body,The towel didnt cover much of her legs,Well all it covered was her ass,but im pretty sure if she accidently dropped something it would Show her Beneath All Of It

He smirked to him self,Sky groaned

"Finally Awake then Lazy?"Bloom asked looking at sky from the mirror,she was applying her Blusher,Sky got up and Walked up Towards Bloom

"Yes"Sky said,His Chest was against her hands were roaming her bodyTouching places that Made her Shiver

"Sky..come one Breakfast and then meeting hurry up"Bloom said,Sky tugged at the bottom of the towel,then he pulled it off it fell to the floor,Sky looked her naked body up and down and grinned like a child on christmas day opening his presents

Bloom didnt seem to care,She carried on Doing her make-up

"Sky honey i'd expet you to know your wa around your own bedroom, The Showers over there"Bloom said pointing towards The shower

"Fine if you come with me"Sky said

"No because ive already had one"Bloom said

"No option Sorry honey"Sky said as he sweeped Bloom into his arms bridal style

"Sky dont you dare,Ive just done my make-up i will absouletley kill you...Put me down"Blooom said she shut up when she had warm water go down her body

"Wow...Never expected water to make a Girl so attractive right now"Sky said

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU"Bloom screamed

"Even when shes threatening you"Sky said laughing he joined the shower pushing Bloom up against the Wall,and Kissing her so so so Roughly,Luckily instead of trying to stab him she slowly started reacting to the kiss by kissing back

After that very wonderful event The both went down stairs,Emily and Ryan were being taken cared of by Their Nanny Carly,She was in her mid 30's to 40's

Bloom and Sky were ready in their royal attire and at the throne room,Along with every ther Young king and queen of all realms

"Okay so before we go into Disscussion about former routs about our regions and realms,Is there any ideas Of any sort"Sky said

"Uhh yeah,I Have an Idea"Stella said

"Yes go ahead Stella"Bloom said

"uhh yeah go ahead Brandon"Said a nervous Stella

"Ugh yeah Thanks Stel"Brandon said Glaring at Stella"Well me and Stella came up with a way to keep Solaria,Eraklyon and Sparks alliances in the next generation of Kings and Queens"Brandon said

"Carry on"Sky said

"Well Our Daughter...Could be Bethrothed to Um how do i put this...?"Brandon couldnt say it

"Ryan"Bloom said happily"Thats an amazing idea"Bloom squealed a little to loud""Uhhhh hum yeah i mean thats Great"Bloom said more queen-like

"Wonderful,Thats a deal Brandon come by my office later we'll sign the papers"Sky said,Brandon happily nodded

"I um..I have a good idea To"Princess of Titnum Melissa said"I have a son whos 1 years old now,His name Is Mason i was wondering weather You could bethroth our son to your new Born daughter?"

Bloom looked over to Musa and Riven they were frowning,Musa had text the idea to Bloom and told her everything they bth decided it would be best to discuss it at this Meeting

"Okay thats a go.."Sky started

"Actually Sorry Mellisa but Musa had got to me first about emily,Me and musa have decided to Betroth our Children,Sorry"Bloom said

"Oh its Okay..Maybe if Flora has a daughter we could arrange something"Mellisa said with a smile

Flora and Helia Smiled

"Okay so Emily Is Bethrothed aswell,Musa and Riven meet us in the Royal office later we have some matters to discuss Because She is My Only Daughter"Sky said Glaring At riven,Riven just looked away and ignored the glares

"Sky stop That"Bloom whispered

30 mins later

"Sorry Im late Sky"Diaspro said walking in

"Just Shut up and Sit Down and guards what did i tell you about This exact point if people are late do not let them in without them explaining them selves"Sky said a little pissed off

"Sky"Bloom warned him"Stay Calm everyones watching You"Bloom whispered Holding Skys hand

Sky Untensed he really didnt want some mainyache freak to ruin his life again.

They had Finished the Meeting

"Sky Honey whats wrong why are you so worried?"Bloom asked looking at a tensed Sky

"Ohh uh nothing"Sky said

"Its obviously something you havent said a word or even touched your Lunch yet"Bloom said a little worried

"Im worried what if some crazy mainyake Trys attacking us or even trys to harm us or..."Sky couldnt even bring his self to say it

"Or attack our children"Bloom finished she had also became Worried

"Im sorry Love i didnt mean to worry you,Dont worry we'll be fine They have the both of us as parents"Skys said

"Yeah thats true"Bloom said

Valtor laughed

"Have you put the spell on The baby,Yet Icy?"Valtor asked Icy,She would have never obeyed Valtors orders but right now he had put a Hypnotosis spell on her to become his minion and help him on whatever he needed

"Yes Boss,"Icy said

"Good..Good Dont worry bloom you shall become mine soon,With all these Tricks and plans i have im going to seperate you and Sky and soon you can rule with me"Muahaha Valtor said Looking and watching Bloom and Sky through the crystal Ball

Reviews Pretty Please

Oohh Valtors Back,and with Icy as his minion,theres yet More obstacles for Bloom and Sky to over come is their love strong enough

Follow Story To find Out!

NEED IDEAS ALSO THANK YOU


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arctica Ice-Thanks for you very very horrible review saying that you agree with the other girl about the fact that im a fanbrat,Your pathetic get lost if you think my stories are rubbish or i need to work on my grammar,This is fanfiction not a fricken school Exam,Just because im from the U.K does not mean im going to be the smartest person ever,What you think the U.K is a good place...Haha love try and Stay here for a a day peacefully...Pathetic get lost and never Read my stories

Can someone show me how to Block people from seeing your stories or reviewing or even Pm'ing you Please,and so what if i ask for some ideas,Its not like i have a million ideas of the same thing in my head,...P.s like your stories are any better than mine

Hate Pathetic people like you...

Sky and Bloom woke up to the Sun of Eraklyon Shinning,She groaned and turned around,She saw Sky grinning at her

"What you grinning at,Normally your the one whos half dead and doesnt want too get out of bed"Bloom said

"Nothing..Just the Fact that your my Wife and we have 2 kids makes me Happy"Sky said cheesy but cute bloom thought

"Not for Long will she be my wife,and them precious kids of yours will be History"Valtor said Watching Bloom and Sky,It made him jelouse everytime That Prince touched her,layed next to her and even looked at her

"So Honey How was your sleep,If you could stop being creepy and answer this question properly that would be Most pleasant"Bloom said,A small smile crept up on to her face

"It was good"Sky started

"Wow thats weird you answered like a normal person"Bloom said laughing

"Laying next to you"Sky said,Bloom smiled and Leaned forward to Kiss Sky,Their kiss ended after a minute or two

"Come on Sky"Bloom said dragging him out of bed

"No Thanks"Sky said,casually

"We can Have a bath Together today"Bloom said looking at him with a grin,His face expression turned from serious to the goofyest grin ever

"Idiot"Bloom murmed

"What was that Honey i didnt catch what you said"Sky said knowing exactly what she said

"Nothing honey"Bloom said smirking and looking very sexy and innocent,it made Sky bite his lower lip

Bloom started giggling,sky snapped out of his thoughts

"Whats so funny"Sky asked

"You want me so badly that your dreaming about being in the bedroom with me"Bloom said

"How did you know?"Sky asked confused

"Your bitting your lip and you only do that when you want something or someone"Bloom said

"Wow,You know more about me than I know about myself"Sky said

"Weve been married for two years you probably know more about me"Bloom said,They both started taking their clothes off and got into the really big bath/More like a hot tub size Bath

Bloom layed on Skys lap,Her head was against his chest and Skys arms were around Bloom

"Ahaha"Bloom started laughing Because she was being tickled by sky

"I Didnt know i was that tickilish"Bloom said

"What are you serious,Everytime i touch you,Your dying of laughter"Sky said

After their Bath

They Both carried their children to the breakfast Table and ate breakfast with Samara and Erendor and also Brandon and Stella,with Musa and Riven because today was the day they would bethroth their children together for the alliance bonds between each realm to stay strong

after their breakfast Sky,Bloom,Musa,Riven,Stella,Brandon and their kids all went upstairs and signed papers about being bethrothed

"I can tell stellas bursting of happiness just look at her"Bloom said to chuckled and carryed on going through documents

"Ok...so Riven this document says that if your son breaks my daughters heart or makes her upset i will not let him breath or you ever again"Sky said keeping a causual expression on his face

"Ohh okay"Riven said a little afraid

"SKY"Bloom said

"What honey im just looking out for our daughter"Sky said

"By threatening a 2 year old and his father?. How exactly is that looking out for your daughter"Bloom said a little angry

"Your right im sorry honey"Sky said "Riven if your son hurts my daughter your going to pay instead seen as your sons to young"Sky said

"Sky that is not what i meant...You know what forget it"Bloom said walking away from Sky and over to Emily

She kissed Emilys cheek and said "Your father can be so stupid sometimes"Emily giggled her very cute baby giggle that made everyone think she was even more adorable than she already was

"Your a little cutie did you know that"Bloom said tickling her daughter

"She truely is a cutie"Musa said walking over and sitting next to Bloom in front of Emilys little crib that stayed in the throne room almost every room had a Crib inside it. Ryan made a noise motioning that he wanted to be in Blooms arms

Bloom laughed and let Musa stay with Emily and went over to Sky who had Ryan sat in his lap.

"Come here Ryan"Bloom said not acknowlegding Sky

"Bloom!"Sky asked

Bloom took Ryan and ignored Sky and walked back over to her daughter and one of her best friends "So hows the bonding between you to?"Bloom asked Musa with a slight giggle

"I have a feeling im going to have the best Daughter-in-law ever existing"Musa said smiling

"No i think you'll find thats Bloom whos going to have the worlds best Daughter-in-law ever actually Musa"Stella said butting in

Sky walked up to the group and interrupted Bloom who was about to say something untill she saw Sky heading their way

"Bloom"Sky said "Can i talk to you a second"

"No thanks"Bloom said crossing her arms and turning her head the other direction

"Please"Sky said

"Fine "Bloom said standing up and walking away only an inch or two away from her friends and their daughters/Sons

"Im sorry Bloom. I promise i'll make it up to you tonight"Sky said. Bloom couldnt resist his 'sorry' face so she gave up and said "Fine but you better work hard"Bloom said

Sky and Bloom kissed but then Emily started crying they pulled apart and she imediatley stopped

"What the fff"Musa was about to finish her sentence but didnt even dare with Bloom and her children around

"Why is she doing that?"Stella asked

"Maybe its just a coincidence"Bloom said shrugging#

"Test it"Riven said

"How"Sky asked

"Kiss and then if she starts crying and you pull away and then she stops then we know for definate this is some sick spell"Brandon said

"Quick guys"Musa said looking at a confused Bloom and Sky

"Okay"Bloom said as she kissed Sky on the lips. Emily imediatley started crying her eyes out,when the couple pulled away from their kiss Emily stopped crying

"Okay so its some spell that makes you to stay away from eachother"Stella said

"Well done sherlock"Musa said sarcastically

"I wouldnt want a mother-in-law like her"Stella mumbled to brandon but practically everyone heard

"What was that barbie"Musa said

"Guys this is not the time to argue especially when my daughter has been spelled with a horrible spell and god knows how to un do the spell"Bloom said

Blooms eyes widened after a minute of thinking in silence. Bloom shouted

"Queenix fairy dust"Bloom shouted

"Of course its definatley going to work its queenix for godsake"Musa said smiling

Bloom was A Queenix fairy which ment she didnt have to transform to use her powers and that she was the most powerful being in the world

"Bloom Queenix Fairy Dust Of The Dragon Fire"She shouted and out appeared a glittery light blue heart shaped purse/Bag thing she lifted it in the air using nothing but magic and sprayed some dust on Emily

Emilys eyes widened and then she closed them again

"Did it work?"Sky asked

"I dont know"Bloom said

"Check"Musa said

"Okay gees Mus calm down"Stella yelled

Bloom and Sky kissed and then they heard silence it had worked

"It worked yay"Musa screamed

"Yay"Bloom said. Sky walked closer to Bloom and whispered so only she could hear

"It makes me want night time to come quicker"He said with 'That Smirk' that very very sexy smirk that made me want to kiss him

Bloom crashed her lips onto his and kissed him deeply they were all blacked out from everyone else it was just them to in the whole universe right now untill...

Sky felt a shock of heat hit him,He pushed back and so did Bloom

"What was that?"Riven asked from their point of view they saw nothing accept the couple snogging and then weirdly they both jumped away from eachother like they had been attacked

"Sky..What what was that?"Bloom asked she could still feel the heat burn inside her

"I dont know but it hurt like hell"Sky said holding himself up leaning a hand on the chair

"Come on lets get you to up to the doctor of nurse because it looks like your in pain and then you can explain whats going on here or what just went on"Brandon said opening the door for eveyone to walk out

_With Valtor_

"Them stupid pixies figured out the spell on the baby"i said to myself or atleast i thought i did

"Master please calm down"Icy said with flashing red eyes as if she was being controlled by a certain person

"Shut up icy they will pay look at him kissing my future queen"Valtor said

"How will they pay sire"Icy said with a slight smirk

"With this"Valtor said as he sent a fire burning dark magic spell at them directly in the stomach the thing he wanted was Sky hurt not Bloom his precious Queen that stole his heart

"Good sire but when will we meet them in person and attack them personally"Icy said

"If none of our plans are succesfull than we shall meet Bloom and Sky and their pathetic children when their daughter is the age of 4"Valtor said

"Oh i get it but why 4 Why not 3 master"Icy said

"Because at the age of 1 or 2 or 3 the little girl hasnt fully got her powers within her its through her mother untill the age she can walk,talk and everything else"Valtor said

"You are brilliant master"Icy said

"I know I know icy now think of another plan to seperate them not to big because i am actually looking forward to see Blooms reaction in 3 years she thinks shes beaten me and shes vanished me well guess what princess Im alive and im coming to get you Muahahahahah"Valtor laughed evily

Thanks for good reviews

Get lost for bad reviews if its something bad keep it to yourself thanks

Im actually upset it took me 2 hours for 3 days to write my stoyr 'Happy Ending' and then guess what a bunch of pathetic idiots get it removed because they didnt like it and P.S it was a BloomXSky fanfic that i know for a fact some people would love to have read ffs hate this its just got me pissed off i gave so much effort and withing one day its been removed for some odd reason im actually considering quiting

BYE YOURS SINCERELY A VERY PISSED OFF GIRL XX


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Good reviews:Thankyou guys and i havent quite writing because i always finish my stories i actually find it annoying when people start a story you really like and they dont finish it. Anyways your all amazing thank you so much

Bad reviews:GET LOST YOU PATHETIC IDIOTS AND I MAYBE TURNING INTO A FANBRAT BUT ITS ONLY BECAUSE OF YOU THATS WHAT YOU LOT ARE!

And to who ever you was giving me that massive paragraph i dont rember your name but you told me that i should check my stories before uploading them 2 or 3 times

GET LOST i actually have a life i dont have time for that i barely have time to write this yet i do because i want to finish it...So yeah take your scrony little as* somewhere else thanks bye

Bloom and Sky were in the office planning for the party they would have to to announce their children being bethrothed right now Brandon and Stella were inviting people from Solaria and Musa and Riven were inviting people from Melody no one knew about the party it was just the gang and their parents

"Okay me and Sky are done inviting people from Sparks and Eraklyon and ive told my mother about it shes bursting with happiness"Bloom said to the gang

"I cant wait"Stella said

Just the Sky walked into the room and said "Guys the decorations and tables are ready how about you girls go get ready so you dont be late like the last party"Sky said

"Oh yeah i rember that you were 2 Hours late because of your make-up emergency"Brandon said

"Not being funny but that was completley Stellas fault"Bloom said. Stella blushed a deep red

"Its not my fault i forgot i was pregnant then rember"Stella said defending herself

"Okay thats enough go get ready before your late"Musa said

They went to get ready

Bloom,Sky,Ryan and Emily

Bloom and Sky walked into their bedroom with their children Bloom got out their Clothes

Ryan was wearing a baby shirt with black smart Suit trousers and a Baby waist coat,Emily was wearing a small dress that went below her knees she wore a cute pair of sandals with little heart gems on them,Sky wore his royal attire that consisted of his army and heroics badges,It was a white and red coloured one with black boots

Bloom wore a red-ish/Pink gown that had a diamond waist belt she had a little cleverage on show but the respectable amount she wore matching heels and a matching purse,She also wore a diamond necklace that Sky bought her and a pair of transparent white gloves that went up to her elbow and obviously her Crown of Eraklyon

"Ahh done"Bloom said finishing up putting her nude coloured lipstick

"Finally took you half a year"Sky said teasing her

"Hahaha very funny"Bloom said playfully wacking him in the arm she sat on the bed next to him and saw he was looking through a folder

"Whats that?"Bloom asked looking through the folder

"Its the documents that you wanted"Sky said

"Which ones?"Bloom asked

"The ones where if in the future our children dont want to marry their betrothed then they dont need to"Sky said

"Oh yeah...I only wanted that because i dont want to force them like what if it ends up that one of the kids does something wrong and ive asked Stella and Musa and they said they wouldnt mind Signing the papers"Bloom said not trying to sound harsh

"Its okay honey i understand i mean what if our little Ryan doesnt like the fact Shannons going to be a Fashion addict"Sky said

"Sky"Bloom said warning him"and how would you know that shes going to be addicted to fashion"Bloom asked giving him a questioning look

"please Bloom dont hurt me"Sky said mockingly putting his hands up in defeat

"Right thats it im leaving"Bloom said getting up but when she took the first step Sky pulled her into his embrace

Bloom turned to face him and crossed her arms and said"Yes what would you like Sky"Bloom said rasing an eyebrow

"For you to come closer"Sky said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer

"Seems like youve already got that under controll"Bloom said.

Sky leaned in and kissed her but Bloom pulled away and smirked which made Sky want her so much more than he already did

"Ohh come one Bloom"Sky said,Bloom looked at him confused

"Come on what"Bloom asked

"You gave me a hard on"Sky said

"Eww why what did i do?"Bloom asked"Get rid of it we have a party to attend to"Bloom said

"Fine"Sky said kissing Bloom full on and Touching her in places he slowly reached her zip from behind and loosened it Blooms hair was flying everywhere and her dress was all ruffled now and she officially had no more lipstick on but Sky had it on all over his face

Bloom let go and said"Is it gone it better be because look what youve done to me"Bloom said

"Yeah it went ages ago"Sky said

"What you are so dead"Bloom shouted

"haha come hurry up we have a party to attend to"Sky said knowing it would piss off Bloom because thats what she told him before

"Uhh do my zipper quick"Bloom said fixing her Hair and using magic to sort out her dress she then fixed her tiara and Lipstick

"Quick quick were like 20 minutes late because some idiot decided to have a hard on when we had 2 minutes time left to make our way"Bloom said a little pissed off

Sky looked at her and smirked "Your hot when your pissed off"Sky said making her even more pissed off

"I swear its like you want to have a divorce"Bloom said she was very angry now

"Quick pick up Ryan lets go"Bloom said as she picked up Emily and walked out the Door

The Family walked down the Stairs and noticed that Stella,Musa,Brandon and Riven were already down they saw their pissed off faces and cringed away

When they reached down nearly all eyes were on them they walked up to the gang

"And you said i would be late"Stella said to Bloom

"It werent idiot decided to have a hard on while there was only 2 minutes left to leave"Bloom said pointing at Sky who was looking away with Brandon and Riven looking at him in a way that made him cringe away

(Cringe means embarrased/Embarassing)

"Okay anyway lets change the subject wheres Flora and the rest of the gang"Musa asked

"Flora text me saying her and Helia are on their way and they have an idea of intoducing a new couple to our gang their names are Derek and Amber"Bloom said

"Ohh yay i hope Amber knows how to shop"Stella said

"I feel sorry for them already"Musa said..Everyone laughed accept stella who had her arms crossed

"oh yeah Sky wheres my mum she wants to see Ryan"Bloom said

"Shes over at that table. You father took Emily"Sky said

"Okay i'll be back come on Sky"Bloom said grabbing Skys hand

They walked over to the table

"Hello Mother and Father"Bloom said

"Oh hi honey how are you"Miriam asked standing up to hug her daughter

"Fine thank you"Bloom said

"Mum can you do me a massive favour"Bloom asked

"Whats on your mind "Miriam asked rasing her eyebrow

"Could you please look after Emily and Ryan"Bloom asked with hope filled in her eyes

"Of course honey me and your father would be happy to"Miriam said

"Come here Ryan"Oritel said taking Ryan off Bloom "Oritel honey give me Emily and then you can take Ryan"Miriam said

"Oh yes Sorry"Oritel said a little embarased

"Thank you so much"Bloom said

"Bloom could the Children come over to Sparks just for the night they could spend the night with me and your father"Miriam asked

Bloom looked at Sky

"Of course they can"Sky answered

"Thankyou Sky"Miriam said "Now you wild crazy kids go get off to whatever you have to do"Miriam said

"Mum stop please before you embarass yourself"Bloom said

"Okay bye sweet heart"Miriam said

Okay so thats it for today im going to try and do a Lemon for the next chapter it will be a fail

Sorry if theres mistakes im proper out of it today!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Guys I'm so sorry for the late updates,and I know I don't update as much as I used to. I'm just trying to finish all my stories because as soon as I'm done with all stories I'm going to stop writing, completed 2 now 2 more to go!**

**Lemon for all you Dirty Minds ;)**

Bloom and Sky were with the rest of the gang -minus Flora, Helia and the other couple they wanted to introduce- they were all sat at a table with drinks and having a laugh they all had someone responsible taking care of their kids.

"Hey guys so sorry were late we were stuck in Linphea" Flora said with Helia and two others behind her.

"Its no biggie come on sit down" Bloom said she stood up and lead them to their seats on the table.

"So did we miss anything?" Helia asked.

"No accept for the fact Bloom and Sky were late-"Stella started.

"Stella "Bloom said warning her not to finish that sentence.

"Okay anything else?" Flora asked looking to Stella to Bloom, to Sky and then Brandon, Riven and then Musa then she looked at Amber and Derek and then realised.

"Oh my god how rude of me, guys this is the couple I wanted to introduce to you, this is Amber and this is her fiancée Derek" Flora said.

"Guys this is Brandon and Stella they have a daughter called Shannon and their the family of Solaria" Helia said.

"And also this is Tecna and Timmy from Zenith, they're a newly wedded couple so they don't have any children YET" Helia smirked during the last part.

"This is Musa and Riven and they have a son named Aaron and their the family of Melody" Flora said as she looked over to Bloom and Sky who were in their own bubble.

"Uh hmm" Flora cleared her throat. "Not very royal like for the King and Queen of Eraklyon" Flora said sarcasm filling her voice.

"Sorry"Bloom said blushing a little.

"Anyway lets carry on with the introduction" Helia said.

"Oh yeah and the best for last" Flora said as a joke because she knew Stella would roll her eyes. "Anyway this is Bloom and Sky and they have a son named Ryan and a daughter named Emily, and their the most royal of us all because their the family of Eraklyon and Sparks" Flora said smiling.

"And their the Romeo and Juliet of this group" Helia added smirking, he earned a light hit off Flora

"Yeah Sky would do anything to save Bloom even risk his life."Stella said thinking it was the silliest thing ever to do.

"Yeah and what's wrong with that?" Bloom shot back. Bloom stared at Stella, she was sort of glaring but not murderously glaring.

"Its a bit stupid don't you think." Stella said.

"No...I-" Bloom started but was interrupted by Amber.

"I think its sweet." Amber said she had Brunette hair with light streaks of Blonde she was pretty but not as much as Bloom but she was prettier than Stella, Amber's eyes were a grey/Green shade, she had a dimple nose and a pink shade of lips her hair went up to her torso, it was long and flowed down.

"Hey I recognise you from somewhere."Derek said pointing at Bloom.

"From where."Bloom said a little confused.

"Oh...I know didn't you use to live in gardenia?" Derek asked, he looked over to Sky who had his hand on her shoulder and the other was holding her hand they both gazed up at him.

Her eyes, them beautiful eyes were looking at him, she was quite fit and I would so put her on my list." Derek thought.

**(A list is where,when your in a relationship/Marriage and you got the chance to sleep with someone who would it be,Not literally its just a thought)**

"Yes I used to why?" Bloom said "How do you know you aren't some crazy stalker are you because I have a knife in my pocket." Bloom said sarcastically everyone either giggled or chuckled.

"No I'm not some crazy stalker, anyway were you in the...uh" He snapped his fingers and thought long and hard "Oh yeah, that's it. The music video that went to number one for 2 years" Derek said looking at her he looked from her eyes to her lips and to her chest without anyone realising.

"Yeah...I guess, oh my god please say you didn't watch that it is so embarrassing and its shameful, its been deleted anyway." Bloom said covering her face from remembering the embarrassing video she made.

"I could easily get it back." Timmy said not realising that Bloom didn't want it back.

"Go on." Sky said smirking ignoring the glares he got off his wife.

"No there's no need Timmy." Bloom said.

"To late."Timmy said.

"Delete it now." Bloom said before he could answer Sky quickly grabbed the phone off him and watched the music video"OHH GOD." Bloom said hitting her forehead.

"Sky put it down otherwise I will hate you forever." Bloom said he carried on watching.

2 minutes later.

"Wow." Sky said after deleting the video and handing it back to Timmy.

"What?" Brandon asked confused "What are you wowing at?" He asked once Sky didn't answer him.

"I..uh...nothing." Sky said after getting kicked on the foot by Bloom.

Derek and Amber watched as Sky whispered something in her ear.

"Wow you looked hot." Sky said, Bloom turned to face him and met his lips instantly, after their mini make-out session, they all decided they were staying in Eraklyon, so tomorrow they could have a fun day out, they gave their kids to their parents.

Bloom walked down the stairs and back to the table "Okay guys the guest rooms are made up for you,here are you keys and room numbers." Bloom said smiling.

"I feel like I'm at a hotel." Riven said

"You'd be surprised at how many people stay here" Sky said they all got up and went to their rooms.

**Bloom and Sky's room**

Bloom was looking in the mirror and taking off her necklace, when she felt a presence behind her, she turned her head to see it was Sky taking out the clips in her hair, he was so cute some times.

"Awh thank you baby." Bloom said looking at him from the mirror.

"Don't worry you can thank me later." Sky said smirking.

"I knew you weren't doing this for no reason, I know you see there's always something you want." Bloom said chuckling.

When he was done and so was she, Bloom turned around fully and looked at Sky he was still in his royal attire,his hair was in a tousled mess which made him even more attractive.

"What?" Bloom asked Sky after seeing the priceless look on his face, he so wanted her, Sky pushed her against the wall and started furiously kissing her, it was also sweet and passionate, he smirked as he moved his lips down further until he reached her neck, he stopped and started kissing and sucking on the skin of her neck.

Bloom let moans escape her mouth and she leaned her head against the wall, Sky hands wandered down to her butt and squeezed it softly which made her jump.

"Sky" Bloom said, Sky looked up at her straight away.

"What?"Sky asked.

"Can we go to the bed,my back hurts against the wall, plus I'd never do it up against the wall that is next door to the room Amber and Derek are staying in." Bloom said.

"Yeah." Sky said chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her and slowly undid the buttons on the back of her gown,she then took it off and was only now in her lingerie.

Bloom's bra was a white one with black laced patterns, the bra had no straps and the underwear was the same white with black patterns.

Sky was on top of Bloom, he was in between her legs they were having a full on make-out session, Bloom's hands moved to Sky's royal attire top, it was a button up one so she started slowly undoing the buttons, when she was done she slid it off his shoulders taking a glance at his masculine chest and then back at his lips she practically attacked them.

Sky's hands roamed her body there wasn't one bit he missed accept the bits that were covered up.

He smirked as he started kissing her neck and making Hickeys all over her neck she had her elbows holding her up on the bed, with Sky on top of her doing whatever the hell he wanted to her.

Sky's his lips travelled down till he was near her chest, he reached his hands behind and unclasped her bra, he threw it to the floor and started playing with her huge even sized breasts, he slowly squeezed one and sucked the other he then switched over.

After doing that for one minute or so Bloom decided it was her turn, she flipped Sky over her so she was sitting on top of his stomach and with her legs spread across his six pack.

She smirked as her hands travelled to the lower part of his stomach her hands went to his boxers, that were very tight, she kissed his stomach which sent shivers down his spine, she slowly took off his boxers when Sky started helping, things quickened up.

Bloom started playing with his dick with her hands, which made him moan she reached down with her mouth and started sucking first she did it slow but Bloom decided to speed-en things up.

"Oh fuck yes Bloom, that feels good"Sky said moaning. Bloom was always good with her mouth.

Bloom finally stopped when she saw him cum, Sky pulled her up and kissed her letting all the sexual frustration out, he got up and positioned for him to please her.

He kissed her breast to her stomach to her thighs, she felt shivers go down her spine as he touched her every where possible.

His mouth travelled to the most intimate part of her body, he worked his magic with his tongue at first he was just licking but then it got more harder as soon as he stuck his tongue into her pussy and started rubbing her clit.

"Ah ...Sky-" Bloom yelled loud enough for the whole world to hear luckily they used the electronic device Tecna gave Bloom, it was a soundproof device used for missions but in this case it was not used for missions.

Blooms moans kept getting louder, until Sky thought she was ready to have the actual sex, Sky positioned himself he put his dick inside of her and slowly went in, releasing a pain in between Blooms legs. The pain soon turned into pleasure.

"Ah Skyy...faster." Bloom shouted as loud as possible going slow hurt more than going fast.

"Awh, fuck Bloom, your so tight" He took a deep breath and started quietly moaning "Oh yeah." Sky moaned, he went silent and started groaning from the pleasure he was getting, the thoughts made him thrust in harder, and Bloom's moans made him want her more.

Sky fastened up his paste he went faster and faster, after several minutes of moans and shouting and pleasure they released their selves but Sky wasn't done, he turned Bloom behind and inserted his dick into her behind. Bloom screamed in pain and pleasure after a few minutes they both dropped beside each other panting non stop.

"I love you Bloom." Sky said kissing her on the lips.

"Hmm." Bloom said pulling away from Sky's hard grip.

"I love you to." Bloom said as she kissed his cheek and dropped her head back into his warm and comfortable chest.

"That was amazing."Bloom said.

"I know it was." Sky said.

"We've barely had any time since we've had the kids" Sky said "And the king and queen duties"Sky finished.

"Yes but it was worth it"Bloom said looking up at Sky.

"So how about a second round? "Sky asked with a very cheeky grin.

"You may have that much energy but I don't." Bloom said playfully hitting his chest. Sky chuckled and kissed her forehead, she rested her head on his chest.

**FINALLY DONE AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE IDEAS SOMEONE DID LEAVE ME HALF OF THIS BUT THEY DIDNT LEAVE THEIR NAME IT SAID GUEST BUT WHOEVER YOU ARE THANKYOU**

**REVIEWS PLEASE XXXX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

****Once again sorry for the late updates****

****I have a friend, I font know if she reads these stories but if she does then she'll see this her name on here is StellaSunny and she has deleted practically all her stories because of the abuse she's getting for making 1 or 2 mistakes,****

****Dear people who abuse others for mistakes,****

****Not all Human beings are as perfect as you sometimes they may make mistakes and sometimes they do typos and maybe they may not make sense on a few words but it is their fan fiction account and its their story so sort it out you stupid bullies.****

****My nan always says "If you ain't got nothing nice to say,then keep your mouth shut" and I totally agree with that unless your defending yourself. Which is what I am doing now.****

****I made a spelling mistake oh no sue me aha.****

****Yours faithfully,****

****Winxclublover1999.****

"You may have that much energy but I don't and aren't you tired?" Bloom asked.

"Nope not when it comes to you" Sky said which made Bloom chuckle to herself. Sky raised an eyebrow and said "What's so funny" Bloom looked up at him and saw how confused he was.

"Nothing" She said flicking her hair out of her face to the back of her head,Sky smirked to his self and started tickling her sensitive parts of the body,like her sides,Bloom started laughing and trying to make Sky stop but it was no use he was just to strong.

"Okay I'll do...anything please...Just stop" Bloom said in between laughs.

"Okay how about yo..." Sky started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sky asked,He let go of Bloom and she was now on his lap laying down,Under the covers they were naked.

"Sorry sire I heard a lot of noise so I thought you were under attack" The guard said.

"Stup-" Sky started.

"Thank you Reginald" Bloom said before Sky could start swearing "Don't start swearing because he was being a good guard Sky" Bloom said warning him.

"Your so Cute" Sky said in a high pitch voice,with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hahaha what was that even" Bloom said "Are you secretly gay yeah" Bloom said laughing her ass off.

"Very funny what time is it?" Sky said sitting up and checking his phone to see what time it was,He put the phone on the table and looked at Bloom who was staring up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What time is it?" Bloom asked.

"4.30" He answered.

"Moron" Bloom mumbled.

"What did you say" Sky asked knowing exactly what she said.

"Nothing, Sky we better get some sleep we have to go to Sparks tomorrow to meet my parents about Emily and Sparks and we have to pick up our lovely children" Bloom said.

"Okay good night princess" Sky said kissing Bloom on the forehead.

"Correction Queen" Bloom said smirking.

"well done Sherlock" Sky said reaching to turn the lamp off he went back to their bed and Sky laid down and brought Bloom closer by pulling her by the waist.

"Ah" Bloom squeaked, when he pulled her"Sorry I thought you were someone else" Bloom said blushing.

"No its me" Sky said hugging her he immediate felt warmth radiating from his wife "One of the reasons I like sleeping with you is because your always warm." he had no answer from his wife he leaned over and realised she was asleep, he kissed her forehead and

"Good night my queen" He said, a slight smirk on his lips.

He leaned down to peck her lips and they both then were asleep.

**Next Morning.**

Bloom woke up to see Sky was still asleep, it was now 8.00am. "Sky wake up we have half an hour to get down for breakfast." Bloom said getting up and going her make-up and putting on her gown.

25 Minutes later

"Are you done yet?" Sky asked with no patience at all he had finished getting ready 10 minutes ago.

"Nearly" Bloom said fixing her crown on to her head. "Done" She said walking up to Sky, he smirked and pecked her cheek and said "You look amazing as always" Sky said they went downstairs into the dinning room to see everyone was already sat down waiting for breakfast.

"So how was everyone's sleep" Bloom said sitting down next to Sky.

"It was fine, accept the very loud moans coming from your room" Stella said, Bloom and Sky's eyes widened when they realised Stella didn't know that Samara was also sat at the table.

"Stella" Bloom mumbled a secretly pointing over to Samara. She didn't realised.

"They were so loud it unbelievable" Stella started and was about to go into more details when Bloom kicked her "Awe what was that for?" Stella said, Bloom pointed at Samara and Stella's eyes went wide "Oops" Stella said covering her mouth.

She mouthed "Sorry" To Bloom.

Bloom rolled her eyes and then her phone went off,The iPhone ring tone.

"Hello.." She answered,she cover her phone and said "Excuse me" To everyone on the table and walked into one of the rooms.

After 4 minutes.

"Okay bye mother, love you to." Bloom said walking back into the dinning room. "Okay Sky my mother and father asked if they could take the kids for a day in Magix so I let them and they said we have to attend Miranda's birthday party" Bloom said

"Oh damn" Sky said not wanting to go.

"The up side is that we can take the group and the party is a beach party." Bloom said, Sky's face lit up.

"Yay beach party" Stella said "Let me call my parents and ask if they could look after the kids for another day" Stella said walking off.

"And me" Musa said picking up her phone and walking out the dinning room.

"Are you up for it Flora" Helia asked his 2 month pregnant wife,Flora and Bloom burst in to laughter "Awe your so cute Helia" Flora said.

"What what's so funny?" Helia asked confused.

"Nothing" Flora said calming down a little.

"Okay everyone go get ready and Flora you be careful" Bloom said making her and Flora and also Amber burst into laughter.

Helia and Flora got up and were walking to the stairs leading to their room "I honestly don't get what's so funny" Helia said flora just started laughing.

"So you guys know Miranda" Amber asked Bloom and Sky.

"Yes..She's very...uh...ni" Bloom got interrupted by Amber.

"I hate her" Amber said plain and simply.

"Oh thank god she's an absolute bitch, I could honestly punch her and her fake nose in the face one day" Bloom said.

"Did you hear she had a boob and nose job done on the same day and she cheated on her husband with her brother-in-law" Amber said.

"Yeah I heard about stuff like that she had to sleep with the newspaper article person so they wouldn't post it up, she's a right skank" Bloom said huffing.

"Okay ladies enough gossip lets-" Sky started.

"Shh Sky, me and Amber are talking" Bloom said not turning around to look at Sky.

After 5 minutes or so, Bloom and Amber stopped gossiping and headed to their rooms to get ready,Sky and Derek talked a bit.

**Brandon and Stella.**

"Oh my god like did you see that bitch Amber trying to become Bloom's new best friend, someone needs to tell her to get lost because I'm the number one bestie around here"Stella said.

"Stella I'm sure she's not trying to replace you. Why do you hate her so much? "Brandon said putting his swimming trunks on and a plain white Hollister t-shirt on as well.

Bloom wore a summer dress, that ended mid thigh, her striped light blue and white matching bikini set underneath, she wore summer healed sandals as well.

Stella wore a orange swimsuit with a skirt and a loose crop top on top of the swimsuit.

Flora wore a pink two piece that covered her up so she wasn't revealing anything at all,On top she wore a pair of jeans shorts and a white T-shirt.

Tecna wore a purple bathing suit and a pair of purple shorts and black flip flops.

Musa wore a red bikini top with matching red shorts and a vest on top of her bikini and a pair of Jelly shoes.

Amber she was wearing a Bikini that was turquoise/Blue it went beautifully with her mini skirt with her bikini bottoms underneath and of course she wore a summer dress also on top

The boys were all wearing T-shirts and shorts with Flip-flops, but they all decided they would take off their t-shirts once they got there.

They all walked into the portal leading to Miranda's 20th birthday party, it would be fun, a chance for them to properly catch up without Eraklyon people hearing and this time there would be no interruptions like missions or meetings or even crying kids.

They all sat down at a 12 people table in a posh beach bar hotel, there was air conditioning and a stunning beach which you could stare at for days non stop.

"Okay boys you go to the beach and girls come on lets go get changed" Bloom said as she kissing Sky on the lips and left with the girls upstairs into one of the guest hotel rooms.

Bloom wore a striped light blue and white bikini.

Stella wore an orange swimsuit

Musa was wearing a red bikini top with matching red shorts.

Flora was wearing a non-revealing pink two piece.

Tecna was wearing a perfect fitted Purple swimsuit.

Amber was wearing a matching turquoise bikini.

The girls were done getting changed and went back to the table where they met up one by one first was Stella then Tecna then Musa and Then Amber and Flora and Last was Bloom.

When she walked in several eyes were on her mostly jealous girls and boys that had practically fallen in love with the 22 year old.

"Hi my names Eric" Eric said to Bloom looking her up and down.

"Hi my names not interested" Bloom said as she walked off to the beach with the 5 girls smirking behind her she had just owned a a random-er.

"Wow that was amazing" Amber said running up to Blooms pace.

"Thanks I'm kind of used to it especially in Bikinis as revealing as this" Bloom said giggling as well as Amber.

"I really like Amber" Flora whispered to Musa and Stella.

"Yeah she seems up beat and fun " Musa said.

"Yeah that's why I wanted to introduce her to you guys. What do you think Stella?" Flora asked Stella who was glaring at Ambers behind.

"She's okay" Stella lied she despised the girl.

Once the girls reached the where the boys were,They sat beside their partner.

Every boy couldn't help but stare at Bloom when she was ' Talking' to Sky

"So what are we going to do" Bloom said looking from everyone in the group to what they were wearing.

Derek couldn't help but feel weak at his knees she was beautiful and had the most amazing body ever, wow Sky was a very lucky guy and how come all these boys can control their selves next to this goddess. Derek thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Riven and Brandon whispering to him.

"Its okay dude we know how you feel"Riven whispered.

"She's the most sexiest out of all these girls but don't feel guilty because we still love our wives and fiancées but would she be on your list" Brandon asked with a very raised eyebrow.

"Dude stop doing that with your eyebrow its creepy anyway would you?" Riven said.

"Totally" Derek said after a while thought

"and a piece of advice the best thing you do is not even look at Bloom when Sky's around he taught us that when we were checking her out 2 years ago at a beach party" Riven said.

"What did he do?" Derek asked.

"Lets just say one of us ended up in hospital for 2 weeks and a half" Brandon said.

"Oh" Derek said a little scared of the guy he was sitting opposite to,he saw as Bloom slid onto his lap and sat down you could tell they were in love they were flirting even though they were married.

"Guys no ones answered my question but how about because we are so so so very bored. We play TRUTH OR DARE YAY" Bloom said trying to cheer everyone up.

"Fine" Riven said.

"I don't mind" Musa added.

"Lets give it a try" Stella said.

"This will be fun" Amber said, she received a glare off of Stella when no one noticed neither did Amber.

**Okay Cba writing more had Sports day today and my hands and feet are killing**

**Reviews please xxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thanks for the people who are actually reviewing my stories, not so thanks to the others that havent!

"Ok lets play truth or dare" Flora said cheerfully, The whole gang were sat on the beach on a gigantic towel playing truth or dare seen as they didnt have much to do their were drinks but they all had to act responsible because of the papparazi

"Ok so whos first and someone get the bottle" Musa said

"Well how about you spin the bottle twice" Bloom said

"Ok" Musa said, She spun the bottle which landed to Stella. Musa spun it again and it landed to Helia

"Truth or Dare Helia" Stella asked

"Hmmm...Truth i guess" Helia said

"Okay sorry Flora but Helia have you ever fantasized about a girl other than Flora when you to were dating" Stella asked deviously, Bloom and Flora also Musa a little looked at her wide eyed

"I...uh.." Helia started

"Its okay honey its fine to be truthful it is truth or dare after all" Flora said

"Okay...I uh a girl named crystal but only for like a second when me and Flora were dating for a day but i promise you Flo i only fantazise about you now" Helia said as he gave Flora a sly wink which made her blush

"Okay" Musa said as she spun th bottle which landed on Riven and then on Amber

"Okay Amber truth or dare" Riven said

"I pick Dddar...Truth" Amber stopped when she was about to say Dare because Bloom was shaking her head signaling for her not to pick dare especially with Riven

"Good choice Amber, Last time i picked dare with riven he said for me to take my top off and then he got a punch off Sky and..." Bloom started

"Alright pretty girl we get it" Riven said rolling his eyes, Bloom just chuckled

"Okay Amber have you ever had a lesbiand experience" Riven asked with a devious smirk

"i..uhh Yes" Amber said struggling at first

"Really with who" Stella asked sitting up looking at Amber straight

"That werent the question Stell" Bloom said "Okay Mus carry on"

"Alright" Musa said at first she picked herself and Sky

"Sky truth or dare" Musa asked

"Dare" Sky answered

"I dare you.." Musa smirked as she looked at Bloom to Sky, She got up and whispered something in Blooms ear making her laugh, After their laughing fit they both got it together and then Musa said

"I dare you to text Blooms father 'I love you'.." Musa said as she giggled to herself as well as Bloom

Sky was wide eyed he looked down at Bloom who was laying on his lap and she shrugged while smirking "Fine" Sky said pulling his phone out of his pocket, He put his phone infront of Bloom and Musa and text Oritel 'I love you'

"Done" Sky said

"Okay thats good youve been the only person to do a dare" Musa said

"I know because im the best out of you all " Sky said

"You wish" Bloom said looking up at Sky her head was resting on his lap and the rest of her body was resting on his legs

"Okay now its .." Musa said spinning the bottle it stopped at Brandon and Flora

"Okay Flora truth or dare" Brandon said

"Truth since im pregnant" Flora said

"Understandable okay is it true that you slept with David of Titnum" Brandon said smirking

"Yes but only because i was very drunk and single" Flora said defending herself

"Okay that was a good one Brand " Musa said, She spun the bottle again and this time it landed on Timmy and Stella

"Truth or dare " Timmy asked Stella

"Dare because im brave" Stella said "Oh and Beautiful"

"Okay i dare you to pour wet sand all over you baithing suit and ruin it" Timmy said

"No way" Stella said crossing her arms

"Is that a chicken card because you know what happens when you get a chicken card" Musa said

"Wait what happens" Both Amber and Derek said at the same time

"You get splashed with a lump of dryed meat they store in red fountain for beasts they examin when they are hungry and oh i forgot to mention you get manur all over you" Bloom said "And guess what it was my idea" Bloom said laughing

"Wow" The both said

"Okay so Stella what will it be" Musa asked

"Fine but Timmy you better watch it" Stella said as she took the bucket full of wet sand off Flora and poured it all over her

"Ahhhhh" Stella screamed

"Okay hell over with now.."Musa span the bottle and it landed on Sky and then Bloom

"Oh...god" Bloom said as she looked at Sky who had a huge smirk on his face

"So Bloom truth or dare" Sky said

"I know exactly what you'll asl if i say truth"Bloom said thinking she was about to speak when Brandon asked

"What is he going to ask you" Brandon asked

"Hes going to make me describe every single detail of when i kissed a girl" Bloom said looking at Sky "I want to soo punch you right now" Bloom said playfully hitting him on the chest

"Wait...wait a minute hold up ...you had a lesbiand experience" Riven asked "Oh god" He said as he ran off into the building because of his very bad hard on Brandon was very close to having one also but he controlled himself since he had his wife right next to him

"Okay carry on" Riven said as he sat back down after coming back out of the building

"Okay ive decided dare" Bloom said

"Okay i dare you to make out with me right here" Sky said grinning

"Ahhh" Bloom said making an 'Im not suprised' Face, She stopped and then sat up and jumped ontop of Sky and made him fall back they both started making out, Sky reached towards her bikini behind, but she slapped his hand away and pulled away to be looked at by 10 shocked faces

"Okay lets never let that happen again" Musa said as she spun the bottle it landed on Stella and Bloom

"Hmm okay Bloom truth or dare" Stella said chirp-ingly

"Truth" Bloom said

"Okay is it true that you made out with Steffan when you and Sky had an argument in second semster" Stella said, Blooms eyes went wide "WHAT" Everyone practically screamed

Bloom looked over to Sky who was looking at the ground he got up and headed for the building

"Sky...Sk" Bloom ran after him

"Was that even necessary Stella she didnt make out with him he thought she was single again and kissed her we all saw her push Steffan away" Tecna said

"You took that a little far Stell" Musa said watching Bloom and Sky from a distance

"Dont worry guys Bloom and Sky always make up after their stupid little arguments not like me and Brandon we take atleast a week to make up" Stella said calmly

"Stella thats ju.." Brandon started

"Guys Bloom and Sky are going inside shall we follow them" Riven said

"No lets give them some time its only illogical" Tecna said

With Bloom and Sky

"Sky i swear he kissed me because he thought we had broken up and i pushed away" Bloom said tears over whelming her "Sk..y" Bloom started, Sky had his back to her and was looking out the window

"If you dont belive me then fine" Bloom said as she left the room, Sky could see her from the window and the gang could see her from outside

"Blooms there guys" Timmy said pointing to a teary Bloom walking out the building they all watched as she grabbed her towel and clothes and opened up a portal and left

"Shes gone, Her and Sky didnt make up this time" Flora said heart broken to see her best friend like this

"We better get back to Eraklyon" Amber suggested

"Theres no need" Stella said trying to make Ambers suggestion sound bad

"Thats a good idea" Musa said "How about we girls leave for Bloom and you guys sort out your idiotic friend" Musa finished

"Yes" Brandon said as he stood up and left to Sky, he left before Stella could say good bye he was quite angry at her for causing this in the first place. Stella was upset a little at this because everyone elses partner said goodbye with a kiss but Brandon just walked off how rude

"Sky...Sky where are you dude" Brandon said "Whats your problem dude" Brandon asked his stupid friend

"She kissed someone else her bestfriend just told me" Sky said angry at this but hurt as well

"Are you stupid you have an amazing wife like Bloom shes beaitiful, Powerful, youve got 2 kids with her and most of all shes trustfull she had the choice to take over the world and become a ruler for life but she didnt she chose a life with you to trust her and this is what you do...You know what man this time your alone im on Blooms side of this argument" Brandon said walking off

Brandons words sank into Skys heart, He felt his whole world shatter, Sky couldnt bear this anymore he ran to the portal back to Eraklyon he was still in his shorts

"Sky what is the reason for you being half naked in the entrance of the castle" Samara said looking at her son

"Mother wheres Bloom?" Sky asked

"She ran upstairs crying what happened what did you do to my daughter-in-law Sky" Samara said

"I misunderstood" Sky said as he walked off to the staircase

"Again seriously son?" Erendor said interrupting

"BLOOM" Sky shouted as he ran into the hallway leading to his and his wifes bedroom, He went infront of the door to see the winx all sourounding the door

"Whats going on?" Sky asked confused

"Shes used a stupid magic barrior to lock the door" Musa said

"Did Brandon explain to you" Flora asked Sky, He didnt say anything but he did look down in shame "Well how about i explain Bloom and you had an argument which led the whole of red fountain and alfea to think you to had broken up so Steffan the guy who has a huge crush on Bloom thought to take this opportunitity and kiss Bloom but when she pulled away he looked confused and then he ran away, Bloom was about to tell you but that week you went to Eraklyon and after that i guess she forgot about it" Flora said taking a breath

Sky listened he listened very good, Bloom didnt deserve this he barely had any time for her during those days why should she get this treatment off him, He owed her his life yet she was sat in her bedroom crying her eyes out

"Bloom...open the door" Sky said knocking the knocks began to get louder, He couldnt take it he pushed his self against the door and it made a huge whole in the door

Sky walked in and realised the winx had gone so they could talk privatley, When he saw her tear stained face his whole world had broken down it was like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and put it in a blender this hurt alot.

"Bloom" Sky said reaching out a hand towards her arm, Sky grabbed her and spun her around "Im sorry Sky" She said innocently

"Bloom im the one that should be sorry for not trusting you, I love you with all my heart and i am the luckiest guy to have you there are millions of people who would kill to have an amazing life with you and have two amazing children with you and im... just sat here like an idiot not appreciating what ive got. Bloom from the bottom of my heart im sorry please forgive me for being such a jerk." Sky said as he pulled her chin up so she was now looking into his occean blue eyes

Blooms lips trembled, She bit down on the lower one at first she was thinking but Sky knew he was forgiven when she hugged him as tight as possible

"I Love You" Sky whispered in her ear he could feel her smile it melted his heart

End of this chapterrrrr, I hope you guys think theres an improvement on my grammar thanks bye.

Reviews pls i havent been getting many lately and someone ask PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon why the hell shes blocked me what have i done?.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**18th chapter yay.**

**Sorry for the long wait but I started two new stories, Bloom X Sky. One is called 'Dance Academy' and the other is 'I missed you' please check them out and see if you like them, I desperately need follows and reviews on them.**

Bloom woke up and with the annoying sound of the alarm clock, once she got up she realised she was naked and so was Sky. They must've had one of their 'Fun' nights after making up.

Bloom removed Sky's arm that was wrapped around her bare waist and then she got up.

"Where do you think your going?" Sky asked with a smirk on his face, he looked Bloom up and down, then pulled her back into the covers with him.

"Come on Sky you know we have to go to Sparks today" Bloom said trying to escape his warm and comforting embrace. Sky started kissing her neck "Sky!" She warned him to stop, she smirked as she got warmer and warmer until she was like a burning fire.

"Ow" Sky shouted as he moved away from the burning heat. "Why are you so hot?" Sky asked.

"I warned you." Bloom said "Give me your hand you big baby." Bloom said as she placed her hands on his hand and started glowing which meant she was healing the burned area.

"Okay lets go get ready." Bloom said.

"Shower first" Sky said as he got up and carried Bloom into the shower.

After their shower they both got dressed in royal attire and went downstairs in to the dinning hall, they ate breakfast with the gang and Sky's parents.

"Sky, Bloom me and Erendor have very bad news and we don't want you to be effected by it" Samara started.

"What's happened mother?" Sky asked.

"We have a new 'Princess' coming here for training on how to become a princess, By now she would normally become a queen but she's committed to many sins for that. So she's in a princess program" Samara said.

"Who is the princess?" Bloom asked.

"Diaspro of Isis" Erendor said, both Bloom and Sky looked absolute shocked.

" I know how you guys feel about her being here and we don't like the idea either but we cant refuse Isis" Samara said "And besides she's coming with her fiancée and their arriving today at 6"

"Okay I'm fine with this as long as she doesn't touch my children, no looking at them either or even being in the same room as them is off boundaries" Bloom said as she excused herself and went upstairs.

"Bloom" Sky called after his wife, He also excused his self and went after her "Oh an Mother me and Bloom are going to Sparks this evening"

"Okay son, take all the time you need" Erendor said.

**Bloom and Sky.**

"Bloom" Sky called as he walked into their bedroom.

"Sky what if she does something to separate us" Bloom said sitting down on the bed, Sky sat next to her and stroked her hair and took her hand.

"Bloom,she wont" Sky said.

"How can you guarantee that" She said.

"I cant guarantee that but I promise you, I wont let it happen and there's nothing that can separate us, not even some crazy psycho obsessive girl" Sky said making Bloom laugh. "See there we go I love that smile." Sky said as he pulled Bloom into a hug.

"Can we go to Sparks I want to see the kids" Bloom said looking up at Sky.

"Yeah come on lets go, Ives already told my parents they said that we can stay as long as we want" Sky answered.

Bloom made a portal to Sparks and went in with Sky.

They turned up at the huge door way of the castle,When they walked in they saw Ryan, Emily and Bloom's parents.

"Were here" Bloom shouted making everyone look at Bloom and Sky.

"Bloom,Sky welcome, come in" Miriam said as she got up off her chair with Emily in her hands.

"Hows my little cutie pie" Bloom said as she took Emily off her mother.

"Hows my little man" Sky said as he picked up Ryan who walked up to him and Bloom.

"Were they good" Bloom said as she squeezed Ryan's cheek, which made him reach his tiny arms out to Bloom "Sky take Emily" Bloom said handing Emily to Sky and taking Ryan.

"Come on you two come sit down" Oritel said as he walked down the stairs and called the couple over to the lounge.

"So is there anything new in Eraklyon" Oritel said looking through papers and drinking his tea.

"Uhh..No not really" Bloom lied.

"Bloom I can tell your lying" Miriam said as she placed 4 cups of tea on the table.

"Uhh..Diaspro's staying at Eraklyon for a few weeks" Bloom mostly mumbled.

"WHAT?" Oritel shouted making Bloom, Miriam, Ryan and Emily jump.

"Dad.." Bloom started.

"No this is not acceptable" Oritel said.

"Dad its not a big deal" Bloom said.

"No, Bloom this will not be going ahead..Pass me the phone no actually better yet I'll go to Eraklyon myself" Oritel said.

"ORITEL CALM DOWN HONEY" Miriam shouted.

"Miriam you know exactly what happened with that witch...And you how could you let that Satan in after she tried killing your family" Oritel said to Sky.

"Sir..I" Sky started.

"DAD stop it" Bloom said once again.

"No Bloom I will not..." he got interrupted by Bloom.

"Fine if you don't stop then we will, Sky get Ryan lets go" Bloom said taking Emily off Miriam"Bye Mum and Dad don't you dare come to Eraklyon" She said as she, Sky and their children walked through the portal.

**In Eraklyon**

"I wonder how Blooms doing she truly doesn't like the idea of this" Samara said to her husband they were sat in the lounge.

A portal opened and Bloom,Sky and Emily and Ryan walked through.

"Maids" Bloom called the maids "Take Emily and Ryan its their nap time" She said as she kissed her children good bye.

"Mother, Father" Sky said sternly.

"How are you back so soon" Erendor asked.

"Because my father knows Diaspro's staying here and he's not so very happy about it" Bloom said.

"Oh no this is not very good" Samara said.

"How does your mother feel about this" Samara asked Bloom.

"She's okay with it, She doesn't like it but she knows that its a necessary she's trying to calm down my father" Bloom said.

**finally sorry if its short and crappy but it needed to be updated and I have to revise because I have a huge R.S test**

**REVIEWS**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**So so so so so very sorry, About how late my updates are lately; been quite busy lately but I promise I'll update a new chapter every two days starting from this Friday since its Summer Holidays YAY! 6 Weeks and 3 Days off school:)**

**Thank you for those of you who have been reviewing and not so thank you very much to the people who haven't:(**

**Our Future Together:**

**Chapter 19:**

"Is she here yet?" Bloom asked Sky. The couple were up in their room but they had been requested to go down when the guests arrived, those of whom included Diaspro, Her fiancée Sam, Her parents and Sam's parents.

"Not yet, Their arriving in 5 minutes. Are the kids asleep yet" Sky asked.

"Yes, I put them to bed because I didn't want my kids to be frightened by the witch that tried to kill them while I was pregnant with them" Bloom said casually.

"Bloom-" Sky started

"I need to go to the bathroom" Bloom said as she avoided the 'speech' off Sky no matter how badly he tried to persuade Bloom that she had to stay and there was no choice she wouldn't accept it.

Why would the council let her out of the omega dimension for gods sake and why does she have to stay at Eraklyon for a few months out of all places. Sky thought to himself.

Sky knew how much Bloom despised the idea of Diaspro, the one person that tried to kill both him and his wife and their kids but it was a problem that Bloom and Sky didn't have any evidence so she was set free from the omega dimension by the stupid council, who have their heads stuck so far in their assess, they cant tell anything.

"Stupid council" Sky mumbled, as he went into his kids room.

Sky needed to calm down and as soon as he sees the sight of his children he starts relaxing, the same goes with his wife. One glance at her and his world is calm.

Sky was comforted and walked back into his bedroom to see Bloom looking in the mirror adjusting her Eraklyon tiara.

"You look amazing" Sky said as he placed a soft kiss on Blooms cheek, Bloom smiled and turned around to face her wonderful husband.

She leaned closer and mumbled " I love you."

Sky smirked as he went closer and said " I love you more" Right against her lips making her want him more, Than ever.

Sky was about to reach for her zip after their make-out session but Bloom stopped him

"We cant we have guests, But we'll carry on later" She said as she smirked.

"See this is why I love you so much" Sky said chuckling, he put Blooms hand in his and they walked to the dinning room together.

Once they got there, they saw the guests.

"Bloom, Sky our guests are here" Samara said putting on a fake smile that only Bloom, Sky and Erendor knew.

"Guests this is our son, the king of Eraklyon Sky, and this is Bloom queen of Eraklyon and Sparks" Erendor said knowing it was traditional to announce someone by their title in an introduction.

"And Sky, Bloom this is Princess Diaspro" Samara said gesturing to Diaspro who had an annoying smirk on her face.

Bloom rolled her eyes and went in to shake Diaspro hand.

"Its nice to meet you again Diaspro...psycho." Bloom said annoyed, she mumbled the last bit but everyone heard even Sam and his parents they were looking around confused.

"This is Prince Sam of Naylando" Samara said gesturing to the Brunette with a shade of greenish/blueish eyes.

"Its nice to meet you Prince Sam and I heard about the incident at the Naylando palace, I hope you guards are all okay" Bloom said smiling, Sam kissed her hand and bowed, And smiled which made Diaspro glare at the both of them.

Diaspro then started glared at Bloom until her parents told her to stop because it wouldn't make a great impression on Sam and his family.

Bloom bowed in front Sam's parents, and Sky gave a firm hand shake.

After their introduction they went for dinner, Bloom was carrying the baby monitor, They heard a baby girl cry, which then woke up a little Ryan and he started crying.

"Ooh the kids are awake, Pardon me. Sky could you join me and help bring the kids down Please" Bloom said with a sweet smile on her face but Sky could see the hidden devils smirk.

"Of course honey" He replied as he got up out of his seat.

"Be back soon I want to see the cute heirs of Eraklyon and Sparks" Sam's mother, Clarissa said, with Kevin, Sam's father nodding.

"We shall" Bloom said as she took Sky's hand as he offered it to her and picked her dress up a little and walked up the stairs leading to their bedroom.

"Hello angel" Bloom said picking her baby daughter up. Emily immediately stopped crying in her mothers embrace.

"Tonight isn't so bad is it?" Sky asked his wife and he picked up his son and quickly wiped away the milk that was dripping from the bottle on his sons face, Bloom giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked completely and utterly confused.

"That's not how you wipe the milk off, Use the bib silly" Bloom said as she made her way closer to Sky.

After cleaning Ryan up, he set him down and Ryan started exploring the room. His tiny little feet walking around.

Sky pulled Bloom closer but carefully because she had Emily in her hands.

"Alright perfect baby career why don't you teach me how?" Sky said teasing her. Sky was about to kiss her when they got interrupted by a loud knock on the wide open door. Bloom, Sky and Ryan turned their gaze to the door where they're stood an annoying blonde.

"What are you doing my kids room" Bloom said annoyed.

"I offered to bring you to down since you've been up for 15 minutes" Diaspro said

"Missed us" Bloom said as she rolled her eyes and walked out the room with Emily pushing past Diaspro, Sky followed with Ryan safely in his hands.

They went downstairs and sat at the table, Clarissa immediately took Emily and they stared down at the cutest baby ever.

"She's absolute beautiful." Clarissa said "Just like her mother."

"Thank you very much" Bloom said, as she saw Diaspro and her mother exchange glances, She smirked as Diaspro's mother-in-law was admiring her more than her own daughter-in-law.

"Diaspro honey you should take a few lessons from Bloom about inappropriate things for becoming queen like the words you say and the clothes you wear and also other important things like baby care."

"Of course mother-in-law!" Diaspro forced the words out of herself, She saw as Bloom glanced at Sky, the couple were both smirking.

After an hour or so, Bloom yawned and only Sky noticed "Its getting quite late mother, Bloom and I have busy schedules tomorrow. So I think we'll head to bed" Sky said pretending to be tired.

Bloom took Ryan and Sky took Emily, they were both fast asleep. " Their so cute." Bloom told her husband as they were walking up the stairs, They didn't know that everyone at the table had their eyes on the couple.

"I know where they get the cuteness from" Sky said winking, Bloom smiled and leaned in and kissed Sky's cheek and Sky put on arm around her and pulled her closer.

From behind the scene looked so adorable.

"They are such a great couple" Sam said smiling, while checking out Bloom, he had to admit Bloom was a lot more than Diaspro, that'`s the reason she was taken and already had a family. Sky was one hell of a lucky guy.

"I agree son, they will become amazing rulers and so will their heirs" Kevin said with a smile on his face.

"I have to be honest I wasnt happy when Sky was dating Bloom, At first she was different, not like any of the other princesses, when I found out she was the princess of Sparks, it shocked me a little but when both Erendor and I attended a party as Sparks, we saw how our son looked at her." Samara said.

"Then we found out that she was as much of a princess as I used to be. Her manners were perfect, her school reputation was amazing and she was very powerful, she was even on Magix news once for beating Valtor, Darkar and the Trix. Magix darkest villains. I must say I am very proud."

"Wow they truly are amazing" Sam said as he glanced at his parents shocked faces.

Ring...Ring...Ring

Everyone looked over to the IPhone 5S on the table it was ringing. It was Bloom's. Then they all watched as Bloom came down the stairs and to the table.

"Sorry guys I forgot my phone" Bloom said as she picked it up and answered.

"Hello" She said walking up the stairs.

"Hey Bloom, Its Daphne" Daphne said.

"Hey Daphne" Bloom said cheerfully she hadn't heard from her Brother and Sister in ages, in fact they hadn't seen each other in years because They were assigned to go to the realm Sirius and protect it from evil, originally Bloom was suppose to go with them but she had a life in Eraklyon after marrying Sky so she stayed.

"Bloom I have amazing news, We've defeated the Trianx **(Super version of Darkar and the Trix)** and were finally coming home, but the airports at Eraklyon so do you mind if we stay at Eraklyon" Daphne asked with hope in her voice.

"YES of course you can. I cannot wait to see you guys and I cant wait till you meet your niece and nephew." Bloom said knowing neither of her siblings knew about Emily or Ryan's birth.

"WHAT OH MY GOD WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY WASNT I TOLD." Daphne screamed into the phone.

"What?" Bloom heard Daniel ask Daphne.

"She's got a son and a daughter" Daphne answered simply, Daniel was shocked his mouth was wide open. "Daniel close your mouth otherwise flies will go in" which made Bloom laugh.

"Okay guys im quite warned out, so I'll see you tomorrow. What time?" Bloom asked.

"Around 3 tomorrow, okay see you Bloom. We both love you, bye" Daphne said hanging up, Bloom smiled and walked into hers and her husbands bedroom.

"What's the cause of the huge smile on my wife's face?" Sky asked as he walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"You'll never guess what" Bloom said bursting of excitement.

"You've murdered Diaspro" Sky said sarcastically making his wife pout.

"Don't pout at me" He said, Bloom's pout to him was like being in heaven, it was beautiful and cute at the same time.

"Guess-actually forget it...Daphne and Daniel are coming back tomorrow and their stopping here at Eraklyon at 3 and their going to see Emily and Ryan" Bloom said so happy, She was smiling so much that her cheeks began to hurt.

"That's great." Sky said "But Bloom stop smiling otherwise your cheeks will explode." Sky said earning a playful hit off Bloom. "Shall I help you out of that dress." Sky offered while winking.

"No thanks I think I'll manage" Bloom said, she started struggling so Sky decided to jump in, he went right behind her so there was no space accept for his hands to undo her zip

"Come any closer and we'll be having sex" Bloom said sarcastically but truly it sent shivers down her spine.

"Bloom, are you tired or do you wanna stay up?" Sky asked.

"Stay up" Bloom said smirking secretly

"I know your smirking" Sky said grinning, She giggled as she pushed him on to the bed and they started kissing intensely, They even heard moans off each other, Sky went down to her neck and bit down, and started sucking on a bit of neck, making her drop her head behind.

Sky's hands wander to her bra, he slowly and teasingly unclasped it and dropped it on to the floor seductively, Making Bloom grin.

Bloom then undone his buttons on his attire, and took off his trousers with his help obviously. So Sky was only in his boxers, Bloom couldn't help but glance at his chest, her gaze then slowly wandered lower, Sky noticed and smirked as he pulled down his boxers.

He was standing up while Blooml layed at the edge of the bed, her elbows keeping her up. Bloom stood on her knees on the bed, and started making out with Sky.

Their make out was hot, very very hot. Sky couldn't resist he pulled Blooms waist closer and pulled her underwear off in the process and then pulled her closer.

Sky sat on his knees and started kissing in between her legs, To her thighs, And slowly made his way to her pussy. After his tongue slipped in, she began moaning in delight.

"Sk..ky" arching her head backwards. Bloom moaned in so much delight, he then started playing with her Breasts. After a few minutes of pleasuring her he got up and positioned himself in between Bloom;'s legs that were spread wide open, He stuck two fingers in fingering her and started kissing her lips that were now swollen from the rough kissing.

"Ahhh" Bloom screamed as Sky started kissing her again, because she was getting a little loud normally it would be alright but they had guests.

Bloom then pushed Sky off her and jumped on top of him and started kissing him while giving him a hand job, Sky moaned after a little while, Bloom jumped down and gave Sky a blow job, She started slowly which was already getting him moaning, she started going faster and licking his balls as well.

"Bloom..ah Bloom faster.." Sky started he was interrupted by Bloom going faster, She put his whole 12 inches in her mouth which was surprising since he had such a big dick "Bloom." He said in pleasure.

Bloom stopped and got up, Sky put his hand on her waist bringing her closer for a kiss, He pushed her down on the bed and jumped on top of her making her gasp for a second, he placed his dick in position and entered her slowly, He watching as she gasped and then pleasure spread across her whole body.

Sky started going faster, every time he went in and out Bloom would moan. After 5 minutes of doing so, he got off Bloom and lifted her up and made her stand up on the ground, she did as she was told, and Sky went behind her and bent her down and entered her from behind, making her scream his name in so much pain and pleasure.

After a while they both got tired,so they stopped and laid down naked in bed with the covers covering their bodies "Wow" was all they could say.

"I love you." Sky said as he brought Bloom cuddled up to his chest, her hand balled into a fist and laid on his chest.

"I Hate you" Bloom said making Sky look confused "I'm joking...I love you" She said amused at Sky's reaction.

"Good night babe" Sky said as he kissed her forehead and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Okay so that is done and over with, and Diaspro's back what do you think? Be a legend and Review Please pretty please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**For this chapter i decided to bring back Daphne and Daniel. Their Blooms siblings that supported her all through her life, they are so close or were close. Blooms role models are Daniel and Daphne.**

**Also Diaspros still in Eraklyon and i was thinking of doing a meeting with the Winx, the guests, specialists and Blooms siblings.**

**Our Future Together**

Bloom was awoken by the noise coming from the baby monitor, she rubbed her eyes and got up and headed for her childrens room. Bloom saw Ryan moving around in his bed like he was having a terrifying nightmare. She then looked up to her daughter Emily who was awake and crying.

"Its okay honey, mummys here" Bloom said to Emily trying to hush her down, so she would'nt wake Sky up, but it appeared to be to late because he was standing by the door and watching Bloom.

"Bloom why is Ryan moving like that?" Sky asked, he felt very concerned for his son who was sweating and looked scared like someone was about to murder him.

"I dont know. I think we should wake him it might be a nightmare." Bloom said as she and Sky walked towards Ryan.

Sky picked him up and woke him up also. "Ryan wake up son" He said shaking Ryan lightly not to hurt him.

When he didn't wake up. The couple looked very worried, Sky carried on shaking him but he still hadn't woken up "Ryan" Bloom called him. When he woke up after 6 minutes, he shot up and his eyes were wide open. Both Bloom and Sky were now very concerned, this truely wasnt normal at all. Especially for a 2 year old.

"Sky maybe we should call Mrs Faragonda." Bloom said still looking at Ryan, he was now in her lap playing around with his toy.

"Yes, we'll go after we meet Daphne and Daniel" Sky said.

"Atleast something good is happening today. I can't wait to see them." Bloom squealed.

Bloom got up and dressed Ryan in his baby royal attire because as heir to Eraklyon he had to look the part. Bloom also dressed Emily in her royal attire which consisted of a baby dress and a pair of sandals. She then got dressed herself in a violet coloured royal gown that went to the floor, at the top part of the dress it was tight but when it go towards the wait it flared out. The top part showed off Blooms curves. She also wore a silver clutch and a pair of heels that were silver, they were matching the sequins on the dress.

Bloom done her make-up naturally. Today she had a 1 or 2 meetings then she got to see her childhood best friends, that she'd missed dearly.

"Babe you ready?" Sky asked walking in to their bedroom from the kids. Once he saw Bloom he started drooling.

"Yes, lets go" Bloom said grabbing her phone and clutch. "Whos taking care of the kids?" She asked Sky.

"Michelle" Sky said. Michelle is a nanny of the Eraklyon palace, she is 30 - 35 years old and has brunnette hair with grey eyes, she was kind and caring and truely treated the royal children like her own.

"Good, shes nice" Bloom said.

They both walked down to the throne room, to be met by the royal members of the different realms all around magix.

"Good morning royals" Sky said, he got lots of pleasant replies."Okay our first motion is we need still need some realms to accept alliances of other realms, Eraklyon and Sparks have alliances with every realms, but the following have a few missing alliances Solaria, Titnum, Naylando but their excused because their new. Sky said looking over to Sam.

After 20 minutes of the meeting.

"Okay so we've discussed everything needed, is there anything anyone else needs to say?" Sky asked. He looked around and then said "No..ok" But he got interrupted.

"Yes i do" Said a royal walking into the room. It was Jason, Blooms friend when she used to be younger they were best friends. She gasped which Stella and Sky noticed.

After Bloom and Jason seperated they because enemies and hated eachother and since now they hadnt see eachother for ages. So it was quite a shock for Bloom.

"I have something to show about our perfect Queen of Eraklyon and Sparks." Jason said he had a CD in his hands. Everyone looked over to Bloom, who was glaring at Jason, she despised him so much it was actually unbelievable.

"Ooh sweet Bloom, dont glare it wont change who you used to be and what you used to do." He said .

"What is the meaning of this" Sky stood up and looked furious.

"Shut it, just because your her husband and P.S i suggest you watch" Jason said.

Sky looked over to Bloom, what was on that CD was it something bad like a porn video or was it something stupid. Bloom just couldnt look at Sky, from the side of the eye she could see Sky looking at her, the Winx staring at her in confusion, the specialists looking at her wondering what was on the video and last of all Diaspro smirking, she must've been the one who called Jason to get dirt on Bloom.

Bloom finally spoke "Why didnt you bring pop corn Jason?" She said as she smirked.

"Smirk now but when everyone sees this video and all the things on it, you'll be kicked off the comittee" Jason said smirking.

"Bloom, how do you know Jason?" Sky asked his wife.

"Well thats a very long story isnt it Jason?" she smirked " It all started when our families introduced us to eachother, we became close friends, infact best friends right Jace? then one day Jason and i were alone in the gardens, we we're talking then he admitted that he has had a crush on me since forever and has liked me, he said i was different compared to every other girl he had met" Bloom took a quick breath and looked at Jason who was frowning and looking at the floor.

"Then i told Jason that i didnt feel the same way. After that day we stopped talking i hung out with girl friends and he hung out with his boy friends. Everytime we used to pass eachother we didnt even acknowledge eachother and then one day, Jason found out i had a boyfriend and thats when he started hating me" Bloom said "Go on then Jace, Play the video. Their going to see it one day so why not today?"

Jason ignored those horrible words and put the CD in to the player, it come on with a video of Bloom singing in a music video.

( Song 1 Avril Lavigne - heres to never growing up, Song 2 - Ke$ha - tik tok, Song 3 -Selena Gomez - tell me something i dont know. Song 4 - Cheryl cole - Parachute. Pretend its Bloom in the video.)

They were all wide eyed at the words of inapropriate language and the video, It wasnt to revealing but it still shocked them.

"Do you guys still think shes fit to be a Queen of the two biggest realms" Jason asked smirking.

"I do, shes obviously changed and i would know because shes my wife. Bloom was young then we all made mistakes when we were younger. Mine was letting my parents choose an arranged marriage for me when i was in love with Bloom a few years ago." Sky said.

"Yeah i agree dude, everyone makes mistakes mine was when i didnt tell Stella that i loved her soon enough" Brandon said making Bloom and Stella smile.

"Mine was that i let the love of my life go a few years ago and now shes taken" Sam said making Diaspro glare . The winx and specialists laughed. It was funny because Sam was Diaspros fiance yet he loved someone else.

"mine was that i concentrate to much on electronics and didnt notice that i had such an amazing wife" Timmy said making Tecna blush.

"You guys are idiots" Jason said.

"And you are on arrest for speaking to the royals of magix like that" Sky said "Guards get him.".

"Thanks guys" Bloom said.

"Since when did you start singing and make 5 music videos that are amazing by the way, all the songs were really catchy send me a link, so i can download them" Musa said.

"Hahaha thank you but i was young and bored with my life. So i decided to start a music career but i stopped because i easily got bored." Bloom said.

"Not to mention you looked hot in them videos" Sky said not aware that all the young royals were near them and heard what he had said. Bloom looked at Sky and then at all the Royals, sh giggled at him and went back to gossiping with the girls. Everyone was in their own group. Sky sneaked behind Bloom and slapped her ass making her jump and turn around to see a certain blonde haired King smirking.

"Sky not in the throne room" Bloom warned.

After the meeting it was 3.00pm, So Bloom was stood outside waiting for Daphne and Daniel to arrive, She had Emily in her hands and Ryan was being carried by Sky, who was stood beside her.

"Im so excited" Bloom said.

"I can tell" Sky said teasing his wife.

"Thats not funny" Bloom said glaring.

"Their here" Sky said as he saw a ship aproaching them.

Daphne and Daniel came out the ship, they saw Bloom walking towards them they were so proud of their baby sister, she was a famous warrior and queen as well as mother. It was something to be very proud of.

"Bloom" Daphne squealed while hugging her. "You look like a true queen" Daphne said "Now where are the two of the children that are officially in my family tree.

Bloom brought Emily and Ryan towards them. Daphne took Emily and Daniel took Ryan.

"They are so cute" Daphne said "Hello there princess im your aunt and this is your uncle" she said pointing at Daniel and her.

Sorry for the crappy updates lately but im just proper out of it, these days.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Our future together:**

**Authors note: I absoultley hate my life, been arguing and arguing with people its actually getting into my life like a daily routine. 3 Very big arguments with 3 different people that i used to like. well not anymore i hate them now and they are officially out of my life. Now im concentrating on important things.**

**Got an absoultely huge banging headache yet im listening to music. Okay so i've had a few suggestions on Aisha escaping from the omega dimension, so i was thinking should i team up Aisha and Valtor to go against Bloom and Emily the two owners of the dragon flame.**

**And as always you all know that i thank you for the amazing reviews but i'm saying this the billion'th time "I dont want negative reviews just keep them to yourself".**

**Any suggestions please message me or even post them on reviews.**

"Awh look at her shes so cute Bloom" Daphne said tickling her little niece. Bloom chuckled to herself watching Daphne with Emily just made her smile till it actually started hurting.

"Wheres Ryan and Daniel?" Bloom asked Daphne, she gasped as she didnt find not so even a glance of her son or brother. She then looked over to see her husband sitting with his friends pecifically Brandon of Solaria and Riven of Melody. Bloom got up and headed towards her husband.

"Hey guys, Sky honey wheres Ryan and Daniel" Bloom asked.

"Dont worry, they've gone to the gardens for some nephew and uncle time" He said chuckling. Bloom was releaved, she headed towards the gardens and looked around for her son or brother.

"Daniel... Daniel" Bloom shouted. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she lifted the bottom of her dress and turned around to see a guard of Eraklyon palace.

"Yes" Bloom said briefly.

"Your majesty" The guard started "Daniel of Sparks is near the Fountain of krystal with prince Ryan" He finished off.

"Ooh thank you very much" Bloom said as she walked past him towards the fountain of krystal.

"Daniel why are you so far away from the castle, i came here just to get you and my feet are killing. Now come on its nearly dinner time" Bloom told her brother. She reached her hands towards Ryan but Daniel stopped her.

"I'll carry him, like you said your feet are hurting" Daniel said with a grin.

"Yeah whatever" Bloom said as she smiled at her brother being back. "So how was being a hero and protecting people?" She asked. Bloom turned her head slightly to look at him. He had a crooked grin but was trying to hide it.

"Fine" He answered.

"Fine? thats all you didnt meet anyone, a specific brunette with golden eyes" Bloom asked with a very obvious grin.

"Stop grinning and she has a name" Daniel said.

"Ooh so your already picking her over me, oh i should've known" Bloom said teasing Daniel. They walked into the palace and into the dinning room. And sat down in their pecific seats. Bloom had already fed Emily and she bottle fed Ryan and put him to sleep and then had a seat with the royal family.

"Ooh what a pleasant suprise, how are you two?" Samara asked Daniel and Daphne. Neither of them liked her but they put on a good act. Everyones eyes turned to the door opening, and out came Diaspro and Sam.

Daniels eyes widened and he then glanced at Diaspro and then at Bloom "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE" Daniel practically screamed.

"Daniel" Bloom warned him "What do you mean shes a guest" Bloom said smiling. a very fake smile.

"Ooh and look who it is?" Diaspro said glancing at Daphne and Daniel, she made it very hard to not want to punch her or scream get out right now. Daphne kept glaring at Diaspro, Bloom nudged Daphne and told her to stop.

"So Diaspro how have you been.. How many other people have you attempted to kill" Daphne mumbled the last bit but everybody heard. Bloom shook her head at Daphne and then looked at Diaspro.

"What?" Sam asked looking compltley frightened.

"Ooh haha good one Daphne" Bloom said laughing "Everyone eat up or Diaspro will kill you" Bloom said, still fake laughing. She nudged Sky.

"Awh...I mean yeah hahahahahaha" Sky said. Bloom then smiled at the everyone on the table but everyone kept glancing at her including Diaspro which made her loose her appitite

"You know what..." Bloom said standing up "Im not very hungry so im going to go get some sleep, you know with the very important early morning meeting" Bloom said fake smiling she pulled her napkin off her lap and put it ontop of her plate and tucked her chair in and headed upstairs. She was so annoyed how could Daphne do that after she was told not to.

Bloom got upstairs and got changed into her night dress and brushed her hair and washed her face with all the make-up on. Bloom then quickly went into the kids room to check on them and give them kiss good night.

"Hello angel" Bloom said once she saw Emily was awake. She picked her up and hugged her close to her body "You know sometimes you father can be a moron and your aunt and uncle can be absoultley clueless" Bloom said as she kissed Emily and quickly kissed Ryan on the cheek.

Bloom brought Emily with her into hers and Skys room. She fell asleep cuddling Emily closley to herself, they fell asleep. Sky then came into the room, and was expecting a very angry Bloom who was ready to rant about what had just happened.

Sky was suprised he didnt hear things breaking but he heard nothing. Nothing at all, he opened the two doors that led to his and his wifes bedroom to see the cutest scene ever Bloom and Emily sleeping peacefully next to eachother.

He smiled to his self and quickly grabbed Blooms phone which was on the side cupboard, and snapped a quick picture and set the phone down. He quickly picked his daughter up and took her to her little cott and kissed her good night and then he tucked Ryan in properly and kissed him good night.

Sky then stripped of his clothes, accept his boxers and went to bed with his wife after kissing her cheek, and cuddling her by wrapping a hand around her waist and bringing her closer. Sky smiled at the woman lying next to him and the way his life is going was already like despite the fact that he would have a very angry wife shouting at him.

In the Morning:

Bloom woke up to see that Sky was in the bathroom because she could hear the water running. Her phone started ringing so she picked it up, It was Mrs F with the results of Ryans tests.

"Ooh hello Mrs F" Bloom said.

"Hello dear, im afraid we have very bad news and im going to have to break it to you on the phone" Mrs F said making Bloom a little frightened.

"Whats happened?" She asked.

"Well yesterday when we tested Ryan and his night mares, well we found the source of that energy and its very dark" Mrs F said.

"So its a villian" Bloom asked.

"Yes dear and its villian that you absoultely despise, i want you so stay calm but the tests show Valtors powers along with Aisha the princess of tides and a little of the Trix, i think they've teamed up and their first target it Ryan" Mrs F said.

"Oh my God" Bloom said.

"Please keep Ryan safe and watch out, i promise dear we'll find a way to defeat him for good this time" Mrs F said as she hung up the phone leaving Bloom in tears.

"Sky" Bloom said, she glanced at the Bathroom door, she was still in her sleepng dress, but she needed him. She pushed open the bathroom door and saw Sky was in the shower and the water was running she stepped in with tears in her eyes. And opened the shower door and glanced at an absoulute shocked Sky.

"Sky" Bloom said as she stepped in and hugged him, she was now absoultley soaking wet.

"Bloom are you crazy..." Sky started but he noticed she was crying and hugged back and stroked her hair"Come on lets get us out of here and dressed" She said hugging Bloom and walking out.

Bloom quickly took off her dress and put a towel around her body and Sky put one around his waist.

"Ok now Bloom" He said as he put one hand on ethier side of her shoulders "What happened why did you come in the shower still dressed crying and then hug me" Sky asked.

"Because Sky" Bloom said inbetween crying. "He's back and hes after our son and us and so is she" Sky was shocked at those words but he was a little confused.

"Whos after our son Bloom... Who?" He asked his very shakey wife.

"Baltor, Aisha and the Trix have teamed up against Us" Bloom said, Sky immediatley hugged her and worried so very badly "Hes been giving Ryan night mares of the fight and Baltor killing us and Emily infront of him" Bloom whispered against his chest.

"Bloom" Sky said hugging her tighter "We have to be prepared". Sky said as he looked at Bloom and then hugged her again. This was devastating.

**Okay thats it for now, Thats how crule Baltor is he is giving a two year old nightmares about killing Bloom, Sky and Emily. How horrible and if you have any suggestions about any crule things Baltor should do to the Eraklyon family i would be happy to read them.**

**Can i have Reviews please my new records 250 reviews. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Our Future Together:**

**Chapter 22:**

**Very very sorry for not updating for 3 days even though i said i was going to update every single day of the summer holidays.**

**Though this will be a long chapter so dont worry!**

**Thanks for the reviews. And alot of you have been suggesting for Baltor and his team to turn Bloom into Dark Bloom and then try and attack all her loved ones but be stopped by Sky or even one of her kids and yeah thats a pretty amazing idea so im going to go with it. And thats basically a summary for you. Although i dont think half the people on Fanfiction read these parts of a fic.**

"Father, we need to have an emergency meeting with all realms and kingdoms. Theres another threat to our dimension and its very urgent" Sky said storming in to his fathers throne room to see him and Samara sitting in their chairs and sipping coffee and going through documents and letters.

"Son whats happened?" Erendor asked standing up immediatley after his sons outburst. He looked behind him to see Skys worried wife.

"Father, Baltor's back but hes teamed up with that stupid whore Aisha and the trix and god knows how much power they've got this time. We cant risk it for our family and their especially after Ryan for some reason, their giving him nightmares and hes a two year old" Sky said pacing back and forth in the room.

"Okay, i shall call all kingdoms and Bloom please contact your parents and i shall not invite tides any where near Eraklyon" Erendor said, he had Samara nodding behind him.

"Ok Erendor" Bloom said after before heading upstairs and getting out her Iphone and ringing her mother phone in panick.

"Hello" Oritel answered.

"Hey Dad you and mum need to come over now, because we have a very big crisis and ahh...i cant breath" Bloom said fanning herself with her hand and trying to breath in and out.

"Dont say anything till we get there and please have a glass of water before you pass out or go to Sky" Oritel said, Bloom quickly hung up and ran towards her room, but she stopped when she saw something behind her and thought it was Sky. She turned around and then mysteriously fainted.

"Hahaha its nice to see you to Slut" Aisha whispered in Blooms ear. Bloom was now unconscious. She dragged her into the back of the castle into the gardens where she was face to face with Baltor and the Trix.

"Done, and it was easy" Aisha said smirking.

"Well done pixie" Icy said stepping in front of Baltor.

"And now its time for the better Bloom" Baltor said smirking he quickly chanted a spell of Bloom who was still blacked out. She grunted and her eyes fluttered open and she was feeling evil. Her eyes were golden like cat-ish and her Queenix outfit was the same just darker colours, her hair was darker and her lips were four shades darker. and her Queen crown was on her head as usual.

"Bloom" Baltor said stepping infront of Icy and facing Bloom. She looked up from the ground with deep and pure hate and Evil inside of her with the real Bloom trapped inside of her.

"Yes master" She said looking straight at Baltor.

"What about us, were your masters aswell you stupid pixie" Darcy shouted.

"Yeah Baltor you said.." Stormy started.

"Shut up all of you" Aisha shouted. "Baltor go and tell her to kill her children and family and then you can take the dragon fire" Aisha said making Baltor laugh and look back at Bloom, who was now very confused.

"Now Bloom dont listen to them, im your master and i want you to go into the throne room and look for Eraklyons scrolls and return to me your master and on the way aim at every moron that gets in your way!" Baltor shouted laughing evily straight after.

"Yes master" Bloom said as she walked out the back of the Eraklyon palace to the front door entrance. Only to be met by a load of papparazi.

"Queen, how is this threat effecting you and the king" One reporter said. All of them were making Bloom pissed and i mean very pissed.

Bloom smirked to herself at her thoughts, she shot a fire blast at the woman sending her flying backwards 50 feet away from her, She looked all around her and rolled her eyes since they werent taking a hint. "Who else wants to be shot with a blast?" She asked. Making all reporters and photographers disapear in a flash.

She finally arrived at the front entrance of the palace, she went in and looked left to right trying to remember where the throne room was. She suddenly remember but what she didnt know was every single Royal of all of Magix was in that room and thats including all the heirs and their children, which ment her children.

Bloom reached two gigantic double doors that were being guarded by two very strong guards, she rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile."You can go now" Bloom said politley.

"Yes ma'am" The guards both said after giving a salute and leaving.

she smirked as she stood behind the doors and right in the middle of them, she decided for whoever was in there would see her come in like a boss. She threw a very weak ball of fire at the centre of the doors. Making it blast open and create smoke every where. When the smoke disapeared she was being watched by loads of people

She ignored all of this and attacked the volt containing Eraklyons scrolls and even Sparks.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" Erendor asked from where he was sat.

"Where are the scrolls old man" She said sarcastically. Making everyone shocked enough that they couldnt even move.

"Excuse me?" He asked

"I said where are the scrolls old man, god you've gone deaf aswell" Bloom said smirking.

"Bloom what has gott.." Erendor was interrupted by Sky who was holding his baby daughter in his arms.

"Father, i dont think thats Bloom" He whispered. "Hold on honey we'll get them for you now" Sky told Dark Bloom.

"Fine but hurry" She said.

"Guys thats Dark Bloom what do we do?" Sky whispered to the Winx and Specialists. They all looked at Bloom and thought this new look was hot even Sky thought that.

"Do what you did when Bloom was captured by Lord Darkar and you free'd her from the dark magic with your love" Stella said day dreaming "That was so very romantic" Stella said wishing it was her and Brandon.

"Yeah try that dude" Brandon said after rolling his eyes at his day dreaming wife.

"Ok" Sky said, he handed Emily to Brandon because he was his ex-squire and his bestfriend. Sky took a deep breath and headed towards Bloom and his father having an argument over how old Erendor is.

"Excuse me young lady, i am not a day over 50" Erendor shouted in response to Blooms nasty comments.

"Ooh my god your old enough to be a grandfather to 20 year olds" Bloom screamed back at him, with pure dark magic filling her veins. She smirked and made two fire balls appear in each hand.

"Shut it old man, otherwise i'll hit you" Bloom threatened Erendor. She rgen grinned and looked from Erendor to her hands that were full with huge raging balls of fire that were screaming to be released and attack someone."Actually old man, if you dont want to be shot with a huge fire ball i suggest that you admit how old you are and that" Bloom started thinking "Dance like a chicken" Making everyone go wide eyed.

"Pardon me? How dare you" Erendor said shocked.

"Fine it you want two fire balls hitting you then..." Bloom was interrupted by Erendor.

"Fine" Erendor said because he certainly didnt want to be shot by the most powerful being ever. He finally admitted it "Im 59 years old" He addmitted. Bloom coughed making him tell the actual truth "Fine im 61"

"Ok well done and now the chicken dance" Bloom said laughing evily at the thought.

"Bloom what has gotten in to you" Erendor asked not knowing she was under a spell.

"Shut the fu..." Bloom was interrupted by Sky.

"Bloom" Sky shouted "Father this isnt the real Bloom, Baltor's put a spell on her and he's teamed up with Aisha and the Trix." Sky signed and then slowly walked towards Bloom. Making her move back untill her back bumped into the cabinet that looked like a volt but she didnt notice that.

"Bloom listen to me, Its Sky your husband" Sky said.

"What?. Are you stupid why would i marry you" Bloom said laughing evily."Unless master told me to but i dont recall that so.."

"Whos your master?" Sky asked.

"Baltor the almighty" Bloom said starring at him.

"Bloom please just hear me out, Your not who you think you are and hes not the good guy. And when he takes over the magical dimension he'll just dump you on the streets." Sky said making Blooms eyes flicker a little.

"No, hes my master he would never do that" Bloom said thinking.

"Yes would please, Bloom listen to your husband, i Love you Bloom. Remember the first time we met and remember when we had that make-out session in Mrs. F's office and remember when your first held your children" Sky said trying his best.

"Ryan, Emily" Bloom said to herself. Making everyone calm down a little. "Who are these people and why did i just say their names?" Bloom asked Sky.

"Bloom their your children" Sky said, he walked a little closer without her noticing.

"No thats impossible and shut up and give me the Scrolls of Eraklyon" Bloom screamed. Sky quickly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Bloom pushed him away and just glared at him

"Uh ohh it didnt work and she looks like she's going to kill him" Stella whispered to Musa.

Bloom was so angry, how dare he just kiss her out of the blue. She wanted to punch him so hard but she couldnt bring herself to do it. She quickly created two fire balls and launched them towards Sky but they didnt shoot at him they went around him and hit the palace wall. Every time she tried her powers wouldnt let her.

"Ahhhhhh Whats wrong with my stupid powers" Bloom shouted.

"We became one after our marriage Bloom, which means you cant hurt me unless you actually need to" Sky said smirking slightly.

Suddenly everyoned gaze followed Bloom, she walked towards Brandon who moved back just in case Bloom tried to harm Emily. Sky followed Bloom and stood behind her. "Emily" she said to herself after seeing the baby.

Emily started glowing very brightly making everyone blind for 5 seconds flat accept Bloom and Sky and Ryan, Emily let her family into her light. Bloom touched Emilys glowing hand and then suddenly collapsed

"Bloom" Sky shouted after catching her. He carried her into their bedroom and layed her down. Ryan, Stella, Brandon, Emily and Musa followed behind. They all waited in the room patiently for Bloom to wake up.

"Why does that moron have to pick Bloom to mess with out of all people" Sky said very pissed off

"Thats one part of the challenges you have to face when marrying Bloom the most powerful fairy" Stella whispered sarcastically to Brandon. Making him glare and everyone else who heard as well.

After about 45 minutes of waiting patiently and anxiously. Bloom finally awake, her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her gorgeous cyan blue eyes. Bloom blinked 3 or 4 times and then looked around her to see everyone leaning against her bed and watching her anxiously.

"Well...This is...weird" Bloom said as she sat up with Skys help.

"Your back finally" Stella yelled hugging Bloom. Bloom smiled but then got confused and looked at her

"When did i leave?" Bloom asked confused. Everyone ethier laughed or chuckled. Bloom fully sat up and then asked "What happened? Why am i in bed with all of you creepily watching me"

After chuckling Sky explained everything to Bloom"Well first of all Baltor, Aisha and the Trix found a way to turn you into a more powerful Dark Bloom and then you and my father were arguing over how old he is. And then you asked for Eraklyon scrolls for your master and i asked who your master was, and you said Baltor. So i tried getting you out of the spell by a kiss but that didnt work. So we were completley lost but then you walked towards Emily and she was glowing and free'd you from the spell thats when you fainted" Sky finished making Bloom absoultley shocked.

"O..okay.. Could you...um repeat that...Please?" She asked slowly. Sky chuckled and leaned towards Bloom and sat beside her, he put an arm around her shoulder, Brandon got Emily out the cott and passed her to Bloom.

"Hello" Bloom said to Emily in a cute baby voice."Has she been fed yet" She turned towards Sky and asked him. He shook his head as an answer to 'no'. Bloom looked around for Emily's bottle but then she realised shes a fairy. So she quickly magiced one up and fed her daughter.

"Thanks for waiting patiently guys. I owe you all" Bloom said."So what are we going to do about the evils"

"Were going to have a meeting. A proper one that doesnt include you asking my father his age and asking him to do the chicken dance" Sky said chuckling.

"Ooh" Bloom said, Blushing.

"Well why dont we have one now, all Royals are here" Musa suggested.

"Yeah but thats only if Blooms up to it" Brandon said.

"Yes i will be, if all of you help me avoid Erendor because it will be very awkward" Bloom said making everyone laugh.

Okay so thats it for today!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Our Future Together.**

**I might not be able to update for 2 weeks from next week and on, so im sorry about that but it all depends on if im allowed to take my laptop with me on my holidays but i doubt i'll be spending any time on it.**

"Im ready Sky, lets go all royals are probably waiting for us" Bloom said as she quickly finished up putting her make-up on. She was wearing a light blue gown that was a V-neckline. It was beautiful and she needed to look beautiful because of the embarrasment Dark Bloom had caused her. Her heels were silver and shiny peep toe heels and her clutch matched her shoes. She also wore a diamond necklace that shined brightly every time she moved.

Sky came into the room carrying Emily. He passed her to Bloom and took Ryan off the bed who was playing with his car toys, and carried him. Sky took a quick look at Bloom and was shocked she looked stunning "Wow" was all he could say.

"Wow me or wow the necklace" Bloom said smirking, she was teasing him. Bloom walked closer to Sky and quickly grabbed her clutch and stood in front of Sky. Bloom smiled and leaned closer and gave Sky a peck on the lips. He chuckled and quickly layed Ryan on the bed. And turned towards Bloom and gave her a proper kiss, which Bloom responded to by kissing back.

Bloom quickly pulled away and looked at her very expensive watch and realised they were going to be late. So she stopped Sky and headed towards the door. Sky quickly picked Ryan up in his arms and followed his wife.

The family rushed down the stair case and to the Throne room. They quickly opened the doors and entered and took their seats. Sky and Bloom as leaders of the council stood up and proposed what their ideas were. Then everyone else suggested theirs as a couple. Even Derek and Amber, Diaspro and Sam and all the Winx and Specialists

Everyone voted on using Bloom &amp; Skys idea which was trap the enemies and everyone who who works for them by tricking them into doing something, but they hadnt decided on what that was yet. And then put them in the council's dungeon ready for a trial to see their punishment for what they had done to everyone and especially the Queen of Eraklyon and Sparks.

"Ok, so its decided all the Winx and Specialists make up a plan and tommorow morning we all shall meet to agree or disagree" Erendor anounced. He looked over to his son and then to Bloom, who was looking away and trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Yes and could i request if Amber and Derek could join us?" Bloom asked standing up. She looked at all the Winx and all the Specialists to see if they all agreed and they were all nodding, but Stella was frowning but no one noticed. She didnt like Amber because she seemed like a person who licked someone's ass just for them to like her(It's a saying, it basically means she would do anything for someone to like her. Although i dont think i said it right).

"Of course" Erendor answered. He looked over to Derek and Amber who nodded and were officially apart of the Winx and Specialists group.

"Ok everyone is dismissed" Erendor said. Everyone got up and left the throne room. All the Winx and Specialists went into the game room. Which is basically a relaxing room with a huge couch, 5 TV's, with PS4, Xbox 360, Wii and TV Channels.

"Hi guys" Bloom said walking into the games room, with Sky beside her. Everyone greeted them and then they all sat around a circle shaped table and started discussing things like ideas on how to trick Baltor.

"How about, since Baltor wants Bloom we give him an easy chance to get her and that's when we attack or even capture them" Tecna suggested. Flora, Helia, Stella and Timmy agreed by nodding their heads.

"But am i really what Baltor wants? Its my powers" She said making everyone nodd"But how do we do that, because everyone knows you cant get my powers unless i willingly give it to you because of my queenix and Baltor or Aisha's going to know that simply, We need to think more on the evil side".

"Some powerful source." Derek said.

"OHH MYY GODD" Bloom shouted and stood up."How could i not think of this before?" She said to herself. Everyone looked at her with confusion. "I turn into Dark Bloom" She said but she was interrupted by a furious Sky.

"Are you Crazy?" He asked her "Remember what happened last time, you nearly killed my father and you tryed attacking me, you forgot your children and .." Sky was interrupted by Bloom who was a little pissed off.

"If you would let me fucking finish" Bloom said furiously. He just called her crazy! Bloom took her eyes off Sky and then back at the group "I turn into Dark Bloom, or atleast make him think i have turned him into Dark Bloom" She smirked." Then i fool him into saying i trapped you guys and i've held you all hostage at a shed in the middle of the dark ends of the forest, where we could hide a whole army and traps and capture them" She finished.

"Thats absoultley brilliant, my computer says its going to work at a 99.99% chance" Timmy an Tecna said together. Everyone laughed.

"But guys it will include you guys faking deaths and fake attacks and fake news articles saying i attacked and i'll make Baltor and the rest if them watch it and that Stupid ex friend will get everything she deserves." Bloom said. "Okay so its official and i want to start right away so Stella come on lets go make a dark outfit" Bloom said as she exited the games room with Stella beside her. Bloom didnt even acknowledge Sky because of his stupid interruption.

After 2 hours of make-up, hair and outfit selections Bloom and Stella were finally done. Bloom was very Dark her hair was darker than usual, her eyeliner was heavier than usual, she wore contacts that made her eyes look electric blue instead of Cyan blue, She was wearing a black skin tight camisole with tight black shiney leggings, a black blazer and a pair of black platforms.

"Ok Bloom heres the fake Eraklyon scroll, give it to Baltor and spy on them as much as you can, i have put a camera in your contacts so we can see everything you can see and if you have any news to tell us, tell him your going to destroy trees in the forest" Tecna said. She put a dagger inside of her blazer just in case.

"Got it" Bloom said as she quickly checked herself in the mirror "You know its quite cool because i look like a vampire, well kind of"

"Sky has told us to do this, so here if Baltor asks you to do anything sexual or anything related then we'll cause a distraction to distract him and your responability is to change the subject okay? But me and Timmy dont think anythink like that will happen!" Tecna said, she then paused and took a look at Bloom's new look "Wow you actually suit the dark look".

"Thanks, where is everyone?" Bloom asked Tecna. Who was still checking Blooms contact cameras and her wires to record everything.

"Everyones waiting in the entrance of the castle for you, they want to say good bye and keep the fake Eraklyon scrolls safe and also everyones been told about our plan including other realms and kingdoms just in case Baltor wants a suprise attack. Me and Timmy are nearly done creating fake scroll replicas for Baltors plan and when we think its the right time, we'll contact you somehow" Tecna said giving Bloom a hug.

"Bye Tec, wish me luck" Bloom said as she left Timmy's and Tecna's secret lair in the top of Eraklyons palace. Bloom walked down the steps and into the huge entrance hall where every single royal was stood waiting for her.

"Shes here" Miriam said as she heard footsteps coming from the staircase. Everyone turned around and looked absoultley shocked at how beautiful she looked. It was amazing what a little darkness to your outfit could make you look.

"Wow" was all the boys could say. Bloom smirked to herself hoping no one would notice it but Sky did. He walked closer to Bloom ahead of everyone else and then turned back to look at the group of royals.

"Im going to say one last bye to my wife, so excuse us" Sky said as he held Blooms hand and they went over to the side of the doors and spoke privately. Sky looked Bloom up and down and grinned like a child."Wow you honestly dont get how hot you look" He said leaning closer. Bloom moved back so he didnt kiss her lips. She crossed her arms and looked at him in a pissed off way. Sky signed and then spoke.

"Look Bloom im sorry if i upset you i just didnt want the dark Bloom to take over you and do crazy things and you know how protective i am of you, i just didnt know what to do all i did was speak and i couldnt stop myself even if i tried" He said lifting her chin up with hand. Bloom didnt do nothing or say nothing. "Bloom please i dont want to be arguing with you right now especially when were going to be seperated for god knows how long." He stepped closer and leaned down so his lips were right next to her ear and he whispered "I love you" As soon as thosee words came out Bloom hugged Sky tightly and smiled "I love you to" she whispered back. Bloom pulled away from the hug and placed her lips on his creating a passionate moment. Bloom and Sky pulled apart when they both heard a cough.

They saw the Winx and Specialists and rolled their eyes "Wait to ruin a romantic moment guys" Bloom said, making everyone laugh. "Sorry were here to say good bye to the most amazing person ever" Stella said.

"Well go ahead then" Brandon said pointing at himself, everyone chuckled. Bloom rolled her eyes and thought she sure would miss this because she knew she'd be with Baltor for over 3 or so weeks and if they worked hard enough it would only be 3 - 4 weeks.

"I think she ment me Brand" Bloom said as she pushed Brandon and hugged Stella and the rest of the gang. They all said their good byes. Then they all went to Timmy and Tecnas lair which was in a hidden area. They all saw what Bloom was seeing.

With Bloom.

Bloom was walking through the Eraklyon palace and then reached the forest. And made a portal to Baltors hide out which was in the bottom of Tides hidden deep in the water of the kingdom, It was a small kingdom but it was the least suspicious place to plant his hideout.

She walked around and then finally saw a huge house but it was kind of broken and damaged but Bloom expected it because if it looked like a beautiful castle people would be to afraid to enter. Bloom went in and then saw Baltor sat on a huge seat with Aisha beside him.

"Master" Bloom said slowly aproaching him, she had the fake scroll in her hand and then held it up infront of him causing a distraction from Baltor hugging her. He smirked and took it from her hands.

"Yes now i can do the spell" Baltor said causing Bloom to secretly panick. Bloom had to find a way to stop him from doing the spell because if he did it and found out the scroll was fake then we would find out her whole plan and that wouldnt be good at all. Then it came to her.

"Baltor if one Scroll gives you so much power, why not get the other realms scrolls it will give you so much more power" Bloom said smirking. Baltor turned around and walked towards Bloom. He reached a hand on her cheek.

"Your right Bloom, now i understand why i have you on our team and i was right about the powerful dark magic nothing can stop it, not even stupid love stick fools or stupid children" He said smirking, he then looked Bloom up and down and noticed her change of outfit. "Where did you get the clothes from?"

"I robbed...a shop in magix, thats why it took me so long to come here. Getting the scrolls was the easiest thing i've ever done." Bloom said smirking.

"Dont flaunt it, its because they think your still the goody two shoes" Aisha said with her voice full of jelousy.

"Actually peasant of Baltor, they had figured it out and the blonde one tried saving me and saying i was in love with him. What a fool" Bloom saod. It pained her so much to say those words about Sky she almost blew her cover.

"Wow, if thats possible for you. I as your master have a new mission for you. I want you to go to every realm and steal their scroll's, I dont care how many days or people it takes you to steal them do it and i only want you back when you have them all. Use as many disguises and stay hidden. I wont contact you in anyway possible but if you do need me then say my name 3 times in a row and i'll appear infront of you" Baltor said.

"Ok master" Bloom said. She smirked to herself, she was allowed to wander off without Baltor watching her, so if she wanted she could go see Sky because Aisha, The Trix and Baltor were staying in the omega dimension for a while, which ment they couldnt see a single thing Bloom was doing. But she'd have to do some travelling just in case.

**Done. Reviews please and im considering deleting 'I MISSED YOU' And 'DANCE ACADEMY'**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Soo sorry for putting this story off, i was just running out of ideas and also ive been buy writing other stories and reading TMI, which is amazing by the way. Anyway sorry for dissapointing you guys.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews**

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER. 10 YEARS LATER. 10 YEARS LATER. 10 YEARS LATER. 10 YEARS LATER. **

**Blooms POV - **

"Sky, just please...-" I inhaled a long breath, speaking to this guy was difficult "Just come to Eraklyon.. just for one day, it's your daughter's birthday tomorrow and she needs her father here for her" I said to my idiot of a husband. I stood up and looked in the mirror, i had gone thinner and paler because Sky had been on a mission for nearly two months and i cannot sleep without him. Sky was rambling on about how he couldn't make it to Eraklyon.

"Babe, please listen to me, i can't make it, if i could don't you think I'd fucking be there wishing her a happy birthday..." I cut him off short.

"You know what Sky...-" I wiped the tears spilling out of my eyes, i cannot believe this "I hate you, never come back, just stay there for the rest of your life, instead of supporting your family. The amount you've changed these past 10 years is unbelievable, I'm begging to forget why i fell in love with you" Tears were spilling out like a river, i cried and cried. Sky started saying something but i hung up and threw the phone across the room making a huge BANG! Noise.

"Mum?" I hear a voice call from behind me, i turned my head slightly to see my little angel, Emily she was so grown up and mature for a 9 year old. I cried into my eyes, Emily came and sat next to me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back she has got to be the world's best daughter ever.

"Dads not coming home again is he?" She barely whispered. I just cried harder and hugged her back, how can he do this to us. Does he not miss us? What kind of father leaves his kids for 2 months for a mission, leaving behind his family, kingdom and people? "It's okay mum" She said as she sat on my lap. After 20 minutes of crying or so of crying and hugging me and Emily cleaned up our make-up and went downstairs for a meeting with the council.

"Em, hurry up were going to be late again" I shouted at Emily who was taking a millennium to get ready.

"Sorry mum but i have to look pretty for...Aar...i mean for Grandmother and Grandfather" She stopped when she noticed my smirk. I smiled and we walked down two doors and knocked the door.

"Ry, hurry up" I said knocking on his door. A few seconds later Ryan came out of his room in his royal attire. Ryan and Emily both had my eyes and their father's hair. Ryan's hair wasn't like his fathers, his was a quiff that these 'modern' boys have and Emily's is up to her waist, its curly at the ends but straight at the top.

I smiled at my son, he was 12 years old and very serious just like his father used to be, he was a ladies man, a very handsome boy and very skilled just like his father. We walked down to the throne room. Which currently had all the royals of Magix's and their heirs. We took our seats from the front i could see Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna and their husbands and children.

Stella has two daughters, one is Shannon who is currently 9 years old, and another daughter named Sunny, she is currently 7 years old.

Tecna has a little son, who's name is George he is 6 years old.

Flora has a daughter, who's name is Lilly, her age is 8 years old. Flora also has a son who is 6 years old his name is Flawrence.

Musa has a s called Aaron who is 11 years old and she also has another son who is 4 years old, his name is Christian.

They were all in the throne room with them, i smiled at them all. They all loved me and i loved the all back, they were all amazing nieces and nephews. I looked over to Samara and Erendor, they smiled at me. I faked a smile back. I was about to speak when we heard a huge noise outside. I looked up and then ran out the room with practically everyone following behind me.

"Well well if it isn't the famous Queen of Eraklyon" A voice said, i turned around to see the most disgusting man ever, i hated him with all my guts. I glared at him, i then realised Emily and Ryan were stood beside me. I walked a little forward and so did he.

"What the hell do you want Baltor?" I asked him glaring full on. "What isn't it enough that your making Sky miss his daughter's birthday because of the stupidity you've done to Pyros and Titinum" I said with a voice full of anger and fury.

"I've come here for her" Baltor said pointing at Emily "She has a great power within and i will do anything to get it, even if it means killing the brat" He said laughing. I laughed back.

"And what the hell makes you think, you can have my daughter just like that, you'll never get to her, you know why because I'm her mother and i will do anything to protect her and I'll even...-" I was interrupted by Baltor.

"What, you'll call your husband who's suppose to be here for you guys all your life, we all know hes avoiding you because he doesn't love you anymore" That did it I felt the anger burn with in me. Before I knew it I was in my fairy form which was Queenix and was more mature because I was older than I used to be obviously. I started throwing fire balls at Baltor, he didn't expect my attacks to be so fast so he couldn't dodge them, I laughed.

"You came here for my daughter, when the only thing you'll be going home with is an injury" I said laughing. I looked behind me to see Samara holding Ryan back, he had his sword in his hand and wanted to fight Baltor ever since Baltor attacked Emily when she was 4 years old and was playing in the garden on her own.

_Flashback – _

"_Mummy can I pwease go outside and play, I don't want to sit and listen to bored talking" Emily said sitting on her mother's lap. Bloom signed and looked at her little daughter._

"_Fine, but I'll come and check on you every few minutes and if something happens scream mummy or daddy ok and no talking to strangers. Understood?" Bloom asked her daughter._

"_Ok Mummy, bye Daddy" Emily said running to the front of the castle and out the doors into the garden._

"_Be careful" Sky shouted after his daughter. "Ok Bloom what did the council say?" Sky asked Bloom, they carried on chatting._

"_Wow, it's a butterfly" Emily said chasing after it. Her golden hair blowing in the wind. Emily stopped when she saw 5 People stood in front of her. She took a step back as they walked closer._

"_That's defiantly Blooms daughter, those are her disgusting eyes" Icy said smirking. Baltor nodded and smirked. He raised his hand but stopped in his tracks when Emily yelled "MUMMY, DADDY…MUMMY MUMMY" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and out came running Bloom and Sky and also 6 year old Ryan._

_Sky charged towards Baltor and knocked to the floor "You ever come near my family again I'll kill you" Sky said in the most furious voice he had used ever. Bloom had already taken down Icy, Stormy, Darcy and Aisha. Bloom stood behind Sky and helped him up and check hi injuries out. Baltor secretly stood up and quickly threw a powerfull ball of dark magic at something. Bloom and Sky didn't even notice, one minute he was there and the next he was gone._

"_Hes gone, thank god" Bloom said. Sky smiled at his wife._

"_Mum, Dad" Ryan shouted he had his little sister in his arms, bridal style she was unconscious and had a very dark aura around her_

"_EMILY" Bloom shouted running towards her daughter with Sky right behind her._

_End of Flashback ._

Bloom stopped attacking to see Baltor unconscious on the floor, she smirked as she signaled the Eraklyon guards to come and get him. "Call the council and tell them to put him in a metal object this time and say I was the one who requests this" The guard nodded and 4 other guards appeared and carried him away. I turned around to face a bunch of wide eyes people who were staring at me in awe. I ignored them and walked past them, up the stairs and into my bedroom, I really needed to sleep.

After changing into my night dress and wiping my make-up off, I got into bed and fell asleep. Samara was taking care of Emily and Ryan.

At 5.00am. I started shuffling, I tried moving but I couldn't, I felt something on my waist. I looked down to see a very strong hand that had an iron grip on my waist. Oh no. What did I do last night. I turned my head to a side but couldn't see the person properly. I pinched the arm and it finally moved away. I signed in relief. I slowly started turning around to see….

"Sky?" I said with a gasp. What the hell!

"Hmm…..mm" He said still asleep. I shook my head in confusion "What are you doing here, you said you couldn't come?" I said in surprise. Sky's eyes shot open and he stared at me, he sat up and hugged me it almost hurt but it didn't because I was happy.

"Bloom, I'm sorry, these past few months I've been a terrible king, father and husband. I wish I could take it all back. I love you" He said, he examined my face "You've got bags under your eyes, you haven't been sleeping have you?" He asked in a worried tone. Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't help but let them stroll down my cheeks. Sky hugged me and comforted me.

"I missed you so much and I'm sorry about….. What I said, I regret every word" I said as I hugged Sky back. I smiled "Emily's going to be ecstatic when she sees you at the party tomorrow" I said making Sky chuckled.

"C'mon lets go to sleep, we both have an early start tomorrow, oh and don't worry about Pyros the damage has been stopped because Baltors been locked up, well done on that by the way" Sky said winking. I smiled

"I missed you" I said.

"I missed you more" He said as he kissed my cheek and we fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy update, but I've got a headache.**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE. PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE. PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE. PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE. PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE. PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE. PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Sorry for the late updates, been busy all week. I tried updating yesterday but I only got the chance to do about 2,000 words on 'The Sexy Undercover Spy' my other Bloom X Sky story, check it out if you ship Bloom and Sky.**

**(Btw sorry it's almost always Bloom's POV)**

**Blooms POV – **

I woke to the most amazing feeling around me, safety, comfort and warmth. Then I realised that Sky returned last night. I looked up to see Sky still in his beauty sleep. Sky had a bruise on his cheek on the right side as well as a few tiny cuts. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sky moved his arm around me, I noticed his tattoo, the one of my name, it had a huge gash underneath it, I gasped which must've woke Sky up because he was staring at me.

"Sky, what the hell happened to your arm, have you got any other cuts, or injuries you even have a bruise on your arm, god I'm the worst wife ever, I started crying in your arms last night instead of taking care of you" Bloom practically yelled. Sky smiled.

"God, you don't even realise how much I missed you" Sky said as he leaned down and kissed me, all my thoughts and worries had all disappeared at once. I leaned in closer to the kiss. Sky was about to take off my night dress when we both pulled away after hearing someone clear their throat. We both looked up, I was flushed. It was Ryan standing there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry for interrupting this gross moment, but mum grandpa and grandma are calling you down to discuss Em's birthday and eat breakfast, because its 10" Ryan stated pointing at the huge clock hung up on the wall, it was an anniversary present off my parents, it is 90% crystal and 10% gold. I yawned and sat up. I looked over to Sky who was yawning. I chuckled and got up and stretched. By now Ryan had left us to get changed.

"So Sky honey, have you got Emily's birthday present?" I asked with my brows raised. Sky frowned but the edges of his frown started to come back up. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes of course I have, what kind of father doesn't get his 10 year old daughter a birthday present!" Sky said, I chuckled.

"You have 2 meetings today Sky, I would've taken over for you but I've got my own meetings and I still have to arrange a few things for our little princess" I said, I grabbed a towel from my wardrobe and walked into the bathroom. After 25 minutes or so I came out with my hair in a wet tousled mess and a comfy white cotton wrapped firmly around my body.

When I came out the shower I was disappointed I expected to see Sky in his attire ready to go down and to his meetings but he was still asleep on the bed snoring rather loudly. I smiled and sat down beside him on the bed. I then remembered his injured arm and got up to get the first aid kit. I used a piece of cotton with a little bit of TCP and cleaned his wound. I then wrapped a bandage around it. Surprisingly Sky neither stirred nor woke up while I was aiding him.

I checked the time it was 10.30am, I gasped and ran into my wardrobe, a grabbed a gown that was a nice nude peach colour, I quickly put it on with a matching pair of heels. I called in the maids to do my hair and make-up. After 20 minutes or so I was done, I walked down the stairs and into the dining room.

I smiled as I saw Emily, Ryan, Shannon, Aaron, Stella, Sunny, Brandon, Samara, Miriam, Erendor and Oritel. I walked in and was greeted by everyone. I sat down beside Emily. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Happy birthday princess" I said. Emily had the biggest smile on her face that I'd ever seen. "So guys ready for the best birthday party you've ever been to?" I asked. "And Shan, Happy birthday to you as well" I said smiling at her. Shannon had Stella's eyes and Brandon's hair. I looked over to the clock and then realised Sky had a meeting in 10 minutes. I stood up and went up the stairs.

I walked into mine and Sky's room. Sky was still half dead and snoring on the bed, I was dreading waking him up but I had to this meeting is very important, it was about Baltor, I only know this because I have to attend the meeting with Sky. I haven't told Emily about Sky yet because I thought it would be a nice surprise for him to just turn up. She'll be ecstatic because of the father-daughter dance.

"Sky?" I asked shaking him slightly. Sky didn't respond "Sky, wake up baby, we have a meeting" I said shaking him a bit more than I had been a second ago. Sky shuffled around and put his arms around my waist and dragged me towards him. He was still asleep. We officially only had 6 minutes till the meeting "Sky wake up now!" I said impatiently. He didn't even move. I had one more option left. I had to go to the bathroom and get a cup of water and pour it on him. Sky's eyes shot open and his body then shot up and he started running towards me. After Sky had caught me and tortured me with his tickling hands – I know it's childish- he finally wore his attire for the meeting.

"Okay, Sky as you know its Em's birthday today and I don't want her to know you're here in Eraklyon because she's been dreading the fact she wouldn't be able to have the father-daughter dance, she came crying to me one night about it" I said glaring at Sky. Sky nodded and agreed to my plan.

We arrived at the meeting and discussed the future plans about Baltor, we had imprisoned him in the Omega dimension but his companions had gotten away, which means they'll try their best to access the Omega dimension, so we decided on stricter security when it comes to prisons.

Sky and I were on our way back to our room, but he heard voices, I immediately knew they were Emily and Aarons voices. I shoved myself and Sky into the closest door and left it open a crack to hear their conversation. I had my ear pressed against the door while Sky just stared at me with a questioning look.

"So you know the party tonight?" Aaron asked Emily, who was smiling.

"Yeah of course I do, it's mine and Shan's birthday party, why wouldn't I?" Emily said laughing nervously. I smiled at her shyness.

"Oh yeah of course how could I forget" He hit his forehead slightly "I was wondering if..." Aaron was interrupted by Ryan arriving behind the two of them. "Yes?" Aaron asked in a questioning tone.

"Nothing dude calm down, everyone's in the games room, c'mon we can verse each other on Call of Duty and I bet I can beat you this time" Ryan said with a smirk. None of the boys noticed Emily's glare at Ryan. Aaron hesitated he looked over to Emily and smiled "We'll talk later, come with us I bet Shannon's there as well" he smiled and followed closely behind Ryan.

I turned around to Sky "She needs me, stay here until I get her to her room okay? Or I swear to god if Em see's you, I am never ever speaking to you again got it" Sky nodded with a frown, I quickly pecked his lips and left.

"Hey Em, what are you doing out here all alone?" I asked her. Emily just shrugged. I smiled with a slight frown "Boy problems?" I asked her.

"How did you know?" She asked me with a questioning look. I laughed "C'mon I'm your mother don't you think I have the slightest idea about your life, let's go to your room we can talk there properly" We both walked to Emily's room and sat down on the best discussing boys and men in my case. After twenty minutes we walked out of Em's room while laughing at something stupid, we bumped into Aaron.

"Oh hello Aaron, where's Ryan?" I asked him while smiling. Ryan smiled back and then glanced at Emily and then myself.

"Hi aunty Bloom, he's in the games room beating everyone at his favourite game again" He said chuckling a little, Aaron glanced over at Emily again and that's when I realised he wanted to talk to her in private.

"Well I'll just go check on him" I said quickly walking down the corridor, I carried on walking when a hand went over my mouth and I was pulled into mine and Sky's bedroom. I was about to scream when I the person turned me around I signed in relief.

"Sky what the hell?" I questioned. Sky stood there looking smug, I questioned him with my eyes. I knew exactly what he wanted but did we have enough time, it was going to be Emily's birthday party soon. I looked over to the clock, I needed an hour to get ready and we had 2 hours until 6.00pm. I shrugged and leaned into Sky kissing him passionately. Sky's hands reached over to the thick straps of my nude peach gown, he slowly started pulling them down which sent shivers down my spine. After fifteen minutes or so we were both fully naked, we were sprawled across the bed, the covers a mess, we were in a passionate embrace. I pulled away from Sky's lips causing him to frown.

"We need protection" I said, Sky jumped off the bed and towards my dresser, he reached into one of the cupboards and reached in deep and pulled out a cardboard box of condoms, he pulled one out and jumped back onto the bed. Sky pulled me closer to him grinding against me while we were making out, Sky started kissing down my neck to my chest and to the place no man accept Sky had ever touched me. Shivers were immediately sent down my spine. Sky spread my legs making me excited and we all know what happens when a girl is excited, I heard Sky chuckled which made a faint blush appear on my cheeks, fortunately Sky was to occupied to notice, I moaned while he worked his magic on me, after a few minutes Sky pulled back and then started kissing my neck. After another 10 minutes of love making we decided it was time for the real sex.

Sky positioned myself and him, and pushed his self in, I gasped at first at his huge size, after being married to him for so long, I still hadn't gotten used to it but Sky did say he likes it when I gasp, he thinks it's cute, a blush crept up on to my face. Sky pushed in and out each time made me moan, god he was good. After another 10 minutes we both decided to stop, we were exhausted. I lay my head on his chest and Sky wraps his arms around me, causing me to smile.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, but we have a party to attend" I said, as I got up and then started getting ready. I let Sky choose what gown I should wear, he said I looked cute in light blue, so I grabbed one of my V-neck gowns that had silver sequins all over it, it had one light blue and then another lighter blue on it, I matched it with a silver clutch and Louboutin heels. I done my make-up normally and wore my Eraklyon crown, I had my hair in a side bun, with a few pieces of hair let loose in curls. I was finally done, I turned around to see Sky in his boxers, and his attire was laid on the bed. I smiled and walked up to him, I grabbed his shirt/top and put it on him helping him with the buttons.

"I can't wait till Emily sees the present I got her, she's been dying for one of them ever since she was 5" Sky said smiling, he was definitely proud and so was I.

"Oh my god, do not tell me….no I must be hallucinating you didn't get her a pony did you?" I asked eyeing Sky suspiciously, Emily has begged and begged for a pony ever since she was 5 years old, we never let her have one because she could easily fall off and hurt herself, but now she's ten and has had lessons. Sky nodded.

"Aren't I just the best father" Sky said grinning. I hit him playfully and then "So Bloom, aren't you going to tell me what you got her?" He asked.

"If you're trying to imply that I have forgotten, I haven't I got her a present every mother buys her 10 year old daughter, a Crystal jewellery set, a new wardrobe and loads of shoes and most important of all we have both gotten her the Eraklyon Princess tiara." I said, Sky smiled and crushed me in one of his hugs.

I looked over to the clock, it read 6.00pm, and I smiled and looked over to Sky "Ready to make your daughter the happiest girl in the universe?" I asked with a smirk. Sky held my hand and lead the way down the stairs. Everyone watching us as we descended down the stairs. After a few minutes or so the announcers speaker turned on, everyone turned their heads to the gigantic stair case.

"Hello and welcome royals of Magix, today we are gathered here to celebrate the birth of two very important princesses. Everyone clap your hands for Shannon of Solaria." Everyone clapped as Shannon walked down the stairs wearing a light pink dress, it was a small gown. Everyone wished her a happy birthday.

"Now we have the Princess of Eraklyon and Sparks, Princess Emily" Everyone watched as Emily walked down the staircase elegantly, her shoulders up and looking straight forward. Once Emily got to the bottom and hugged the death out of her.

"Happy birthday, princess I've got a surprise for you" I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me and hugged back. I pulled away from the hug and Sky came to stand next to me, I smiled at him.

"Surprise" I shouted at her. She smiled and ran up to Sky hugging him as tight as she could. "Daddy, I can't believe you're here, I'm so happy and I have so much to tell you. Me and mum…" Emily was interrupted by Sky.

"We'll have our father-daughter discussion later because you still need to see your presents." Sky said smiling at his daughter, he was carrying Emily in his arms, she may be too old for that but who cares the bond between Sky and Emily is amazing. Sky grabbed my hand and lead both me and Emily out the front of the castle in the front garden, on the way I saw Ryan looking over to us so I motioned him to follow, he appeared behind us.

"Hi father, I haven't said hello properly" He said walking towards us. "Ryan, son where have you been, you better had taken care of your mother and sister while I was away" Sky said ruffling Ryan's hair. "Guards!" Sky yelled "Bring her out" He shouted. We all watched as the guards brought out a huge truck/van and out came a man dressed smartly pulling a pony along with him, the pony had a huge pink bow on the saddle and was white, with light brown hair. Emily's eyes widened.

"Daddy, you're the best oh my god can I ride her now?" Emily squealed. Sky was chuckling at his daughter's reaction to her gift. "Not now, we still have other presents to open and we have guests, but I promise first thing tomorrow we can" He said smiling.

We all walked back into the castle, I was holding Emily's hand and behind us were Sky and Ryan catching up on god knows what. We walked into the castle and celebrated even more.

**That's it for today, the party is still going on in the next chapter, I just have a tummy ache so im going to stop writing.**

**Reviews Pls.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Sorry for the very long wait, well not really because it's been a week or less even, but people who read this story get anxious to find out what happens in these stories and if their a happy family or misery joins them. Oops I've given away too much ;)**

**Blooms POV – **

Sky, Ryan and I watched as Emily ran up to Shannon and a few other girls about her age, they were all wishing her a happy birthday. I smiled as I watched my little princess. I looked at Sky who was now talking to one of the Royals. As I concentrated more I realised it was Thoren, Sky's cousin. I smiled at greeted him with a hug. Sky, Thoren, Daphne and I used to hang out a lot.

"Hi Thoren, how are you?" I asked smiling, I looked around him a little confused as I didn't see Daphne, nor their son or daughter. Thoren must've sensed what I was looking around for.

"Their talking to your parents, Daphne is with them also. I'm fine Bloom, I how Sky's been taking care of my favourite niece and nephew's" He said with a grin on his face. I was about to reply when Daphne came up behind him holding little Kiara in her hands. Kiara squirmed at the sight of seeing Sky and I, we laughed and I took Kiara in my arms. Kia is her nickname, she's got blonde hair with light bits of golden brown in her hair, and her eyes are like Daphne's.

"Hi Kia, how are you Aunty Bloom missed you a lot!" I said as I hugged her and kissed her cheek, she had a toy in the hand, it was her favourite Barbie. I and Sky gifted it to her when we took her out with Ryan and Emily. She saw the Barbie and became intrigued and we decided to buy it for her.

"I'm fine, Aunty where is Emmy?" She said shyly. I laughed slightly and walked towards Emily. "Emily, your favourite cousin wants to wish you a happy birthday" I said as Emily turned around and squealed seeing Kia.

"Oh my god Kia, hello cutie" She squealed while taking Kia out of my arms. Emily is only 7 years older than Kia. I smiled as I gave Emily a 'take care of her' look and walked back to Sky, Daphne, Thoren and Daniel conversing.

"Oh my god Dan, you made it" I said hugging him. Daniel chuckled and hugged back "So how's Katherine then?" I asked with my eye brows raised. Katherine is Daniel's wife they have a new born son named Jonathan. "And where's Jon?" I asked or more like yelled.

"Calm down Bloom, Katherine and Jonathan have gone to inform our parents that were here and I just parked the car." (In Magix, everyone has cars without wheels they don't need them, just like a Leva bike but a care instead)"So where Emily then?" He asked, I smiled and pointed at Emily who was sat down with Kia on her lap. Sky had joined mine and Daniels conversation.

"Hi Daniel mate how are you?" He asked giving him a manly hug. I smiled. Daniel and Sky become good mates after his and Katherine's wedding, because Daniel asked Sky to be his best man in the wedding ceremony. It was odd because Katherine who I am really close with asked me to be her bridesmaid. It's funny also because there's a rule in every wedding one of the bridesmaids and best men hook up and in mine and Sky's case we did exactly that and _alot_ more than just that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sky spoke to me "Babe?" He asked, I looked up at him and smiled, his worried expression disappeared and he smiled back. "My mother and father want to speak to our family" He said, I nodded and walked towards Erendor and Samara. We got to a room that had a huge table, Ryan, Emily, Erendor, Samara, My mother and father were all sat down discussing things. We joined them at the table.

"So why are we here?" Ryan asked curiously, we all silently agreed. Erendor had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You guys know Spain right?" Miriam asked, we all looked at each other and nodded letting them carry on. "Well….!" The anxiety was killing us all.

"Well since Bloom and Sky, it's nearly your wedding anniversary, and Emily it's your birthday. I, Miriam, Erendor and Samara decided to buy you a gift as a family, we got you…." Oritel looked over to Erendor.

"We got you a home in Spain!" Erendor said. Me, Sky and the kids all gasped, well that was unexpected. I turned to look at Sky. "It's a huge beach house, not that we want you to live there, were just letting you spend your summers there because you all have duties being the royals of Eraklyon and Domino" Erendor said standing up.

"We'll let you have a family moment" Miriam said, they all got up and left. At first everyone was to frozen to say anything. I finally took a breath in and squealed, everyone's eyes turned to me. I jumped on Sky.

"We own a beach house, Sky Ah!" I screamed, Sky chuckled and pulled me into a kiss, we stopped when we heard Ryan fake cough to bring us out of our bubble. I looked over to Emily and Ryan starring at us. I laughed and pulled them into a hug, of course they accepted.

"But mum, I have friends here I want to spend my summer with" Emily whined. I rolled my eyes, I knew exactly who she was talking about, the one boy who haunts her dreams. Aaron. I smiled at the thought in my head.

"Em, we can make portals so they can visit us at the beach house" I said, her face lit up. I then looked over to Ryan, who was smirking.

"And what are you smirking at?" I asked with a raised brow, Ryan chuckled.

"Summer is in 2 weeks and at the beach house, there will be a beach right next to it and in Spain it's always a hot weather and in a beach there's tones of girls who will wear biki…" Ryan was interrupted by Emily.

"Err you pervert, mum stop him from his perverted thoughts" Emily screeched. I rolled my eyes and glared at Ryan.

"We can celebrate later we have a party to get to, and Ryan stop your perverted thoughts" Sky said, Emily smiled a wicked smile, I chuckled and we all got back to the party.

After speaking to a few guests, I decided it was time for the huge cake, Sky had ordered this morning, it was 5 tiers. It was white with pink icing, it had all of Emily's hobbies on it with 10 pink candles. Sky really knew how to spoil a girl. The lights turned off and everyone accept I and Sky gasped. Light was radiating from the entrance, and there stood Sky with a table with wheels, in a pink cloth and balloons on the sides of each corner, the cake sat firmly on the table, being pushed in by my Sky. Sky brought it in front of Emily, she had her mouth wide opened. I stood on one side of her and Sky on the other side. I could tell she wanted to scream at us in joy but she contained herself and acted as a sweet innocent princess, I, Sky and Ryan knew what her reaction would be if it were just our family.

"Happy birthday, my one and only little princess" Sky said as he handed Emily a cake slicing knife, with a pink ribbon around it. Emily smiled as she took the knife, a million photos being taken. She closed her eyes and made a wish, after a few seconds she opened her eyes and blew out the ten candles and cut the cake, the first to feed her the cake was Sky and I. After the butlers handed everyone a piece of the cake we all started chatting again.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the father/ daughter dance. If King Sky and Princess Emily could step on to the dance floor" Everyone cheered as Emily and Sky started dancing, I felt like crying I've waited to see this for ages and here I am watching daddy's little princess dancing with her father.

After 10 long minutes of dancing, Emily and Sky headed towards us, Emily smiling at Sky. "I love you Daddy" She said as Sky picked her up and she kissed his cheek.

"Guys stop your making Ryan blush" Bloom said with sarcasm dripping from her voice, everyone laughed and looked at Ryan who had his arms crossed and was glaring at the ground "Oh c'mon Ryan you know I was joking" Bloom said as she put a hand around Ryan's shoulder bringing him closer into her side. Ryan smiled.

"You're the perfect little family everyone wishes they could have, aren't you just." An old woman said, the 4 of them turned around to see a cloaked figure who was crouched down, she had a walking stick in her hand. Her skin was dark and she was staring at the ground.

The person underneath the cloak looked up at Ryan, her dark eyes burning in to him. She walked forward trying to get to him but Bloom stopped him. "Ha-ha you are pathetic, how dare you even enter Eraklyon. Guards seize her, try and touch my son again and you won't live to see Andros Aisha, it's been 12 years grow up like the rest of us" Bloom spat, everyone gasped as they realized it was Aisha. He cloak fell to the floor, so did the walking stick and the fake wig.

There stood Aisha in a dark enchantix form. Everyone watched as she crackled a laugh, she walked closer to Bloom but Sky quickly stepped in and blocked her path. "Get away from my wife, the woman I love and want to live with for the rest of my life, the woman I have two children with and hopefully someday I'll have more with, even touch her and I'll wipe you off the surface of this earth." Sky said through gritted teeth. Two of the strongest guards came to take her away, but she quickly flew up. Bloom focused her energy on making a circle ring of fire blocking her from moving. She stood there in the circle of fire.

Bloom quickly handed the guards magical proof handcuffs. They quickly tied her up and sent her to the Omega Dimension.

After a few more hours it got quite late and everybody had left accept for Shannon, Stella, Sunny, Brandon and Aaron. They all stayed over at Eraklyon.

Bloom and Sky entered their room, they both sat on the bed laughing at a few eventful things they had seen and some of the remarks people had said. They heard a knock and turned their heads to see their 10 year old princess entered with her tiara on her head, worn proudly.

"Mum, Dad I just wanted to say thank you so much for today, you guys are the best parents anyone could have, I love you so much" Emily said as she pulled them both into a hug. "I would stay and thank you some more but I'm really tired and plus Shannon's in my room waiting for me" Emily said, we smiled and let her go to her room.

Sky and I quickly got changed, I laid down with my head on his chest, Sky started stroking my hair down to my cheek in a repeated pattern. "Well today was very eventful" I said, Sky chuckled.

"I cant wait until the summer now, just me and you, the sun and a huge house!" Sky said.

"Honey your forgetting about our kids, you know the ones we've raised and taken care of!" Bloom said laughing, Sky chuckled again.

"You know what I mean, their practically teenagers their going to be out on the beach all day, but the rule is they have to be home by 7 especially Emily, god knows how many perverted boys are out there" Sky said in disgust.

"Got it all figured out have you baby" Bloom said.

"Hmm…!"

"Sky you know today, you said you'd like to have more kids was that true or just for show?" Bloom asked.

"I wouldn't mind, if we did have another child I'd be the happiest guy ever and if we didn't I wouldn't mind, because I have you" Sky said touching the tip of her nose with his index finger, Bloom smiled and pecked his cheek. Closing her eyes.

"Night baby" Bloom lightly whispered.

"Night" Sky said as he closed his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Yay finally the first early update in ages, I've got my new IPhone 5s, it's awesome with IOS8. I cannot wait to buy a new phone case for it, I love phone case shopping. I'm not going to do the beach house just yet, maybe after 2 more chapters including this one, so yeah sorry about that. **

**Awesome reviews guys, helps a lot and I know I have improved a tone of my grammar, spelling and punctuation. **

**Sky's POV –**

I woke up to the sound of nothing but silence, I wonder where Emily and Ryan are arguing today, normally it's in their rooms, where Bloom and I can hear them. Speaking of Bloom, I looked down to see she was sound asleep. I smiled at her deep in sleep. Her arms wrapped around me just like mine were wrapped around her, I had gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed that I didn't even realise she was there. Bloom started stirring, her eyes opened and she looked up at me.

"I can't hear any arguing, do you think their okay?" She asked me as she sat up and stared at me, Bloom smiled back, her smile disappeared after a few seconds, she looked like she was in pain and her eyes widened. Bloom got up throwing the duvet off of her and ran into the bathroom. I quickly got up after her and followed her to see her puking into the toilet, I walked forward and held her hair.

"Bloom, baby are you ok, has it stopped?" I asked her, Bloom nodded and walked over to the sink, she brushed her teeth and then rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash, I watched as she washed her face and then turned back to me.

"You've just emptied your stomach out, let's go get breakfast, you must be starving." I said as I rested my hand on her back, leading the way. Bloom snuggled into my side.

"I feel dizzy Sky" Bloom said. I looked at her, her eyes opening and closing, this had happened a few times but it was in the past and I couldn't quite put my finger on the reason.

"I'll get paracetamol, and I'll call the doctor and make an appointment" Bloom nodded as she stalked over to the bed and sat down. I grabbed a glass of water and two paracetamols. I walked over to Bloom and handed her the medicine and water. I turned as soon as she accepted them and grabbed my IPhone and dialled our royal doctor's number. If my wife is ill, I'd like to know immediately. After arranging the appointment, I walked back into the bedroom to see Bloom had fallen asleep where she was sat two minutes ago.

I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, I laid her down properly and piled two duvets on top of her, she had Goosebumps and was shivering. I decided that I would get her breakfast sent to her bedroom, I quickly shoved on a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I walked out of our room and into the corridor. I quickly told all the maids to make Bloom and I toast, coffee, eggs, beans, bacon and pancakes with Nutella chocolate spread, Bloomy's favourite. I quickly took the tray off the chef and went upstairs carefully trying not to spill anything.

I walked into our room and quickly put down the tray on Bloom's dresser, I grabbed a stool table and put it in front of Bloom's bed, and I picked the tray up off the dresser and put it on the stool table. Bloom was still asleep, I wish I didn't have to wake her but she just vomited and has to eat something otherwise she'll get sick. I sat down beside her and shook her a little, her eyes opened but closed again because of the light, I chuckled.

"C'mon Love you have to eat something, I don't want you getting sick" I said, Bloom sat up and she looked at me and then the food. I chuckled "Keen?" I asked with a smirk on her face. I quickly grabbed the TV remote and turned the bedroom TV on. I passed Bloom her plate and I had mine, we ate our breakfast and surprisingly Bloom had finished her food.

Bloom and I got ready to go to Bloom's appointment, it was a male doctor, which I hated but on such short notice they only had male doctors available. I quickly put on my coat and walked into the bedroom to see Bloom sat on the bed in a dress that ended by her knees, a thin coat, a handbag and heels. I smiled as I walked up to her.

-Skipping half of the appointment-

"Thank you miss, we'll get back to you as soon as we get the results, but don't worry its nothing to serious and the stomach pains will go away with some medicines, I've prescribed for you" The doctor said after Bloom handed him the sample she had given.

"Thank you and could you ring my husband's cell, I don't have my cell anymore you see!" Bloom said laughing. I remember when Emily flushed it down the toilet, she was 5 years old and Ryan had tricked her into doing it. Bloom told me she didn't want one and refused to get a new one.

"Ok" The doctor said smiling and handing us a paper bag with Bloom's medicines in them. The doctor told us we'd receive the results by email in 2 weeks since we wouldn't be in Eraklyon because we were going to Spain for the summer.

I held Bloom's hand as we walked out the Gardenia clinic, we then decided to go see Mike and Vanessa and their little new baby, Aka Bloom's baby sister. We arrived at their front door, as soon as Bloom had found out she was princess of Sparks, she had bought Mike and Vanessa a bigger house as a thank you present. The doorbell rang twice.

"Hewo Booom" A little voice said from the doorway, we could tell it was Kathleen, named after Vanessa's mother. The 3 year old waddled through the doorway with Vanessa right behind her smiling at us.

Bloom picked up Kathy and hugged her. "Hello Vanessa, how are you?" I asked, she smiled at me and signalled for us to come in.

"Is Mike in?" Bloom asked as she sat down on the couch with me right beside her and Kathy on her lap.

"No dear, he's at work, but don't worry he'll be home any minute. Mike should've been home half an hour ago but there was a small fire in the east side of a small church, no one was hurt it was just a false alarm" Vanessa said. After she had offered us juice, Mike walked through the door.

"My two daughters are here to greet me" He said as he saw Bloom and Kathy, Bloom smiled, she got up and hugged Mike. "God you guys do not know how much I've missed you" Bloom said into Mikes shoulder. I realised she had handed me Kathy, and she was quietly sat on my lap, wow she is a lot less fidgety than Emily was.

"Hewo" She said in a cute voice.

"Why hello there, I'm Sky who are you?" I asked her with a fake frown for no absolute reason.

"I'm Kathy" She said smiling at me, I was about to say something when Mike and Bloom spoke to me, I looked up and so did Vanessa and Kathy.

"I'm glad you've come to visit" Bloom frowned as Vanessa said these words. "I'm so very sorry Vanessa but Sky and I have to get back, we came to Gardenia for the doctors but don't worry it was nothing, we decided to visit you. I wish we could stay but we've both go meetings, but next time I'll bring Emily and Ryan to see you"

"Oh good god, I haven't seen my grandchildren in a long time, please do come soon Bloom" Vanessa said, Bloom laughed, and Mike and I chuckled.

I stood up and handed Kathy to Vanessa, Bloom kissed everyone good bye and we left, we got into an alley way and Bloom made a portal. We stepped through and ended up in our bedroom. Bloom groaned as she dropped herself on to the bed.

"Uh, god I wish we could stay there. I already miss Kathy" Bloom whined. I chuckled and laid beside her, Bloom frowned "I'm being serious Sky, it's not even funny" She said.

"Ooh someone's being cranky"" Sky said. Bloom's face dropped and her cheeks turned as red as tomatoes. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just feel dizzy, sick and my stomach is in knots and I'm not even on my period" Bloom said "God why the hell is this happening to me" Bloom said "And I've got a meeting soon." I wish I could help her with that but these meetings were necessary and I couldn't switch because we both needed to go.

"Baby, I promise after this meeting we can sleep as much as you want okay!" I said as I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair relaxingly. I watch as Bloom signed and quickly used her magic to change into a gown, I had to do the same. I quickly walked into our walk in closet and wore my attire. I walked out to see Bloom stood by the door waiting for me. I held her hand and we walked to our meeting.


	28. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

**Sorry about the authors note, but I assure you its deleted. My cousin suggested I did the authors note to get reviews because she thinks its worth a million reviews, any ways hate on her not me. But thank you for the amazing reviews. **

**I did write this before the actual authors note, so all of this authors note is new to the chapter just in case your wondering.**

**Sky's POV -**

Both Bloom and I walked out of the throne room from our latest meeting, I put my arm around her waist, and she was leaning against me. I honestly didn't want her to even stand up let alone go to a meeting but she assured me that she would be fine for the sake of this meeting. Bloom did tell me she felt a lot better but she has a feeling its going to be back tomorrow morning.

"Ryan stop that" I heard Bloom yell, it brought me out of my thoughts. I shook my head to see Ryan running around the castle with something pink in his hand, a book I think. Emily was close behind him trying to get the book back. "Sky, tell him to stop" Bloom said as she turned to look at me. I nodded and turned to look at our kids.

"Ryan give your sisters book back now" I said, Ryan frowned and walked over to Emily and handed her the book. They both walked towards us.

"What is that?" Bloom asked glancing at the pink note book Emily was making a fail attempt to hide. Bloom raised her brows.

"Its nothi-" Emily got interrupted by a laughing Ryan "Its her diary, she likes a guy but I didn't have enough time to read to find out because she started chasing me" He said smirking, Bloom said his smirk was exactly like mine. Emily likes a boy! God am I going to tell Bloom to have the talk with her.

"What?" I practically yelled. I was about to protest further but Bloom started chuckling. "Sky honey your acting as if she's just told you she's pregnant, its just a little crush that's all, everyone gets them." She said. I'm going to ignore the fact that the statement she just said is true, because I did once have a crush on her.

"But what if-" All different sick ideas popped into my head, I did not want my little girl touched or even looked at let alone be dated by a horny teenage boy. "Who is your crush?" I asked with my eye brow raised, Emily blushed a ruby red.

"Sky" Bloom yelled glaring at me. "Em, go to your room. Your mother and I will be up to talk to you at some point today, hand over your phone and no meeting friends either. Oh and also don't speak to anyone apart from this family. Got it" I said standing in front of her giving her a stern serious look, that she seemed very intimidated by.

"Sky you cannot be serious, Em ignore him" Bloom said as she went to stand in front of Emily, she grabbed her little wrist and they walked away with Bloom glaring at me, I couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was angry.

"Chicks" Ryan muttered, I rolled my eyes as he walked away and towards the front doors of the castle.

"Oi, where do you think your going, I need to have the talk with you as well" I shouted, Ryan turned towards me. His whole body frozen. I walked up to him and lead him into his room.

We got in there and I sat him down on the bed. I started pacing in front of his bed, while he sat there looking very bored.

"Uh-" I nervously put a hand on the back of my neck rubbing it. "Before we start any ideas on who Emily likes?" He shook his head. "Okay well where do I start, do you know what a man and a woman do when their alone and in a relationship?" I asked.

"Yeah, they have Sex and sex is when the man puts his dick in a woman's va-" I interrupted him before he could go any further.

"I asked if you knew not what it was. I should know I've done it plenty of times" I tried my best to hide my smirk. "Anyway when you do that you use protection for the woman not to become pregnant after sex" I said, he nodded telling me he understood, at least this isn't as awkward as I thought it would be "All ways use protection son and I mean it, if I hear that you've gotten one of your lady friends or even girlfriends I will not spare you, fare enough if your engaged or married" Ryan nodded again. "Any questions?"

Ryan thought for a while before his head snapped up and he starred at me "Um...can I go now? My girlfriends waiting for me outside." He asked me. I rolled my eyes and nodded, he exited and I stood there for a second or two before heading to mine and my wife's bedroom to do what I just explained to Ryan.(To Bloom obviously)

I walked in to see Emily and Bloom sat down on the bed and chatting they both looked up at the sound of the door opening. I smiled, damn I guess I ain't getting any. I sat down besides Bloom "So what are you lovely ladies talking about?"

Bloom looked over to Emily. "We were talking about the handsome King of Eraklyon" Bloom said. I smirked, I heard a faint noise of Emily fake gagging.

"Well carry on then, I wouldn't want you to stop your awesome topic of gossiping" I said, Bloom shrugged and turned towards Emily. I starred as her mouth opened and then closed.

"Well I heard, the King of Eraklyon has a thing for men but he's got this extremely hot wife, so why?" She says. I smirk, game on.

"Well she cant be that hot if he turns gay, he must not find her attractive because she's really old now" I smirk, but when I see Blooms eyes wide and starring at me furiously, I realised what I had just said was not taken as a joke.

"Did you just call me old?" She shouted on the verge of bursting with anger "And that you dont find me unattractive anymore?" Bloom practically screamed. I signed and scooted closer to her.

"Baby, you know I was joking right?" I said hoping she would forgive but I doubt it, she has been a lot more emotional lately.

"You know whatever Sky, I'm sorry but I feel to old looking to talk and I'm going to bed unattractively, if you'll excuse me" Bloom said as she stood up and grabbed her pyjamas and stomped into the bathroom to get changed. Well there goes my chances of getting laid. I looked over to Emily who was glaring at me.

"Your older than mum so whatever and mum is beautiful so yeah" She said crossing her arms, Emily got up off the bed and stormed off into her room. I rolled my eyes, she's always on Blooms team in a fight, I find that adorable.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom door, which no longer had a usable lock, lets just say there was a tiny incident a few years ago involving men making inappropriate comments about my wife. I knocked at first but there was no answer.

"Bloom?" I said as I walked in, my eyes widened Bloom was puking into the toilet, she was coughing madly and had tears streaming down her face. "Baby what's wrong?" I said as I helped her up, Bloom excused herself quickly and brushed her teeth.

"I dont know Sky, I walked into here and then all of a sudden I felt sick, I ran to the toilet, my stomach was killing me and I felt like I had been shot, so my eyes started watering. God what the hell is wrong with me" Bloom said shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Okay babe, lets get you to bed okay, we'll see if the doctors can send us the results faster" I said, I helped her into her pyjamas and we both went to bed. "We might have to cancel the summer vacation" I said. Bloom started coughing badly.

"Sky..i cant breat..h prop-" She fainted not being able to let the words out. I panicked, i carried her to the bed and called a doctor straight away.

**Well theres that chapter, review please.**


	29. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

**Yay me for deciding to update early. I loved all your positive reviews and recently I've read over my previous chapters, from chapter 20 and onwards my grammar is better, the rest I'm going to re-write and I'm going to change a few things. **

**Next chapter or maybe even this one will be the summer vacation which will be 2 – 3 months by the way, I know normal holidays are a month and 2 weeks but I've had a million and one ideas that im dying to share. Things cute couples do.**

**Bloom is the cool kind of mum and Sky can be sometimes but he also has his serious side but with his family he relaxes. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I woke up feeling a little dizzy, once I sat down I realised I was in a hospital bed. I let out a quick gasp, why was I in a hospital bed? I looked around the room and then I noticed a beeping machine, it had a wire connected to my wrist, it was injected inside of me. I looked over to the door once I heard it open. There stood a male doctor about 30 to 35 years old, he smiled at me.

"I see you've woken up, your majesty" He said, he walked up to a machine and typed in a few numbers a X-ray came on.

"Where's Sky and my children?" I asked, he looked up at me.

"Their all outside, you needed rest your majesty, I should probably call your husband in because of the scan" He said, he walked over to the door and walked outside, I watched as he walked into a room and walked back in after a minute or two.

I was so in thought that I hadn't realised that Sky was walking in, he had red eyes which meant he had been crying. Sky ran up to the side of my bed and pulled me into his warm embrace. I couldn't help but melt into the hug, but I still had one question in my head why was I in hospital, was it so serious that it caused Sky to cry. Sky had only cried one other time, it was when his cousin Denise passed away, during the war, he was fighting.

"Sky" I said pulling away. Sky looked at me and smiled weakly "What happened why am I in hospital?" I asked. Sky smiled at me a little less weaker this time. "And why...where you crying?" It had taken all my confidence to ask him that, by now the doctor had left to give us some privacy.

"Bloom...um they said that you had a 30% chance of surviving, and our child only had a 20% chance, they were about to give up on you until Miriam explained the power of the dragon flame." He said his voice cracking. Sky looked at the ground and then back at my wide eyes.

Child? What did he mean child? And what the hell happened to me that I only had a 30% chance out of 100 to live. Oh God what would happen to Emily, Ryan and worst of all Sky. Tears started spilling from eyes, I couldn't help let the tears spill. Wait a minute, a flashback flashed back into my head.

_Flashback - _

_I was walking in the park with Emily cradled in my arms, she was a 1 year old. I smiled as she was staring at the swings with a smile spread across her face. Ryan was running with his tiny feet and Sky stood beside me._

_I sat down on the bench while Sky went to push Emily on the swings. I took out my phone and started texting the Winx._

_Someone sat beside me, I looked over to see a woman who looked about 40 years old. I smiled until she looked up at me from under her dark hood, she had recognisable eyes. I stared at her for a while, I was about to look away when I heard her call my name._

"_Bloom" her voice was stern and serious._

"_Uh.. Do I know you?" I asked her, who the hell was she a long lost friend maybe?_

"_Bloom, listen to me and listen good, Maya the girl you met on Pyros, she is my sister. Bloom you've got two children now, but when you have your third , it will be different this child may even kill you, because of the strong power." She took a long breath and took her hood off, she looked exactly like Maya. "I need you to come to Pyros when the third child is inside of you, both Maya and I are hiding from Liliath, she's after us and were hiding in the small cave where Maya healed you wounds. I need you to go see us as soon as you find out. Okay" _

_I was about to scream and tell her she was crazy, but she was looking at me sternly. I couldn't help but feel intimidated._

"_Bloom please, if you don't you'll risk the life of your child and yourself, I've seen how much your husband loves you, he wouldn't be able to live a life without you and your children, do you want them to live without a mother?" She said, the words sting like a bunch of thorns piercing my skin to reach my heart._

"_Okay, when I find out I'll go to the cave" I said, she smiled and then walked off a minute later Sky sat down next to me._

_End of Flashback -_

"Bloom honey, Bloom" Sky said shaking me, he was looking over me with a worried expression "The doctor said you can go home but their sending a nurse with us to take care of you, you wont be able to go to meetings and you have to relax" He said. I faked a smile, how was I suppose to go to Pyros without anyone knowing where I was going, I'd definitely be under surveillance.

"Do you want help getting changed or shall I give you some privacy?" Sky asked me. Bingo I just found out a way even if I would be in a lot of trouble.

"No I don't need help" I said as I got up and kissed his cheek, Sky nodded and walked out the room.

I quickly got dressed in the flat sandals and the dress that were left for me, the dress was white and laced patterned, it ended above my knees, the neckline was coverable and didn't show the least bit of cleavage. I couldn't find a bobble so I left my hair down in a tousled mess.

I looked out the window trying my best to hide myself, the escape route was very easy because I had been to this hospital a lot. I saw Sky stood outside his back turned to me and the Winx, Specialists, my kids, my parents, Sky's parents, Daphne and Daniel all stood there listening to Sky who was probably telling them what the doctor told them. Sky had his arm around Emily, I presume to comfort her. I wish I could go over there but right now I have a mission, I need to save my unborn child.

I walked out the room and noticed everyone's eyes turned to me, they were at least twenty feet away and if I wanted to go before they caught me I'd have to go now. I ran the opposite direction, I need to make a portal to Pyros. I could hear them call after me, the tears ran down my face and my stomach pained. I had to stop quick otherwise I would pass out.

I wish I could've at least told Sky but he would've wanted to come along and that would be more of a chance for Liliath to catch Maya and her sister. It had been quite a few years, but the least I could do was go to the cave.

I ran into an alley way. I quickly put my energy into the portal trying my best to get to that cave, I had to do it for the sake of my child. The colours of my dragon burst open, I walked through feeling the heat that I love so much burn into my skin, it was relaxing and comfortable to me, it was homely and made me calm down in my time of worries.

After a brief minute or two I felt the relaxing heat leave my body, I opened my eyes to find myself in front of a gigantic cave, it was huge but it wasn't the one Maya brought me to, I decided to give my mind a chance and walked into the cave, I looked down at my stomach, it was a little swollen and sticky but I'm guessing that's from the hospital.

I walked further and heard the noise of a voice, it was manly and deep. I walked a little forward to see the most weirdest thing ever, in the cave was what you would have in a house, the average house anyway like a fireplace, a couch, a radio, a table and about 6 single beds all lined up.

The man who was fixing the fire raced towards me with a sword in his hand, he put it in front of me but didn't hit me with it. "Who are you, one of Liliath's devils" He spat the words at me.

"No...I'm looking for Maya and-" I was interrupted by a voice that I loved and recognised so much.

I turned about and saw her. "Clive, get that away from the princess, she's no were close to one of Liliath's devils." She said as she walked up to me and embraced me. I smiled as I hugged back.

"Maya, your sister came to me one day and told me to come to your cave when I was pregnant with my third child. She told me to go to the cave you healed me in, so I concentrated on making a portal to where you were and I ended up here" I said. Maya nodded and smiled.

"Come over to the sofa, lets talk" She said as she put a hand on my back and lead me to the sofa. " I know, Liliath is after both I and my sister Calis, we are the children of Tunisa that's why, Tunisa and Liliath were best friends but something happened and Liliath became insane she wanted to rule the world but Liliath promised her self that she would get revenge on Tunisa first. My mother Tunisa died saving both my sister and I, we were saved by Clive about four years ago, when Liliath found out and we moved here, Calis and I thought that you wouldn't have a third child, so we moved here" She said. I nodded, it was a lot of information to take in.

"How are you guys going to help my child, I came here from hospital because something serious happened and I only had a 30% chance of living, and my child only had a 20/% chance of living, so I ran here without telling anyone, I didn't want Liliath to find out. I had to leave my children. So please help me" I begged.

"Of course, Calis get the antidote. Bloom lay down on the sofa and I'll apply it, I'll give you some to take home, it helps your child and soothes the awful pain but Bloom promise me if something unusual happens that you'll come and visit me and Calis, I promise we can help you. Tell Sky, tell Emily and Ryan, tell them where to find us and if something does happen tell them to bring you here" She said as she applied a cold liquid on my stomach.

"Okay" I said quietly, barely a whisper. How would my family react?


	30. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

**I'm updating again because I am very bored and I am also a very big legend. Joking this is just to make up for the authors note. I swear sometimes I have the worst luck ever, I have my new IPhone now but the stupid chargers gone and broke, so I cant use it.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Sky's POV -**

I cannot believe Bloom what the hell? Why did she just run out of the hospital for? I have my 10 year old daughter crying in my arms because her mother just ran off, what would make Bloom do that. If she did something bad or wrong she would've told me we never keep secrets from each other.

"Emily, go to your room okay, I'm going to go find your mother" I said as I kissed her cheek, she left mine and Blooms room and went into hers, I ran out the castle and into the front of the castle, just as I was about to step on to a ship. I suddenly felt heat absorb me. I recognised it, it was Blooms aura, I could tell from miles away that it was definitely hers. I looked around the area until I saw a huge portal open, I ran as quickly as I could just as I was about to go through, I saw Bloom fall on to the ground .

Shit, I picked her up bridal style and walked into the castle to see everyone's eyes turn to me, I rolled my eyes and half ran up the stairs with Bloom in my arms just as I was going to pass Emily's room, she walked out and her eyes widened.

I quickly walked past her and into our bedroom, I placed her down on the bed and put a blanket over her. I walked out the room and to the top of the stairs where I could see everyone wide eyed.

"Nurse, doctor hurry the hell up" I shouted, everyone's eyes turned towards me, they were about to come up when a loud voice interrupted us. It was Maya, Blooms friend who healed her in Pyros.

"Maya?" I said, my eyes widened. Bloom went to see Maya, I'm such a fool, how could I have not known this. "Maya come upstairs quickly, Blooms unconscious" I shouted, she rushed up the stairs and followed me into mine and Blooms bedroom.

She sat down on the bed and went into her bad and brought out a green liquid, it was very dark but it didn't have a horrible smell to it. She poured some into her hands and pulled Blooms dress up, she rubbed it on her stomach and forehead.

"Sky take her dress off" She said, I nodded and pulled the dress off Bloom, she applied it all over her body, Bloom was covered in green stuff. Maya turned to me. "When ever Bloom gets hurt or faints, or anything contact me, this isn't something a doctor can fix or healing powers can fix. Your child is powerful, the child could kill both your wife and itself. Bloom knows the location, ask her once she wakes up. Oh and here" She said handing me a huge bottle of green stuff. "For your holiday, just in case" She said as she smiled at me and then walked out of the room. I looked over to Bloom, half of the green stuff had absorbed into her skin, only her stomach had some on it because Maya had put 5 layers on her stomach, where our unborn child was.

I sat down beside her and started stroking her hair, after several minutes but what felt like hours. Bloom's eyes opened, she stared up at me. I watched as she sat up clutching her stomach, she looked at me again and then tears spilled from her eyes.

"Sky, I'm so sorry I ran away, I hate myself but Maya's sister told me that if I didn't then our child could die and I didn't want that and then sh-" I interrupted her by hugging her. I kissed the top of her head and then pulled away.

"Bloom, its okay. Maya came here to heal you with the green liquid stuff again because you went unconscious when you appeared through the portal. She told me everything about Liliath and Calis, but she told me to ask you where the cave is because when it happens again, we have to take you there" I said, her tears calmed down and her breathing became even again.

"Where are the kids?" She asked me, while trying to stand up, her stomach certainly had grown since she'd ran away from the hospital, it must've been because of Maya's liquid. Bloom stood up and walked over to the full length mirror, she stared at her swollen stomach.

"Were having another child Bloom" I said as I smiled and hugged her from behind, I put my hands on her stomach and kissed her cheek. Bloom's smile faded and she looked at me from the mirror frowning.

"Does anyone else know, I'm pregnant?" She asked me. I shook my head. "I wanted you to wake up and then we could tell everyone together." She smiled at my words, Bloom then raised a brow, still staring into the mirror.

"Why am I half naked?" She asked me. I grinned in amusement.

"Maya asked me to take your dress off when she was applying the green liquid" I said smirking, my hands lowered to her panties, Blooms hands stopped me.

"Yeah sure Sky, I totally believe you, c'mon I want to tell Emily and Ryan before anyone else." Bloom said. I watched as she quickly walked into the walk-in wardrobe and two minutes later she came out with a violet gown on. Bloom sat down on her dresser and applied less make-up than she usually does, she quickly pulled her high heels on. Bloom smiled at me and walked up to me.

I smiled back as I lightly grabbed her by the waist and kissed her gently on the lips, Bloom smiled into the kiss. We pulled away and then walked... well Bloom dragged me towards Emily's room. It was around 6 in the afternoon.

We knocked but there was no answer, we walked in to see Emily sat on the bed staring at the ground deep in thought.

"Em?" Bloom asked. Emily's head shot up and her eyes widened at the sight of Bloom. Emily ran towards Bloom and hugged the living guts out of her.

"Bloom, I'm going to go get Ryan" I whispered into her ear, she nodded and Emily and Bloom carried on talking.

I walked towards Ryan's room, and knocked on his door, he opened it and stood there for a second. I told him that his mother was awake. Ryan ran towards Emily's room and ran in to the two girls chatting and hugging. All three stood there hugging, Bloom smiled and chuckled as she looked over to me and then signalled me to join.

"Guys Bloom and I have something to tell you" I said, they all looked up at me. Bloom then smiled.

"There's going to be a new edition to our family" She said, Emily squealed and hugged Bloom.

"No wonder you look fatter" Emily said. Bloom glared at her.

"Jeez thanks Em" Bloom said. I couldn't help but chuckle. I looked over at Ryan who had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean new edition?" He asked.

"Your mothers pregnant, you moron" I said, Ryan glared at me and then hugged Bloom.

After our hugging session, we all went down to the front of the castle where everyone was waiting for information on Bloom, they all looked up at the sound of Bloom walking down the stairs, her hand in mine. Behind us was Emily and Ryan, we could heard them arguing typical right?

We walked to the bottom and greeted them. They all asked if Bloom was okay. I looked over to her and smiled.

"Bloom and I have some news to tell you" I said. Oritel walked up to me and stood in front of me glaring his eyes out.

"I swear, if you and my daughter are getting a divorce yo-" Bloom interrupted him. "No father, we are not. Its not bad news its good. Well...I'm 6 months pregnant" Bloom said, squeals were heard all over the room and everyone congratulated us.

**Well thats that. Anyway next chapter is the vacation. REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER...**


	31. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

**Sorry for the wait, I've had a tone of homework and I went to visit my aunt and grandmother, and I didn't get to take my laptop with me. None of my cousins know that I write a fan-fiction so I couldn't ask to borrow theirs either. School today was dayumm awful.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews.**

**Sky's POV - **

Today was finally the day, the day when my wife, and my two children and I leave for a whole month and two weeks to a beach house in Spain that we officially own. I placed my t-shirts and jeans inside of my suitcase. I made sure I had packed everything I needed. After re-checking I closed my suitcase and zipped it up.

I turned my head to see Bloom walking into the room. Her pissed off face expression was not something I was looking forward to dealing.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I cupped her face.

"Your mother" She said as she looked up at my eyes. "I don't know what to do Sky, she doesn't want me going because of the pregnancy scare two weeks ago. And I think she's right but I really want to go, but the baby. Samara said I would be a terrible mother if I went ." She said, with tears spilling from her eyes. Normally Bloom would just be pissed off but she was hormonal with the pregnancy.

"Its okay baby, I'll go have a talk with her and I promise you nothing will happen to our daughter, mainly because your the most powerful fairy ever and I'm a specialist." I said as I kissed her cheek and sat her down on the bed. "Have you packed?" I asked her, she nodded through tears.

I got up and stormed out the room, I stormed into the throne room to see both my parents sat at the table looking through papers. My mother scowled and muttered something under her breath, but my father looked utterly confused.

"What's going on son?" Father asked me. His gaze turned to Samara. "Samara what did you do this time?" He spat the words like venom.

"It was for the best Erendor" She said as she stood up.

"Ooh so you think telling my wife, who has two amazingly perfect children and is about to have her third that she's a bad mother. Emily and Ryan are so excited about going to Spain as a family and you also want to ruin that. You know what mother, I am so glad Bloom and I have made their every life decision, because that means they don t have to go through what you guys put me through" I said as I stormed out. I needed Bloom to calm me down before I broke anything. I ran into our room.

Bloom looked up from staring at the bed and saw my expression, she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist and squeezed her tightly.

"C'mon lets go to the kids they'll put us in a good mood" Bloom whispered, she quickly wiped her tears off. I nodded and we walked towards Emily's room. Emily was packing her suitcase, clothes were everywhere and Ryan was sat on a chair in her room throwing a ball up in the air and catching it.

"Thank god mum, dad Ryan's annoying me and he isn't letting me pack properly, if we get there and I realize I've forgotten something I'm going to kill him" She shouted.

"I'm just innocently sat here, looking gorgeous" Ryan defended. Both Bloom and I chuckled at his arrogant remark.

"I remember you used to be like that" She whispered in my ear. We sat down on Emily's bed and started a family conversation. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Princess, are the King and Queen in there with you?" The guard asked. Emily looked over to us, and asked with her eyes whether or not she wanted us to tell the guard yes or no. I looked at Bloom and she nodded.

"Yes were in here Stephen" I said as I stood up and opened the door, for Stephen to come in.

"Guests have arrived to greet your family off" He said.

"Which guests may I ask?" Bloom said as she stood next to me. The guard nodded.

"The royals of Melody, Solaria, Titinuim, Zenith, Linphea, Pyros and also of Wartz." He said the last part like he was unsure but we nodded and went down to the front of the castle entrance to see it was crowded with people. Bloom was immediately met by Stella, Amber, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Maya and I'm guessing Calli, Maya's sister.

Once Bloom was free of the Winx, she came up to me a huge smile on her face. Bloom wrapped her arms around her neck and pecked my lips. "I love you" She muttered against my lips.

"I love you to honey" I said smirking. "So what's with the happiness?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"What a wife cant be happy because she's got the most amazing husband ever and the best life she could ever wish for" She said sarcastically, I raised a brow. "Ooh fine all the girls said when I'm pregnant I glow, which is like every girls dream" She squealed. I chuckled.

"You always glow, because your an angel" I said winking, Bloom giggled and I placed my lips on hers. I felt something vibrating on my stomach when I looked down there was nothing there. I shrugged and looked back at Bloom who's eyes were wide.

"Sky the baby's kicking on the sixth month, that's not normal call Maya" Bloom screamed making nearly everyone turn to us. Maya came running to us and saw Blooms panicked face expression.

"Bloom what's wrong?" She asked as she moved closer, Bloom screeched and clutched her stomach in pain. I quickly held her from falling.

"Sky carry her upstairs, this is rare. Bloom is getting more and more pregnant as we speak, its the power of the dragon growing inside of her. It gets stronger and the baby gets bigger and Bloom get more pregnant." She said as we entered the bedroom, I placed her down on the bed. I ripped her dress off and Maya started applying the green liquid. By now Bloom had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry she's fine and so is the baby, I'll get my sister and see if she can see how pregnant Bloom will be when she wakes up" I nodded and looked down at a glowing Bloom. I sat beside her and kissed her forehead. After ten minutes Maya and her sister Calli rushed in and Calli started chanting a spell, I was worried would it affect Bloom?

"Don't worry Sky, it wont affect either of them" Maya said, I nodded and watched as Calli chanted. After a few more minutes Calli stopped and smiled. Her gaze went to me.

"Bloom is now 8 months pregnant, during her sleep her stomach will grow, she'll only be out for another hour or two and there more good news. You can go to your little family holiday without worries, but just in case take the asisipi juice" I nodded. The asisipi juice must've been the green stuff.

Maya and Calli left. I guess I should go tell my parents and our kids. I walked downstairs. And told everyone that both of them were fine. Emily finally stopped her waterworks after Ryan, Aaron, Shannon and I helped her.

It had been a full hour so I went upstairs with Emily and Ryan. We walked in to see Bloom and hear her groaning. We walked to the side of her bed to see her annoyed face.

"What's this" She asked pointing to her stomach. I rolled my eyes. "I cant get up because of it" She said groaning.

"Its your 8 month unborn daughter honey" I said chuckling.

"Ooh dear lord don't tell me I've been unconscious for 2 whole fricken months, I missed the holiday oh my god I am so sorry guys. If-" I interrupted her.

"Bloom, you weren't unconscious don't worry, you didn't miss the holiday either, you've just been asleep for an hour, and the stomach is growing bigger because of the dragon fire." I said as I sat down beside her. I helped her sit up.

"God I'm fat and now I'm hungry great" She muttered, we all chuckled.

"Were going through the portal in a few hours, so eat as much as you can and rest as much as you can. Understood" Bloom nodded. "Want to be left alone or shall we stay" I asked.

"Stay" Bloom said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. Emily sat on the other side of Bloom and Ryan sat on the end of the bed. We all watched TV, a great movie that the kids suggested was a good comedy was on, so we watched that for 2 hours and a half. I must admit it was awesome.

After our family fun, we all had done all our packing, so we all sat in Bloom and I's room. Bloom was peacefully asleep, her glowing face leaning on my chest. Emily was sat beside her and was holding her hand. Ryan sat on the bedside chair and watched TV.

"Dad, when we get to the beach house in Spain and when it's been a month, mums going to need to go to a hospital." Emily said. My eyes widened, I better go sort this up with my parents and Maya and her sister have to be at the meeting because their the only ones who know how Bloom's dragon fire works.

"I'm going to go and sort that matter out, you guys stay here just in case your mother wakes up" I said as I stood up and headed out the door.

**Emily's POV -**

I smiled at Dad as he walked out the door. I then looked down at my mum, I'm glad she's okay. The day we had to take her to hospital was horrible, I couldn't help but wonder what if I lost my mother, it would be horrible, I would blame myself and Dad? He would go ballistic.

Mum is the only one who can fully help Dad get over his anger problems, when he's pissed off, he runs to mum and she calms him down.

I threw the horrible thoughts out of my mind and thought of amazing thoughts like having a little baby sister. I smiled as I imagined having her tiny little body in my arms. My new sister was definitely going to be a fashionista because she has me as a sister. Oh and Aaron and I would be able to babysit her when Mum and Dad went out to meetings.

I really liked Aaron, he was sweet, kind, amazing and not to mention the most handsome person I had ever seen. I just don't understand why someone as sweet as Aaron could be friends with Ryan, the arrogant and obnoxious jerk, who treats girls like dirt.

I was interrupted by Ryan calling my name.

"Emily? Oi are you deaf or something?" He said in a jerk-like voice.

"What you pig?" I spat.

"Jeez calm down" He said grinning. "The maid just came in and said you have a visitor waiting for you in your room, she said it was an anonymous friend" Oh my god, it must be Aaron wanting to say good bye. Yay.

I got up after tucking mum in properly and walked into my room with a huge smile on my face. Once I got in there was no one in site but the bathroom door was closed so I assume he was in there. I sat down on the bed, after 2 minutes or so, the bathroom door opened. My head shot up only to be disappointed.

There stood the arrogant Mason of Titanium. The 11 year old jerk, and by arrogant and jerk I don't mean the same type as Ryan but way beyond that level that Ryan's arrogance and jerkiness is on. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" I spat. I glared at him full on, making the jerk grin.

"Oh c'mon princess that's no way to treat your soon-to-be boyfriend now is it?" He asked with a smirk this time.

"Dream on jerk-face, and get the hell out of my room" I said as I sat down on my bed. I started filling my nails, not knowing what else to do.

"I came here to say goodbye. You know I'll miss you. It'll be nearly 2 months that I wont be able to see your pretty little face" He said with a huge smirk on his face. Mason came and sat down next to me and a little to close, if you ask me. I shoved down and away from him.

"Ok, bye bye. Now go" I said.

"But first I want to ask you a serious question." Mason took a very deep breath. "Em, we've known each other for what more than seven years. I know we used to be best friends but last year, I changed, can you blame me? My father died from cancer." Mason looked at me with sad eyes. I scooted closer to him and put a hand on his. "I...I really miss what we used to be, and I want a second chance Em." Mason sat in silence for a few seconds and then he looked into my eyes.

"Emily, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, his face had brightened up a little. I was debating in my mind whether to do it or not. Mason may change back to his old self and we can be best friend/ boyfriend/girlfriends again.

I smiled "Yes" I said as I pulled him into a hug. Mason pulled away and kissed my cheek, leaving me blushing like a red tomato.

"Uhh Mason, can we speak later. My mum's probably awake and I need to say good bye to the rest of my friends and Aaron" I said as I stood up. Mason growled at hearing Aaron's name. "What?" I asked looking at him confused.

"I hate the guy" He said. Boys are so weird.

"So...?" I asked still a little confused, did he want me to end my friendship with Aaron because I sure as hell wont be doing that.

"I don't mind you being friends with him, but just let him know that your mine and if he gets a little to close. Please tell me" He said as he put both his hands on ether side of my shoulders. I smiled at him.

"Jealous already I see Mason" I said in a teasing tone causing Mason to smirk. He leaned down and lightly pecked my lips, I felt a burning sensation go through me. My first ever kiss, well not really a kiss but oh well. The blush on my face must've been very see able.

"I love it when you blush, I should make you do it more often" He said grinning. I looked over at the clock.

"Okay Mason, I have to go now, otherwise I wont have time" I said as I kissed his cheek and practically ran out the room, blushing furiously.

**(Tell me if you want more Emily &amp; Aaron/Mason drama?)**

**Bloom's POV - **

I woke up to the noise of the television on, I could hear the cheers of crowds. I smiled as I realised it was Ryan watching the football, and for some reason it reminded me of Mike, Vanessa and little Kathleen. I promised I would visit them.

"Ry, where's your father?" I asked, Ryan's head snapped towards me. He got up and fast walked towards me.

"Uhh, Mum your awake. I'll go and get him" He said. I shook my head.

"No Ry, help me up. I'll go" I said, Ryan helped me up, I quickly used magic to put a gown on my self, because I surely didn't want to go down in a silk sleeping dress. I left my hair down and quickly dabbed on some essential make-up.

I slipped into a pair of small heals, because my stomach wouldn't agree to 5 inch heels ever. I said a thank you to Ryan, who said it was necessary that he accompanied me to the throne room. We were nearly there.

"Have you said good bye to your friends yet?" I asked him.

"I have to Aaron and Mason, I'll say bye to the rest later and Shannon" He said, I don't think he realised what he had just said.

"Shannon?" I asked. "Since when were you two friends?" I asked.

"What's wrong with that. Emily is friends with Aaron and everyone finds it normal." He said defending himself.

"I don't know, it just seems weird but I'm glad you both hang around with each others friends." I said smiling. As we got nearer to the throne room, yelling could be heard and I would know them voices from miles away. A look of worry spread across my whole face. I quickened my pace and slammed the doors open. I held my stomach ignoring the kicks.

There stood Sky, Erendor, Oritel, Miriam, Samara, Daniel, Daphne, the Winx and the Specialists. My eyes widened as I noticed how Sky was so close to punching Brandon. I walked down further and when everyone's gaze fell to me, Sky's did too.

Sky quickly released Brandon and ran up to me. "Bloom are you okay, what happened, why are you up?" He asked in the most caring and sweetest voice ever. If I wasn't pissed off at him trying to avoid answering my questions, I would've knocked him down to the ground with kisses.

"Sky, what's going on why were you about to attack Brandon?" I asked my voice filled with venom.

"Bloom..look-" I interrupted Brandon.

"I didn't ask you Brandon, I asked Sky" I said giving him a stern look causing him to shut up and look at Sky, by now everyone, including me was looking at Sky.

"Bloom, lets go bad to our bedroom, we can talk there" Sky said quietly, I could tell he wanted to throw and smash everything that was breakable. I signed and nodded, I grabbed his hand and walked out the door.

We walked to the room in silence.

**Hope you enjoyed, once again I apologise for the very late update.**


	32. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32.**

**Sorry for the late update, but I've got really good news for people who like my BloomXSky stories. I've started a new one, its a high school experience, which in my opinion are amazing, all the excitement and drama.**

**Blooms POV -**

We arrived at our room, I let Sky step in first and then slammed the door shut. I locked it, because I certainly didn't want the kids walking in on us arguing. I turned to be met with Sky's embrace. I signed as I hugged him back, I heard him mutter an 'I love you.'

"What happened in the throne room?" I asked, I was still in his iron hard grip. I didn't mind though, it helped me relax more.

"Bloom, I'm sorry, everyone accept the Winx were agreeing saying they didn't want you to go. Maybe it was because the Winx are the only ones who know about the healing asisipi juice. I don't know but they all carried on and I lost it, I started yelling at my parents and Brandon got in the way and I was about..t to punch him." Sky said. I did not know how to react to that.

"Its okay Sky, and I assure you no matter what, I'm going on that holiday, on my due date I'll portal back to Eraklyon and then, the holiday will be over." I smiled weakly Sky nodded. I really wanted to see Kathleen and my adoptive parents right now.

"Sky, can we please go to Gardenia?" I asked, Sky nodded and my smile widened. "I'll get the kids, you stay right here." I said as I ran out the room. I walked into Emily's room and saw her sat on the bed with Aaron stood up, he looked hurt. I didn't know why but I was definitely going to find out sooner or later.

"Sorry for interrupting" I said.

"I'm glad you did" Emily said, I rolled my eyes. Kids drama.

"Em, come on were going to see Mike and Vanessa." I said as I smiled, Em smiled as well, she loved Mike, Vanessa and Kathleen, they were like real family to us. Emily nodded. I walked over to Ryan's door. I knocked and entered when I heard him shout 'Who is it?'

"Ry, get up were going to see Mike and Vanessa" I said, Ryan got up tossing the ball from his hand. He walked in front of me, wow he was keen. We both reached mine and Sky's bedroom, I saw the three all waiting for me. I walked in, with a hand on my stomach.

"Ready?" I asked, I heard a few mutters.

Once the portal faded, everyone's vision became clearer. We were in Mike and Vanessa's home, their living room to be precise. I smiled, walking around in search for them, it was nearly dinner time in Gardenia, which meant Vanessa was in the kitchen with Kathleen and Mike would be home anytime soon.

"Vanessa?" I called, I heard a faint squeal. As I got further into the kitchen, I saw Kathleen running on her little legs, she was squealing and practically begging for me to pick her up. I chuckled and tried my best to with my fat stomach.

"Bloom?" Vanessa said, her eyes wide, while she stared at my stomach. I felt self conscious. Vanessa walked until she was right in front of me. "Bloom, how is this possible, the last time I saw you was a month or so ago?" Vanessa said as she placed a hand on my stomach.

"Vanessa, its the dragon flame. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but Sky and I only found out a week ago, and before you ask me how did I not realise with my big stomach, well the dragon flame is burning powerfully this time, so the baby is growing up faster, but don't worry were both healthy and feeling fine" I assured her.

"You scared me honey, as long as I get another grand daughter, I'm fine with this but please stay healthy and fine" She said as she kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug.

"Grandma!" Emily squealed as she ran into Vanessa and hugged the living guts out of her. I smiled, looking over to Ryan, who had a baby Kathleen in his arms. We all greeted each other and then sat down at the dinner table, none of us had eaten properly, so Vanessa wanted to make us dinner.

Vanessa walked in with a huge platter of food. "I'm glad you guys came, Mike will be ecstatic. Seeing you all will make his day, he's the new head of the fire department, so he's been a little more stressed than usual." Vanessa explained with a sad smile.

"I hope he's alright." Sky said. Everyone silently agreed. A wide smile cross everyone's faces as soon as we heard the front door opening and closing.

"Honey, I'm home" We heard. I chuckle, I picked Kathleen up and walked over to the front door of the house, there stood a very amazing man. I smiled. Mike looked up and smiled, a very big smile and walked towards us and hugged me.

"I'm glad your here." He said. He kissed my forehead and then a frowning Kathleen's forehead.

"So are your grandchildren!" I said, Mike chuckled and walked into the dinning room and hugged Emily, he then ruffled Ryan's hair and joined us. It then came to me that Mike didn't realise that my stomach was bigger.

"Mike, I have news to tell you!" I said. Mike nodded for me to carry on, while chewing on a piece of chicken.

"Well Ryan and Emily are going to have a baby sister" I said, with a squeal. Kathleen grinned, her little baby tooth showing. I smiled as her as she came closer into my side.

"What?" Mike asked. "How pregnant are you?" He asked. I stood up and his eyes widened.

"8 Months!" I said.

"Well I don't know what to say, I mean I'm happy but the last time I saw you, you were-" I interrupted him.

"I know, its a long story including the Dragon flame really." I said, he nodded and we carried on having dinner like a normal family. We talked about Kathleen's first year at school, Ryan's new football team, Emily's new boyfriend, that none of us knew she had, my pregnancy, Vanessa's flower shop business, Sky's throne and how everything is and Mikes promotion. Which was so very fun.

It was now 9.00Pm and we definitely had to leave. We all said our good byes and left through the portal. We appeared in mine and Sky's bedroom.

We went downstairs, with the guards carrying our suitcases. We were greeted by all our guests, Sky avoided the specialist's and his parents. I said good bye to the Winx, my parents and a few friends. So did Emily and Ryan.

I looked over to Emily, who was standing next to Mason. They were talking and Emily looked like a tomato. I looked over to Sky who had noticed them to, he was glaring a murderous glare at poor Mason. Sky let go of my hand and stormed towards the two. I quickly followed, I didn't want him to make any rash decisions.

"What's going on here?" Sky asked, the two looked up at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing dad, we were just saying bye, that's all god." Emily said rolling her eyes in annoyance. Sky's face tensed.

"Emily don't use that tone with me, your to young to be dating." He said as he looked down at his daughter. She didn't reply, and that made Sky get pissed off at the poor boy beside her. Sky was about to speak until I interrupted him.

"Honey, stop" I said as I dragged him away from the two. Once we were in a area where no one could hear us, I spoke. "Sky calm the hell down, it's like she's having sex, she's only dating" I said in a calm tone.

"HAVING SEX?" Sky screamed in horror "She's ten Bloom, ten" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Sky, we all know every girl has to go through the boyfriend- Girlfriend situation, we cant stop Em from doing it. If we do, it'll make her turn against us more and more, she'll turn into Diaspro soon enough, if you don't stop acting like she's pregnant." I said. Sky untensed and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged back.

"_Your hair smells nice_." Sky muttered. I smiled, he always loves the smell of my shampoos, Especially the strawberry one.

"I used the strawberry one just for you" I said. Sky smirked and we pulled away. Sky grabbed my hand and walked towards Emily and Mason. They both signed, when they saw Sky coming.

"Guys-" Em interrupted Sky.

"Dad, we don't need the talk, okay!" She shouted.

"No, Em let your father explain." I said.

"Emily, I'm sorry for before, I over reacted, but did you really not expect it, I am your father." Sky said as he hugged Emily.

"Its okay dad" She said as she hugged back. "Lets start this again, Mum, Dad this is my boyfriend Mason of Titanium." Emily said.

"It's nice to meet you Mason of Titanium." I said causing the three to laugh. Ryan walked over to us and frowned, her crossed his arms.

"Family moment without me?" He asked. "How is that even possible, I'm the awesome one. I basically make this family legendary. Me, my good looks, charm, amazing hair, amaz-" Emily interrupted.

"Dream on Ryan, we are good enough with out you, and your jerkiness, oh and arrogance." She said glaring at him. I chuckled.

"We might just regret this Sky, the kids will be tearing each other apart" I said, causing Sky to chuckle and put an arm around my waist.

"Yeah right, half the time I'm going to be on the beach, with all the Spanish girls, its always hot in Spain, which means Bikini's." Ryan said grinning.

"Urg gross, shut up before you make us vomit, and no girl in their right mind would stay with you" Emily said as she walked over to Shannon.

**Next chapter is the holiday, yay, excitement. Thank you for the amazing reviews by the way guys and sorry if I cant reply, its hard to. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed.**


	33. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33.**

**Twilightwinx : I thought it was just me who liked the Emily and Aaron drama. Anyway yeah of course I'll add more. Thank you for your reviews lately, I've seen them don't worry.**

**Chad3spawn : Thank you for the review, and sorry for making you wait so long, anyway here you go, hopefully you'll enjoy. Sorry for the cliffhangers as well, their just really fun to write.**

**Bloomandskylover : I'll think about, it although I have started a new story about Bloom and Sky, check it out, its high school drama. Thank you for your review.**

**Blair : Thank you for the review, you've seriously put me in a good mood, anyway here you go the chapter you've been waiting for.**

** : Thank you I'm glad some people actually like this story, and I'm really glad you've read this more than once, also I'm glad it makes you happy :)**

**Kie : Of course you can :)**

**Keily2k : Thank you very much.**

**Princessskylarofsprax : Thank you, and your name is great, I'm actually considering using the name Skylar for the third child's name.**

**Sorry I couldn't reply to all, I only found these reviews on my email. But do review again with what you think because I'll happily read them and answer this time, and its a promise. I never ever break promises. Thank you all for the amazing review, I have to say I Love You All.**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY NEW BLOOM X SKY STORY, ITS A HIGH SCHOOL LOVE STORY, PLEASE READ. THANK YOU.**

**Blooms POV -**

Once we walked into the beach house, we all went mental. This place was huge, there was about 7 to 9 bedrooms, each with their own bathroom fitted, there was 3 living rooms, a dining room, a huge kitchen and even a games room for the kids. I smiled, this is definitely not what we had expected at all. The beach house was all modern, there were four steps out the front door, which lead to the beach. You could see the beach in full view from the first bedroom, the windows were huge.

I squealed as I ran into mine and Sky's new bedroom, it was huge, with a balcony, walk in closet, a huge king size bed, with silk covers, and curtains on each of the four poles of the bed. It was absolutely delightful.

"Sky." I shouted from our bedroom, Sky came running in with a frying pan in his hand.

"What? Who's here? What's happened?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing you moron, look at how huge this is, its nearly the size of the one in Eraklyon. This is amazing." I said, Sky chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"God knows what I'd do to you in here, if you weren't eight months pregnant." Sky whispered with a husky voice. It sent shivers down my spine, Sky spun me around so I was now facing him and somehow my arms were wrapped around his torso.

"I love you." He said as he leaned closer and gently brushed his lips against mine, I smiled as I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

"_Uhmmm..._" We pulled apart when we heard someone fake-clear their throat. Sky chuckled as he saw Ryan stood there, shielding his eyes. "Jeez next time put a sign up on the door saying 'Toxic sight don't come in'." He said.

"What's wrong Ryan never seen people kiss before?" I asked him teasingly.

"Yeah whatever, anyway. I'm hungry, and its late so can we eat something." He said, my smile widened.

"Sure, I'll cook something." Both the boys raised their eyebrows. "What?" I yelled. "Vanessa taught me, how to cook." I said. I snatched the frying pan off Sky and walked into the kitchen, surprisingly Samara had organised the groceries as well. I decided to make pasta, and spaghetti bolognaise. I set the pasta up and then started on the meet balls, and bolognaise sauce.

"Hey mum, need a hand." Emily said with a smile on her face.

"No, thanks Em, I've got two already, having three would just be weird." I said grinning.

"Wow I see where Ryan gets his arrogance from." She said.

"Yeah your mother." I said sarcastically then I realised what I had just said. "Damn." I muttered under my breath. "So what's gotten you in such a happy mood." I asked the smiling Emily surely her cheeks hurt by how much she's smiling.

"Mason." She said looking down and flushed. Her eyes went back up to look at me.

"Mason what?" I asked.

"He just text me something funny, hey mum do you mind if I invite Beth, Mason and Shan tomorrow for a day on the beach. And don't worry about the portal thing, I'll handle it." Emily said.

"Sure, but honey make sure they sign a form agreeing to not sue you if you loose them somewhere random. Okay?" I asked. Emily glared at me and walked into the living room, where Sky and Ryan were sat.

After I had the food on the cooker, I left the kitchen to go to the living room. I sat down on the huge sofa, beside Sky. Sky wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brought me into his side, cuddling up. I had to admit he was so hot. No not hot as in hot, I mean warm, he's always warm, even when he's topless. And I thought I was the fire fairy.

"Bloom?" Sky asked. I looked up at him. "What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Spaghetti and meatball bolognaise." I said, Sky nodded and then turned his head back to the TV. I don't know why but this family loves watching 'Come fly with me' maybe because its very humorous, we all seem to love comedy movies and shows. Like Russell Howard and loads of over things. I bet you now if I grabbed the remote and changed the channel, they'd all yell at me to change it back. I slowly slipped my hand through Sky's without him noticing and grabbed the remote, I changed it to BBC.

"Mum what the hell?" Ryan yelled.

"Oh my god that was the funny bit." Emily yelled.

"Bloom." Sky scolded. I chuckled and changed it back.

"You guys are to funny. But don't shout at me like that, I'm pregnant remember, or have you all forgotten, that you have to treat me like a queen?" I asked with an eye brow raised. They all scowled accept Sky, who happened to find this amusing, we'll see who finds this amusing when my hormones kick in and I become all emotional.

"Why are you smirking like you have an evil plan?" Sky asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry dear husband, you'll find out soon enough." I said, I ignored his grin and turned back to the TV. For the rest of the day, up until 11PM. We watched Come Fly With Me, Family Guy, American Dad and ate spaghetti and meatball bolognaise. Which happened to taste heaven like.

I yawned which caused Sky to turn to me. "Are you tired?" He whispered. I nodded and Sky stood up, he helped me up because I had a huge stomach.

"Kids, were going to bed, make sure you sleep before 1AM and I mean it, otherwise I'll get your father to come down and tuck you into bed." I said, they both nodded and Sky helped me up the stairs. Of course not to much because it's not like this is my first time doing this whole pregnancy thing.

We got to the bedroom and got changed, I just wore one of Sky's huge t-shirts, one that didn't even fit him properly, he had accidentally bought one a size to big, which meant it ended at the bottom of my calf. It also covered my stomach.

Sky was topless and wore a pair of sweatpants. I rolled my eyes and got into bed, tucking myself in properly, soon after Sky came out of the bathroom and joined me, he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose and then my lips.

"Good night." He mumbled against my lips, he then went forward and pushed his tongue into my mouth, to be honest I did not mind. I kissed back, a smile formed on my lips during the kiss, which then caused Sky to smile as well.

**Emily's POV -**

**I was sat in the living room with Ryan, we were watching Family Guy, when my phone beeped, I took it out and smiled when I realised it was from Mason.**

_'So what did your parents say about the beach plan, tomorrow? Do I have to prepare myself to look gorgeous?' - M_

_'My mother said yes, I'm not even gunna ask my father. Anyway, you better look gorgeous otherwise, I'll send you back tomorrow. What are you wearing anyway.' - E_

_'Of course babe, anything for you. So hows the holiday so far, hope you haven't killed your bro already?' - M_

_'Luckily, no I haven't but I probably will tomorrow, but you'll be on my side right? When we both go to court, I'll need you to tell a little white lie' – E_

_'Of course I will, on one condition.' - M_

_'Oh and what's that? ;)' - E_

_'We all know what a teenage boy has in mind ;)' - M_

_'Eww Mason, that's gross, anyway see you tomorrow, going to bed. Good night.' - E_

_'Night Gorgeous ;)' - M_

Wow that was very fun, I looked at the time, it was nearly midnight, I'd better get to sleep before dad actually comes down and starts shouting at us for no absolute reason at all.

"I'm going to bed Ry, have fun being a loner." I said as I walked up the stairs and into my room, my room was exactly like Mum and Dad's, accept it had a bigger walk in closet. I changed into a pyjama vest and matching pyjama shorts that mum got me. They were snugly and comfortable and that's what I needed right now.

Especially with the Aaron drama I had today.

_Flashback -_

_I was in my room, after Mason had left. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. My first ever kiss and boyfriend in the same day. Mason smelt of mint when he came close to me and personally I liked it, it may seem weird but hey I got them genes from my parents._

_Knock. Knock._

_My head turned towards the door._

"_Come in." I shouted. I walked over to the door and jumped a little when it opened, there stood Aaron, he had a smile on his face. I repeated myself. "Come in." I said. Aaron nodded and closed the door behind him._

"_Just wanted to say Bye." He said. I nodded._

"_I've got great news. " I said smiling._

"_Oh, and what's that?" Aaron said with his eyebrows raised, his elbow was leaning against the pole of my bed._

"_I have a boyfriend." I squealed. "And I just had my first kiss." I said practically jumping up and down._

"_What?" Aaron spat. "Who?" He asked._

"_Mason." I said smiling._

"_What? Mason on titanium, the one who you hated, the one who ditched you and made fun of you, the one who I hate, Em you do realise he's going to stop us from being friends right, the guys hates me and I-" I interrupted Aaron's speech._

"_Aaron, stop it. I'm already going to get a shit lot of speech's from my parents there's no need for me to get one off my second best friend as well, because I'm not in the mood." I shouted._

"_Emily, your making a huge mistake and if you are dating him then I don't think we can be friends again. "Aaron yelled, his face turned red from anger and he looked like he was in pain. I rolled my eyes._

"_Fine, if that's what you want, I don't mind." I yelled back. Then there was a knock on the door._

_End of Flashback -_


	34. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW BLOOM X SKY STORY. ITS CALLED HIGH SCHOOL.**

**Thank you for the reviews guys, and here's the chapter your all excited about, its got a bit of Emily drama and Ryan's as well. So enjoy.**

**Blooms POV -**

I woke up to yelling and shouting. I turned my head towards Sky, who was stirring in his sleep. I rolled my eyes at the lazy bastard and got up. I slipped into my silk sleeping gown and ran downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Once I got down I saw Emily, Ryan, Aaron, Mason, Shannon, Bethany and Lilly.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled, all their heads turned to me. Emily was the only one who was not looking at me, her gaze was on Ryan and then her eyes flickered to Aaron.

"Mum, Ryan's being an ass." Emily yelled.

"Mum, its her fault not mine, why the hell is she flirting with my friend, when her stupid boyfriend is right behind her." Ryan yelled back in response. My eyes widened and I looked over at Emily, she growled and then stormed upstairs.

I looked over to Aaron for an explanation. Aaron shrugged and looked over at Mason. "Okay someone responsible tell me what's going on?" I asked. Shannon stepped forward.

"Ryan invited Aaron for a day at the beach, and Emily invited us, when Aaron got here, Em and him hugged because they sorted out their argument and Ryan saw and he calls it 'flirting'." Shannon said, annoyance filled in her voice. Beth and Lilly nodded.

"Um...okay." I said, what do I say. Luckily for me Sky walked down the stairs in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that definitely showed off his muscles. I grinned, and Sky noticed my grin, he then looked around and noticed all the kids staring at him.

"Where's Em?" Sky asked.

"Ryan and Emily have argued." I said.

"About what?" Sky asked as he stepped into our little circle.

"I honestly don't know." I said. Sky chuckled.

"Alright Bloom, lets go Emily needs us to rescue her, you lot talk it out." Sky said. Everyone nodded and they all started discussing. Sky and I went upstairs to Em's room. I knocked, but we couldn't hear a thing. I walked in to see Emily crying her eyes out.

"Ooh. Umm...Sky mind giving me and Em some time to talk." I said, Sky nodded and kissed my forehead and then headed downstairs. "Em c'mon, it was just a little argument, Mason doesn't seem angry either, its honestly no big deal." I said as I sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

Emily looked up at me through watery eyes. "He didn't tell you, that he called me a...uh," Emily started. "He called me a slut, and said I was going to be just like you when I grow older." Emily said through tears. My eyes widened, I could feel the tears running down. Did my own son call me a slut? How does a mother respond to that. I need Sky right now, I need him to comfort me, I cant breathe properly.

"Mum? Mum are you okay. Mum?" Emily yelled the last word. Then I felt black, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't think straight, all I could see was black.

**Sky's POV -**

After Bloom told me to go down, I did. I walked up to the kids and they all stiffened. Ryan's eyes widened. I was utterly confused. They all shifted uncomfortably, was I making them feel like they were.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened upstairs. What did she tell you?" Aaron asked.

"I didn't get the chance to know, but Bloom will probably tell me later, Emily was crying I think, so Bloom asked me to come down. Why? Is there something I should know?" I asked them eyeing Ryan suspiciously.

"I didn't mean it." Ryan muttered.

"Didn't mean what Ry-" I was interrupted by a loud yell. "Mum." My eyes widened, I ran upstairs and into Emily's room, Bloom way laying on the floor, she looked unconscious. I looked over at Emily, who was crying like a river. She was sat beside her, trying to wake her up.

"Mum, had a panic attack and fainted. I didn't know what to do." Emily said, or barely whispered. Mason walked towards her and comforted her. I picked Bloom up bridal style and put her in Emily's bed. I ran out of Emily's room and I ran towards ours. I looked through the suitcases and found the asisipi juice, in a bottle. I sprinted back to Em's room, all the kids stood there.

"All of you get out." I said, they all rushed off downstairs. I tore Blooms night dress off and then her night gown. I put the paste on her body. I put extra on her forehead, and the area of the heart. After a while I washed my hands and sat down beside her, I hadn't realised but my eyes were red, I must've been crying.

**Bloom's POV -**

I could hear breathing, it was so familiar. I wanted to reach out and touch the person, but I couldn't my body ached less, and the tight clench in my chest had left. I was glad, it was not helping with my breathing. I heard a sign, a very relaxed one.

I was in a dark area, it was all black. Even if I walked miles, I wouldn't be able to see anything or anyone. I suddenly felt warmth on my cheek, I couldn't help but feel so happy, but I couldn't see what was touching me.

Suddenly a ball of light erupted, I walked towards it and felt heat. Since I was a fire fairy, it felt good. Like how vampires enjoy blood, I enjoy fire. It calmed me and made all my worries disappear.

I could hear a voice, yelling my name. I started breathing and I felt amazing, energetic. Then it all hit me, I remember the conversation I had with Emily, the fact that my son called me a slut made me want to never ever wake up, it made my heart ache even more. I felt odd, like I didn't belong.

"Bloom, c'mon don't leave me." Said the familiar voice, of the most important man in my whole life. I opened my eyes and blinked, Sky sat beside me, his arms wrapped around me, and his eyes red. I looked at him and he looked at me. Sky embraced me. I hugged back, melting into him, we fit together perfectly. I sat up, with a hand on my stomach.

"Emily told me you had a panic attack. Why?" Sky asked, he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Bloom, don't cry." Sky whispered as he wiped my tears away. I hadn't even realised I was crying. I felt numb.

"It's nothing." I whispered. Sky shook his head.

"Bloom don't lie, if it was nothing you wouldn't have had a panic attack." Sky said.

"I'll tell you, if you promise not to hurt anyone of them." I said anyone because if it was Ryan, Sky would've just ran downstairs and asked him himself.

"I promise." Sky said as he kissed my forehead.

"Ryan and Emily argued because Emily and Aaron hugged, because they made up from their argument, Ryan saw and accused her of being a slut." I stopped to Sky's reaction, his eyes were wide and his mouth was an 'O' shape, his fists were clenched tightly. Sky stayed silent. "He said when she grows up, she's going to be a slut, just like her mother." I choked out the last word.

"What? He fucking did what?" Sky yelled, his face red with anger and his hands clenched into fists that were so tight that his knuckled were turning an odd colour.

"Sky, you promised." I said. Sky looked at me and then at the floor."Just please, don't hurt him Sky, your his father."

"That boy is no son of mine, if he insults both the women in this house like that," Sky yelled.

"Stop please," Bloom managed to get out, her throat was stuck, it felt dry, her tongue felt dry, she just didn't feel right.

"Bloom, you look like your going to pass out from dehydration. I'll get you water." Sky said. I shook my head.

"I'll go, I don't trust you, even if you don't punch, you'll yell and I don't want to ruin the holidays Sky, please do this for me." Sky nodded.

"C'mon wipe them tears away first." Sky helped me to the bathroom, I splashed my face with cold water. I looked in the mirror and gasped, I looked terrible. I looked over to Sky, who was deep in thought and I knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Sky, I need make-up I look terrible." I said, Sky chuckled and stood in front of me.

"You look fine Bloom," He said. I glared at him. Sky signed and led me towards our room. I decided to change as well. I wore a very loose dress, it made me look skinny, thankfully. I straightened my hair and put on the essentials in make-up. After half an hour, I was done. Sky stood up from the bed.

"I can walk, you know, I only need help getting up from sitting down, and walking up and down the stairs." I said. Sky grinned.

"Yes, I know that. I just don't want anything happening to you, that's all." Sky said.

"Awe, that's so sweet." I said as I kissed his cheek. Sky smirked and put his lips on mine, he lightly kissed me, I allowed his request for entrance, I smiled into the kiss. "C'mon Em's probably worrying." I said, Sky nodded. We walked downstairs. Emily stood in front of the stairs.

"Mum?" Em asked with relief in her voice. She embraced me, well tried to, with the stomach and all.

"The one and only." I said as I hugged her back. "Are you alright Em?" I asked, once we pulled away. Em nodded.

"Forget about me. C'mon you haven't eaten anything Mum." Emily said dragging me into the living room.

"Okay Mum." I said sarcastically causing Emily to chuckle, Sky laughed behind me and kept his hand on my back, the whole time. I didn't mind it, it was actually quite comforting, knowing he is right behind me.


	35. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Winx Club.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I really and honestly enjoy reading them, some have idea's, some give me constructive criticism, which I don't mind. God I feel so mature. Anyway thank you and please try and make my reviews go higher.**

**Does anyone ever read these parts?**

**Bloom's POV -**

I walked behind Emily, well not walked because she was dragging me, but yeah same thing really. I felt several pairs of eyes on me, but one pair were burning in to me, I felt Sky tense behind me. I tried to fight the urge to look at Ryan, it was so hard. Sky on the other hand couldn't get enough, he was glaring at him.

"Mum, are you alr-" Ryan stood up and said, but he was interrupted by Sky. Sky blocked his path to me. I rolled my eyes and shoved Sky aside, he didn't physical object but carried on moving to where I pushed him.

"Stop it Sky," I warned, he looked down at me, with an apologetic look. I looked around at all the kids. "So, have fun at the beach?" I asked. I looked down at my watch. "Wait, its 7pm, why are you still here. Didn't your parents ask for you to be home at 6pm?" I asked.

"Sorry aunty Bloom, but we told our parents you had a panic attack and they said we could spend the night to company you." Lily said. I smiled.

"Awe, you guys are all amazing." I said smiling.

"Not trying to be the annoying adult or anything, but I have one rule and I'm just going to put it out there. All girls sleep in a girls room, with no boys and all boys sleep in a boys room, with no girls." Sky said.

"You have a thing for ruining moments don't you?" I asked Sky glaring at him. Sky frowned and then sat down, Sky pulled me on to his lap.

"So, what's for dinner then?" Mason asked with a grin, everyone chuckled.

"I cant be bothered to use my very talented hands to cook a magical meal, so lets just order food." I suggested. Sky chuckled and pecked my cheek.

"What kind of food do they have in Spain?" Shannon asked.

"Pizza?" Aaron suggested, everyone burst in to laughter.

"Pizza, is Italian Aar," Emily said, she was still laughing. Aaron crossed his arms and glared at everyone laughing.

I noticed that Ryan sat there emotionless, he was staring at his feet, deep in thought. I nudged Sky, he looked at me and then turned to what I was looking at. Sky shrugged, I get he was angry at Ryan, but didn't mean he had to be emotionless about it. Like father like son. Emily sat down beside me and Sky.

"He was really angry, because he found out that the soccer team that he has been dying to get in for months, he even practised for an hour, every day. He didn't get it, because it was full of members. It pissed him off and then he saw Aaron and I, and he lost it. Maybe he said those things out of anger." Em said.

I looked over to him and knew what I had to do. "Ryan?" I said as I got up off the sofa. Everyone's eyes turned to me. "Can we talk in the kitchen for a second?" I asked. I signalled Sky to join us. We stood in the kitchen silently.

"Mum, I didn't mean it. I was pissed off about the team. I practised everyday for hours and I didn't even get the place in the team. It was what I've wanted since I was 6 and I didn't even get it." Ryan said, he looked blank, emotionless, like a robot.

"Its okay Ry, but apologise to Emily, I get it, I felt like that when everyone told me that I shouldn't come on this holiday." I said as I pulled him into a hug. I let go and Ryan looked at Sky.

"I'll forgive you only if Bloom tells me to." Sky said. They both turned towards me and I grinned and nodded. "Alright, I forgive you, now go and apologise to you sister." Sky said. Ryan nodded, Sky and I walked out the kitchen and into the living room.

"Em, go to the kitchen Ryan wants to talk to you." She nodded and walked into the kitchen. Sky ordered Spanish food and got it delivered to our beach house, it was quite a lot of food. And we surely wouldn't be finishing it all but oh well.

After Sky hung up, Ryan and Emily walked in to the room, they both looked casual. I looked at Emily suspiciously. "Ryan hugged me," She said. Ryan's eyes widened.

"YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANYONE." He yelled. Everyone chuckled.

"Not being funny, but Emily is the type of person who is hug-able, raise your hand if you haven't ever hugged her." No one raised their hands, everyone started laughing, leaving a red-faced Emily sat there. After a while, the food came, we all took what we wanted a bit, like a buffet. And we watched the movie 'Bruce Almighty' only because it wasn't rude, Sky would never allow us to watch a rated movie, with the kids in the room.

"Guys I'm really sorry about ruining your beach day, but I promise that I'll call your parents tomorrow and tell them, that your staying for another evening." I said, everyone's smiles brightened up.

"Damn, you have to be pregnant don't you, you would've been wearing a bikini." Sky whispered in my ear, while we were watching the movie. I was sat on Sky's lap.

"That is correct information." I said grinning.

"Lets sext." Sky whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"No, we are not sexting." I said, glaring at Sky.

"Why? Afraid you'll get all hot and bothered and attack me right here and right now." Sky whispered. It was half true but not entirely.

"Leave me alone, or I'll move next to Ryan or Emily." I warned him. Sky put his hands up in surrender and shut his mouth. After about 5 minutes of peace I felt Sky's hands run up and down my thighs. I shoved his hands off, but they just kept coming. "Sky." I warned.

"Please Bloom, its been an entire week." Sky pleaded. His cute frown brought me in. I signalled for him to go ahead upstairs.

"Night guys, me and Sky are heading to bed." I said, they all either waved or said 'night'. I stood up and grabbed the railing of the stairs, I walked up them and into the bedroom, Sky lay on the bed in his boxers.

"Took you long enough." Sky said grinning.

"Your fault for knocking me up." I said. Sky rolled his eyes and stood up, he walked towards me and started from kissing my forehead, to my nose, to the tip of my nose, to my right and left cheek and then both corners of my mouth. After what felt like ages Sky kissed my lips gently. I felt the electricity go through me.

"I wonder, how wet you are?" Sky whispered into my ear, I blushed and looked down, Sky chuckled and kissed me again.

Sky slowly carried me to the bed, while kissing me. I pulled away. "Sky, we need to lock the door." I said, Sky got up and locked the door, he ran back and jumped on to the bed, Sky pulled my dress off and reached for the back of my bra. Sky slowly pulled it off and threw it on the floor. His hands played with my breasts.

"Sky?" I said. "Can I ask you something?" Sky stopped and looked into my eyes and nodded. "I want you to answer honestly."

"Are you alright Bloom or?" Sky asked me, he cupped my cheek.

"Yeah, Umm-do-you find it gross-that I'm pregnant, because I-" Sky interrupted me.

"Bloom, I will never ever find you gross, no matter what anyone or even you say, your the most beautiful woman I know. I promise you, I think your the most attractive woman ever. And my mind will never change ever in a million years." Sky said as he kissed my forehead. "If you weren't 8 months pregnant, than I would've yelled at your for thinking such a thing, so your lucky."

"I love you," I said with a huge smile.

"Where were we?" Sky asked with an eyebrow raised. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck. We passionately made out. After 20 minutes Sky and I were done. We didn't do much since it would affect our little daughter.

We both dropped on to the bed panting. Sky lifted his head and looked over to me. "I swear Bloom as soon as you've given birth, we are going to have the roughest sex ever and I mean it." Sky said in a husky tone. I nodded shyly.

"Sky, please go and check, that all the kids are asleep." I said, Sky nodded and shoved his t-shirt and shorts on, her tucked me in and then walked out the room to check on the kids.

**Sky's POV - **

I walked downstairs, I couldn't help but be excited for when Bloom gives birth, I cant wait till that night, the roughest sex sounds so great. Fair enough, she did do well just now, but I had to be easy on her because of the baby.

I got down the stairs and saw all the kids sat in front of the TV. I walked in front of them and switched the TV off.

"Daddy please, there's like 30 minutes left." Emily yelled, I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"No, no get to sleep, girls in Emily's room and Boys in Ryan's." I said. They all grumpily got up an left to their bedrooms.

"Night daddy." Emily hugged me, I ruffled her hair and grinned when she glared at me.

"I really hate it, when you feel the need to wreck my perfect hair." She crossed arms and walked off, my grin just widened. Like mother, like daughter. I chuckled and then walked back upstairs. I walked into our bedroom, to see Bloom sat up, her reading glasses on and a book in her hand. She looked so cute with the glasses, it made me want to kiss her all over her face.

"Bloomy, take the glasses off, you know I cant resist those." I said as I climbed into bed, I put an arm around her and brought her closer.

"I will now baby, let me just finish chapter." She said, I nodded and kissed her forehead. I laid down and watched her as her eyes moved from word to word, the corners of her lips pulled upwards. I leaned my head against my hand, with my elbow carrying the weight. I couldn't help but smile, Bloom was mine and always will be.

She is the most beautiful person that I have ever seen and I don't even want to imagine what it would be like without her. Her cute frowns, her lame jokes, her bright hair, the bright smile she gives or even the smell of her hair. It was made Bloom herself, it was what I loved about her the most. Actually scratch that I love every single thing about her, the fact that she cant keep a straight face when we argue or that she smiles every time I call her 'Bloomy'. I loved her cute dimple nose as well, it is-

"Sky honey, why are you staring at me like that, have I got something on my face?" Bloom asked, I shook my head and realised, she was laid down beside me and I was staring at her. Her smirk wasn't unmissable though. "Cant get enough of this," She gestured to her body. "Can you?"

I grinned and dived in to kiss her, Bloomy chuckled. "I love you so much Bloomy," I said, Bloom smiled at the mention of her nickname.

"I wish, I could like think of a nickname for you, but its hard because nothing rhymes with Sky, accept for die, but I'm pretty sure you'd find that quite odd." Bloom said.

"Yes indeed I would." I said grinning. Bloom leaned down and brushed her lips against mine, leaving me want more, damn she always knows how to do that. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer, Blooms hands travelled to my hair.

"I really like your hair, its like the colour of the sunshine." She said. I grinned. I was about to tell her that I liked hers and it reminded me of feisty fire, but she gasped. I looked over to her wide cyan eyes. "Sunshine, that's what I'll call you. Sunshine, oh my god its so perfect. I am like a genius or something, I swear." Bloom said chuckling. I groaned.

"Does it have to be the sunshine? Cant it be something more manly, like a oh I don't know maybe a lion or-" I was interrupted by Blooms laughter.

"Wow you definitely know how to make a girl lau-" She stopped talking when she saw the glare I was giving her. "Oh jeez you weren't kidding." Bloomy said. "I'm sorry baby, please forgive me, I was only joking, your not sunshine, your a lion." She said. Nice try Bloom, but that ain't working on me again. She pouted because I didn't respond. Damn her and her adorable pouting.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked the laid facing the opposite side of her, I could tell she was frowning. I honestly aren't angry with her at all, but I know for a fact Bloom likes to make things up to me, so I'll definitely be getting a little make-out session after this, and do not judge me. I miss her lips kissing mine, rough and hard, with desperation.

"Sky please, turn around and I'll make it up too you." I smirked, and turned around. Bloom raised an eyebrow and her eyes then went wide. "Damn, I fell for it again, your not angry you just wanted to make-out didn't you?" She asked glaring. Bloom turned around and laid down, she struggled but managed to do it, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and pulled her closer to me. I then whispered seductively in her ear.

"Cuddle me all you want, but it does not mean that I am not pissed with you and I mean it." Bloom said. I chuckled and moved closer to her, it was clear that she wanted to spoon but she just didn't want to admit it.

"Night Bloomy, I love you." I leaned over and whispered, I kissed her cheek and then closed my eyes to the very hot dream, I was going to have tonight.


	36. Chapter 37

**Chapter 1: Beach – PART 1**

**Katie: She is having another child. Bloom is 8 months pregnant. Its a girl, just in case you didn't know that. If you have any name suggestions please help me out. Thank you for the review.**

**Keily2k: Thank you very much, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Twilightwinx: Thank you.**

**I haven't had the time to read all reviews, but thank you so much much; your all amazing reviewers and I really am sorry for how late this update is, I've been concentrating on my new story and the Epilogue to my other story.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I woke up with a horrible start, I felt like being sick and vomit every where, yet it wouldn't come out; like it was stuck in my stomach or something. And to top it all off, Sky wasn't even in the bed, when I woke up, so I couldn't ask for his help and yelling for him just seemed odd, especially with all the almost—teens in the household. I got up again after feeling a little woozy. I held on to the head board of the bed and stood up with a lot of struggle.

I looked down at my crumpled night wear. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bathroom, I done my make-up covering up the fact that I looked very pale and had bags under my eyes. My eyes always looked more—to life with Mascara on them.

Walking over to the closet, I fished through it and found a very loose camisole and a maternity tight black skirt, the best part of the skirt was that it stretched but not to much, so it made you look less fat. I shoved them both on and made sure that no part of my stomach was exposed. My boobs looked bigger because of the pregnancy, which to Sky was a good thing, but for me, it was hell having to buy new bra's and different sizes as well.

I shook my head of my silly thoughts and made my way downstairs, very carefully. I placed a hand on my stomach, my little girl was moving, I could feel it, it felt odd, knowing you had a baby inside of your stomach, but then again I am very used to it. The first was a very hard time for me, but it got easier when I gave birth to Emily.

Sky stood at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk. I eyed him suspiciously and slowly made my way down.

"Not long before Christmas now Bloom." Sky said. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking down the stairs. Sky's arms wrapped around my waist when I reached the bottom, he placed a quick kiss on my lips and then guided me to the dining room, with a hand on my back.

"So what's that smell, I'm assuming its breakfast." I said.

"Yeah, you know me being the best husband ever, decided to make his wife a breakfast buffet." Sky said. "Plus we have a group of children that are about to wake up and have their teenager mood swings, and we all know most of them are very grumpy in the morning." Sky said.

"You could've just woken me, I would've made them breakfast." I said frowning.

"Sorry baby, but when I woke up you looked peaceful but you were pale, so I decided what was best." Sky said as he pulled up a chair for me. I nodded and sat down, with a hand on my stomach for support. "Okay, so what do you want?" Sky asked me.

"I don't really know, you choose but let me let you now, don't hesitate to fill the plate, I am eating for two after all and I will want to kill you later on, so I may as well stock up on energy." I said, Sky grinned and filled my plate, he did the same for his and we ate making conversation.

After two or even three minutes Emily, Lilly, Shannon and Bethany came down the stairs, they were all dressed in casual clothes, they were giggling. Their eyes widened when they saw the huge amount of food on the table.

"Wow, Mum you didn't need to make this much, especially with you being pregnant and all." Emily said as she came up to my side and kissed my cheek.

"You are so sexist." Sky said as the girls sat down on the table.

"How?" Emily asked raising her voice, with a questionable tone.

"I'll have you know I was the one who made the food, you walked down and saw it and assumed that Bloom made the food because she is a woman, you didn't consider the fact that men can cook and I'll have you know, I am a way better chef than your mother." Sky said.

"Girls don't mind my husband, he's just on his period." I said sarcastically, all the girls got embarrassed that I had mentioned the word to Sky, a man. Sky was about to reply with a sarcastic remark, when we heard footsteps and turned our heads to see the boys also dressed in casual clothes, they were all talking; Ryan had a ball in his hand, he was spinning it.

"Ryan put that soccer ball away, if you break something, I wont hesitate to scream at you." I said, signing he tossed the ball down and sat down at the table as well as Aaron and Mason.

"Sky, the decorators have arrived at the Eraklyon palace, I've told them what colours I wanted our daughters room." I said. Sky nodded.

"What colour is it going to be?" Shannon asked.

"Its going to be the background of a park, the grass, the sky, swings and butterflies. Nothing too girly." I said shrugging. "We still need to go shopping for her clothes, she cant just have toys and no clothes." I said.

"Don't worry about clothes, I am so doing that." Emily squealed, I chuckled.

"What's her name going to be Mum?" Ryan asked while scoffing his face with eggs and bacon. I looked over to Sky.

"I don't think we've thought of that yet, any suggestions guys?" I said looking around the table. No one answered.

"I like the name Anne, but I don't think it would suit a redhead, so it wouldn't be cute." Em said. I nodded at the thought. "Mum, you know because she is going to look exactly like you because of the dragon flame and all, well why don't you name her the girl version of dads name." Emily said, I looked over to Sky, who had a smug look on his face.

"Skylar, awe that's the cutest name ever. Little Skylar. Princess Skylar." I said, everyone chuckled at my excitement. After breakfast we all walked into the living room and watched some TV, but then the girls asked me to come upstairs with them.

We all walked into Emily's room. They locked the door behind me and then they all faced me. I looked from Em, to Shan then Lilly and Beth.

"What's up girls? What's with the mystery?" I asked chuckling.

"Mum, we have a huge disaster, we have no idea what to wear to the beach. We want to look nice and maybe catch a glimpse of a tan but we want to be inappropriate in front of dad." She spoke in a panicked tone.

"Calm down Em. Why don't you just wear a bikini then a loose crop top on top and a pair of shorts?" I said.

"Wow that was quick and it doesn't sound to bad either." Shan said. I chuckled and helped them pick out everything. Emily wore a bright blue bikini top, with a white crop top t-shirt on top, she wore a pair of denim jeans as well, and her sandals with the bow on the strap.

Shannon wore a t-shirt, with a pair of Hollister shorts and flip flops. Lily was slightly younger than the rest of the girls and she felt self concious, so she wore a long maxi dress. Bethany wore pair of shorts and a cropped top.

I smiled as I exited Em's room, they all loved me even more, who even knew that was possible. I walked down and rolled my eyes as I saw Sky sprawled across the couch, and the 3 boys beside him in t-shirts and shorts.

"Boys get ready, the girls are coming." I yelled, they all stood up, they held a beach ball, a surf board and sunglasses. I grinned and rolled my eyes, they noticed and grinned back at me. I walked past them and sat down beside Sky, he wore a pair of shorts and was topless.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For the beach, does pregnancy make you forget things as well Bloomy?" Sky said, I glared at him, he held his hands up in surrender.

"I remember the beach, you dull twat. I meant I am not going." I said, Sky frowned.

"And why not?" He asked.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I am 8 months pregnant and wont be able to do anything accept catch a tan, walk and lay down." I said.

"C'mon, that's all we really do when we go, so why not today. Please Bloomy and if you feel nauseous or sick tell me straight away. Okay?" I nodded and headed upstairs, we heard Ryan yell telling us they were leaving for the beach. I changed a loose sun dress, it was part of my maternity collection but as Sky said I look fine. I wore my black ray ban sunglasses and my hair was in a tousled mess. I wore a pair of flips flop sandals. Sky didn't bother changing he wore a pair of long shorts that had that holiday pattern, the stereo typical ones and he wore a pair of his gigantic flip flops as well. His perfect chest was as toned as ever and today he would get a tan, which for me would be like heaven.

Sky smirked once he noticed me staring at his chest. "Wipe that smirk off you face, I can stare if I want, you are my husband." I said as I walked past him and down the stairs, I could hear Sky following me down. I opened the door and stepped out on the front porch. I walked closer to the beach, Sky was now stood beside me. I looked over to him, he instantly knew I felt how I was feeling right now.

Self conscious.

"Bloomy, your the most beautiful woman on this beach, don't do this to yourself, okay. Just please enjoy for the sake of the kids and me." Sky said as he pulled me into his side. I nodded and laid my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beat.

We reached where the kids were, I sat down on one of the beach chairs and laid down, I had already applied sun cream, I pulled my sun-glasses on and laid back. After several minutes the girls came back and sat in their chairs, they had just had a water fight with the boys. I chuckled as they complained about how it was unfair that they had Sky on their team.

I looked over to the boys, who were now near the water, they were going for a quick surf. I rolled my eyes as Sky caught my eye and grinned at me. I laid my head back down, after a few seconds I could see black, something was blocking the sun.

I opened my eyes and took my sun-glasses off. It was a teenage boy, about seventeen or eighteen, three of his friends behind him. "Tut, tut, tut pregnant at 16, what a slut." The boy said, my eyes widened, I sat up.

"Excuse me?" I spat, the boys smirk grew wider.

"You heard Red, I think that's what I'll call you." He said. His hand touched my arm and I shoved it off. "So who is the father, let me guess your high school boyfriend." He looked me up and down and then back at my face. "Or the one night stand you had at that bar you went to?" He asked as he leaned closer.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I yelled at him, I shoved him off my beach chair and stood up. "What the fuck are you on about 16 and pregnant? I'm a 32 year married woman with 2 kids, you teenagers and your stupid idea's, just get lost you idiot." I shouted at the boy.

"You expect us to believe your 32, jeez its actually insulting that you think were that stupid." He said. "You know you would look great in a Swiss bikini and a—" He was interrupted by a stern and familiar voice.

"And what?" Sky said as he came up behind me. "What did you just say about my 32 year old wife?" He asked, with a glare. The teenage boys behind him ran off but he was left there frozen. "I suggest you run with your pussy friends as well, before I get pissed and cant control myself." Sky said. I pushed the hair out of my face and to the back of head.

"Annoying idiots." I muttered.

"What else did they say to you?" He asked me. I sat down on the beach chair and Sky sat down beside me, he was soaking wet from the water.

"He came up to me and implied I was a pregnant 16 year old and then he implied I was a slut who got knocked up by her high school boyfriend, and then he changed it to a one night stand instead and I screamed and told him my age, that I was married and had 2 kids already, they told me they were insulted that they would believe I was 32." I said.

"Did any of the kids see it?" He asked.

"No and that's why I think we should forget the last ten minutes happened. Okay." I said as I pecked his lips, his frown turned into a smirk. Sky was about to kiss me back, when we heard the kids voices squirm, all the boys were throwing around Emily's iPhone, a little like piggy in the middle, Em and Shan were screeching and running around trying to get it back. Bethany stood at the side taking a video and Lilly stood beside her awkwardly.

I got up with the help from Sky. We walked towards them, Ryan walked towards us with a grin. "Mum, you should see Emily's selfie, she's wearing make-up and pouting, its hilarious." Ryan said. My eyes widened, wow how very embarrassing. Aaron had the phone.

"Aaron pass it here." I said, he passed it over to me thinking I would show Sky. I took a quick look, she looked so very beautiful, like a young lady. I smiled and then handed it back to her. "Keep it safe and away from these lunatics." I said pointing at the three boys. Emily nodded frantically and then engulfed me into a hug.

**Part 1 over and done with, please review.**


	37. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37 – Beach Part 2**

**Here's chapter 37, thank you for the amazing reviews, keep em coming. Like I have mentioned before if you guys have any suggestions on how to make this story better, please do tell me.**

**Btw half of this chapter is going to be Emily's POV.**

**Bloom's POV - **

I opened my eyes once I heard the kids yelling again, I got up from the beach chair and smiled to myself when I saw Emily soaking all the boys with a water gun, I chuckled while they all glared at her. Shannon was practically on the floor from laughter, Lily was laughing and Beth was yet again videoing it all, she was a bit anti-social; the girl loved her phone so much.

I got up and walked up to Emily, I grabbed the the water gun off her and gave her a scolding look. Emily chuckled and ran as fast as she could away from Ryan who was running after her with a bucket of sand and water mixed together.

I chuckled and turned around only to be hit in the face by something very hard. I heard a familiar chuckle, then I felt warmth on my cheek.

Sky's hand was on my cheek, he was right in front of me, grinning like an idiot. I roll my eyes and looked up at him. "Where were you?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I needed to pee, so I went inside to pee." He said. I laughed, how immature. "Are you hungry baby, there's a food stand over there, we could get the kids cold beverages." Sky said, pointing towards a food stand.

We both walked up to the stand and ordered food and drinks for everyone. Sky and I sat down on the table and chairs that were set up. I gasped when I felt the baby kick, Sky's eyes widened. "Bloom are you going in to labour, please tell me your water hasn't broke." I shook my head, Sky walked over to me and I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach, she was kicking, Skylar was kicking inside of me. Sky's smiled widened.

"So how is the plan on catching a tan?" Sky asked with a smirk.

"You tell me, do I look even the slightest tanned?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do but only a little." He replied with, Sky scooted his seat next to mine.

"We still haven't taken our cliché walk on the beach yet." I said grinning.

"We will at sunrise because it'll be even more romantic." Sky said. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**Emily's POV -**

I sat down on my beach chair after soaking the boys with a water gun, I watched with a grin when Mason ran up to me, his hair was soaking wet and his very built chest for an 11 year old was bare.

" Like what you see isi Em," He said with a smirk, he sat down on the beach chair beside mine. I could feel my cheeks burn. I looked away and looked over to Ryan and Aaron, who were surfing.

"How come your not surfing?" I asked Mason with a frown.

"Trying to get rid of me, are you?" Mason said, he put a hand on his chest where his hand is and faked a mocking heart ache. I giggled. "I can't be bothered surfing." He said, I nodded and looked down at my phone.

Mason got off his beach chair and sat down on mine. I blushed and looked down at my hands. "You know before, that photo Ryan showed us of you. I think you looked pretty." He said smiling. Jeez what is it with this guy, he keeps making me blush.

"Thanks." I muttered. Mason was about to say something else but Ryan and Aaron interrupted him by walking over to us.

"Em, are you okay, you looks flushed?" Aaron asked me. I nodded causing Mason to grin, Ryan gave him a 'I will murder you look'. I chuckled and they all sat down on the beach mat that was placed on the floor.

"There's a couple of hot, Spanish girls over there Aar, come with me?" Ryan asked Aaron, I felt a tug in my chest. Aaron hesitated but nodded. I wanted to tell Aaron not to, but Mason was right beside me.

"Em!" Shan called me over, she was playing beach ball with a bunch of boys and girls that looked our age. I got up and walked up over to her, Beth and Lily were also playing with us. Shannon and I were talking when two Spanish boys came up to us. They were extremely hot.

"Hola._(Hi)_" The boy on the right said to me. "mi nombre es Rafael. ¿Cuál es la tuya._ (My name is Raphael, What's yours?)_" He asked. I smiled at him. I knew Spanish, because being the Princess of two kingdoms means having to know nearly every language.

"Hola, soy Emily. _(Hi, I'm Emily.)_" I said. I looked over to Shan, who was stood there awkwardly.

"no me di cuenta sabrías español , quiero decir sin ofender , pero ….._(I didn't realise you would know Spanish, I mean no offence but...)_" He said, scratching the back of his neck. I chuckled.

"Está bien , ¿sabes Inglés , porque mi amiga Shannon aquí no sabe español , por lo que ella es, probablemente, siente un poco incómodo. _(Its fine, do you know English, because my friend Shannon here doesn't know Spanish, so she's probably feeling a little awkward.)_" I said smirking at Shan. Raphael chuckled.

"Yes, we do know how to speak English." Raphael said grinning at Shannon. He turned to look at his friend behind him. "That is Diego, by the way." Raph said.

"Hello ladies." Diego said with a smirk.

"Its always nice to meet Emily's friends." Ryan said as he, Aaron and Mason walked up to us.

"Raph, this is Ryan my brother, that is Aaron and he is Mason, their both friends of my annoying brother, so their just as annoying." I said smirking. Raph chuckled. The boys growled.

"Now is that the way, you speak to your beloved brother." Ryan said mocking a heart ache. His eyes flickered to Shan and Diego chuckling at something funny Diego said. I rolled my eyes.

"So why are you guys here, those Spanish girls rejected you?" I said grinning.

"No actually, we were bored and I did not get rejected, you see the one on the left there, yeah her, she is apparently my girlfriend." Ryan said smirking. "The name is Cecilia." He said, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care, Ryan get lost." I said, the anger boiling up inside me. "Go home and watch TV, if you bored."

"Where do you guys live? It must be very far." Raphael asked.

"We live, well not live but were here for the summer, at that beach house over there." I said pointing at the huge house.

"Does a red head live there?" Raph asked. "She must be your sister because you look alike, how old is she?" He asked. Ryan burst out in laughter and I felt like vomiting.

"Are you serious, how old are you?" I asked him.

"13 why?" Raph said.

"That redhead, is not my sister, she is my fricken 8 month pregnant mother. I swear I will kill you if you do not get out of my sight." Raph's eyes widened.

"What, how the hell is she a mother, she looks like a 16 year old." He yelled. "Well I didn't see her face, but I saw her back and she is hot as hell." He said. Diego nodded with him.

"Tell our father that buddy because he is over there with our mother." Ryan said as he pointed to the beach chairs, Mum and Dad were sat down with our food in their hands, they were laughing at something, then their gazes turned to us.

"Bye." I yelled as I walked towards them, I was in need of a beverage right now, my throat felt dry. Mum and Dad both smiled as they saw me heading for their direction.

"Hey Em, why are all your new friends looking at us? I know that I am extremely attractive but I am married to Bloom." Dad said. I chuckled and so did Mum. I sat down beside Mum and Dad and took a can of coke, I turned my head to see Raphael, Diego and a girl were walking towards us.

"Damn idiots." I muttered quietly. I looked over to Mum and Dad who were too loved up to notice, I rolled my eyes and turned my head again.

"Hey Emily." Raphael said.

"Yeah Hi, what do you want?" I spat.

"Em, that's not very nice." Mum said. "Hi you guys must be Emily's new friends." Mum said, I could tell she was smiling.

"Yes, I am Raphael, this is Diego and this is Cecilia, she's your son Ryan's girlfriend." Raphael said, mums eyes widened, she looked back at my father, who was shrugging.

"Nice to meet you all." Mum said as she turned around to face Dad.

"Your sick, she is married-"

"Calm down Princesa.(_Princess.)_we only came over to greet our new friend." Raphael said.

"Yeah okay, bye now," I said. "And don't Princesa me," I said glaring at him.

"You are quite the feisty one mind, I wonder if your mothers the same?" Diego said, glancing at my mum.

I was about to reply when my gaze turned to Ryan, Aaron, Mason, Shannon, Lily and Bethany all coming towards us.

"Oh thank god." I muttered causing Raph to smirk. "Wipe that smirk off your face." I said, he chuckled. "Ryan, tell these morons to stop crushing on our mother please, I do not want to have to vomit anytime soon." I said everyone chuckled.

"That was funny, but seriously dude, stop its getting a little creepy." Ryan said. Raphael was about to say something sarcastic, but stopped when my mum and dad stood up and walked over to us.

**Sky's POV -**

I have to admit I did not like the way the new boys were eyeing my daughter up, I could tell by the smirk on the Raphael kids face, he was about to say something to piss Ryan off, so I decided to make it a day, it was nearly six. I got up and helped Bloom up.

"Lets go inside now, we can watch a film and eat proper dinner." I said, Bloom nodded and I helped her up.

We walked over to the kids, Ryan and Raphael were arguing.

"What's going on here?" I asked, they all looked at me.

"You know what Raphael, you bastard, I'm just going to let my dad kick your ass instead." Ryan yelled at Raphael, Bloom was about to yell at Ryan but he stopped her.

"Dad, there two idiots have been making rude comments on mum, they've been saying how she is fit and-" Emily said but stopped mid sentence. "I cant even carry on."

"Umm..." I did not know what to say, they were the same age as Ryan so I don't think I could've done anything. "Lets forget this ever happened and go inside." I said. "And you lot don't you dare come near these children again." I said.

I guided Bloom to the house, everyone followed accept Ryan and Aaron because they had left their surf boards. They ran along the beach to get them, the rest of us went back to the beach house and into our rooms, we all agreed that after all the kids that are suppose to go home, shower first then they can go home.


	38. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy this week, I have an RS test to revise for, I have an welsh assignment and I had to update my other stories, not to mention the maths and textiles homework to top it all off**

**Skylover101 – Thank you for your amazing reviews, it's given me a huge confidence boost. And yes I will and always have ignored the haters, like I've said before if they dont like my stories dont read them, its simple really.**

**Katie – I was thinking to wait till chapter 40 for Bloom to give birth, sorry.**

**Winxforever – Thank you very much.**

**Twilightwinx – I was going to wait till chapter 40 for the birth of Skylar, but since I've been asked a couple of times by different people, I'll move it up to chapter 39**

** – Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Keep em coming guys.**

**Bloom's POV -**

Waking up to Sky's snoring isn't the best thing ever, especially when your 8 months pregnant and did not get a good nights sleep because of how much moving your baby could do. I turned my body, so I was facing Sky, he was deep into his sleep, his mouth open slightly, I couldn't help but smile at the man I am in love with.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed his cheek. Sky started stirring and after a few seconds, his ocean blue eyes were staring at me.

"Bloom," He said, after a moment of silence, he carried on. "You didn't sleep well last night did you? And don't bother lying, you have bags under your eyes." He said. I just stared at him in silence. "Baby, are you alright?" He asked me after he didn't receive a reply.

"Hmm." I said as I craned my face in between his neck and the pillow. Sky's arms wrapped around me and I could feel the relaxing heat radiating off him.

"I love you to." I heard him mutter, so he was awake then, I let out a small giggle causing Sky to chuckle.

"So you did hear me." I said, I looked up at him; he was smirking.

"I did, I guess I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to see how long you would survive without wanting to rip my clothes off, although Bloom I wouldn't blame you at all, if I were you I would be addicted to someone like me." He said, I watched as the grin on his face widened.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say sunshine." I said, causing Sky to scowled. I chuckled and kissed his cheek, I then sat up and looked over at the time. It was 9AM. I yawned and stretched and then got up with much struggle.

"Need some help with your shower baby?" Sky asked me, I turned around only to be met with Sky's chest. I heard a low chuckled and then I was being pushed into the bathroom. Sky's warm hands were on my waist, he took my night dress off, leaving me in only a pair of underwear.

Sky took off his boxers and got into the shower, I pulled my underwear down and then joined him. I let the warm water fall all over me, nothing had ever felt this relaxing.

"Shall I do your hair?" Sky asked, his eyebrow raised questionably and his hand held my strawberry essence shampoo. I nodded and soaked my hair. Sky put the shampoo on my head and then began rubbing, after a while he was washing it out. I washed his hair as well, his shampoo was a men's one that he was obsessed with.

After a while we both came out naked. I sat in front of the electrical heater, the heat was drying my wet skin. Sky threw my hair towel at me, I thanked him and dried my hair.

"What are we doing today baby?" I asked Sky.

"I was thinking we could go for a family meal." He suggested. "Or we could go and visit your relative, your Aunt Elisa or something, you and your mother were talking about her the other day." Sky said. My eyes widened, how could I forget about Aunt Elisa, she came and visited Magix, just to see me, Daphne and Daniel, when I was about eighteen.

"I swear your like a genius or something, how come your listening in on mine and my mothers conversations?" I asked, I crossed my arms.

"What did you expect me to do, cover my ears while the two of you spoke." Sky said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hair dryer from the cupboard. I plugged it in and dried my hair, Sky came behind me and took it off me, - being the gentleman he is – and done it for me.

"Thank you Sunshine." I said, I heard him sign.

"Bloomy, what have I told you about calling me that?" Sky asked me. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying my best to suppress the smile I was so close to showing.

"Sorry baby, but its so funny to see your reaction." I said with a little giggle. Sky chuckled and placed the hair dryer down on the bed and twisted me around so I was facing him. He wiggled his eyebrows and took a glance at the bed and then looked me up and down.

"No, I am so sore, I wont be able to. Actually I don't want to either." I said, causing Sky to fake pout.

"Oh, your no fun. I thought pregnant women are suppose to be really horny?" He said, I chuckled and got up on my tiptoes to kiss him on his lips.

"Sorry to disappoint you but the third time, women don't appear to be as horny as the first and second time." I said. Sky frowned and then pulled me close to me. I walked over to mine and Sky's undergarments draw, the first drawer contained my bra's, the second contained my underwear, the third contained Sky's boxers and the last two contained our socks and my tights.

I picked up one of my bigger bra's since my boobs are bigger now. I pulled the two straps on and Sky done up the back for me. I then grabbed a matching pair of panties and put them on. I watched as Sky picked up his navy Calvin Klein boxers and seductively put them on in front of me. The smirk on his face made his plan very easy to see.

"What are you wearing today?" Sky asked, I shrugged and walked in to the walk in closet, I really couldn't be bothered today, so I just wore a plain summer dress. I picked out Sky's jeans and a very tight t-shirt because what he said about the horny pregnant women is so true.

We both went downstairs and I made a huge breakfast with Sky's help obviously, we both sat down in the living room with Em and Ry.

"Guys I may have forgotten to tell you that I have an aunt, who lives in Spain, I think we should go and visit her today. We all know Spanish, so—" I stopped to see their reactions.

"Of course." Emily said in an enthusiastic voice. "I can't wait to meet another part of our family, how old is she and what is her name?"

"Her name is Elisa and I think now she is about 48 years old, she has children, but I have no idea how many because the last time I saw her was when I was 18 and neither of you existed." I said. Sky chuckled while the two kids scowled.

"Those must've been sad times because my awesomeness wasn't there for you guys, I do apologise." Ryan said, a smirk fixed upon his face.

"Oh shut up Ryan." I said. "So its final then we'll go at 4, I'll call my mother and tell her to inform Aunt Elisa about it." I said. I looked over to Sky, he was staring at the TV, I held back a chuckle, he honestly looked so golden like, his lips turned up and he smirked at me.

"I know I'm gorgeous Bloom but please stop staring-"

"Or what you'll blush or get self conscious." I said with a serious tone, Sky frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez pregnant women and their hormones." Sky muttered while turning his face, he thought that I or anyone else hadn't heard him, but I definitely had and I wasn't about to let it drop.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Shit," Sky muttered. He turned towards me and smiled innocently. "Yes Bloomy." I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"You know exactly what you did." I said glaring murderously at him.

"Kids I love you so much and never forget that." Sky said as he got up and sprinted up the stairs. I groaned and got up, I walked up the stairs. As soon as I got to the top I stopped to catch my breath and then I furiously stormed into the bedroom. Only to see Sky laying in bed relaxing, while I on the other hand was running out air to even breath.

"You are an absoulute dick, I cannot believe you just made me, your 8 months pregnant wife chase after you on the stairs, its your fault I didn't get any sleep , you and your stupid snoring, you know what Sky. You try and be 8 months pregnant with a daughter who absolutely loves to kick the hell out of you and a snoring husband." I yelled.

"Bloom." Sky said as he got out of bed. "Bloom baby calm down." He walked towards me, he was only in his boxers. "Bloomy, please calm down, your glowing and your going to faint if you lose all of your energy." Sky said, he put his hands on my cheeks and made me look at him. I tried my best to avert my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I suddenly said, the glowing and the heat had stopped and I could feel my face wet.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, come to bed." Sky said as he pulled my dress over my head and helped me lay down. Sky laid down next to me and straddled me in his arms.

— **Time Skip to 3.30pm. —**

"Mum, Dad wake up." I heard, my eyes opened only to close again because of the brightness around us.

"What?" I heard Sky roar out loudly.

"Jeez sorry, I was only trying to wake you up because you said we were going to see aunt Elisa at four and its nearly four." Emily said.

"Oh shit." I yelled, I shot up and signalled Emily to go.

""Bye, I have to go and get ready and I have a very lazy brother to tell to go and get ready." She said as she disappeared out of our room. I got up and ran around sceptically trying to get ready. I ended up wearing a tight dress that showed off the size of my stomach and a pair of four inch heels. My hair was straightened with a few curls at the bottom.

"Sky get up." I said, Sky groaned sexily and got up, he had a huge bulge where boxers were. I smirked as I realised he had a very hot dream.

"Nice dream?" I asked, while applying lipstick. Sky growled and his eyes darkened when he saw me.

"Bloom I cant take this any longer, I don't care if your pregnant, I need you and I need to feel you. Please. I will beg if I have to." Sky said in a pleading tone. I chuckled and walked towards him.

"Okay baby, calm down. After tonight." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Damn If your stomach wasn't in between us I would have been grinding against you so hard right now." Sky said. I looked down and his boxers that clearly showed his hard-on off. "Alright I'll go and shower and then get changed. You head downstairs and eat something. Alright?" Sky said, I nodded and kissed his cheek. I walked downstairs to see Ryan in formal clothing and Emily in a dress that ended mid-thigh and a pair of sandals, Her hair was down and being held by a headband.

**Review please, Next chapter will be the dinner and the the 40****th**** chapter is going to be the birth of Skylar and the 41****th**** chapter is going to be when Skylar is three years old. If your dying to see what Skylar will turn out like read my ' The sexy undercover spy, last chapter' because Skylar is in that part.**


	39. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39.**

**Thank you for the reviews and the follows. I know I said that this chapter would be Skylar's birth but I can't do it because this chapter they are visiting a new discovered relative, plus the 40****th**** chapters are going to be about the family in general but mainly about Skylar when she's 3, to 6, to 10 and then I am going to do an epilogue.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Bloom's POV -**

Once I was ready in my sheath dress and a long trench coat. I pulled my hair in a ponytail with loose strands coming out of my side fringe. I put on my wedge 4 inch heel boots on. I was finally ready after applying my very crimson coloured mac lipstick. I smiled as Sky came in to the room.

"So how do I look for a pregnant woman?" I asked him.

"Sexy as always," Sky said as he smirked while looking me up and down.

"Your an adult act like one." I said playfully. Sky grinned and walked towards me. He kissed me on the cheek and then let go, he held my hand and we were off down the stairs.

"I love you baby." I said to Sky. He smiled a true smile and leaned in to kiss me, but I dodged because Emily and Ryan were impatiently watching us and I know for sure if I ever saw my parents kissing I would vomit.

"Ready to go guys?" Sky asked. Em and Ry both nodded.

"Nice to know your so enthusiastic to meet my aunt." I said sarcastically, Ryan grinned just like Sky, there was no difference between the two and Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now?" Emily asked. She was in a pair of light coloured denim jeans and a full sleeved button up shirt. Her coat covered her arms and her brand new clean boots were up to her calf.

"Yeah lets go, you look beautiful Em." I said smiling. She smiled which caused Ryan to frown.

"I don't see you complimenting how I'm looking today." He said. I chuckled and made a portal. And we stepped through.

We arrived at a house much like Mike &amp; Vanessa's accept this one was bigger. It had a huge gate around it and several fancy cars parked on the front porch and in he centre stood a man dressed fancily, he wore a suit and had a very expensive aroma to him.

"That must be aunt Elisa's husband." I whispered to Sky. He nodded and we walked towards the man.

"Hello you must be Miriam's daughter Bloom, you look a lot like her." The mysterious man said. I nodded.

"Yes and you are—?" I asked. The man smiled and reached out his hand.

"I am Kevin, Elisa's husband. She is very excited to meet you and your family." He said. I looked over to Sky.

"This is my husband Sky and my children Emily and Ryan." I said.

"Hi mate you alright?" Kevin asked Sky.

"I'm alright. You?" Sky asked. I chuckled. Kevin nodded and looked over to Emily and Ryan.

"So the third child on its way? Is it a boy or girl?" Kevin asked as he walked us in. I nodded.

"Yeah, its a baby girl." Sky said with a goofy smile on his face. Kevin smirked.

"I remember that feeling, it's one hell of a good one, knowing your child is nearly due." Kevin said grinning.

"How many children do you have?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan!" I said, he was being very rude, these were not the manners anyone at Eraklyon had taught him.

"It's honestly fine, I'm feeling curious about you guys as well. Maybe at dinner we could play 20 questions?" Kevin suggested as we stepped into the dinning room.

"I'm guessing childishness runs through your family as well as ours." I asked. Sky grinned and so did Kevin. I felt something squeeze my ass and I looked up at Sky and glared while he silently chuckled.

"Take a seat in the living room, I'm going to go and get the kids and Elisa, who is checking on dinner arrangements; she wanted everything to be perfect for her little niece you see." Kevin said grinning, he walked off with his expensive looking shoes making a noise on the polished wooden floors. As soon as he left, I turned to Ryan and glared.

"Sky and Ryan cover up your childishness tonight okay? I cannot be dealing with either of you right now okay?" I said, they both obediently nodded. I heard a snigger off Emily, I was about to tell her off when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"_Bloom?_" I turned my head to see a woman who looked like she was in her forties stood in front of me, her golden brown hair was flowing down her back and her chocolate matching brown eyes shown with happiness. She looked exactly like my father.

"Aunt Elisa?" I asked. I walked up to her open arms and let her attempt to hug me, with my huge belly in the way. "It's been so long." I said into her shoulder.

"It has, now lets not start the water works, come and sit down. I want to meet your family and I want you to meet mine." All of us sat down in the living room.

"Well I assume you've met Kevin, I am Elisa, this is my eldest daughter Kaylee, she is fifteen years of age, and this is my son Jonathan, who is about to turn 20 this term, my youngest daughter I am afraid is still having a nap but as soon as she wakes up, I will definitely introduce you guys." She said, her children looked just like her, I smiled at them.

"Its nice to meet a few more members of the Sparx family anyway, this is my husband Sky, who is as you have heard king of Eraklyon, where we are living now and these are our children Ryan,, who looks like a fifteen year old is actually twelve, nearly thirteen. And this is Emily, who looks thirteen but is actually ten." I said. Elisa's eyes widened.

"They look exactly like you guys." Elisa said. I smiled.

"and what is the gender of the third?" Kaylee asked politely.

"Its a baby girl." I said smiling. "And this baby girl happens to have the very powerful dragon flame." I said. Elisa chuckled.

"I remember I went to visit your mother when she was married to your father and pregnant with you, your brother and sister running around and your mother was in pain, just like you are most of the time. The dragon flame is a very powerful power and unless you've gotten the asisipi juice you wouldn't be here today Bloom, but believe me I am the happiest person ever knowing I get to spend the day with you and your wonderful family." She smiled brightly.

"Of course." I said.

"Lets start with us four adults going in to the kitchen and having a cup of tea." Kevin said. "Jonathan you get back to the office and complete the law firm paper work and Kaylee give our guests a tour." Kevin said. Jonathan nodded and smiled at us and then headed upstairs, Kaylee smiled as she hooked arms with Emily and walked off wit Ryan trailing behind them. I chuckled and held Sky's hand.

"So how pregnant are you because we just got the carpet done," Kevin said, my eyes widened. "I'm kidding Bloom." He said, I glared at him before chuckling.

"Excuse my husbands child-like behaviour." Elisa said. I chuckled and looked at Sky. "I think it runs through the veins of the Sparks women, they always end up falling for a childish man." Elisa chuckled while Kevin playfully glared.

"I agree with that statement." I said smiling cheekily at Sky.

"Well I object!" Sky said.

"I am with you on that one brother." Kevin yelled, he mockingly put his hands dramatically in the air. Everyone started laughing.

"I do hope none of you are vegetarians because all the menu has today is meats and even more meats." Elisa said in a serious tone.

"Luckily for you Emily has passed her vegetarian faze." I said, she chuckled and nodded like she knew what I was talking about.

"So anything new in Eraklyon or Sparks?" Kevin asked.

"Yes I think," I said, they all quietly chuckled as we sat down on the dining room chairs. "Daphne is married to Sky's cousin, Thoren and they have a son and a daughter. Dan is also married and he has a baby daughter." I said smiling. I looked around to make sure no one could hear us. "Um Emily is betrothed to the prince of Melody and Ryan is betrothed to the princess of Solaria." I said. Elisa squealed.

"I cannot wait for their weddings!" She yelled. "How old are they getting married at?"

"Well it depends on when Sky and I want to give up the throne, but straight after we do they will need an heir, so I'm assuming for Ryan it'll be around the age of 19 to 20 and for Emily, when she wants." Sky said, although I knew it was killing him having to say something like that about his little daughter.

"I know how you feel Sky, the thought makes me sick as well." Kevin said patting Sky's back reassuringly. Soon after a while the two child-like men got into conversation about the latest game, while Elisa and I spoke.

"So tell me the amazing love story with you and Sky." Elisa said smirking.

"Well as you know the part about me living on earth and the Winx finding me, I met Sky first when he rescued me and Stella, he was with his friends and when I saw him looking at me, I had butterflies in my stomach." I said cheesily smiling.

"What about the engagement?" She asked grinning.

"It was amazing. Brandon, Sky's best friend told me he was very nervous but he took me out for dinner. It was a huge garden, there were flowers and lights every where, with a small romantic table there." I said smiling, I remembered it was like yesterday.

"Wow Bloom stop smiling your cheeks are going to explode." Elisa teased.

"What about you and Kevin?" I asked grinning.

"Well we were-" She got interrupted by Sky and Kevin walking in and my very loud yelling.

"Awhh." I screeched.

"Bloom? I haven't even gotten to the good bit of the story." Elisa said frowning.

"Sky, I think my water just broke!" I screamed. Sky came running to me and helped me up off the sofa.

"Baby calm down, I'll get Emily to make a portal to Eraklyon for us okay?" Sky said in a panicked voice. I heard Kevin tell us he'll get Emily and then he as off.

**Please Review.**


	40. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40.**

**Finally little Skylar is here. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. 10 chapters after I am going to end this story sorry guys.**

**Please Review, Follow or Favourite. Please Review, Follow or Favourite. Please Review, Follow or Favourite. Please Review, Follow or Favourite. Please Review, Follow or Favourite. Please Review, Follow or Favourite. Please Review, Follow or Favourite. Please Review, **

**Follow or Favourite. **

**Bloom's POV -**

We walked into the portal and I gasped the heat left my body and I nearly fell over. Sky held me up and carried me to a ship. After several seconds we got to Magix hospital, the exact same one as Em and Ry were born in. Sky helped me into the hospital and they immediately took us to a private room on the fourth floor.

"Ah Sky, it hurts." I screamed. Sky looked pained but it soon disappeared. The doctors came into the room.

"Okay your majesty you are in labour 2 weeks and a day early but the test results tell us your perfectly healthy and ready to give birth." She smiled. I nodded.

"Sky I thought the third time would be easier but it kills." I yelled Sky. Sky pressed his lips to my forehead and stroked my cheek.

"It'll be easier sooner baby, I promise." Sky said.

"Okay your majesty, at first you should start pushing out slowly and then we will tell you to go faster." The doctor said, I nodded and pushed the hardest I could. I squeezed Sky's hand harder while he spoke reassuring words to me.

**Sky's POV -**

"Its okay baby, I love you, you can do this." I whispered in Bloomy's ear. The doctor told Bloom to push and a while later I heard a baby cry. It was like heaven to my ears, the doctor held a baby in her arms.

"We'll just get her cleaned up. Nurse please come and cut the cord." The first nurse cut the cord and the second took Skylar away. I clenched my fists but my gaze turned to Bloom. She lay on the bed looking lifeless, her eyes open slightly.

"Bloomy baby, are you okay?" She nodded and weakly smiled. "Skylar is going to be here soon, in the mean while, here take a wetwipe and wipe the sweat off your face baby. I'm going to call in the kids." I said, she nodded and took the wipe off me. She sat up and I got up and walked out the room and into the waiting area.

"Dad? Is Mum okay?" Emily asked as soon as she saw me. I nodded.

"Yeah C'mon lets go, your sister is born." I said, Emily squealed and Ryan silently nodded. "I just can't wait to meet her, this is so exciting." She squealed. We got into the room to see Bloom, in her arms was our little daughter. Bloom had a huge smile across her face and her eyes held love and compassion.

"Sky, come hold her." Bloom said once she noticed me. I walked up to them and took her tiny little body in my arms, her eyes were closed and there was drool at the side of her mouth, it made her even more adorable than she is.

"Skylar." Emily squealed. I chuckled and passed Skylar to Emily. "Stay still otherwise you'll drop her." I said Em stopped bouncing up and down and then I handed her Skylar. I walked over to Bloom and cupped her face.

"I am so glad that she's out of my stomach, I feel a lot better." Bloom said. I chuckled and kissed her forehead..

"You did it amazingly. Skylar's perfectly healthy." I said, she smiled. "I love you baby." I said as I sat down beside her.

"I love you to but can we go home I am exhausted and I want my parents and yours to meet Skylar and were going to have to deal with Stella's squealing when she meets Skylar." Bloom said, I chuckled and kissed her forehead, while stroking her hair.

"Okay, I'll got check and see what the doctors want you to do." I said, I kissed her cheek and got up to go check what the doctors wanted.

**Emily's POV -**

I cannot believe this baby in my arms is my baby sister, she is absolutely adorable. I smiled as she wrapped her tiny arms around my finger. I walked over to Ryan with Skylar in my arms.

"Here take her." I said.

"Nahh." Ryan said casually, I knew he was trying to act normal but I could tell he was dying on the inside to hold Skylar.

"Take here Ryan, my arms hurt." I lied. He groaned and held his arms out to hold her, I rolled my arms and slowly passed her to him slowly and putting her in a position where she wouldn't fall or hurt herself. I turned around to mum.

"Mum? Are you okay?" I asked. Mum nodded and I smiled.

"Yes, all I need is to sleep and have a long relaxing bath while you, Ryan and your father babysit Skylar." Mum said, she was grinning, showing her perfectly white teeth. I turned around to look at Ryan who was doing very well with his baby sister.

"More like Dad and Ryan will." I said. Mum chuckled and Dad came in.

"What's so funny?" Sky asked us as he joined me and mum, he sat down beside mum. Dad sat on the opposite side of me and wrapped his arm around Mum.

"Your babysitting Skylar with Ryan while Em and I have a spa day." Mum said. Dad frowned.

"That is not fair." Dad stated, he crossed his arms.

**Ryan's POV -**

I could hear my parents and Emily bickering about random things but I just drowned that all out. I stared down at my baby sister, I never thought I would be so attached to her, she had the same eyes as Dad and it was very obvious she would have Mum's hair.

Skylar made a small baby noise, I bit down on my lip trying not to smile. I sat down on the seat while looking down at Skylar.

I rocked back and forth causing Skylar to fall asleep a few minutes later. After a little while longer mum called me over and asked me to hand Skylar over to her.

"Do you mind not hogging my daughter please." Mum said. Everyone chuckled and I handed Skylar over to mum. Mum cuddled Skylar while Dad played with Skylar's nose. I couldn't help but smile. Emily took a few pictures without mum and dad noticing.

"I love you princess." Mum kept repeating. "Kids portal to Eraklyon, I need to ask the nurse a few questions and-"

"I think we get the idea mum, bye." Emily said kissing Mum's cheek. I waved them bye and Emily made us a portal. We got into Eraklyon, we were in the front. My eyes widened as we saw a room full of people.

"Emily, Ryan your back." Samara said a smile on her face.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"It's a party for Skylar's birth obviously." Samara said. I rolled my eyes.

"You think Mum is up for this, its nice and all but Mum is exhausted and she feels sick I don't think she wants anyone seeing her without make-up and informal clothes." I said. Samara looked taken a back.

"I am very sorry Ryan but what do you expect everyone wants to see-" Samara got interrupted by me storming off. Emily trailed behind me.

"What are we going to do Ry? Mum isn't in the mood for a party. She's tired and in pain." Em said. I nodded.

"I'll call her and warn her to portal to the bedroom." I said. Em nodded and walked off to her bedroom, I went into mine.

**Bloom's POV -**

"Okay thanks for the warning Ry, We'll portal into our bedroom. Okay bye." I said as I hung up. I looked over to Sky, who held a sleeping Skylar in his arms.

"What happened baby? You look pissed off as hell." Sky said.

"Your mother just—" I dropped my head into the pillow and groaned.

"Oh God. What has she done this time?" Sky asked as he got up and placed Skylar in the hospital cot beside the bed.

"She set up a stupid party and all of Magix are expecting us and Skylar to be at the party. Skylar's ears are sensitive its not going to be good for ears. I just want to go back to the beach house." I said. Sky groaned.

"We can portal back to our room and I'll go down and explain to my mother. Okay?" I nodded and kissed his lips. Sky pulled me closer to him.

"Not here baby, and I probably look gross. I'm all sweaty and I have no remains of make-up on and I'm wearing a hospital gown." I complained. Sky smirked and looked down at my legs that were bare. I rolled my eyes and jumped off the hospital bed.

"I still look 7 months pregnant, I'm going to start the gym and go on morning runs" I said. Sky chuckled and kissed my cheek.


	41. Chapter 42

**Chapter 41.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews guys, and the amazing follows and favourites. Here it is guys. Skylar is finally here.**

**Sorry for the late updates but these past few weeks I have been really busy. I've had a few up coming exams and tests and I have my stupid welsh assignment which I despise but I am not getting an F on it. So yeah I've told you all my problems.**

**3 Years Later. 3 Years Later. 3 Years Later. 3 Years Later. 3 Years Later. 3 Years Later. 3 Years Later. 3 Years Later. 3 Years Later. 3 Years Later. 3 Years Later.**

**Bloom's POV -**

"Skylar stop running." I yelled. She squealed and jumped over a pair of shoes on the floor. I rolled my eyes and ran after her. My nicely done hair that was done by a very expensive hair artist now had bits flying out. "Skylar." I said sternly.

"No please I don't want to mummy!" She yelled. Skylar stopped when two strong pair of arms wrapped around her. "Daddy." She squealed.

"Skylar listen to your mother." Sky said. I smiled and walked up to him, my expensive royal blue dress was ruffling while I took every footstep. I took 3 year old Skylar off him and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon baby, dresses aren't that bad I promise. The one I bought you is very comfortable. It's from House-Of-Fraser and I bought you cute matching shoes that Emily helped me pick out." I said. Skylar frowned.

I sat Skylar down on the bed and put her navy dress that was covered in sequins on, the inside was very soft and comfortable and her shoes were sandals with a little bow on them.

"Mummy it doesn't feel itchy." Skylar said smiling. I chuckled and picked her up. I sat her down on my dresser and brushed her red hair. I tied it up in two pony tails on either side of her head with her sparkly star bobbles. Skylar jumped off the dresser chair and ran towards Sky.

"Do I look pretty like mummy?" She asked with a cute giggle. I chuckled as Sky picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"You look like a true princess." Sky said. I re-done my hair and re applied my lipstick. "Are you ready Bloom? We need to portal to Melody for Aaron's party. It starts in 10 minutes." Sky said. I nodded.

"Yeah, let me go and get Ry and Emily." I said. I walked out the room and knocked on Em's door. I walked in after several seconds of waiting. My eyes widened when I was Emily, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her Sky blue dress matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was let out and falling down her back, the ends were curled.

"Your the beautiful-est thirteen year old ever." I said. Emily turned around and my smile widened.

"How do I look?" Em asked me. "I don't know if this necklace goes, do you think I should change it?" She asked. I shook my head and I felt like crying tears of happiness.

"You look beautiful I wouldn't change anything at all Em." I said. She smiled and walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back as tight as possible. "Alright go to mine and your fathers room. I am going to go and get Ryan." I said, she nodded and smiled making her pink lipstick shine brightly in the light.

I walked out of her room and into Ryan's room. I knocked on his door and heard him mumble a few words. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Ryan stood in front of his mirror in his Ralph Lauren suit. He was struggling to do his tie. I chuckled and walked into the room.

"How long have you been trying to do your tie?" I asked while I did it for him.

"About 5 minutes why?" Ryan asked, his voice had definitely gotten deeper and he was almost as tall as me but today I was taller seen as I was in 6 inch platform heels and he wasn't. I felt like a right midget in front of him without my heels on.

"You've been wearing ties for 2 years now and you don't know how to do them." I said.

"Well dad has been doing my ties for ages." he said shrugging. I chuckled.

"So who's your date for tonight?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Bethany." He said casually. My eyes widened. "What? You know Em's dating Mason but you know she fancies Aaron but you haven't done anything about it."

"Ryan you know why. I want Em to figure it out herself and she will, maybe even tonight. But you—should get it, do not lead girls on okay?" Ryan nodded.

"She's just a date for tonight were not official don't worry." Ryan said as he looked in to the mirror and fixed his hair.

"Are you sure she knows that? Because remember the last time you lead a girl on? She possessed over you and had an obsession over you for a whole year before her parents found out and sent her to centre that would help her." I said.

"Bethany and I are just friends." Ryan said. "And she's not that type of girl." he said. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I'm not saying that. Lets just drop this lets go." I said exiting the room. I hurried into mine and Sky's bedroom. We got into the bedroom to see Mason, Emily, Sky and Skylar. I smiled as I got in and Ryan followed behind me. I made a portal to Melody.

We got into the front gardens of the royal castle of Melody. I smiled at the huge bright lights that made the garden and the front of the castle look absolutely beautiful. The two huge front doors leading into the castle were elegantly decorated and the ball room music could be heard from from outside of the door. We walked in and almost immediately Emily walked away elegantly. Ryan trailed behind her and I am assuming they went to find Aaron.

We were greeted by Musa and Riven. "Hey guys, great party. Where's Aaron?" I asked. Musa smiled while Riven conversed with Sky. They first greeted each other with a man hug.

"He's enjoying but he's a teenage boy, there's no way he's going to tell us he's enjoying but he did ask several times if the Eraklyon family was here. And I am assuming it's not just Ryan he's been dying to see."

"Haha okay, I have to have a word with my mother. I'll see you later bye." I said royally greeting her off. I looked around and spotted my mother speaking with Skylar and my father. Sky must've given her to my parents. I looked around and spotted him with Brandon, Riven and Sunny, Brandon's little daughter.

I made my way towards my parents, once they noticed me they smiled. I smiled back. "Mummy!" Skylar yelled. I shushed her and took her from my mothers arms.

"Hello mother. I missed you." I said as I kissed either side of her cheeks.

"I missed you to darling. Enjoy the party and do not drink to much." My mother said playfully. I chuckled and walked away with a fidgety Skylar in my arms.

"Mummy I'm bored." She complained. I chuckled and turned her to face me.

"How about I take you to Sunny?" I asked, they had a 7 year age difference but they were like sisters. Skylar nodded eagerly with huge smile on her face.

"I have a big big big seekwett(Secret) to tell her." Skylar said. I frowned.

"Do I know?" I asked Skylar, she shook her head and looked around for Sunny, we were near the men and Sunny so Skylar's face brightened. I shook my head while smiling, they truly love each other. Sunny has always wanted a baby sister and Skylar is exactly what she wanted.

"Skylar!" Sunny yelled jumping up, I smirked and handed Skylar to Sunny and took a seat next to Sky. He smirked and leaned in closer, he looked around to check all his friends were looking away, their gazes were on Skylar and Sunny.

Sky's hand went up and down my thigh. I jumped a little causing Brandon to look over at us. He smirked once he noticed and then looked away. I rolled my eyes and gave Sky a warning-glare look. He chuckled and kissed my face near my lips. I smirked and leaned in to kiss him but I was interrupted by Skylar, she tugged at my leg. I looked down at her.

"Pick me up!" Skylar said. Sky and I chuckled. Sky picked her up and sat her down on his lap.

"Where's Aaron?" I asked Riven.

"Upstairs with Ryan and Mason I think why?" Riven said.

"I'm going to say Happy birthday to the hiding prince." I said. I tapped Sky's knee and got up after giving Skylar a kiss. I walked upstairs and knocked on what I think was Aaron's bedroom door. After a few seconds Aaron opened the door.

My eyes widened when I saw Ryan, Emily, Shannon, Bethany, Mason and a few others about their age. I opened the door fully and stepped in. "Why are you all upstairs?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's so boring downstairs." Ryan complained. I get why it would be for kids their age because all they got to do was sit on the tables watching people walk by and once in a while greet others and being greeted by others. I signed while Ryan attempted to hide his smirk.

"Fine, there's a doorway through the kitchen. If you go through there turn left and you will be in the swimming pool area. Do no get anything but your feet wet and I mean it. You lot still have to make an appearance at the end of the party." I said.

Everyone either made a happy noise or they either smiled. "You are the best aunt ever," Aaron yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah I forgot to tell you Happy Birthday!" I yelled enthusiastically. Aaron chuckled and I hugged him. "Alright you teenage youngsters go and have a nice time." I said, they all nodded and walked off to the kitchens back door.

I walked downstairs and went to stand beside Sky, who was currently conversing with Amber and Derek. I smiled at them.

"It's been ages." I said as I squeezed Amber in a tight hug. We pulled away and I smiled at Sky.

"So this must be the very famous and very cute princess Skylar!" Amber said. I chuckled as Skylar hid her face in her fathers shoulder. "She's really shy that just makes her cuter." Amber squealed. I smiled.

"So, what have you two been up to. I haven't seen you in up to more than 10 years." Sky said.

"We actually dropped our position of being the king and queen. No matter how cute children can be we couldn't cope looking after a child, so our parents took the throne off us." Amber said a nervous smile on her face. The corner of her eyes wrinkled and her blusher looked toned.

"So we decided what was best and that was moving permanently to Florida for the rest of our lives." Derek said with a smirk. I chuckled along with the others.

"You always were the wild ones." I said causing everyone to chuckle.

**Emily's POV -**

I walked down to the kitchen beside Shan, who was secretly glaring at Bethany, ever since she had asked Ryan to be her date to the party. I was so in thought about Shan and Ryan that I didn't realise that Mason was beside me. He stopped me and I turned to face him.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smirk. Mason reached down and kissed me on the lips, he was about to deepen he kiss when I pulled away.

"We have to go before Ryan comes to get us like before and he walks in on us kissing." I said trying my best to keep a blank face and not a guilty one.

"I don't mind." Mason said.

"You may not but I do since Ryan is my brother and I feel sick when he walks by, it's taken me a few months to get over the fact he saw us kissing." I said. He opened his mouth but I put a finger on his lips making him go quiet. I rolled my eyes while chuckling and then I walked ahead to the swimming pool.

"There you are. I have been waiting for you." Shan said as soon as I walked into the garden, I rolled my eyes and took my heels off. I set them down and lifted my dress a little. I sat down on the edge of the swimming pool and dipped my feet in.

"What's she done now?" I asked as I took a glance at Bethany who was sat down attempting to secretly watch Ryan.

"She told me that her and Ryan were just going together as friends today to the dance but look at her, she makes me want to scream. She's been with him all day following him like a fricken lost puppy." Shannon said.

"Look Shan, look at Ryan's face, he despises her following him around. My mother even told me this is nothing but a friends thing." I said. Shannon signed.

"Thank god, I think I was about to get grey hairs with the stress." She said making a over dramatic motion. I chuckled and we carried on talking until Aaron sat down next to me.

"We need to talk." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your gay? Yeah I already know that." I said sarcastically.

"Ha you Emily of Sparks are so funny." Aaron said.

"Okay give me a sec, I'll grab my shoes and we can-" I was interrupted by Mason.

"Moved down dude, I want to sit by my girlfriend." Mason said. Aaron hesitated. I rolled my eyes at Mason ruining a perfectly good moment. I was planning on breaking up with Mason today because it wouldn't be fair on him, if I didn't like him back.

"Hey." Mason said kissing my cheek. I could practically feel the hatred Aaron was passing on to Mason right now.

After another of chilling in the garden. We all sat on the chairs waiting for my mother to come and tell us to come back in. Several seconds later we could hear the noise of my mothers heels hitting the floor.

I stood up and walked towards her, she walked so elegantly. I had to admit my mother is perfect, she hasn't gotten one single grey hair and she looks cleansed and young. Her figure is perfect and her hair is always beautiful no matter how messy it is. All dresses fit her figure perfectly, even after giving birth to three children. I hope I turn out like her.

"Hey, guys C'mon lets go the coast is clear, spread out when you walk into the party and blend in, don't go and trip over things and cause attention." Mum said, we all nodded.

"How do you know so much about this aunty Bloom?" Mason asked with a grin.

"You know**—**missions and—uh stuff." She said, she was trying to keep a straight face. Ryan chuckled and walked ahead of everyone trying to move further apart from Bethany. I rolled my eyes, it's his fault to agreeing to her fake date thing. Now she's practically fallen in love with him but I don't see what could've attracted her to him.

"Does dad know you snuck us out?" I asked Mum, she nodded. Typical parents. I love them so much.

The rest of the night consisted of Ryan avoiding Bethany and using being hungry and going to toilet as excuses and Shannon glaring her eyeballs out. Mason came to me a few times for a small hello and a kiss. I stayed with Aaron and we talked for a while but like before we could finish Mason interrupted us. Then we all sang Aaron a happy birthday song with Aunty Musa's help. Aaron then cut the cake and we all danced, of course I only danced twice. I danced with Mason once and Aaron the other time. My feet were starting to hurt, I wish I had listened to my mother about not wearing 3 inch heels.

The part I was disappointed was the fact,

_I am still Mason's girlfriend._

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE.**


	42. Chapter 43

**Chapter 42.**

**If you guys have any suggestions please let me know.**

**Thank you for the reviews for the tiny amount of three people that actually commented. I really need more comments guys otherwise I am going to end at chapter 45 and not chapter 50 instead. **

**Here goes.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I woke up with a pounding head, it wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be last night. I groaned and cuddled into Sky's warm chest. Sky's arms wrapped around me making me feel even more comfortable and at home.

"I love you." I mumbled into the nape of Sky's neck. I heard a low chuckled and then a groan.

"My head is killing. How much champagne did we drink?" Sky asked. I shrugged and shut my eyelids harder trying to avoid the light from my sight.

"I don't remember and I don't care as long as we didn't do anything embarrassing." I said. Sky chuckled.

"Daddy? Mummy?" Skylar yelled as she ran into the room. I groaned because of how loud she had yelled. Her tiny pyjama t-shirt and matching pyjama bottoms all ruffled from shifting around in her sleep. "Can I sleep with you, I'm cold." She said hugging her shoulders.

"Of course you can baby!" I said as I reached down and pulled her up on to the gigantic king sized bed. I pulled her into my arms and wrapped her up in the duvet. I heard a giggle. Sky then wrapped his arms around me and Skylar, his arms must be huge if he could do that.

"Bloomy?" Sky asked in a husky tone. I turned my head slightly to look at him, his eyes were dark. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Skylar.

"How was your sleep last night princess?" I asked Skylar.

"It was fun, I went to the magic princess castle." She said. I kissed her forehead. After several seconds of comfortable silence Skylar spoke. "I'm hungwee.(Hungry)."

"Okay give Mummy and Daddy a few minutes to get ready, how about you go and wake up your brother and sister." I said. Skylar nodded eagerly and jumped off the bed. She walked out the open door and a guard escorted her to either one of her sibling's room.

"Sky?" I asked. I heard him make a hmm noise. "I kind of have to get up baby, so your going to have to let go of my waist." I said. Sky smirked, I could feel it because his lips were connecting with my jaw. I was in a truly big bear hug from the back.

"No." Sky said.

"C'mon Sky, our parents and children are expecting us." I said. Sky stayed silent. "Fine we'll just stay in bed and I'll blame all this on you." I said.

"Fine by me." He said plainly. His eyes were closed and he was trying to fall asleep. I crossed my arms over my chest and signed. After about 5 seconds I couldn't take it. I wanted to go down.

"Sky." I whined. I heard Sky chuckle.

"At least you went 5 seconds before complaining." He said.

"Were you counting because that's weird." I said.

"No I was to busy dreaming about-" Sky was interrupted by Ryan entering the room. Sky's arms unwrapped from around my waist and he turned around to see his son walking in.

"Why didn't you knock, we could've been-" Sky started.

"Please stop there I don't want to know!" Ryan shouted. I shook my head and watched in amusement.

"Actually son, I was going to say changing," Sky said. I rolled my eyes as he grinned at Ryan.

"Alright yeah whatever, anyway I am only here because Skylar wants you down for breakfast." Ryan said. "She won't eat until your on the table with us." I groaned and sat up in bed.

"Okay, tell her we are just getting changed." I said. Ryan nodded and walked out the room closing the door behind him. I got up and got changed in a sheath dress and a pair black ankle boots. I left my hair down straight and done my make-up naturally. After a few minutes I was ready, we now dressed in normal clothes like our people. It was made as a normal thing for us royals and it showed respect towards our people.

I placed a golden bangle with a huge blue sapphire encrusted in the middle. I puffed my hair up while looking in the mirror.

"Sky? Are you awake?" I asked as I walked towards the bed. Sky's head looked up in my direction and then he sat up. Sky had become more mature than he had been before Skylar was born.

"Whoa, you look hot!" Sky said as he looked me up and down.

Well it's not that much of a change in his maturity but he definitely will be by the time Skylar is 6 years old.

"Yeah, yeah get up and put some clothes on." I said as I pecked him on the lips and walked out the door. I made my way to the dining room, I passed the two golden doors leading to the spacious throne room and I also passed Sky's office. Once I got into the dining room I sat down beside Skylar and opposite Emily, who was currently on her phone texting someone with a hidden smile on her face, she used her long blonde hair as a curtain.

"Skylar eat, no more talking and Em, put your phone down you can message people when your not at the table. Where are your manners?" I asked.

"She doesn't have any," Ryan said. Emily glared at him while handing me her phone. I locked it and set it down beside my plate.

"You be quiet as well Ryan." I said giving him a warning look, his mouth immediately became quiet. "So what does everyone have on their schedules." I asked.

"Home school, private teacher and then early red fountain lessons and then home school again, private teacher again and red fountain training again and after that even more home school, pri-" Ryan began.

"Ryan. Stop hogging mum's advice. Mum I need your help," Em said. "After breakfast we need to talk, it's super important." Emily said.

"Em if it's about a new fashionable nail kit-" I was interrupted by Skylar.

"Mummy is watching barbie princess movies with me all day today, not you." Skylar said as she pulled her tongue out at her siblings.

"Sorry Skylar, I have a meeting." I said. I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"But mummy you promised if I be quiet at the party you would do what I wanted to do." Skylar said, she began to frown and then crossed her arms over her chest. I chuckled and kissed her head.

"Another day I promise." I said. After I had finished those words Sky came down in a button up shirt and a pair of black suit trousers. Sky sat in Skylar's previous seat. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and placed a plate in front of him. He just shrugged and at his breakfast while reading a letter or document that he had in his hands.

"So Em what's on your schedule?" I asked Emily, she looked up from her plate.

"I've got home school and private school then I'm going to see Shannon." She said. I nodded and looked down at Skylar.

"What about you missy?" I asked Skylar.

"What?" She asked me like she didn't have a clue of what was going on around her.

"What are you doing all day today?" I asked her.

"I don't who mummy. What should I do?" She asked with a frown.

"Well your going to your day nursery until 12 and then you can come home and watch movies and then mummy and daddy will join you." I said as I fed her her cereal. She opened the mouth wide, I chuckled.

"C'mon Bloom we have a meeting." Sky said. I nodded and stood up while picking up Skylar with me. I kissed her cheek and sat her down on the chair.

"Emily after your sister finishes escort her to mine and your mothers bedroom and make sure her maid stays with her, don't leave her alone." Sky said. Emily nodded. Sky grabbed my hand and we walked towards the throne room.

"So what's this meeting about? I forgot to take a look at the schedule." I said. Sky chuckled at my forgetfulness.

"Its the monthly Magix council meeting. And don't groan it was your choice for the both of us to join-" Sky started.

"Shh!" I said. Sky smiled and kissed my forehead. We walked down the hall and turned left until we stopped in front of the two huge doors leading to the throne room. I quietly opened the door with my right hand, while the other hand held Sky's.

All eyes turned on us. We smiled politely and sat down in our seats. Sky sat down beside me and we got passed some documents. I quickly skimmed through and I could tell Sky did as well. The meeting had a few different subjects like The annual fair, the share of profits, fair trade and the taxes being paid. Some people had even sent a few complaints and demanded for them to be fixed so we even did a bit of problem solving.

After the meeting Sky and I walked back to our room and we relaxed for two hours with our little angel. She insisted we watch barbie with her but Sky and I just dozed off on the bed. Last night we had come home very late.

**Emily's POV -**

I signed as I clicked the end button on my phone, I had just been on the phone to Aaron; who happened to be one of the guys I was most closest to. I think Aaron and I were closer than Mason and I, it was odd because he was my boyfriend and Aaron wasn't. My life was very complicating.

"Anne?" I asked my maid. "Are mum and dad in a meeting or are they sleeping?" I asked. Anne walked in from the entrance of my bedroom door.

"Princess, your mother and father are currently occupied by a meeting." Anne said. I nodded. I had just finished my home schooling less than twenty minutes ago. "Tell my parents that I am going to pay a visit to the Princess of Solaria." I said, I felt guilt lying to my parents about going to meet Aaron but I really like him. I wish I had the nerve to break up Mason, I feel even guiltier leading Mason on.

I know I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm thirteen and he is only Fourteen so there is no need to worry but Ryan tells me he hates the lovey dovey way Mason looks at me and Aaron glares at Mason every time he so as comes into the same room as me. Mum had even told me that Mason's eyes light up when I walk into the room and once I thought he'd told me he loved me but when I asked him what he had said, he shrugged and made an excuse up.

I exited the castle and walked to the back of the Eraklyon gardens. I hid pretty well considering no Paparazzi were on my case. I guess Mum and Dad taught me well. I smiled at the thoughts while I created a portal.

I landed in a very familiar bedroom. I smirked when I saw Aaron sat on his bed, he was ringing someone. I giggled as my phone rang. He was about to call me.

"Hey," Aaron said as he stood up and kissed my cheek.

Yes, that's right Aaron and I are in a secret relationship, that is exactly why Aaron wants to smack the living daylight out of Mason every time even comes near me.

"I missed you." I said as I hugged him. Aaron chuckled.

"Didn't we see each other like yesterday?" Aaron mumbled into my hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but we barely got to speak because of Ryan and Mason." I said, he smirked and we both sat down on his bed. We talked for about half an hour and then that's when Aaron leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I intended to have my first make-out today. We deepened the kiss. Aaron's arms went around my waist; they slowly pulled me closer.

Sky's POV -

I was woken up by a loud emergency beep from my phone. I groaned causing Skylar to look over at me from her barbie TV show. I looked down at a-now awake Bloom. I smiled apologetically at her and grabbed my phone. It was a news headline.

_**'PRINCESS EMILY OF SPARKS SEEN IN THE ROYAL GARDEN OF ERAKLYON, SHE APPEARED TO BE USING A PORTAL TO MELODY. RUMOUR HAS IT THE PRINCESS IS SEEING BOTH 'AARON OF MELODY AND MASON OF TIITANIUM. COULD IT BE THE YOUNG PRINCESS IS CHEATING ON EITHER OF THESE BOYS?'**_

_**SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK FOR THE NEXT UPDATE ON OUR MODERN PRINCESS.**_

_**Reviews of Article.**_

_**1: I think she's a right slut, just like her mother.**_

_**2: I love you Emily. Pick Aaron! He's hotter and he's your brothers best friend, which makes it even hotter.**_

_**3: She needs to get her act together if she wants to become a princess of Sparks. Queen Bloom would never be seen doing such a sinful act.**_

_**4: She looks beautiful. Her hair is the same colour as her fathers but the volume is the same as her mothers. Jeez, how is their family all hot. I mean look at Bloom and Sky and then at Ryan, who is very and I repeat very hot and Emily is beautiful and Skylar is the most adorable toddler ever.**_

I slammed my phone down with my anger flaring up. I hurriedly got up and signalled Bloom to read my phone. Her eyes widened.

"You don't think she's having-" Bloom started but she couldn't bring herself to say the word sex, especially when it involved her daughter.

"Get ready now!" I yelled. After several seconds Bloom used her magic to change us into royal attire and then put a sleepy Skylar to sleep. We walked through the portal which then took us to the doors leading to Aaron's bedroom.

I pushed the doors open with a loud bang and what I saw made me want to gauge my eyes out. My daughter sat on the exact same bed as the boy she was suppose to marry and not just that but they were also doing the despicable.

"EMILY!" Bloom yelled. My gaze turned to Aaron and my eyes turned furious, how dare he kiss my daughter. I walked up to the bed and grabbed Emily, I pulled her beside Bloom.

"Bloom, take Emily out!" I said as I stared at Aaron. He gulped.

"Sky stop it." Bloom said as she attempted to hold my arms back. "C'mon, I'll talk to him and you take Emily back." I hesitated and then nodded. Bloom made us a portal and I took Emilys arm and we walked through. Emily looked back at Aaron.

Bloom's POV -

As soon as they walked through the portal I looked over to Aaron; who was sat down on the bed and starring at the floor.

"Aaron?" I said in a questioning tone. He looked down at his shoes. I sat down beside hm. "Look I get it, you love her. And you don't tell any of the adults because you think they'll laugh at you for being so young and in love but you and Em have a connection and you have since birth." I said.

"I thought I was the only one to-" He started.

"You should have waited until Emily broke up with her actual boyfriend because you wouldn't have caused several problems, like the paparazzi, the angry family of titanium, the possible start of a new war between both kingdoms and the fact that Sky hates you and not to mention Ryan, we all know how secretly protective he is of his younger sisters." I said.

"I'm really sorry." He said. "What can I do to fix this."

"Nothing Aaron absolutely nothing." I said. He looked up at me in surprise. "Aaron you know I love you, your one of my favourite out of all the Winx's children and I could not want anyone else perfect enough for my daughter. So as a favour I'll try fix this for you okay!" I said. Aaron nodded.

"Can I see Emily again?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I reached down and hugged him.

"I have to leave, I have a husband to control, just stay out of the way for now okay?" I said, he nodded and I left through the portal, to see Sky standing over a very upset Emily, who sat on the bed with tears falling down her face and using her hair as a curtain.

"Sky stop yelling at her." I said. Sky turned around to see me stood by the door.

"Bloom, how could I not which irresponsible daughter does this especialy if she is from two of the well known families of Magix. It's all over the news and TV reports, they've even-" Sky started.

"I don't care Sky, you were young once and you made mistake. Emily go to your room." I said. My gaze softened when I looked over at Emily.

"Bloom, you can't just let her off easily. Emily stay exactly where you are." Sky yelled.

"Emily go to your room now!" I yelled.

"No Emily st-" Sky started.

"SKY, SHUT UP. Emily please just go." I said. Emily got up and ran out the room. I looked over to a furious Sky.

"Bloom what the hell was that?" He asked as he took a few steps towards me.

"You what, I don't want to speak with you right now, let alone even argue with you." I said. I walked out the room, leaving Sky who was yelling my name in there. I walked towards Skylars room.

"Hey honey." I said.

"Mummy, what's wrong why are you crying?" Skylar said. She got up from her bed and walked towards me. I picked her up and carried her over to her bed.

"I'm fine, lets just stay in bed all day. Okay," I said. Skylar nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Can we watch TV?" She asked. I nodded and wiped away my tear soaked face. "I want to watch Good luck Charlie and shake it up. They are my new favourites mum." Skylar said as she climbed back into the duvet with me.

For 3 hours straight Skylar and I sat in bed and watched her favourite TV shows. We got a few snacks from the maids. But we were interrupted after a while by a maid.

"Your majesty, you have a meeting with King Sky and the Royals of other realms." The maid said. I groaned.

"Is it necessary, I really do not want to face King Sky yet." I said. The maid nodded. I got up and fixed my hair by putting in a pony tail with a quiff and I un-crinkled my dress. "Skylar. I'll be back later okay?" She nodded.

I walked to the throne room and walked in to see everyone including the Winx, Specialists and Sky in their seat. It appeared to be a meeting for only the king and queens of realms. None of the former rulers had made an appearance at the meeting.

I sat down in my assigned seat next to Sky, I didn't bother too look at him. I was angry as it is. I could feel Sky's eyes burning on me. Stella gave me a concerned look and I returned the look with a weak smile.

"Let's begin, we've had some disturbing news about the princess of Sparks and the prince of Melody." The speaker said. My gaze turned to him and I glared.

"I don't see how that is anyone but my families and the family of Melody's problem. I do not want the whole of Magix getting invovled." I scowled.

"Bloom-" Sky started but was cut off by the speaker.

"It is a sinful act and it is-" He was cut off by me.

"And what? It isn't a sinful act because the two of them are betrothed." I said.

"And they know that do they Queen Bloom?" He said with venom in his voice. I looked over at Musa and Riven.

"Yes, I have told my daughter and she was going to break off her relationship with the prince of Titanium tonight if all your ungrateful camera people hadn't stuck their noses in the princesses business than none of this would be a problem." I spat.

"I suggest you control your daughter. I guess she is exactly like you running off with men who are taken." He said. I glared at him.

"I have done no such thing." I said. Stella was about to yell and so were Brandon and Sky but the speaker interrupted.

"Is it not correct that you dated the princes of Eraklyon at the time he was engaged to the princess of Isis?" He asked. I lowered my eyes.

"That it enough. Next time you bring up any of my family members at this meeting, you shall be sorry and I mean it." Sky yelled at the speaker. I stood up and walked out the room. It was true, I was the reason Emily did this.


	43. Chapter 44

**Chapter 43.**

**Thank you for the reviews. It's nearly the ending of this stories, after this chapter 7 more and then I am done. Yay. After that I am going to finish my other Bloom X Sky story, High School. **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Bloom is 35 years old. Sky is 36 years old. Ryan is 17 years old. Emily is 16 years old. Skylar is 6 years old. **

**(The ages may not add up to the number but I have a plot plan for the next few chapters.)**

**2 YEARS LATER. 2 YEARS LATER. 2 YEARS LATER. 2 YEARS LATR. 2 YEARS LATER. 2 YEARS LATER.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I sat up from the messy bed. Sky's soft snores could be heard from next to me. I looked over at him, he was cuddled up to a six year old Skylar. I pulled a hand through my hair and stood up, walking into the bathroom I washed my face and brushed my teeth. It was seven o'clock and I had to meet Stella about the discussion of Shannon and Ryan's betrothing.

I got changed into a full sleeved blouse and a skin tight skirt that ended under my knee. I tied my hair in a tidy pony tail and done my make-up naturally. I put on a pair of 5 inch stilettos on and grabbed my hang bag.

I portaled to Solaria and ended up in the front of the throne room. I knocked and the doors were the opened by a guard.

"Hello, your majesty." He greeted me. I smiled and followed him to the seats where Stella and Brandon sat.

"Bloom, your here!" Stella said, she stood up and hugged me. I chuckled. "So lets get to business." She said. I nodded and sat down. Stella brought out the documents that we signed when our children were born.

"Okay, so the decision to tell them both has to be made because by the age of 20 they have to have an heir otherwise they will lose their throne." Brandon said.

"Bloom it was a great idea to tell them at an early age so they can get to know each other." Stella said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think we should tell them in a week. You guys, Sky and I and the two kids in a room. We'll have to lock the door just in case they try and run away from each other." I said playfully. Stella and Brandon chuckled.

Suddenly the throne room door was banged open. Sunny stood in the entrance way, her dark brown hair and honey eyes shimmering. I had almost forgot it was Sunny's day of coronation. I smiled at her as she ran towards her parents. Her long hair was in a pony tail, and her dress flew down to her knees.

"Hi honey!" Stella said to a seven year old Sunny. I smiled as she sat on her father lap and played with her hands.

"Hi Sunny, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Aunty Bloom. Did you know mummy told I am princess of Solaria because Shannon isn't princess but I don't know why!" She said with a pout. I chuckled.

"That's very good. I bet you'll be a good princess some day." I said, I stood up and give her a hug. "I better get going before Emily or Ryan find out." I said. I stood up and waved as I walked through the portal.

I got into mine and Sky's bedroom. Sky and Skylar were still asleep but it had only been half an hour since I had left, so I don't blame them for being lazy.

"I'm home not that any of you are awake." I yelled. Sky shuffled a little in his sleep. I rolled my eyes and took my heels off. I sat down on the bed. Sky opened his eyes and smirked when he saw me. His head rested on my lap.

"When's your next meeting?" I asked.

"Its suppose to be at 8 but Ryan told me he'd take over. And my father is taking the rest of my meetings off because he told me to spend time with my wife and my two daughters. He said Ryan could join us when he wasn't busy."

"Okay." I said. I pushed his golden hair out of his face and leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Is that all I get?" He asked with a fake pout. I chuckled but my gaze turned Skylar who was now watching us with wide eyes. I chuckled and reached my arms towards her and pulled her into my lap.

"Skylar what do you think we should do today?" I asked. She thought for a while.

"I don't know maybe we can go and see some one fun." She said. I looked over at Sky asking for a suggestion.

"Don't ask me! I would much rather stay in bed all day with my two favourite people." Sky said as he pulled my closed with his arms.

"Ugh our lives are boring. Let's just stay in." I said. Sky grinned and kissed me. I laid down beside him and closed my eyes. Skylar moved down and laid in between Sky and I.

**Ryan's POV – (People have been asking.)**

I got out of bed early today because I had a few meeting's with the royal council. I got changed into my royal attire and combed my quiff up. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then went downstairs.

I walked to the dining room and sat down opposite Emily. I looked around the table to see Erendor, Samara and a few other guests that had probably been staying in Eraklyon. I started eating when Erendor looked over at me.

"You have ten minutes Ryan, for the meeting." He reminded me. I nodded and carried on eating at a quicker pace.

I stopped again Emily looked at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing Shannon just text me saying she's going to meet her boyfriend at 7 today and isn't that the time on your schedule that your going out." Emily said as she raised an eyebrow. My eyes widened when I realised she knew.

"Em, shut up and don't you dare tell anyone." I hissed at her. She chuckled.

"It's okay if it were just you I would've ran to mum and dad and told them but its Shannon as well and I would never do something she didn't want." Emily said.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend." I said as I stood up, I signed and walked towards the throne room for a 3 hour meeting.

**Emily's POV -**

I watched as Ryan got up from the table and walked towards the throne room. I got up and walked upstairs after wiping my mouth with a napkin. I walked towards Mum and Dad's room as soon as I walked in, I was not shocked to see Mum and Dad asleep while Skylar was sat in the middle playing on an Ipad.

"Hey Skylar." I said, her head shot up and she grinned, she got up and jumped off the bed with a loud thud and ran towards me.

"Hello." Skylar said as I picked her up. "What are you going to do today?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm going to see Aaron." I whispered, she giggled and nodded. She kissed my cheek and then I put her down and walked out the room. I walked into mine and looked back to make sure no one was following.

After what had happened with my father and Aaron, Dad forbidden me from dating him, so I secretly date him. Mum once caught me but she promised to not tell anyone as long as I broke up with him. I couldn't. I looked up at his face it was like an angel, so I couldn't.

I signed and made a portal as soon as I got into my room. It led me to Aaron's bedroom. I smiled as I entered, he was sat on the bed waiting for me. Aaron looked up and stared at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey baby," Aaron said as he got up and pecked my cheek. I giggled like a little girl and smiled widely at him.

"I missed you, I feel really bad about my father glaring at you the whole way through the meeting yesterday. I am so sorry." I said. We all had the yearly meeting with all the royals above the age of 14 make an appearance at. Dad didn't even attempt to hide his murderous glares.

"It's fine, I tried my best to ignore it and your brother helped me a lot because he kept trying to distract me which is good." Aaron said against my lips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in to kiss me.

"We have an hour." I said. Aaron smirked.

"Well I guess we better get started." He whispered in my ear. I grinned and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Yeah you may think I'm a slut but I assure you I have only had sex once and this was going to be my second time with the same guy I have been in a relationship for 3 years. I know for a fact I love him so much and my life without him would be horrible.

"Aaron, I love you!" I said breathlessly. Aaron smiled at me.

"I love you to babe, now hurry because I want to see you fully and we have less than an hour, and don't even think about backing out because I have a huge hard-on and I am not showering again." He said. I rolled my eyes and crashed my lips on to his.

**Ryan's POV -**

After all three of my meeting's I was done but it was only 4'o'clock. I brought out my phone and checked with Shan if I could come over.

_'My meeting ended early, can I come over.'_ \- R

_'Yes please, I miss you like crazy and Daniel has been bothering me. All I need to do is see you.' _\- S

_'Good see you in a few minutes.'_ \- R.

I walked to the portal area in Eraklyon, I portaled into Shan's bed room. Once I got there I looked around; Shannon was no where to be seen. My gaze turned towards the bathroom door that had just been opened. Shannon walked out with wet hair and a white towel wrapped around her naked body. I smirked as I looked her up and down.

"Well look who's here, how unexpected." Shannon said with a smirk placed upon her lips. I smirked and walked towards her. Her honey brown and wet hair was making her look even sexier and her brown eyes were dark.

"Well well I guess you've been busy." I said. I took slow and agonizing steps towards her. Shannon got fed up and walked up to me, she pushed me against the wall and smashed her lips on mine. Shannon and I hadn't had alone time in about a whole month.

I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my torso. She let out a moan as I ravished her neck. I couldn't wait until tonight, I know we are young but I want to marry Shannon, we've been in a relationship for a whole 2 years.

"Ah, Ryan." Shannon moaned as I placed her on the bed. I ripped off her towel and stared at her before returning my lips back on hers. I froze when there was a knock on the door. I got up and straightened my clothes out after helping Shan up. She used her magic to make an outfit appear on her naked form. I frowned a little and she noticed which caused her cute little blush to show.

"Who is it?" Shan said.

"It's me Daniel," An annoyingly familiar voice said. I remember when Bethany and Daniel got together to destroy mine and Shan's relationship. It clearly didn't work but they are definitely attempting again because Bethany tried contacting me last week and now here's Daniel after my girlfriend.

Shannon turned to look at me, I knew what to do. I smiled at her and walked into her bathroom and hid. I closed the door and pressed my ear to the door.

"Look Daniel I have told you a million times. I am not interested in you." I heard Shan hiss. Daniel chuckled.

"Look babe, I have a proposal. I have to get engaged by the age of 18 but I need to show my parents that I have a girlfriend because then they'll believe me and I told them she is you, so come along and wear something less sluttish." Daniel said.

"I am not going to do no such thing Daniel, now get-" Shan was interrupted by Daniel.

"You are princess or I am going to expose your cute little relationship." He threatened. I could almost feel Shannon glare at him. I couldn't take this, so what if we were together sure my parents and Shan's parents would get angry for keeping it a secret but who cares. I love Shan and I will do anything I have to do.

I opened the door and stepped out to see Shannon's wide brown eyes staring at me in shock and Daniels just as wide green eyes staring at me in surprise and hatred.

"Did you just fucking threaten my girlfriend." I yelled. I saw Shannon smile. I looked back at Daniel. "Get the fuck out you bastard ever even take a glance at her and I will rip your eyeballs out."

"Alright dude fuck the calm down." He said as he got up and walked out, he slammed the door.

"Shall we tell our parents before they find out on their own." Shan said as she kissed me on both cheeks.

"Yeah, lets tell yours first." I said, she nodded and chuckled as I gulped.

—Time Skip—

After we had told Shannon's parents, we headed to Eraklyon. Uncle Brandon had took it pretty well. Uncle Brandon did hesitate but he congratulated us. We portaled to Eraklyon, Mum and Dad were in their bedroom with Skylar.

**Bloom's POV -**

I sat on the bed with Sky beside me, we were checking through a few documents while Skylar sat on the bed and watched her favourite TV show.

"No this document doesn't match because-" Sky got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Ryan came in. I smiled. "How was your meeting to-" I stopped speaking when Shannon came in behind him. "Hi Shan, what are you doing here?" I asked. Sky looked just as confused as me.

"The meeting's were fine. Mum, Dad I have something to tell you." He said nervously. Ryan gulped. I looked over at him suspiciously.

"Ryan, what have you done now?" Sky asked. I rolled my eyes and gave him a small glare.

"No it's nothing bad." He said. "You know how I've met a new friend Jake. I said his name was." I said.

"That's not exactly new, you told us that 2 years ago." I muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No just listen, Mum, Dad me and Shannon are dating and every time I went to see Jake I was actually going to see Shannon." I said.

"OH MY GOD." I screamed. Ryan and Shannon looked at me with shock. "I swear Sky this is faith." I said. Sky chuckled.

"Babe calm down your creeping them out." Sky said.

"Care to explain why your going crazy?" Ryan asked with an eyebrow raised. I looked over to Sky and I know I was fidgeting.

"Okay fine Bloom tell them." Sky said.

"Yay, well you know how when your born, as a royal child you get a party, it was because your betrothed. You both had one." I said, their eyes widened.

"Who are we betrothed with?" Ryan asked with horror in his eyes. I waited for a few minutes.

"Each other," I said.

"What?" Ryan said with absolute shock. I rolled my eyes. "Jeez what good timing,"

"What?" Shannon asked him.

"I was going to propose to you later on. In fact." Ryan pulled out a jewellery box out of his pocket and went down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal Samara's ring. I smiled. "Shannon, I love you so much and I've decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Shannon of Solaria, Will you be my wife?"

"Oh my god yes!" Shannon said.

"What just happened?" I whispered to Sky, he chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Now if you'll excuse us me and my fiancé have to tell a few people about our engagement." Ryan said. I chuckled and they walked out.

"I am so so happy." I said. "Skylar did you see that Ryan is getting married." I said, she celebrated with a squeal and ran off to find Ryan.


	44. Chapter 45

**Chapter 44.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews. You all are amazing but this story is soon coming to an end. Chapter 49 is going to be an epilogue.**

**2 MONTHS LATER. 2 MONTHS LATER. 2 MONTHS LATER. 2 MONTHS LATER.**

**Bloom's POV -**

Sky and I were sat down at the dinner table, we were about to tell Aaron and Emily they are going to be betrothed. We decided to tell them we were going to have dinner together. I smiled at the two of them that were sat opposite us. Sky was in a mood, he had the idea that he was practically giving his daughter away to a devil.

"So—uh—what is this dinner about?" Emily asked, she looked from me and then at Sky. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and set my fork down, I sat up. Sky was still eating like a pig because he thought eating would take away this situation. I smacked his fore arm.

Sky looked at me and then signed, he wiped his mouth and dropped hi fork harshly. We looked back at the two.

"We have to tell you something." I said.

"What? Has something bad happened?" Emily asked. Aaron just stayed silent.

"No-" I started but I was rudely interrupted by a grumpy Sky.

"Yes, it is in fact tragic." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sky, could I talk to you privately please." I said. Sky looked from Emily to Aaron and hesitantly got up, I pulled him away from the table.

"Baby c'mon you know we have to do this and we can tell they love each other." I said, I put a hand on his shoulder and one of his cheek. Sky frowned but still looked furious.

"I know I just—ugh fine lets get this over with." Sky said, he grabbed my hand and walked towards the table. I was about to say something when Riven and Musa joined us at the table, I smiled at them and then looked back at the two curious children.

"Well, you know how Shannon and Ryan are engaged now," I said. Emily's eyes nodded with realisation.

"We're betrothed aren't we." Emily squealed. I laughed as she jumped up and hugged Aaron, who was grinning like an idiot. "Oh my god you knew didn't you?" Emily asked Aaron.

"Yes," He said.

"How?" I asked him.

"I over heard the phone call between the four of you." He said. I shook my head and smiled. Sky had a small smile on his lips, he was loving seeing Emily this happy.

"What's going on, why is Emmy screaming?" Skylar asked as she walked towards the table, she put a hand on her hip. I chuckled, she is a feisty one just like me and I am well proud.

"I'm getting married Skylar," She said. Skylar's face went from serious to an exploding happy face. She ran up to Emily and they celebrated. We all went our separate ways. Sky and I went upstairs, tomorrow was going to be the engagement party for the two couples.

I always knew Emily was still seeing Aaron and I think Sky had known, she had left clear traces and evidence. Once I found her phone unlocked on the dining room table, and she had received a text from Aaron asking to meet up, I hid it and gave her phone back like I hadn't seen it..

"Alright, I am going to get some rest because later on tonight we have to do some organizing, Emily and Shannon have probably gotten it all under control but oh well," I said. Sky smirked as we walked in to our bedroom. "What are you smiling at?" One minute I was stood up and the next I was pined to the bed by a strong pair of arms.

"Sky," I warned. "You scared the life out of me." I said.

"I'm sorry for attacking you with my lips." Sky said. I looked at him weirdly.

"But you haven't-" I was interrupted by Sky's lips. I smiled as I deepened the kiss. Sky's hands were removed from my wrists, he was squishing me a little but I guess he knew because the next thing I know is I am on top of Sky.

Sky reached down and pulled down my dress, he even successfully pulled down my panties with the dress, so I was in a bra and that's about it. Sky smirked against the flesh of my neck. He was about to take off my bra, when I pulled it off and then reached for his buttons, I as quickly as I could undone them and threw the shirt on the floor beside my dress.

I was about to reach down and undo his belt when Sky roughly pushed me on to the bed, he climbed up on me and rested his body on his elbows, so he was carrying all his own weight.

"I'd much rather prefer it, if we both were naked." I said. Sky laughed.

"Well I'd much rather be inside you too but he have three hours to do what ever and quite frankly, I am pretty sure what you want right now Bloomy, just ask and I'll give you exactly what you need." He said with a grin placed upon his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"No I am not begging you, I didn't last time and I am not going to." I said. Sky smirked.

"Yes but last time I gave you an easy escape route, this time I am on top of you and your not going anywhere for three whole our." He said. I looked around but he was practically holding me down while I was naked and very, I repeat very horny. "Plus, I won't get bored, I can stare at your pretty little face all day."

"I hate you," I spat. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Love you to baby," He said. Sky looked at my face and then his eyes trailed down from my eyes, to my nose, to my lips, and then to my boobs. I covered up with my hands as much as possible, when I had caught him.

"What do I have to say exactly for us to actually move on." I asked. Sky smirked.

"You have to say 'Sky, I am horny and I want you to play with me, I want you to do me and I want you to make me feel pleasure like always because your hotter than me'." He said.

"Fine moron, Sky, I'm horny and I want you to pleasure me." I said. Sky quirk a brow.

"That's not what I said." He said.

"I have to say it all, Jesus, do you hate me or something?" I asked. "Fine you say it and then I'll repeat after you." I said.

"Sky, I am horny." He said.

"Sky, I am horny," I repeated.

"I want you to play with me, I want you to do me." Sky said.

"I want you to play with me, I want you to do me." I repeated.

"And I want you to make me feel pleasure like always because your hotter than me." Sky said. I grinned.

"Awe thank you Sky, such a compliment." I said, he glared at me. "Fine, and I want you to make me feel pleasure like always because your hotter than me." I said Sky grinned and crashed his lips on to mine. I smirked into the kiss and pulled at his hair.

"Any rougher." Sky asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, I have earned this, take your trousers off." I said, Sky chuckled and then jumped off me. He took his trousers off and stood stood sexily in his boxers. I got up and jumped to wrap my legs around his torso. "Sky, you have no idea how horny I am." I said. Sky chuckled and leaned in to ravish my neck.

"Your beautiful," Sky muttered against my neck, I dropped my head back and moaned. Sky placed me on the edge of the bed and left a trail of soft kisses against my body, from my shoulder, to my boobs, to my upper stomach, to my belly button and then either one of thighs and then my private area.

I moaned several times as Sky worked his magic. He used his tongue a lot and even nibbled at some point but a few minutes later, I was very very horny. I dropped down on my knees and pulled down Sky's boxers. I sucked as hard as I could, I ignored Sky's very loud moans as I carried on. Sky cummed in to my mouth and oddly, I swallowed.

I got up only to be picked up by Sky, he placed me on the bed. Sky spread my legs and positioned his dick to get in. I gasped as I felt him get inside me, at first he started off slow but his pace quickened.

"Sky—ahh," I moaned. "I'm—cumming." I screamed.

"Bloom, your getting tighter—ah fuck." he moaned. The moans didn't stop for ages. After another forty minutes, Sky and I dropped down on the bed breathlessly.

"That was fun and I would do it again but we have to get planning for the engagement party tomorrow," I said. I picked up my phone and rang Emily.

"Hey mum, can you hurry up I'm actually really busy." She said in a hurried tone.

"Uh, yeah sure. I am calling to see if you or Shan needed help, I have nothing to do and if not I'll just stay in bed." I said smirking at Sky.

"No everything is in control no thanks to Ryan and Aaron, their both sat playing games on the Xbox and their drinking beer. I can't wait to see how useful they'll be in the future." She said. I chuckled.

"Don't worry babe, Sky was exactly like that but now he's alright like." I said shrugging at Sky. Who am I trying to kid. Sky is the most amazing husband ever, he's patient with me, he controls my emotions when they get out of hand, he knows everything about me, he would never ever in a million years hurt me; Physically or mentally.

"I love you," I said as I put my phone down and cuddled up to him. "Even though you pulled that horrible stunt, I don't know why you did, I was going to have sex with you anyway." I said. Sky smirked.

"We should role play, you could be my sluty maid and I could walk in on you cleaning the floor, you know when you bend down. And then I could-" I interrupted him.

"No we are not role playing your dirty dreams


	45. Chapter 46

**Chapter 45.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I know I haven't updated in ages but I have a good reason. Music gives me a good influence to write but lately I've only downloaded party songs and their only giving me help on writing my High School stories.**

**Please Review. I need a few more.**

**Also I love every single thing about the suggestions I have been given thank you for them also.**

**Bloom's POV - **

I looked down at the piece of very well decorated card in my hands. I smiled at the writing, I was going to cherish this so much. It read.

_'We are happy to invite you to the event of...'_

_'To the royal engagement of the Princess of Sparks to the Prince of Melody and Prince of Eraklyon to the Princess of Solaria.'_

_'This special event will be held at the palace of Eraklyon.'_

_**'(Information about Emily and Aaron and then Ryan and Shannon.)'**_

I signed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the royal blue dress that Emily had picked out for me. I walked out of mine and Sky's bedroom, I looked to my left to see Skylar walking down towards mine and Sky's bedroom. She had her fathers Iphone in her hand and I'm guessing she was playing one of her favourite games, mini rush or minion rush I don't really remember.

"Skylar C'mon give your daddy's phone back." I said giving her a warning look.

"But I made an effort to run off with it and it is funny because Daddy was running around like a cwazy person," She pouted innocently. I laughed at her adorableness.

"Your still a cutie even when your nearly seven years old," I said. "Your really growing up fast." I said in a sad tone as I squeezed her in my arms.

"There you are Skylar, I need my phone back" Sky said as he walked up to us. Skylar was about to run off but I scooped her up in my arms and picked her up. Sky chuckled and took Skylar off me, after slapping my ass of course.

"What's the magic word daddy?" She asked Sky. He signed and looked at her adorable little face cutely and in the most loving way possible.

"Please?" He said in a questioning tone. Skylar shook her head and giggled. "What is it then Skylar, why don't you tell me?" He asked.

"It's um-" She started thinking.

"Right stop arguing like a six year old. C'mon we have a double engagement to attend and we have a daughter that will scream her head off if we're late." I said. Sky chuckled and held out his hand for the phone, Skylar signed and grumpily passed him the phone.

"Put me down daddy." Skylar said.

"Are you angry at me now Skylar? Look I'm sorry and I promise when I am done discussing with a few people I will give you the phone so you can play fun games later okay?" He said in a loving tone. Skylar got out of his arms and walked up to me without so much as a glance at Sky.

She turned around and childishly poked her tongue out at Sky. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sky's hand and then I grabbed Skylar's. We went down the stairs with several pairs of eyes on us. Pictures were taken and recorders and interviewers were all in our faces. Sky grabbed Skylar and hid her as much as he could.

"I'm scared Daddy, that man keeps on touching my foot." Skylar said. Sky furiously looked over to the reporter and kicked him in the groin. We got the paparazzi under control with the help of the Eraklyon, Sparks, Melody and Solaria guards.

"Are you okay princess?" I asked Skylar once we were in the clear. I can't even begin to imagine how a six year old would take a whole bunch of people trying to grip on to you and ask you questions about things you don't even understand

"Yes." She nodded and hugged me closer, I pulled her up and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay baby, look over there see your daddy is yelling at the men to get lost okay, your daddy and I will keep you safe I promise you." I said. After a few moments Sky came back and wrapped an arm around my waist. The music started to play, I must say Emily and Shannon had hired an amazing entertainment.

"Thank you all for coming. Now we will be welcoming the two engaged couples." The announcer said. "First we have Ryan the Prince of Eraklyon and Shannon the Princess of Solaria." The announcer said once again. Everyone clapped as Shannon and Ryan came into view on the stairs, they were perfect for each other. Shannon wore a beautiful gown it was a yellow colour, it suited her. It was tight at the waist and then flared out. As soon as they finished the stairs everyone clapped again.

"Now we have Aaron the Prince of Melody and Emily the Princess of Sparks." Cheers, claps and erupts of it could be heard through out the whole ball room. I watched as Emily and Aaron came down, they both had smiles on their faces; like they had both had an amazing moment together before entering. Emily wore the light blue colour that represented Eraklyon. The gown had layers, it was white and light blue. It was a full length. Her hair was done beautiful and her make-up was done expertly. Aaron wore his Melody attire, his hair was in a boys quiff, it suited him.

I walked up to Ryan and Shannon with a huge smile on my face. I attacked Shannon in a hug, she gasped in surprise while Ryan chuckled beside her.

"Wow mum I am feeling so loved." Ryan said sarcastically. I chuckled and let go of Shan and then hugged Ryan, my little boy was so grown up. It feels like yesterday that Ryan was a 6 year old defending Emily from Valtor. Ryan hugged me back.

"Jeez Ry, your squeezing the life out of me." I said, he chuckled and let go. Sky walked up to Ryan and grinned at him. They looked around at everyone but Sky signed when he saw my glare signalling to hurry up. Sky leaned in and gave Ryan a man-hug with a pat on the back. I smiled at the cute scene. Sky let go awkwardly and then looked at the floor, he could definitely feel my smirk on him because he turned to glare at me.

"You love me really baby." I said. His glare turned into a smirk, he leaned down and gave my cheek a kiss.

"I do." He said.

"Alright you two enjoy. Your father and I are going to Emily." I said as I kissed Ryan's cheek and we walked towards Emily.

Emily's smile widened when she saw me. I chuckled and squeezed her in the tightest hug ever, after a few seconds Skylar decided to join us. She looked adorable in her gown, it matched Emily's.

"I love you two." I said. Skylar giggled and Emily smiled into my shoulder.

"We love you as well and we always will Mum, isn't that right Skylar." Emily said. Skylar nodded and grinned a toothy grin.

"You three look absolutely beautiful." Sky said as he came up behind me. I smiled at him and let go of the girls and crushed him in a hug.

"I hate to ruin this family moment but we need to go to the stage to pick out engagement rings." Aaron said. I smiled and let go of Sky. I watched as Emily, Ryan, Aaron and Shannon went up on stage to chose the ring they most desired. They were all from ancestors or previous rulers from the kingdoms they are from. Which meant they had a lot of options.

I leaned my head on Sky's shoulder as I watched my two kids go up on stage. I watched Ryan, who was waiting for his fiancée to pick with a bored face. And then Emily, who looked like she was having a lot of trouble. Emily and I made eye contact, she signalled me with her hands to come up and help her. A few people noticed and looked over at me, I just looked at Sky, who was nodding and then I went up on stage.

"Mum I need help, who knew ring picking would be so hard, their all gorgeous." She yelled as soon as I got on stage. Aaron chuckled but soon stopped when Emily glared at him.

"What do you want silver or gold?" I asked her.

"Gold is over rated so I want silver," She said. I nodded

"Do you want any rhinestones?" I asked.

"No, I just want it to be pure silver with silver diamonds. No sapphire shit because it won't match with most of my outfits." She said.

"There you go Em, that simple on in the corner, it's a 100% silver and it's got a huge diamond on it, its really plain yet elegant." I said. She jumped up with excitement and hugged me. The matching ring for Aaron was a silver ring, it was plain just how Aaron wanted it.

"I'm going to go help out the other two morons." I said as I grinned and then walked across to Ryan and Shannon. "Picked yet?" I asked, they both looked up.

"I have gotten it down to two options, the gold ring in the right hand corner, the one with a pure crystal crest coloured yellow, to symbolise Solaria. Or the other gold one with a light blue rhinestone." She said. I chuckled.

"Which do you like better?" I asked.

"I love them both equally."

"How about we ask Ryan, C'mon make yourself useful." I said. He looked down at the rings.

"The blue one matches my eyes." Ryan said. I rolled my eyes.

"This is about Shan-" I was interrupted by Shannon.

"That's such an amazing idea, well done baby." She said as she kissed his cheek. Ryan looked at me with a smug look.

"Yeah, yeah flaunt later, you guys have an engagement party to attend to seriously, half the eyes are on you." I said. Ryan signed.

"I just can't wait till night time!" Ryan said with a sign, he smirked slightly and looked down at Shannon.

"Ooh Jesus Christ why in front of my pure and innocent eyes?" I asked. Shannon immediately blushed and Ryan looked any where but at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Just hurry you two, no silly nonsense and I don't want to find out that half way through the party you've already gone to 'sleep'." I said quoting the word 'sleep'

I walked off the stage and towards Sky and Skylar, who were sat down beside Musa, Riven, Stella, Brandon, Flora and Helia. God knows where Tecna and Timmy are?

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down on my seat. They all greeted me and after a while we all fell in separate conversations.

"So what was Ryan smirking about then?" Sky whispered in my ear. I turned around so my whole body was facing him.

"Uh, it's an awkward subject." I said nervously.

"I can handle it." Sky said with a grin.

"He said he couldn't wait for night time because Shannon and him-" I stopped when I saw he was smirking.

"My son is a true man!" He said proudly. My eyes widened.

"You know that means he's not going to be a virgin anymore right?" I asked Sky. He nodded.

"I don't think he's a virgin Bloom, I once walked past his room and I could hear things, so I blasted the music on." Sky said. I cannot believe this.

"When?" I asked.

"I heard the noises, remember the last time we went to the beach house? Then." He said. My eyes widened.

"The last time we went Ryan was 14 years old Sky, that's not-" I stopped I think I am going to vomit. "My son lost his virginity at the fucking age of 14?" I yelled at him pissed off.

"Shh, Bloom people are looking our way." Sky said.

"Why are you acting so casual about this?" I yelled/ whispered.

"It's not a big deal, he had sex wow." Sky said shrugging.

"What if Em lost hers at the age of 14?" I asked. Sky's eyes widened.

"What? I am going to kil-" I grabbed his arm.

"So what if she did, your fine with Ryan losing it at that age!" I said angrily.

"That's different," Sky said. By now I was furious how dare he be angry at one child and not the other when the thing they were doing was as bad as the other.

"How exactly is it different?" I asked in a stern tone, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Because she would be a slut if she lost her virginity at the age of 14 but Ryan wouldn't be known as a slut because he's a male."

"What if Em lost it at the age of 16? Would you allow that or would it be to slutty for you?" I asked.

"She will not lose it at that age, and I will make sure of it. The appropriate age is 19 when your ready for an heir." Sky said. "Therefore I think it would be out of order if she did." My eyes widened. That was the age I lost mine to Sky.

"You do remember when I first lost my virginity to you right? At the age of 16, so thank you Sky, thank you so much for basically calling me a slut!" I yelled. I got up and stormed up the stairs. I am never ever talking to that bastard ever again. I felt the tears spill out of my eyes.

I don't get it why did he imply such a thing, but were we sixteen at that time? Or were we seventeen, it was so long ago I can not even remember. I closed my eyes and collapsed on the bed. I made sure to lock the door so Sky wouldn't be able to get in unless he broke the door but if he ever did, he would know how angry I would be and he would never risk that. I've had four straight hours of being at the party, I think it's time to sleep. I signed as I stood up and pulled my jewellery off, then my shoes and then my dress.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my hair and face. I was cosmetic free right now and it felt damn good.

I was about to fall down on my bed and sleep in my comfy night dress when the door burst open I turned my head to see Emily, Sky and Skylar all stood there. Damn I should have remembered Emily has powers. I smiled at Skylar who came running into my arms.

"Emily take Skylar, give your mother and I a moment to spe-" He was interrupted by me of course.

"Emily sit down and join me and you Skylar stay put." I said, they stood there awkwardly.

"Bloom we need to-" Sky started.

"No we don't. How about we watch a movie girls." I said.

"No how about you and dad get over this fight and Skylar and I will go to my room with Aaron and watch a movie and when you've made up you can join us." Emily said as she picked up Skylar and walked off.

Sky sat on the bed beside me and looked at me. "I remember the exact day, you know." He said. I looked up confused.

"What?" I asked.

"The day you lost your virginity, I remember it like the back of my hand." Sky said. "We both stayed at Sparks that night and we got all ready but your brother interrupted us because he came back from a meeting so I hide in your bathroom. When he went back and we went to the beach, after we came back we had the time of our lives." He said.

My eyes softened. He remembered all of that. I sat on my legs and hugged him. Sky hugged back while kissing my forehead.

"I love you and I hope you understand that technically I did not call you a slut or imply it because you were 17 years old." He said shrugging. I playfully hit him on the arm and leaned my head against his arm.

"What should we do now?" I asked Sky, who was grinning.

"Well I have plenty of ideas!" Sky suggested while wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, no way I am way to tired for that." I said frowning.

"Lets just go to sleep, dull old boring sleep." Sky huffed. I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned his attire for him while he slipped his shoes and trousers off. I was about to walk to the other side to get in but Sky, pushed me on to the bed with me underneath him, he held his own weight so he wasn't squishing me.

"I quite like this position." He said with a playful wink. I rolled my eyes, I got up a little bit and wrapped my arms around his neck, I leaned into his lips and started full on making out. Sky let down his guard so I pushed through and ended up comfortably on my side of the bed.

"And that is how you escape a sex-addict." I said dramatically.

"And that is why I love you." Sky said as he came as close to me as possible. I snuggled into him an closed my eyes.

"I love you to."


	46. Chapter 47

**Chapter 46.**

**I know I always do this but it's polite to thank people if it's appreciated so thank you for all the reviews. This story is coming to an end, four more chapters left.**

**It's finally time for wedding season yay. I am doing a mix wedding. Ryan and Shannon first and then Aaron and Emily.**

**The suggestions that have been given to me are amazing. **

**I am going to skip all the preparations and nonsense because I don't have enough time or enough chapter space, so I am going to skip to a few months.**

**7 MONTHS LATER. 7 MONTHS LATER. 7 MONTHS LATER. 7 MONTHS LATER.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I sat down on the front row of chairs, I looked around at all the guests. On the right side of me sat Stella and on the left side of me there was an empty seat for Sky. Skylar was going to be the flower girl for both brides.

"I cannot wait to see the girls, the only people they have let to even get a peak at each others dresses are each other." Stella said. I laughed remembering how Emily yelled at me for almost walking in on her dress fitting.

"I can't wait to see Sky walking Emily down on the aisle, it's going to be so cute. I asked the photographers to take a load of pictures of that exact moment." I said. The music started playing and Ryan stood at the end of the altar, he wore the royal attire of Eraklyon. He looked over at me nervously and I smiled at him. He looked so cute, innocent and nervous.

Then we all stood up I smiled as Shannon and Brandon started making their way down the altar. Her dress was a white princess gown, it was a halter neck, the straps were see through lace, her heels were nude louboutins, she wore the Eraklyon tiara. Her hair was flowing down her back.

Shannon smiled as she looked at Ryan, he smiled back. I could remember the time it was like that for Sky ad I. It was the sweetest most perfect moment ever, knowing your about to marry the man down the altar.

The vows started as soon as Shannon reached the end of the altar. Ryan squeezed Shannon's hand reassuringly and they started. After the I do's and what not they kissed and became official husband and wife.

The two of them took a seat besides Brandon, who was sat next to Stella. Then Aaron appeared at the altar, he was in his melody attire and was looking very handsome. I smiled when I heard the music start. The huge doors opened and revealed Sky and Emily, Sky wore a dark suit with a royal blue tie to match my dress. Emily looked stunning. Her hair was in a side bun with bits coming out, she wore the Melody tiara, her dress was a heart shaped neckline, it flared out to the bottom and the sleeves were a white lace pattern. Her heels were white louboutins as well.

Sky walked down the aisle with Emily, he then gave her hand to Aaron but not before saying something to the innocent boy. I grinned as Sky sat down beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and brought me closer.

"That was perfect, watching you and Em walk down the aisle." I whispered.

"Yeah I bet I looked better than the actual bride." He said arrogantly with a playful smirk.

"Your a jerk." I said.

"I'm kidding. My daughter looks beautiful and grown up," He said, his gaze was on his daughters face, she had a smile on her face and her eyes gazed at Aaron the most adorable way ever. I couldn't get the smile off my face, my cheeks even started hurting.

"Bloom baby stop smiling your cheeks are turning red." Sky said. I looked over to him and pouted, Sky laughed quietly but it appears it wasn't quiet enough because some people gave him evil glares. I smacked him in the stomach and he stopped and paid attention to the vows.

After their sweet vows that they had written their selves the four teens headed off to Eraklyon for the wedding reception. We had decided since Eraklyon had the biggest ball room that the reception would be held there. The tables and chairs had been set out, on the stage there was a band playing soft music. The food was picked out in perfection by the two brides. The decorations theme was a gold and red theme.

Sky, Skylar, Aaron, Ryan, Shannon, Emily and I portalled in my portal. We got to the amazingly decorated ball room and the four youngsters went off to check on things even though I had told them I had checked on things already.

I smiled down at Skylar.

"Mum I have an important – it is really really important- question to ask you." Sky stated. I looked down at her.

"And what would that be honey?" I asked her.

"When are we eating the cake?" She asked. I rolled my eyes she was just like Sky.

"Very good question Skylar. How about you beg the two brides to cut the cake earlier than intended to." Sky said with a gleam in his eyes, he was about to slouch down and ruffle Skylar's professionally done hair but I smack his arm away.

"Do not touch her hair or else Sky." I said. He grinned cheekily.

"Or else what?" He said as he took slow and agonizing steps towards me.

"You know exactly what!" I said and pointed towards my self, he wasn't going to get any action tonight. Sky signed and put his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Mum I need to use the loo!" Skylar said. I nodded.

"I need to freshen up before the guests arrive." I said. Sky nodded and walked past me to the stairs, his hand grazed my butt while he walked and I have a feeling it wasn't an accident. I grabbed Skylar hand in mine and we walked up the stairs and towards mine and Sky's bedroom. I watched as Sky walked in as well.

"You go pee, while I fix me hair okay?" I said. Skylar nodded and skipped towards the bathroom. I walked towards the dresser and started fixing my lipstick and added a little more blusher. Sky's arms wrapped around my waist from behind. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful stop adding all that shit on," Sky said. I put the blusher brush down and turned to face him but Sky's arms didn't leave my waist. He pulled me closer so my chest was flush against his.

"Thank you baby but I do because today is a very big event." I said. He chuckled and we leaned in to kiss but stopped when he heard the little voice.

"Ew Mummy, Daddy don't kiss it's gross." Skylar said, she had the arms crossed over her tiny chest. Skylar in general was tiny even for her age, she looked like a 4 year old but she was in fact 6 years old with the intelligence of a 7 year old which was quite impressive.

"Sorry baby, we'll stop just for you." I said, she smiled.

"We will?" Sky asked with a frown. Skylar glared at him. I rolled my eyes at the both of them and we finally decided to go to our sons and daughters wedding reception.

Emily greeted us with an angry look, I looked at her with an innocent look. She rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the arm, she leaded me to help her with some things that needed to be put right. I followed her knowing I had no chance but before I left I gave Sky a 'Help me' look.

**Sky's POV -**

I chuckled at the adorable face Bloomy pulled when she was being pulled away by a furious Emily. They looked so much alike it was really weird. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Skylar started pulling at the sleeve of my suit. I looked down at her cute little face questioningly. I picked her up, she wore royal blue as well. In fact Emily had a colour scheme for all her family and close relatives. I wore a royal blue tie, Skylar wore a dress with a matching tiara crust with sapphires.

Skylar looked at me with a smile. "I love you daddy." She said with an even bigger and larger smile. I moved her beautiful red hair out of her eyes way.

"I love you too princess so much that I am dreading the day you get married." I said with a sign. Skylar made a face of disgust.

"Ew no daddy I don't want boy germs. My friend Lily said she hates boys because they have germs but mummy said you and Ry-ry don't have any germs that's why I am hugging you, otherwise I would be running like a turtle, really fast." She said. I chuckled.

"Turtles aren't fast their slow honey." I said. She shook her head.

"Thanks for saving me from Emily's wrath Sky. I had to help her pick out napkins Sky. Napkins! Out of all things. She had like 15 options it was almost headache creating seriously." Bloom whined as she walked up to us.

"I am glad she didn't take me." Skylar said with a giggle. Bloom glared at me because she would never ever glare at her little daughter.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I asked. She continued to glare but when guests started filling the reception she turned to the door to see who was entering. "Mason's parents are there maybe we should have a word with them."

"Yeah alright, Skylar why don't we take you to Emily okay?" I said. I picked Skylar up and put Bloom's hand in mine. I walked towards Emily, Ryan, Shannon and Aaron, who were all sat at a table talking and laughing.

"Hey guys sorry to drop this bomb on you but we need Skylar staying with you. We have to speak to Ma-" I started.

"Friends. We need to talk to friends. And do not call my daughter a bomb, she is not a bomb in fact she's opposite of the bomb." Bloom said.

"What's the opposite of a bomb." I asked.

"Flowers? I don't know." She said.

"Okay just go, your annoying us." Ryan said with a grin. I glared at him. Ryan stood up and took Skylar off me, he sat back down with his little sister in his lap. The youngsters then went back to their own thing.

Bloom and I walked towards Mason and his parents. They smiled at us but Mason kept his eyes down at his shoes. What happened between Mason and Emily was a big thing. It was exposed on the news. Mason found out and came here and Emily got scared at called Aaron, so Bloom and I sat them down and we had a discussion.

Mason had told Emily that he will always love her, and if she ever wanted him back he would do any thing in his will power to get her back. Ever since then Mason hasn't been his usual self, the cheery, sarcastic and humorous self.

"Hello Karen, Kevin and Mason. How are you?" Bloom asked cheerfully. "I hope your enjoying the reception."

"It is fantastic, it is very obvious Emily and Shannon picked the decorations. Thank you for inviting us, it was an honour." Karen said with a genuine smile.

"And how are you Mason?" Bloom asked.

"I'm alright, learning to move on. I've met a girl and we've been dating for a couple of months. I care about her more than I thought. Now if you'll kindly excuse me I have two couples to congratulate." Mason said, we nodded as he walked towards the table.

"How is he holding up." I asked Kevin.

"He is happy now. We're glad." Kevin said.

"Okay if you'll excuse us we have other guests to attend to." Bloom said with a smile, they nodded ad we walked away.

"C'mon let's sneak upstairs. We may be turning old but making out is still pleasure full." I said with a smirk. Bloom nodded with a smile and lead me upstairs. We walked into our bedroom and straight away I pulled her into her arms and made out with her.

Bloom moaned into the kiss and started un-doing my buttons. I stopped her. "Bloom?" I asked her with an amused look.

"Let's have-" Before she could finish I started furiously kissing her.

I seriously love life with my wife.


	47. Chapter 48: Epilogue: The End

**Chapter 47.**

**EPILOGUE.**

**I know I said chapter 50 would be the end of this story but I have ran out of idea's so guys this is the last official chapter of Our Future Together. Thank you to all the reviewers and followers for this story, I really appreciate things. **

**Bloom = 36 years old. Sky = 37 years old. Skylar = 7 years old. Ryan =18 years old. Emily =17 years old.**

**1 YEAR LATER.**

**NO POV -**

"Bloom you can do this, you've done it three other times, the forth wont be any different." Sky comforted his wife, as she laid on the hospital bed, squeezing his hand like her life depended on it; well it didn't depend on her life but it did depend on their sons life.

"Sky, I swear to god if you don't shut up, I will personally shove this baby up you and watch you squeeze him out." Bloom yelled angrily. Sky immediately became quiet.

"Your majesty, I can see the head, just one huge push okay?" The doctor said. Bloom took a deep breath in and then squeezed as hard as it took, and then the silent room was filled with a cry of their son.

"Okay, we'll get him cleaned up and then we'll bring him to you." The doctor said. Bloom closed her eyes.

"Its over." She said weakly.

"Yeah it is. Are you okay baby? Do you need water or anything?" Sky asked his wife, she shook her head and laid her head down on the pillow, she had been in labour for almost 24 whole hours, which meant she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

Sky climbed on to the bed and cuddled his wife, he knew it would help her get some rest. Bloom smiled to herself at the sweet gesture her husband had given her, but before she could say a thank you, everything went black and she was asleep.

When Bloom opened her eyes again, she saw her whole family in her hospital room. Sky sat beside her on the bed, he held a light blue blanket, Skylar stood eagerly beside him, Emily and Ryan stood in front of him. What was all the commotion? She thought to herself.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked, all heads turned to her. Sky leaned down so she could see their son, her eyes widened and she immediately held out her arms for him. He chuckled and passed their son over to her, her eyes began watering.

"Its our son, Sky," She looking down at him with adoring eyes.

"What are you naming him?" Emily asked. Bloom looked over at Sky, who was staring at his face and in thought about names. His eyes then turned to her with such intensity, she flinched.

"How about we name him after my grandfather? Nathaniel." Sky asked with a glint in his eyes. Blooms eyes widened, why hadn't she thought of such a wonderful name like that?

"Nathan of Sparks, its perfect." Bloom agreed.

"Now that I think about it, he looks like a Nathan!" Emily said. "Can I carry my little brother?" She asked. Bloom carefully handed her son over to Emily.

"Well done Bloom, four amazing children." Miriam said as she walked in, Oritel followed behind her with Samara and Erendor. Bloom and Sky smiled, they all huddled around Nathaniel. Bloom and Sky were both sat on the bed.

"Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Hmm?" Sky said while he kissed her head.

"I'm sorry!" She said. This made Sky look at her, in complete and utter confusion.

"About what?" Sky said a little to quickly.

"For the death threats while I was giving birth." She said. Sky chuckled.

"Your forgiven, as long as I get my reward." Sky said, he winked at her with a grin plastered on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me? I literally just gave birth and you expect me to give you a reward and make another baby, if so, than you've got another thing coming and it begins with D.I.V.O.R..C.E" Bloom said.

"Awh sorry baby, I was only teasing. I'll wait one whole day for you to recover," Sky said.

"One day? That's all you'll give me, jeez you are seriously a horrible person." Bloom said as she crossed her arms over her chest, her cheeks had turned slightly red from the pissed off facial expression.

"Have I ever told you, you look adorable with the crinkles on your forehead; when your angry." Sky said. Bloom pouted and continued to ignore her husbands fail attempts to get her to talk to him again.

"Bloom?" He poked her. "Bloom please?" Attempts to tickle her, "Baby, I love you." Kiss. "So much, and I'm sorry," Longer kiss. Blooms pout slowly turned into a small smile. "There you go, there's that smile I love."

"I love you," Bloom said, she didn't give Sky time to respond after because their lips touch.

"Sorry to interrupt." The doctor said causing Bloom and Sky to pull apart. "The tests are done and both the baby and mother are healthy, so you can take your leave as soon as you can."

"Thank you doctor." Sky said. "Alright everyone out so Bloom can get changed." Sky said. He took Nathan off his mother and set him down in the open cubicle. Everyone left, so it was only Bloom, Sky and Nathan in the room.

"Let me help you up babe." Sky said, she took his hand and helped her get up. Bloom groaned as she looked down at her body.

"Its going to take me awhile to lose all this baby weight." Bloom said.

"Your still beautiful," Sky said as he walked up behind her and hugged her waist. Bloom smiled. "Shit! Who's gotten Nathan?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry, he's with his older brother." Sky said. She nodded and got changed.

"Nathan's suppose to stay here." Bloom whined.

"Don't worry, he's wrapped up and protected." Sky said, he helped her zip up her dress that Miriam had brought in with her, she then put on the flat sandals because she couldn't handle heels right now.

"I cant wait to see the Winx." Bloom said.

"Their all waiting at the Eraklyon palace for you and I know you secretly don't like surprise parties, so take this as a warning." Sky said.

"Erg, my plan was to go home and sleep all day while you look after Nathan." Bloom said. Sky groaned.

"As if I'm letting that happen!" Sky said with a scowl. Bloom pouted, they walked out the hospital room and into the corridor where everyone else was. Bloom grinned as she saw her two sons together.

"Someone take a photo of the two brothers." Bloom said, everyone turned towards Ryan and Nathan. "Seriously this is so adorable."

"Alright enough gushing lets get into the portal before it closes." Oritel said. We all nodded and walked into the portal to be greeted by the Winx, Specialists and close friends.

"Aahh let me see him." Stella shouted as soon as we got in, she ran over to Ryan and took Nathan off of him. Shannon then walked up to Ryan and Emily headed towards her husband, Aaron.

"Stell, I'm gunna put him to bed, he needs to sleep and quite frankly after being in labour for 24 hours I just want to sleep and plus I need to feed him soon." Bloom said, she really did look exhausted.

"Alright fine but as soon as your both fully rested call me and I mean it." Stella said pointing a finger at Bloom. Bloom nodded and took Nathan off Stella, she headed up stairs. I grabbed Skylar's hand and we followed them.

"Where are we going daddy?" Skylar asked.

"You look exhausted, so I'll tuck you into bed and then I'm going to bed with your Mommy as well." Sky said. She nodded adorably and followed him, after 5 minutes Sky tucked her into bed and she was asleep.

Sky quietly walked out of her room and headed towards mine and Bloom's. Bloom was sat on the bed with Nathan on her lap, she was breast feeding him.

"Babe get some sleep you look tired." Sky said.

"I will, I just need to finish feeding Nathan and then I'll sleep for ten whole amazing hours." She said in a cheerful tone, Sky smirked.

"Yeah so am I." Sky said.

"Good, I need someone to cuddle and if you weren't here I would have to call in Skylar and I honestly cannot be bothered walking all the way to her room just to get her." Bloom said.

"That's not the only reason." Sky said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah and what's the other reason then?" Bloom asked.

"You want to see me in my boxers," Sky said.

"Ooh no what am I going to do, you've caught me red handed." Bloom with sarcasm in her voice, She got up and tucked Nathaniel into his cot beside our bed. Bloom then took off all her clothes accept her underwear and bra.

She jumped into Sky's arms and fell into a deep slumber.

**Emily's POV -**

"I cant wait to have kids some day," I said out loud by accident. I hope it doesn't freak Aaron out.

"Me either. If it were a boy what would you name him?" He asked.

"I don't really know, what would you name him?" I said.

"How about we name him after your father?" Aaron asked.

"That's amazing, my father would be the most happiest person ever, and I've just gotten even more excited to have kids." I said.

"Just curious when are we going to start having kids?" Aaron asked.

"When Melody needs an heir or when I'm nineteen because my parents would never let me have a baby at eighteen or seventeen." I said.

"Shame really, who wouldn't want an adorable Aaron and Emily baby," Aaron said with a grin on his face. I chuckled and cuddle up to him, we were both sat in the games room watching TV on the sofa, I was sat on Aaron's lap.

I cant wait to start my future with him, to rule a kingdom together, to have adorable little kids together and to live happily ever after.

**Ryan's POV -**

I watched as Aaron and Emily headed upstairs. My gaze was on the floor and I was deep in thought. I was brought out of my thoughts when Shannon tugged my sleeve and signalled me to follow her. I nodded at her and followed her.

"Ry, we need to talk." She said,

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I think, remember two days ago?" She said, I couldn't recall what she was trying to remind me of. "In the bedroom after the meeting, we had you know.." She trailed.

Oh yeah how could I forget that night, the sexy lingerie, the candles and the energy we both had. I smirked.

"I guess you remember with that big smirk on your face." She said. I nodded.

"I think the condom we used broke." She said. My eyes widened. "I was suppose to start my period a day ago but I haven't yet and I took a test, it was positive. So yeah I think I'm pregnant." She said, I smiled and squished her into a hug.

"I'll make a doctors appointment." I said, she stopped me.

"Actually I spoke to Aunt Tecna and she gave me this device, it scans my body and tells me the results after 5 minutes, and I've already scanned myself. So you take a look and tell me the result." She said.

I took deep breath and took the device off her, my eyes bulged out of my sockets when I saw the results.

"Shit! We're gunna be parents" I said, I dropped the device and picked her up and spun her around.

"I can't believe this!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Lets go and tell our parents." Shannon said. "Yours first," She squealed. I chuckled and we nodded, Shan saw Emily and Aaron on our way to my parents bedroom. We all stood outside my parents bedroom.

Knock knock.

"Who is it?" I heard Mum yell.

"Its us." I said. I heard shuffling and rushing noises.

"Alright come in." Mum yelled. I opened the door. All four of us stepped in. "So what are all four of you here for?" Mum asked.

"We have big news." I looked at them both. "Your going to be grand parents." I said. Mums eyes widened, she looked over at Emily with half a glare and half a shocked face.

"WHAT?!" Dad yelled. He stormed towards Aaron. "You son of a b*tch, you got my daughter pregnant?" he was about to punch him when I interrupted.

"No, no Em's not pregnant, Shannon is." I said quickly. Dad let go of Aaron's collar and straitened himself up.

"Oh thank god." Mum muttered. She then smiled at Shannon and pulled her into a hug. "Your going to be an amazing mother honey," She said. Shannon smiled widely.

"Congratulations son!" Dad said pulling me into a hug.

"Okay now get out I'm tired and I want to sleep." Mum said while shooing us all out, we all chuckled at her and left the room.

Life is so amazing and that's how its always going to feel like with Shannon, I can't imagine what our child would be like. If I were 13 year old me and I told myself I was having a child and was married at this age, the 13 year old version of me would've just laughed in my face. I'm glad I've stopped being a player, a heart throb and a arrogant jerk.

And its all thanks to the love of my life; Shannon.

**Skylar's POV -**

I yawned and got out of bed, I wasn't tired anymore, so I decided to go see my smaller baby brother. I love him already, I can't wait till he's grown up and we can play tag in the back garden with my school friends.

And I can't wait to tell all my friends about Nathan. Especially my special friend; Luke, he is really nice to me and we are big friends in school. But I don't want to catch boy germs, so I don't know what to do. Maybe I should ask mummy.

I walked into Mummy and Daddy's room, they were laying on the bed and talking. Mum smiled when she saw me, Dad turned around and reached out for me, he pulled me in between them.

"Skylar honey guess what?" Mummy said.

"What? Are we getting another pony?" I said. "Did Nathan say hello to you?" I asked with excitement.

"No none of those unfortunately but Ryan and Shannon are having a baby!" Mum said. I smiled, another baby yay.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"They don't know yet honey," Mummy said.

"Mummy I have a problem." I said. I looked over to Daddy, his eyes were closed.

"What's wrong honey?" Mummy asked, she pulled me closer to her.

"My friends name is Luke-" I started saying but Daddy interrupted me.

"Luke, as in a boy?" He asked.

"Sky shut up." Mummy yelled at Daddy. "Carry on Skylar."

"I want to be friends with him but the other girls said I would catch boys germs and they said I will die if I get it and I don't want to die but I really want Luke to be my friend." I said. Mum smiled at me.

"Honey boys germs isn't real, its fake, its only a game. So I assure you if you be friend with a boy you wont catch any but if you do kiss a boy or anything like that then you might catch a germ okay?" Mummy said.

I nodded. Daddy was smiling happily at Mummy.

I love my mummy and daddy so much. I can't wait to be a mummy as well and I want to marry someone, maybe I'll marry Luke one day?

**No POV -**

The rest of the family live happily ever after.

Bloom and Sky stay together but unfortunately when their son; Nathan turns 16, they get into a ship accident and pass away. Their funeral is planned by their children.

Ryan and Shannon have two daughters, their names are Bloom and Stella, named after their grand mothers. They rule Eraklyon together.

Emily and Aaron have a son, who's name is Sky, they also have a younger daughter, her name is Ariana. They rule Melody together.

Skylar is now married happily with her husband Luke, she is currently 5 months pregnant. She rules Luke's kingdom which is Benadonta.

Nathanionel has a girlfriend, they have been together for 4 months, her name is Sophia and she is a princess from Benadonta; Luke's sister. Nathan has been given the responsibility of ruling Sparks since he is the only heir left.

Oritel and Miriam passed from old age. So did Erendor and Samara.

Stella and Brandon are still happily married, and alive but old. They miss Bloom and Sky everyday.

**EXTRA FOR Y'ALL.**

**Chapter 48 – The Funeral of the Beloved Bloom and Sky.**

All the people in black were stood outside the church, the two coffins with Bloom and Sky were being taken in. Everyone listened as the eldest son of the couple spoke, he stood beside his two sisters and his brother.

"Thank you all for coming and paying your respect to my parents, if they were here they would've been happy to know how loved they are." Ryan said, he stood at the foot of the church door. He slowly opened the door.

People began piling in and filling the seats, the first and second row was full of Bloom and Sky's children, cousins, nieces, nephews and close friends.

As the funeral went on people stood up to say things about Bloom and Sky, it finally came to the part where the family members spoke. Stella stood up and walked on to the stage. The tears were falling down her cheeks as she thought of Bloom.

"Ugh, how do I begin? I remember the day I brought Bloom to Magix, to Alfea; she absolutely loved it. I still don't regret falling down and being attack by the oggar because that's when Bloom came into my life and if that moment didn't happen, we wouldn't be here right now. Bloom if your listening to me, I love you with all my heart, your like the sister I never had, you were always there. Yes I agree we had a lot of bumps but we always made it through and now your-" She burst into a

fit of tears.

Brandon helped her into her seat. It was his turn to speak.

"Sky buddy, I sure am going to miss you a lot the weirdness of our conversations can never be replaced by any one. I've known you my whole life, we practically grew up together and that's how I became your squire. I honestly would go back to them days any time." Brandon said. His eyes became watery.

The rest of the Winx club got up and spoke and paid their respects. Then the rest of the Specialists said their words.

Ryan came up. "Mum, Dad I honestly—I just wish you were here. You were only around your fifties. Most parents die at eighty or ninety, I just wish it wasn't you guys, I don't get why you two were so such good people and now you'll never be here ever again." He said in defeat. Tears ran out of his eyes. Shannon sniffled ans stood up, she helped her husband sit down.

Emily then stood up, she sniffled. "Its going to be so weird not having my parents in my life, knowing their not going to be there when I need them, knowing their never going to be seen as human figures ever again." She sniffled and looked down, her mascara and eyeliner were all smudged.

"I wish I could've changed their minds about not going on that ship, I should have told them to forget the meeting and just stay home with their grand children." She cried harder. "They won't be able to watch their grand children grow up anymore." She yelled angrily."Its all my fault," She muttered but everyone had heard her.

Aaron got up and made her sit down. He whispered sweet things in her ear; to calm her down. Skylar then slowly stood up.

"I can't believe the parents that raised me, fed me and looked after me. The parents that I looked up to died before meeting my child. Why is life so unfair? They were such good people, half their money investments went to charities, they almost became bankrupt so they could re-build Pyros again. And here they are laying in their graves—dead." She spat the last word.

"I guess life is unfair though isn't it?" She asked everyone in the hall. She turned her head to the huge picture of Bloom and Sky on their wedding day was stood beside their coffins.

"I'll always love you Mum and Dad, you were always there for me when I needed you and I will never be able to thank you for that but your both in Heaven now." Skylar said. She gulped and then sat down next to Luke, she sobbed into her husbands shirt.

Nathanionel was the last one to come up, he gulped and stood on the stage. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I guess you all know that I'm only a sixteen year old. I honestly don't know what to do, one part of me wants to go and kill the person who was driving the ship and the other part of me just wants to shout and tell the world how unfair it is, Why my parents?" He whispered the question.

"I wish they were here, stood in this room right now. I could just imagine them sat here all in black with Mum crying on dads shoulder. Blaming herself and telling herself she could've done something. My mother was basically the daughter-in-law everyone wants for their son. Dad was a true man, he never betrayed his wife, kids or family. Their both well known heroes, the news articles about the two of them saving Magix together. Them defeating Valtor, The Trix, Darkar. It's all written down in the book of legends." He said.

"I just wish they were here—So damn much, it actually hurts me." He yelled to his self. He looked down at the floor and then walked off stage and sat down next to his girlfriend, she was crying her eyes out.

**T.H.E E.N.D**

**Thank you so much guys, I have to thank you all for the reviews and all the follows. God its upsetting knowing I'm never ever going to write this story ever again. I hope you all like the last bit, it was emotional, enough for me to sniffle when I wrote it.**

**I really don't know what to say. I guess this is the end.**


	48. Chapter 48: Epilogue 2(Very short)

**Epilogue Number 2 -**

**I know I said the last chapter would be the last but this one is, I was getting a lot of complaints telling me that people didn't want Bloom and Sky to be dead so I am going to use one of my reviewers ideas. I would give the reviewer a huge shout out but they reviewed under an anonymous name so that can't happen.**

**But thank you to who ever you are for leaving that comment.**

**NO POV IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Sky and Bloom laid next to each other in the dark tunnelled cave, the whole place smelt like aluminium metal making it even harder to breath properly,

"Bloom?" Sky called out weakly.

"Sky," She cried back. Bloom looked over to their ship which had crashed into the sand, it was damaged but ship driver was working on fixing it. "I feel like my powers are being drained Sky." She told him.

"Its okay Bloom, the ship will be fixed and then we can go back home to the children." He reassured her, Sky wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to his frozen chest.

"Sir! Sire! Your Majesty!" They both woke up to see the driver wailing his hands at them. "I have almost fixed the ship we just need a boost of dragon flame and it will start again."

Sky stared at his weak wife, she couldn't do it she barely had the energy to stand up. Bloom stood up with the help of the cave stone beside her. She walked over to the ship and placed both her palms on it while closing her eyes and trying her best to concentrate.

Sky was about to walk over to her but he couldn't with the blinding light surrounding her, he took a step back and watched as his wife's skin glowed brightly while she passed on her energy.

The power of the dragon flame fixed everything in the cave even the dead plants and trees and the funky smell. All of it turned into land with rivers and waterfalls. There were even parks where kids and their parents played around in.

"Bloom you did it." Sky yelled.

Bloom stopped and looked around, suddenly she felt better, she felt as if all her powers came draining back.

"Sky! My powers their back!" She yelled happily, she ran towards her husband and jumped into his open arms.

"I love you so much Bloom!" He said into her hair.

They got onto the ship and searched their way out of the new kingdom. Their driver took atleast three hours to find their way back to Eraklyon.

Bloom cried to herself, the amount of times she had been dreaming about first stepping into Eraklyon was one in a million. She looked over to Sky, who was staring at everything. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't believe we're back." She whispered into his ear.

"We're back Bloom, we can see our kids again." He said as he held her tighter. They slowly walked up to the front doors of the castle and stepped inside. The whole of the hall was dead quite, in fact the only two people in there other than themselves were the two guards.

The couple walked up to the guards, who had turned pale from fright. They didn't blame them, they had been missing for god knows how long.

"Where is everyone?" Bloom asked. The guards eyes widened. "Look-" Bloom was interrupted by the other guard speaking.

"They are in the throne room having their annual Eraklyon and Sparks discussion your majesty." The guard said.

Bloom nodded.

They both made their way towards the huge throne room, they didn't bother changing because during the time Bloom's dragon fire created land, it also fixed their appearances and the ships appearance.

Once they reached the doors they hurriedly pushed them open only to be met with several pairs of eyes staring back at them.

"Oh my god." They heard someone cuss. Everyone stared at the couple with shocked faces.

"Mum? Dad?" They all turned towards Nathan, who was walking towards them. His frozen faze stopped and then he wrapped his arms around them.

Bloom cried into her sons arms.

"Nathan." She sobbed out.

"Your alive." He muttered into their shoulders.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Mummy said you would be back from holidays!" They all turned towards Ariana(Ryan and Shannon's daughter.)

"Were back for good princess." Sky said as he picked her up.

"What the hell is this? One day we're burying you in your coffins and now your in front of us all happy! We thought you were dead!" Emily shakily screamed while tears spilled out of her eyes. By now Skylar and Ryan had also joined the group hug.

"Come sit down." Shannon ushered. The couple nodded and took their seats. Everyone else sat around them as they explained.

"We were on our way to the council meeting when the ship started shaking, we tracked down a virus sent from a near by ship. It caused the ship to fall down and take us to a part of obsidian. It was full of darkness and caves. We had no idea and to survive Bloom used the dragon fire which was slowly fading," Sky said as he wrapped his arm tighter around his wife.

"I focused my energy on the ship and it caused the whole place to turn into land, there were houses and people, the whole of ship was fixed and we were all cleaned and had new clothes on. It was something new." Bloom told them.

"So someone did this all on purpose?" Ryan asked.

"They must've hacked your ship to make you crash, they must've expected you to die and not survive." Emily said.

"Why would someone do that and if you guys are here who did we bury?" Aaron asked.

"Someone set you guys up." Brandon said. "They tried killing you or making you disappear and functioned body doubles after they stole your DNA. They must've wanted everyone thinking your dead." Brandon said.

"What would they benefit from all this?" Nathan asked with an angry face.

"Son we all want to get back at the person responsible but can we do it later, your mother and I are exhausted." Sky said. Everyone stood up and said their good byes. Bloom and Sky went upstairs.

"I feel nauseated." Bloom muttered, she felt as if the whole room was spinning. Sky helped her get up the stairs and into the bedroom. The couple couldn't help but smile because the kids had kept their bedroom exactly the same.

"They've kept it the exact same babe." Sky said. She nodded her head.

"I missed our bed Sky," She whispered.

"Me too." Sky said back.

They laid in bed quietly and slept.

Life was good for two of them now that they were back.

After four weeks the investigators found out the hackers, who caused the incident. The two hackers were related to the trix, who had come back from obsidian for revenge.

The got punished of course according to Bloom and Sky's request. Nathan and Skylar were going beserk, they wanted to punish the trix the hardest.

Of course everyone was so happy that the couple were back.


End file.
